mauvaise influence
by Darena01
Summary: Non Harry! Tu n'as rien compris! La guerre entre nous ne cessera jamais. Nous devons changer nos plans.Rating M,slash HVold,la fin est enfin en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

**Nda** : Alors, voilà, je me lance. Je poste cette fanfic. J'en est déjà écrit plusieurs mais je n'osais pas avant les poster mais une de mes amies, à force de me tanner, m'a convaincue. Donc, voilou le premier chapitre de **« mauvaise influence »**

Alors, blablabla, **tout appartient à JKR**, blablabla, **rien n'est à moi**, sauf l'utilisation que j'en fais. Bien entendu, je ne tire aucun argent de cette fic (si je pouvais !)

**Rating** : **M** pour la suite.

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette fic**.

**Chapitre 1**

La nuit est trop sombre et le vent trop froid. Aucune lumière ne brillait à l'extérieur et aucun son ne venait troubler le silence pesant du soir.

Le Survivant frissonna et referma la vitre doucement. L'hiver approchait, plus tôt que l'année précédente. Bientôt, la neige tomberait sur Londres, recouvrant les toits d'un manteau blanc et pur. Cette année avait été si différente des autres que rien ne pouvait plus l'étonner. Il y avait eu tant de morts, tant de pleurs et de douleurs que l'hiver pouvait bien arriver plus tôt que d'habitude, le jeune homme s'en fichait éperdument.

Ses grands yeux verts avaient perdu leur éclat et ses gestes étaient lents et fatigués. Il se sentait, las, épuisé même. Son corps le faisait souffrir, comme si il avait épuisé pendant sa courte vie toutes ses réserves d'énergie.

Il soupira et s'effondra sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il étira ses longues jambes, puis se recroquevilla sur le côté, ses mains emprisonnant ses genoux, le menton posé sur sa poitrine.

Il ferma les yeux, la tête pleine de bruits et d'horreur. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire cesser ce vacarme dans son esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il revoyait sans cesse les massacres auxquels il avait assisté durant toutes ces années, se remémorait toutes les scènes macabres auxquelles il avait assisté. C'était comme un long film sans fin, empli de violence, de carnage et de culpabilité. Oui ; il s'en voulait tellement ! Il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez courageux, pas assez puissant ! Tous ces morts semblaient le regarder en le pointant du doigt et cela le rongeait jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

En effet, la guerre faisait rage depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Les Mangemorts, menés par Lord Voldemort terrorisaient la population sorcière et moldue et l'Ordre du Phénix faisait face vaillamment. A leur tête, le Survivant, l'Elu comme on l'appelait aussi, se battait courageusement, en n'ayant qu'un but : celui de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les deux sorciers se vouaient une lutte acharnée et désespérée mais jamais l'un d'eux n'avait pu avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Ils s'épuisaient tous les deux peu à peu et commençaient à perdre espoir de remporter un jour la guerre. Les combats se finissaient toujours de la même manière : des morts, encore des morts, et toujours pas de vainqueur.

Harry, les poings serrés, les yeux clos, se concentraient sur les battements de son cœur. Cela l'empêchait de penser, cela l'empêchait de pleurer aussi. Car le Survivant ne doit pas pleurer. Il doit être fort et se battre sans jamais montrer qu'il perd courage. Et pourtant…

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus calme… ses mains se décrispèrent peu à peu…les battements de son cœur ralentirent….le Survivant s'était enfin endormi…pour combien de temps ?

_« Le repos du guerrier, je présume… »_

_Harry avait ouvert les yeux en entendant ces mots. La tête tournée vers le mur, il pouvait quand même reconnaître son interlocuteur. Cette voix à la fois douce et sifflante, cette élocution lente et posée ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une unique personne : Lord Voldemort._

_Le jeune homme se redressa, la respiration coupée et se retourna lentement vers l'intrus. Ses yeux verts s'ancrèrent dans ceux de son ennemi tandis qu'un frison glacé parcourait son échine. Comment le Lord avait il pu entrer ici malgré tous les sortilèges qui protégeaient la maison ? C'était impossible._

_La voix lente reprit la parole :_

_« Je vois que ma petite visite te surprend, Harry. Tu me vois désolé de cette intrusion ». Cependant, le sourire carnassier qui ornait son visage démentait ses propos. Il n'avait aucunement l'air ennuyé de le déranger ; au contraire, il semblait ravi._

_Harry fronça les sourcils, sa main droite tâtonnant lentement vers la poche de son pantalon à la recherche de sa baguette._

_Voldemort s'aperçut du mouvement et son sourire s'élargit. Il brandit alors tel un trophée l'objet en question _

_« C'est ça que tu cherches peut être ? »_

_Il regarda attentivement la baguette_

_« C'est étrange. Dit il. Elle ne ressemble pas à la mienne mais elle est en même temps tellement semblable…comme deux jumelles aux vertus différentes…c'est comme si je pouvais moi-même l'utiliser. Tu connaissais cette particularité, Harry ? » _

_« Oui ! » répondit le jeune homme, ne quittant pas des yeux sa baguette, se torturant l'esprit pour savoir comment la récupérer. Sans elle, il était un homme mort. « Elles sont fabriquées à partir du même phénix. »_

_« Comme c'est intéressant, n'est ce pas ? Reprit le Lord, ses yeux rougeoyants de plus belle. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que nos deux baguettes soient si semblables ? C'est troublant. »_

_Harry déglutit. Les conversations badines n'étaient pas du genre de Voldemort .Que voulait il ? En même temps, il n'avait pas très envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait. En ce moment, il se trouvait sans baguette devant son ennemi juré qui prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens sur la raison de sa présence et cela ne présageait rien de bon._

_Le Lord quitta la baguette des yeux pour reporter son attention vers Harry_

_« Tu aimerais la récupérer, n'est ce pas ? Lui siffla t'il. Je te comprends, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver sans baguette devant moi. » _

_Et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel._

_Harry ne le quittait pas du regard, partagé entre la peur panique et la haine. Il n'avait pas encore bougé et était toujours assis sur son lit, ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit._

_Le Lord s'en était aussi aperçu et d'un geste rapide lui fit atterrir les lunettes sur les genoux._

_« Je crois qu'il te manque un accessoire. » Lui dit il sarcastiquement._

_Harry les mit prestement puis darda un regard haineux vers son aîné. Maintenant, sa vision était claire et il distinguait nettement les traits reptiliens de l'intrus._

_« Tu n'es pas venu pour parler baguette ou lunettes, Tom. Je me trompe ? »_

_Voldemort émit un léger sifflement de mécontentement_

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois fâché contre toi. »_

_« C'est pourtant ainsi que tu t'appelles, Tom Elvis Jedusor. C'est le nom de ton père, tu t'en souviens ? Un moldu je crois… » Il avait dit ces mots par bravade, avec arrogance et sans y réfléchir. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait les yeux du Lord s'assombrir de colère, il commençait à penser qu'il aurait du garder la bouche fermée._

_Voldemort avait pointé sa baguette vers le jeune homme, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes noires._

_« Crucio » prononça t'il lentement, presque gentiment. Et Harry sentit soudain son corps se déchirer en tous sens, ses entrailles brûler comme si on y avait déversé un flot de lave en fusion. Il se recroquevilla sous la douleur, sa poitrine sur ses genoux, ses mains crispées contre son ventre._

_Puis la douleur cessa, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commençé._

_Voldemort l'observait maintenant d'un œil amusé, presque joyeux._

_« Je t'avais dit d'éviter de me mettre en colère, Harry. C'est très imprudent de ta part. »_

_Harry, se redressant difficilement, lui dit d'une voix rauque_

_« Que veux tu ? Me tuer ? Rends moi ma baguette et battons nous. Ou bien agis en lâche et tues moi tout de suite. »_

_« Nous battre ? » Le sourire du Lord s'élargit puis il éclata d'un rire aigu, désagréable, un rire qui fit frissonner le Survivant. « Décidément, tu ne comprendras jamais rien. »_

_Il sourit de plus belle devant la mine perplexe du jeune homme._

_« Harry, tu n'as donc pas encore compris que ni toi ni moi ne pourrons jamais nous tuer ? Nous allons nous battre encore et encore, sans jamais avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre, et ce jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous en ait assez et mette fin à ses jours pour en finir. Mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que nous n'en arriverons jamais à cette extrémité, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Tu as tord ! Selon la prophétie, l'un de nous mourra de la main de l'autre. »_

_Le Lord repartit dans un éclat de rire métallique._

_« La prophétie ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore à toutes ces fadaises ! Tu sais, j'y ai cru à un moment. Mais je me suis depuis souvenu d'une phrase de ton cher ami Dumbledore, paix à son âme. Il m'a dit une fois que le destin n'existait pas et que c'était nous qui le fabriquions à travers nos choix et nos actes…ça m'étonne qu'il ne t'ait pas sorti la même phrase, il avait tendance à se répéter, le vieux sénile. »_

_« Ne parle pas de lui ainsi ! Gronda Harry. Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. »_

_« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi suis-je ici et lui…en train de servir d'engrais à la pelouse de Poudlard ? » Lui siffla t'il sur un ton mesquin._

_Les poings de Harry se crispèrent, mais au moment où il allait, fou de rage, se jeter impulsivement sur son ennemi, une main invisible lui enserra la gorge, le forçant à arrêter son geste et l'obligeant à s'accroupir de nouveau, suffoquant._

_Puis au bout de quelques secondes, l'air revint._

_Voldemort souriait toujours._

_« Pauvre Harry ! Toujours victime de tes émotions, à ce que je vois. Ce serait si facile de te tuer maintenant !»_

_« Je n'ai pas peur de la mort » répondit difficilement Harry._

_« Oh si, tu en as peur, Harry ! Tu sais, tu n'arriveras jamais à me cacher quoi que ce soit. Si tu n'avais pas peur de mourir, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait avant ? Cela t'aurais épargné tant de souffrances ! »_

_« Je dois protéger les gens de vous. C'est pour ça que je vis, c'est pour ça que j'existe. »_

_Le Lord décela une pointe d'amertume dans les paroles du jeune homme et il sourit, amusé._

_« Même toi tu n'y crois pas ! » lui siffla t'il._

_Harry lui lança un regard glacial. Cette discussion commençait à prendre une tournure qu'il n'appréciait guère. Les intentions de Voldemort étaient troubles. Il n'avait manifestement pas envie de le tuer tout de suite et leur conversation était étrange, trop étrange même._

_Devant le silence du Survivant, le Lord reprit_

_« Tu sais, les gens détestent les héros, et encore plus les héros martyrs. Pour l'instant, ils te soutiennent, t'admirent mais dès que tu failliras, dès que tu montreras le moindre signe de faiblesse, ils te tourneront le dos et te ferons endosser tous les dérapages et toutes les horreurs de la guerre. »_

_Harry déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. _

_Le sourire de Voldemort s'accentua._

_« Ca a commencé, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Harry soutint son regard mais ne répondit rien._

_« Tu es en train de te rendre compte que les gens ne sont pas si merveilleux. Ils te reprochent tous ces morts, ils chuchotent entre eux que tu ne fais pas assez d'efforts pour me tuer, que peut être tu es de mon côté. Ils te craignent aussi… »_

_«Pourquoi me craindraient ils ? » répondit rageusement Harry, plus ébranlé par les paroles du Lord qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_« Harry, tu es si naïf ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que les gens auront toujours peur de tous ceux qui sont plus puissants qu'eux ? Tu es le seul à me tenir tête, Harry ! Tu n'as même pas peur de moi. Regarde, je suis à quelques mètres de toi, ta baguette à la main, et tu ne trembles même pas. Même les battements de ton cœur restent désespérément calmes… Je pourrais me sentir vexé, tu sais ? »_

_« Tu mens ! » explosa Harry, se relevant une nouvelle fois, mais vite remis à terre par un sort._

_« Alors pourquoi es tu tout seul ce soir ? Je pourrais te tuer, personne n'est là pour te venir en aide »_

_Harry baissa les yeux._

_« Quelle bande d'ingrats ! reprit le Lord. Tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour eux et personne ne te rend la pareille ? Regarde toi ! Il n'y a plus rien en toi du petit Harry Potter que je connaissais. Tu es pâle, tes yeux sont fatigués, tes traits creusés. Tu es épuisé et personne n'est là pour que tu puisses te reposer sur son épaule. Personne .Tu es seul.»_

_Harry serrait les poings si forts qu'il sentait un filet de sang couler à travers les jointures de ses doigts. Voldemort avait tellement raison ! Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il ait raison. Jamais ! Comme il le haïssait en ce moment !_

_Voldemort continua son discours_

_« Tu sais pourquoi je ne te tuerai pas et pourquoi tu ne le feras pas non plus ? »_

_Le jeune homme leva des yeux vers lui._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soutint son regard_

_« Nous sommes pareils, Harry ! Deux moitiés qui ne font qu'un ! »_

_« Tu mens ! » Cria Harry. « Je ne te ressemble en rien. Tu es le Mal ! »_

_« Et toi le Bien ! Nous sommes les deux opposés qui ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre ! Que serait le bien si le Mal n'existait pas, Harry ? »_

_« Tu mens ! » Répétait inlassablement le jeune homme, plus pour se convaincre que pour convaincre le Lord._

_« Le vieux Dumbledore l'avait bien compris. Reprit Voldemort. C'est pour ça qu'il t'as mis sur les traces de cette fichue prophétie il y a bien longtemps. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que moi je finirais par ne plus la prendre au sérieux. Il s'imaginait que nous nous tuerions tous les deux lors d'un combat… »_

_« C'est faux ! Le coupa Harry ! Dumbledore a toujours été bon et loyal envers moi. Jamais il n'aurait voulu ma mort ! »_

_« Bien sûr, ironisa Voldemort. Ce bon directeur aimait tant son petit protégé ! Mais il avait encore plus peur que tu deviennes comme moi ! Il t'a monté contre moi depuis ton plus jeune âge… »_

_« Monté…contre toi ? » Harry commença à avoir un fou rire nerveux qui se transforma en un rugissement _

_« Tu as tué froidement mes parents ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour vouloir ta mort ! Je t'ai toujours haï ! »_

_« Je sais, et c'est cette haine qui te donne ta force, comme l'amour qui la donnait à ta mère. Dumbledore t'as toujours dit que c'est grâce à l'amour que tu vaincrais. Pffff ! En te faisant devenir ce que tu es maintenant, l'Elu, il a commis une énorme erreur. Il t'a isolé. Il n'y a aucun d'amour dans ta vie. Il n'y a que rancœur et haine. Et c'est pourquoi tu ne me vaincras jamais. Et c'est aussi pourquoi nous nous battrons indéfiniment, sans espoir de voir gagner un camp ou l'autre._

_Et les gens te détesteront de plus en plus pour tes échecs, et tu seras de plus en plus seul, et tu me ressembleras de plus en plus. »_

_« Jamais ! répondit sourdement Harry, dont les paroles du Lord résonnaient douloureusement dans la tête. Jamais je ne serai comme vous ! »_

_« Tu le crois ? Tu as déjà bien changé, tu sais... »_

_Il sortit soudain sa propre baguette et la pointa vers son corps._

_« Cette apparence reptilienne n'existe que pour terrifier mes ennemis. »_

_Un éclair rouge l'enveloppa soudain et une lumière aveuglante jaillit dans la pièce. Harry dut fermer les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de terreur. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui avait foncièrement changé. Il ressemblait au jeune Jedusor qu'il avait rencontré dans la chambre des secrets, mais en plus âgé, plus pâle, plus maigre. Seuls ses yeux gardaient la noirceur et l'éclat du Voldemort qu'il connaissait. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, c'était la singulière ressemblance qu'ils avaient tous les deux en cet instant Les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés, la même peau pâle, les mêmes joues creusées. On aurait dit deux frères._

_Harry, terrifié, recula vers le mur._

_« C'est…c'est une illusion… »_

_« Non, Harry, lui répondit Voldemort de sa même voix calme, voilà mon vrai visage, celui de …Tom Jedusor… (il avait dit ce nom avec dégoût). »_

_Harry déglutit mais ne répondit rien. Il était trop abasourdi pour répliquer. C'était évident. Trop évident. Comment ne l'avait il pas vu avant ? Les baguettes jumelles dont les sorts sont inefficaces l'une face à l'autre, le Fourchelang, la transmission de pensée entre eux, et maintenant cette troublante ressemblance physique…_

_« Que…que veux tu de moi ? » finit il par dire, l'esprit embrouillé par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _

_« Une trêve ! » répondit simplement le Lord._

_« Une…trêve ? »_

_Harry resta un instant bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réponse. Puis, quand il reprit usage de la parole, ce fut pour darder un regard mauvais sur son ennemi_

_« Comment oses tu venir ici et me proposer une telle chose ? Tu crois que je vais oublier toutes les horreurs que tu as commises et te pardonner ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober le fait que tu veuilles la paix ? »_

_Voldemort continuait à le regarder, impassible._

_« Je ne peux t'obliger à pardonner ; de toute façon, je me fiche bien de ton pardon. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de venir ici et de discuter avec toi ? »_

_« Oui, je crois en effet que ça vous amuse beaucoup de venir me torturer, ma baguette à la main. »_

_Le Lord sourit_

_« Tu as raison. Te tenir au bout de cette baguette est follement réjouissant. Cependant, ce n'est pas l'unique but de ma visite. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux une trêve. »_

_Harry renifla, méprisant_

_« J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi consiste une trêve avec toi, Tom. »_

_Les yeux de Voldemort étincelèrent un instant en entendant son nom, puis il reprit d'une voix calme._

_« C'est tout simple. Je ne cherche plus à éliminer tous les moldus de la surface de cette terre et toi tu ne cherches plus à me tuer. »_

_Harry resta un instant immobile puis un fou rire nerveux commença à lui prendre les tripes_

_« Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne songes plus à te débarrasser de tous les moldus de cette fichue planète ? »_

_« La méthode que j'emploie n'est pas bonne. Je l'ai compris il y a peu. Tous ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est à t'avoir encore et encore sur le dos. C'est fatigant tu sais ?_

'_Oh, arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer » lui répondit le jeune homme, goguenard. « Désolé, mais je ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu puisses vouloir arrêter ta stupide guerre. »_

_« Crois ce que tu veux, mais les faits sont là. Ne va pas croire que mon attitude envers ces sales moldus ait changée. Ils me répugnent toujours autant. Cependant, une guerre ouverte entre eux et moi ne donne rien, puisque tu es toujours là pour contrecarrer mes plans. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire une sorte de pause… »_

_« Une pause ? Monsieur est fatigué alors je dois le laisser se reposer avant qu'il soit de nouveau en pleine forme pour pouvoir recommencer sa guerre. Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ! » Le coupa Harry, soudain furieux. _

_Le Lord soupira et d'un geste de la main, intima le silence au jeune homme par un Silencio. _

_« Laisse moi donc finir ! Ce que tu peux être impatient ! »_

_Harry continua à vociférer quelques secondes, puis comprenant qu'il était muet, se tut, ses yeux verts fusillant Voldemort en signe de protestation._

_« Comme je te le disais, reprit le Lord, je voudrais une pause dans cette guerre car celle-ci est sans issue. Ce que je veux maintenant, c'est toi. »_

_Harry avala sa salive de travers et eut une horrible quinte de toux. Puis il leva des yeux furibonds vers le Lord qui semblait s'amuser au plus haut point._

_« Oui, Harry ! Tu vois, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour trouver une issue à notre affrontement, c'est que tu rejoignes mon camp. »_

_Les yeux de Harry scintillaient de rage. Il était maintenant debout, les poings serrés, défiant son ennemi du regard dans lequel on pouvait lire aisément 'Rejoindre ton camp ? Plutôt crever'._

_Il se jeta alors sur lui, poings en avant. Voldemort allait sans doute le tuer pour ça et tant mieux. Il préférait mille fois mourir maintenant que de s'allier à lui. Jamais il n s'abaisserait à cela._

_Voldemort n'avait pourtant pas levé sa baguette. Cependant, quand l'un des poings de Harry menaça de s'abattre sur lui, il attrapa prestement le jeune homme par le poignet._

_Harry sentit soudain la désagréable et habituelle sensation d'aspiration que produisait un transplanage et c'est dans un hurlement muet que les deux hommes disparurent._

Oui, je sais, c'était un peu long mais je ne pouvais pas couper avant. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans la suite des évènements, Voldy va essayer de rallier Harry à ses idées ( il va avoir du mal le pauvre).

**Si vous avez des petites choses sympa à me dire, des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas, laissez moi une petite review. **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nda : **Je viens de finir mon chapitre et je vous l'envoie. D2solé, j'ai été un peu longue mais j'ai un emploi du temps de ministre (en fait, je suis ministre. Lequel , nan, je déconne.)

Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant et ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir. J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, mille pardons !

Pour ceux qui étaient anonymes, merci à **666Naku, Lilou** (ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Moi aussi, je suis partagée envers le perso de Dumbledore. Et non, pas de danger que Voldy devienne gentil tout plein. Bisous !), **Nepheria** et **Tania.**

**Merci à tous les autres qui m'ont lue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant. Bisous à tous et booooonnnne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Froid.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer : il avait été enlevé par Voldemort.

Il se leva soudain brusquement, reprenant ses esprits et il balaya la salle du regard. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de cachot sombre et froid. Les murs de pierre suintaient légèrement et l'air ambiant sentait l'humidité et la moisissure. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une petite lucarne hors de portée laissait filtrer une légère lumière de l'extérieur. Au sol, une paillasse d'apparence propre faisait office de mobilier.

Harry poussa un gémissement de rage et se rassit lourdement à même la pierre : il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Sa main se porta instinctivement à sa poche, mais bien sûr, sa baguette ne s'y trouvait pas. Il était à la merci de son geôlier.

Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? La fenêtre ? Non, trop haute et trop étroite. La porte ? Épaisse et verrouillée. Le sol ? De la pierre grise et froide. Non, il était piégé.

Il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille contre le montant. Aucun bruit. Seul le bruit léger de l'eau qui coule à travers les fissures de la roche.

Il resta un instant agenouillé contre la porte, guettant le moindre son, mais comme rien ne venait, il retourna s'asseoir sur la paillasse. Quelqu'un allait bien finir par rentrer dans la pièce et là, il montrerait qu'il n'était pas encore vaincu. Il n'avait peut être plus sa baguette, mais il lui restait ses poings, ses dents, et ses ongles.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi. Harry, les genoux repliés vers son menton, attendait, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Un cliquetis sonore se fit soudain entendre et la porte s'ébranla. Puis dans un grincement sinistre elle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer…

« Malfoy ! » Cria sourdement Harry.

« En effet ! » Lui répondit le Blond, un ricanement moqueur aux coins des lèvres. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'en dire plus. Le Survivant venait de bondir et de se précipiter sur lui, poings en avant.

Drago tomba à la renverse, surpris de l'attaque d'Harry qui lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac. Puis, ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge et commencèrent à serrer. Il allait tuer une bonne fois pour toute cette sale petite fouine.

Drago gesticulait maladroitement, essayant de s'arracher à l'emprise du Brun qui le tenait fermement plaqué au sol. Il réussit cependant à atteindre sa baguette et hurla

« CRUCIO ! »

Les doigts de Harry se desserrèrent brusquement et le jeune homme roula sur le côté, les traits de son visage crispés par la douleur.

« CRUCIO ! » Répéta de nouveau le Blond et Harry cette fois gémit sous l'atroce brûlure qu'il ressentit.

Drago, blanc de honte et de rage, s'était relevé tant bien que mal, sa baguette pointée vers son ennemi au sol.

« Sale bâtard ! Lui cria t'il d'une voix rendue aigue par le stress. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me tuer ? »

Harry relava la tête, les yeux embués par la douleur.

« Si…si tu étais moins lâche, tu n'utiliserais pas ta baguette… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car un coup de pied dans les côtes le fit serrer les dents.

Drago ricana :

« Tu fais moins le fier maintenant ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Une de ses côtes était brisée et chaque inspiration lui donnait des vertiges.

« Expulso ! »

Harry fut soudain projeté contre le mur et retomba mollement sur sa paillasse sur laquelle il resta inerte.

« J'étais juste venu te souhaiter la bienvenue ! reprit Drago, ironiquement. Et réitérer la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse que tu vas me donner…alors : veux tu te joindre à nous ? » Finit il, sur un ton théâtral.

Harry leva lentement la tête vers lui et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

« Va te faire mettre, Malfoy ! Toi et tous tes petits copains mangemorts ! »

Drago renifla méprisamment

« Je me demande pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'obstine ainsi ! Tu es trop borné pour comprendre ce qui est dans ton intérêt…Ma foi, tant que ça te fait mal et que ça t'humilie, moi ça me va. J'espère juste que quand il décidera de te torturer et de jouer avec toi, il m'invitera. »

Sur ce, il sortit du cachot en verrouillant la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry tremblant de rage et de douleur sur le sol.

-------

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration du Survivant retrouva son calme. Il palpa son abdomen : il avait effectivement une côte cassée et le double Crucio qu'il avait reçu lui nouait encore les entrailles. Il se redressa péniblement et s'adossa contre le mur du cachot. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte. Ce sale rat de Malfoy s'était bien amusé. A l'heure qu'il est, il devait être en train de se vanter d'avoir roué de coup le Survivant armé jusqu'aux dents.

Il cracha un filet de salive ensanglantée à côté de lui. Il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces avant que quelqu'un ne revienne. Dans l'état où il était actuellement, il ne pourrait se défendre.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre un peu. Mais rien n'y fit. Il avait trop mal et trop soif de vengeance pour pouvoir dormir un peu.

Peu à peu, la lumière décroissait. A travers la petite lucarne, ne filtrait plus maintenant qu'une lumière diffuse, annonciatrice de la nuit.

Le cachot était de plus en plus sombre et Harry sentait le froid commencer à engourdir ses jambes. Il ne portait sur lui que sa tenue pour la nuit, c'est-à-dire un t-shirt large et un boxer, ce qui ne protégeait guère du froid.

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enroula ses bras autour. Il posa sa tête sur ses avant bras, se sentant soudain très las. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là, peut être plusieurs jours puisqu'il était inconscient à son arrivée. Que lui voulait donc Voldemort et pourquoi personne ne venait ? Il aurait préféré être tué immédiatement au lieu de cette attente interminable qui le rongeait.

Il n'avait ni mangé ni bu depuis son arrivée et son corps commençait à réclamer de quoi se recharger. Peut être étais ce la torture que lui infligeait Voldemort : mourir de faim et de soif. Dans ce cas, ce serait moins difficile que prévu. On ne pouvait vivre longtemps sans boire.

Harry posa instinctivement ses doigts sur le mur humide puis les approcha de ses lèvres. Il se rétracta au dernier moment. Si il devait mourir de soif, autant le faire rapidement et ne pas reculer l'échéance. Il ne donnerait pas au Lord le plaisir de le voir s'abaisser à laper les humidités de la roche afin de survivre quelques heures de plus. Jamais !

Résigné à une mort lente, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et posa sa joue contre la pierre froide. Il ferma les yeux. Chaque respiration était douloureuse à cause des coups de Malfoy et il se roula en boule, cherchant un peu de chaleur pour réchauffer ses membres transis.

Plusieurs heures passèrent encore, interminables. Harry tremblait maintenant. Le froid s'était accentué, lui donnant l'impression que chaque parcelle de son corps était fait de glace et une fine vapeur s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque expiration.

_Le jeuuuune hummmain a ffffroid !_

Harry se redressa subitement. Une petite vois sifflante venait de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'en effet, un petit serpent vert se dressait à quelques centimètres de lui.

_Pas peuuuur ! Je ne ssssuis pas vvvenimeux !_

« Je sssais ! » lui répondit Harry.

Le serpent dodelina de la tête.

_Ttttu me comprends ? ssssss'est rarrrrre ! _

Harry ne répondit rien. Sa gorge était sèche et sa côte brisée le faisait horriblement souffrir.

Le serpent reprit :

_ tttu es blessssssé ! jjj'ai vu l'auttre humain ttte batttre !_

Harry grinça des dents, puis soudain eut une idée

« Esssst ce que ttu pourrais m'aider ? »

Le serpent acquiesça et Harry reprit

« Il fffaut que tttu préviennes quelqu'un du dehors. »

_Quelqu'un ? Mais il n'y a perssssssonne. Perssssonne à des kilomètres. Je ne ssssuis qu'un petit ssserpent._

Harry baissa la tête, découragé, mais le petit animal reprit.

_Mais je peux transssmettre un messssssssage à quelqu'un qui irrrrra bien plus vitttte que moi._

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux du serpent.

« Alors dis à sssse quelqu'un que Harry Potter est prissssssssssonnier dans sssssssse château. Dis lui de le dire au prrrrrrrrremier ssssorcccier venu. »

L'animal hocha la tête de bas en haut et glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la lucarne à travers laquelle il disparut.

Harry se cala de nouveau contre le mur, le cœur un peu plus léger. Peut être n'était il pas tout à fait perdu après tout.

----------

_Le furtif petit animal glissait silencieusement sur les dalles lisses et miroitantes de la grande salle. Il se déplaçait sans bruit, indifférent aux humains qui déambulaient autour de lui. Il était attiré par une seule et unique chose : la voix sifflante et caressante du sorcier brun assis au fond de la salle._

_Il s'approcha et glissa sur la main blanche et délicate qui s'était posée sur le sol pour l'accueillir, puis il se dressa pour susurrer quelques mots à l'homme qui lui sourit et qui effleura de ses longs doigts ses écailles vertes._

_« ssss'est bien, petit ssserpent. Ttttu as ben rempli ttta missssion! »_

_Puis l'homme reposa l'animal sur le sol qui disparut rapidement dans un interstice du mur._

_Alors un sourire fin et cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'animal venait de rendre un peu d'espoir à Potter et quoi de plus douloureux qu'un espoir impossible ?_

_Voldemort se leva ensuite et sortit de la pièce. Le gamin était si crédule ! Le jeu n'en devenait que plus amusant._

**Fin du chapitre !**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, une confrontation Harry/ Voldemort est prévue ainsi que le retour de Drago (qui sera loin d'être sympathique, désolé pour les grands fans de Drago. Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, mais pour les besoins de la fic, j'en fais un salop.)

Si ous avez des questions, des suggestions ou juste des petits mots d'encouragements, envoyez moi une **tite review**. C'est le bouton en bas à gauche.

**Bises à tous**.

Darana.


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA **: Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. J'ai été un peu longue mais rhaaaaaa ! Trop de boulot ! Enfin, le mal est réparé. Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Je suis toute émue d'en avoir reçu autant et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews anonymes, je tiens à remercier **Nepheria**, **Cateyed** et **Lily**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

CHAPITRE 3

12834…12835…12836…12837…12838…

Harry se retourna lentement, le visage face au mur.

12839…12840…12841…12842…12843…12844…

Il ferma les yeux.

12845…12846…12847…12848…12849…12850…

Une crampe à l'estomac le força à se recroqueviller sur lui-même et il cessa un instant de compter. Un instant de trop : son esprit embrumé ne retrouvait plus le fil des chiffres.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres parcheminées et il reprit lentement la suite de chiffres à partir de 12000.

…49999…50000.

Harry leva une main tremblante vers le mur et traça de son ongle une mince entaille dans la pierre. A la gauche de l'entaille, huit autres y étaient déjà inscrites.

En effet, le jeune homme comptait inlassablement depuis le départ du petit serpent.

Seul dans l'obscurité et le froid, il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour ne pas devenir fou. Concentré sur sa tâche, il pensait moins à la douleur et à la faim qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Il voulait être lucide quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrirait à nouveau ; si jamais elle s'ouvrait un jour. Non ! Il ne mourrait pas comme un rat dans ce trou ; il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Voldemort.

Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un entrerait dans sa geôle et il se jetterait sur lui, avec toute la force dont il pourrait être capable. Il serait probablement tué dans l'affrontement mais mourir en se battant une dernière fois serait un dernier sursaut d'honneur, un dernier pied de nez au Seigneur de Ténèbres.

Et puis…

…il restait encore un espoir. Le serpent avait peut être déjà réussi à prévenir quelqu'un. Bon…il faudrait que ce quelqu'un parle le Fourchelang….mais il restait tout de même un

espoir. Dans un instant peut être, la porte s'ouvrirait et une foule de gens entrerait pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

Il serra les poings. Oui ! Il allait bientôt sortir d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Bientôt…

Un bruit derrière la porte,

Un cliquetis métallique.

Harry sursauta violemment quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain et il se protégea les yeux de son avant bras quand une lumière violente fut braquée à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il recula contre le mur, prêt à bondir. Mais le nouveau venu se contenta de ricaner d'une voix que Harry aurait pu reconnaître entre toutes.

« Quelques jours dans ce trou t'ont transformé, Potter. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à un rat d'égout. »

Harry renifla avec mépris, se redressant difficilement

« Malfoy ! Avant de te ressembler, il va falloir que je reste ici encore très longtemps. »

Il n'eut pas le réflexe ni la force de se protéger contre le poing du Blond qui s'abattit sur lui, le forçant à retomber au sol, le visage crispé sous la douleur.

Puis Malfoy le souleva et le plaqua avec violence contre le mur.

Harry avait le souffle coupé mais il soutient tout de même le regard de son ennemi. Si il fallait mourir, autant le faire dans une dernière empoignade avec Malfoy.

Cependant, le Blond se contentait de le fixer, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

« Je t'ai connu plus combatif, Potter ! Je suis déçu. »

« Déçu de ne pas recevoir ta raclée habituelle ? Laisse moi un peu de temps et je te jure que c'est toi qui vas te retrouver coincé contre ce mur. » Lui répondit Harry d'une voix étouffée.

Drago le regarda d'un air sarcastique

« Il ne faut jamais jurer. Ta…mère ne te l'a jamais enseigné ? …ah non, c'est vrai, elle est morte avant que tu puisses la connaître. »

Les yeux de Harry le foudroyèrent. Il tenta d'attraper Malfoy mais celui ci fut plus rapide et resserra sa prise sur lui.

« Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Potter. Continua t'il en ricanant. Je me demande pourquoi mon maître te garde en vie. Il a peut être pitié…ou il veut te transformer en chien de compagnie. »

« Oui…comme toi. Dans ton rôle de toutou tu es le meilleur. J'ai même entendu dire que tu écartais volontiers les jambes quand il te le demandait. La pute de Voldemort. Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Drago venait de le gifler violemment. Harry heurta de la tête le mur et s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol, le nez ensanglanté.

Drago fulminait. Plus blanc qu'un mort, il serrait les poings, le regard furieux.

« Je t'interdis… tu entends ? …Je ne suis pas une… »

Mais il retint ses derniers mots car il constatait avec effarement que Harry riait. Un rire strident, nerveux. Ses épaules étaient secouées de petits tremblements alors que son nez continuait de saigner abondamment. Quand le Brun releva les yeux vers lui, ses émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur cruelle et intense, contrastant étonnement avec ses ricanements convulsifs.

« Mais tu t'es vu, Malfoy ? Tu crois avoir du pouvoir, tu crois être un sorcier puissant, mais en fait tu n'es qu'un pion dans son jeu. Et tu dis que c'est moi qui suis pitoyable ? Le jour où il ne te trouvera plus assez attrayant, il se débarrassera de toi sans aucun regret. Tu le supplieras ! Oh oui, tu le supplieras, j'en suis sûr. Tu seras pathétique, mais lui ne te regardera même pas dans les yeux quand il te jettera le sort impardonnable. »

Harry avait dit ces mots sèchement, regardant son ennemi avec froideur. Drago avait encore blêmi. Les attaques verbales du Brun semblaient l'avoir atteint car il balbutia :

« Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu veux juste gagner du temps. Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me fera ça…il…il… m'aime… »

Harry éclata d'un rire presque dément mais il ne put rien répliquer car Drago venait de fondre sur lui et de l'attraper à la gorge.

Harry agrippa les mains du Blond, essayant de le faire lâcher prise, mais il avait beau griffer et envoyer des coups de pieds, son ennemi ne lâchait pas prise, sa rage ayant décuplé sa puissance.

Le Brun rendit ses dernières forces en essayant de renverser Drago sur le côté, mais celui-ci, aveuglé par la rage, le maintenait fermement au sol.

L'air commençait à manquer et Harry à paniquer. Il avait délibérément provoqué Malfoy pour qu'il l'achève rapidement mais maintenant, les réflexes de survie étaient plus forts que son désir morbide. Il ne voulait plus mourir dans ce trou noir et nauséabond. Il voulait se battre, revoir la lumière, mais l'autre était beaucoup trop fort. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Tout devenait flou et noir.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais seul un gargouillis franchit ses lèvres.

Puis ce fut le noir.

( Je continues ou pas ? Bon allez, je ne suis pas assez sadique pour arrêter ainsi ! )

« Réveille toi, petit lion, réveille toi… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux puis les referma aussitôt, une lumière vive l'aveuglant. Il posa ses doigts devant son visage pour s'habituer peu à peu puis il se redressa lentement.

La voix sifflante retentit de nouveau.

« Ouvre les yeux. Le temps du repos est terminé. »

Harry grimaça. Une migraine lancinante lui vrillait les tempes, comme autrefois quand il n'était encore qu'un adolescent et qu'il partageait les rêves et les émotions de son bourreau.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et constata qu'il était dans une chambre spacieuse, doucement éclairée par une haute fenêtre. La lumière y était diffuse, cependant les longues journées enfermé dans l'obscurité l'avaient rendu très sensible à tout type d'éclairage.

Il s'assit lentement, grimaçant en essayant de déglutir : les doigts de Drago avaient causé des dégâts.

« Ta nouvelle chambre te plaît ? »

Harry sursauta et se leva vivement, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner un puissant vertige. Il s'accrocha au montant du lit et, cherchant des yeux d'où provenait la voix.

« Montre toi, Tom ! dit il d'une voix faible mais assurée. Je n'aime pas parler à une ombre. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres », répondit Voldemort sur un ton ironique et il apparut soudain à quelques mètres de Harry qui sursauta vivement et recula.

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux dans ceux, moqueurs du Lord, qui le détaillait de haut en bas.

« Pauvre petit Potter ! Ce quelques jours en cellule ne t'ont pas réussi. Tu as une mine affreuse. »

« A qui la faute ? » répondit Harry sur un ton acerbe.

Voldemort ricana, découvrant une rangée de dents si blanches et droites qu'elles en étaient inquiétantes, puis son visage se fit sérieux en un éclair.

« Tu as tout de même bien malmené ce pauvre Drago. Il a du mal à s'en remettre. »

« Le pauvre ! C'est pourtant lui qui a failli me tuer. »

« Oh, il l'aurait fait, sois en sûr, si je n'étais pas intervenu ! »

« Intervenu ? » dit Harry, interloqué.

« Tu crois bien que si je voulais te tuer, je ne t'aurais pas envoyé Drago. Si je n'ai pas réussi à t'éliminer durant toutes ces années, ce n'est pas lui qui allait y arriver. »

Harry, pendant leur échange, s'était redressé, essayant de paraître le plus impressionnant possible, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu son état avancé de délabrement. Face à lui, Voldemort avait fait le même effort en apparaissant tout vêtu de noir et d'argent, Nagini lové

à ses pieds, et le résultat état beaucoup plus concluant. Cependant, Harry n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par son ennemi ; il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite et me laisser croupir dans un cachot putride. Ca t'amuse ? » lui dit il à voix basse

« J'avoue que j'y ai pris quelque plaisir mais en ce qui concerne le fait de te tuer, je croyais que tu avais compris que j'avais d'autres projets pour toi. »

« Ah oui ! Ton beau projet de m'allier à toi ! » Répondit le jeune homme amèrement. « Je ne pense pas que m'enfermer dans le noir sans nourriture et sans eau ne lui donne beaucoup de crédit. »

« Ce n'était qu'une petite punition, Harry. Une petite punition pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir durant toutes ces années. »

Harry ricana

« Tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? Quel sens de l'humour aigu ! Sache quand même que ce n'est pas en torturant ceux que tu veux enrôler que tu vas réussir à les convaincre. »

Les lèvres de Voldemort s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

« Ton insolence est à la hauteur de ta résistance physique. J'apprécie, tu sais ? »

« J'en suis ravi ! » répondit Harry sur un ton froid.

Les deux hommes se turent un instant, se jaugeant mutuellement du regard.

Puis Harry brisa le silence :

« Malfoy m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. »

« Oui ! Tu ne lui as pas d'ailleurs laissé le temps de finir son message. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais lâchement agressé… »

« Oui, bien sûr. Moi, affamé et sans baguette, je l'ai férocement attaqué. »

« Il y a des attaques verbales plus puissantes que la force physique. » répondit le Lord, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Harry soupira avec mépris tandis qu'un bouveau vertige le reprenait. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, pour découvrir le Lord qui l'observait attentivement, le front plissé. Le jeune homme se redressa de nouveau, dardant son regard furieux sur son tortionnaire.

« J'imagine que je ne suis pas là pour parler ni excuser cette vermine de Malfoy ! Si ta tactique pour m'enrôler est d'envoyer ta traînée me tabasser, je crois que tu peux tout de suite en finir avec moi. »

Le Lord ricana

« Tu as une vraie langue de serpent, tout comme moi, Harry. Tu es dur, tu sais ? Ce pauvre Drago m'est bien utile à mes moments perdus ! »

Harry le regarda avec dédain et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait plus envie de discuter. Le Lord semblait s'amuser en se montrant amical et agréable mais Harry était sûr que cette apparente jovialité ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux au fil de la discussion, les yeux noirs et scrutateurs du Lord posés sur lui.

Voldemort sembla s'en rendre compte et sourit cruellement

« Mais, bon, trêve de bavardages inutiles. Je t'ai fait venir ici pour te dire que ta punition était finie. Tu dois avoir faim, n'est ce pas ? »

Sur ces mots, il claqua dans ses doigts et fit apparaître une petite table sur laquelle était posée une énorme corbeille de fruits appétissants.

Harry, après avoir reculé une fraction de seconde, écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'étalage de nourriture. Aussitôt son estomac se mit à gargouiller furieusement, comme si la vue des fruits venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Réprimant la salive qui lui montait à la bouche, il se força à tourner ses yeux vers le Lord pour lui dire sèchement

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir avec quelques fruits ? »

Voldemort sourit et claqua de nouveau dans ses mains, ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître un grand pichet d'eau claire ainsi qu'un gâteau appétissant

« Comme je te le disais, dit il, ta punition est levée. Voilà de quoi te nourrir, tu trouveras dans la pièce à côté une salle de bain et ici, ce sera ta chambre. »

Comme Harry ne répondait rien et continuait à le fixer durement, le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit.

« J'ai aussi un peu de lecture pour toi. »

Il jeta vers le jeune homme un petit tas de magazines

Harry resta un instant immobile, puis se retourna vers les magazines, tout en jetant de petits regards vers la nourriture. Son corps réclamait à manger, mais il se refusait à se jeter sur la table devant lui.

Il se pencha lentement et ramassa les magazines. Il prit le premier et découvrit avec stupeur son nom écrit en grosses lettres sur la première page.

**MAIS OÙ EST HARRY POTTER ?**

**Depuis une semaine déjà, nous sommes sans nouvelles du jeune Harry Potter. Le célèbre sorcier semble avoir disparu mystérieusement et tous les moyens mis en œuvre pour le retrouver se sont avérés inutiles.**

**Si certains pensent qu'il a été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la plupart croient qu'il s'est plutôt enfui car si Le mage Noir l'avait éliminé, l'action aurait vite été revendiquée. Mais rien du tout. **

**Si le jeune sorcier s'est véritablement enfui, son geste nous révèle un certain manque de maturité et de courage. Le monde magique semblait avoir trouvé en lui son sauveur, mais n'étais ce pas qu'une illusion ?**

**D'ailleurs de plus en plus de témoignages tendent à prouver que Harry Potter était loin d'être le jeune homme brillant que nous pensions tous qu'il était : certains de ses anciens camarades d'école disent même qu'il leur faisait peur. En effet, parlant couramment le Fourchelang (de la même manière que Vous-savez-qui), ayant plusieurs fois frôlé la mort et s'en étant toujours échappé, Harry Potter semble avoir toujours montré des prédispositions pour la magie noire. Maintenant qu'il a disparu, de troublantes révélations à son sujet remontent à la surface. Martyre ou démon ? A vous d'en juger. Certains pensent même que sa disparition est une sorte de soulagement et que Vous-savez-qui se tiendra tranquille maintenant qu'il n'est plus là**

**A suivre cette article à la page 12 : Harry Potter, un nouveau mage noir ?**

Harry froissa rageusement le journal dans se mains et consulta fiévreusement les autres : tous parlaient de sa disparition et tout le monde semblait croire qu'il s'était enfui ou qu'il s'était rallié au Lord. Il en était malade.

Il jeta les magazines loin de lui et se tourna avec hargne vers son ennemi qui se contentait de le regarder en souriant.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ses âneries ? Ce sont des faux ! Tu mens, comme d'habitude ! Tu veux m'embrouiller l'esprit »

« Non, Harry ! Lui répondit le Lord. Pourquoi mentirais-je ? La vérité est tellement plus amusante. »

« Amusante ? » Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il se releva, les poings crispés, le visage livide.

« Si tu te voyais, Harry ! Tu préfères nier l'évidence pour rester dans l'illusion confortable que tous ces gens t'aiment. Mais si ils te respectent et te font des politesses, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils te craignent. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, ils peuvent enfin dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient depuis si longtemps. Les gens sont comme ça Harry ! Fourbes et lâches ! Et ce sont ces gens que tu veux continuer à protéger ? Et c'est moi que tu traites de monstre ? Peut être que j'ai fait des choses qui te paraissent insensées et cruelles, mais avec moi au moins, tu as toujours su à quoi t'en tenir. »

« Plus maintenant, souffla Harry, dont la tête se mettait à tourner de plus en plus.

« Réfléchis, Harry ! Continua le Lord, se mettant soudain à parler Fourchelang. Le mal n'est pas forcément là où on s'attend à ce qu'il soit. Il est insidieux, il est présent dans le cœur de chaque homme et chaque femme. Le monde sorcier te rejette, le monde moldu nous déteste ! Tu veux continue à protéger ces gens qui à la fin, t'haïront autant qu'ils me haïssent ? Alors

qu'en fin de compte ce que je veux, c'est un monde uni, rallié sous mes ordres, où tu seras un dieu parmi les insectes ? »

Harry, blêmissait à chaque nouvelle paroles de Voldemort qui s'imprimaient en lettres de feu dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il ne voulait rien entendre, mais son crâne résonnant des mots du lord. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux sur le sol, le sang lui battant furieusement dans les tempes. Répétant sans cesse « Tu mens », il prit sa tête brûlante entre ses mains. Tout tournait autour de lui, les paroles de Voldemort se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines et il s'écroula lourdement face contre sol.

**J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu. Je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour le quatrième, et en attendant : A VOS REVIEWS !**


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA :** Je pensais updater plus tard mais à ma grande surprise, j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre plus vite que prévu. Donc le voilou, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère. Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup d'introspection de la part d'Harry et un nouveau petit personnage fait son apparition.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait vraiment énormément plaisir. Merci à **666Naku **et à **Cateyed **qui sont restés anonymes.

Bonne lecture à tous. Bises.

**CHAPITRE 4**

« Jeune maître Harry Potter ! Jeune maître Harry Potter ! »

Harry fut tiré du sommeil sans rêve dans lequel il était plongé par une petite voix grinçante et haut perchée qui répétait son nom inlassablement. Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, la tête brûlante. Pendant un instant, il ne sembla se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait, puis la mémoire lui revint brutalement, ramenant avec elle son lot de souffrances.

Il se hissa sur son coude gauche, vit qu'il était allongé sur le lit de la chambre où il s'était évanoui et sursauta quand ses yeux rencontrèrent d'autres yeux, globuleux et larmoyants surmontant un long nez épaté posé à même le couvre lit. Le nez et les yeux étaient accompagnés de longues oreilles poilues et d'un petit crâne chauve surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux jaunâtres. Un elfe de maison.

Quand la petite créature vit que Harry était éveillé, elle battit vivement des mains, sautillant de façon désordonnée sur elle-même, puis s'immobilisa soudain, se penchant en avant en une révérence disproportionnée, son gros nez touchant le sol.

« Jinky nage dans le bonheur de voir que le jeune maître Harry Potter est enfin réveillé. Le jeune maître Harry Potter a beaucoup dormi et il est trop maigre. Jinky avait peur qu'il ne sorte jamais de son sommeil. »

Le petit elfe ponctuait ses phrases en courbettes, ses gros yeux gris embués de larmes.

Harry se redressa lentement sur le lit. Sa tête tournait toujours, la voix criarde de l'elfe n'arrangeant rien.

« S'il te plaît, parle un peu moins fort ! » lui dit il d'une voix rauque.

La petite créature se plaqua précipitamment les mains sur la bouche, non sans s'arrêter de parler, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer son piaillement en beuglements sourds et inaudibles.

Harry soupira.

« Je ne comprends rien du tout. »

L'elfe sembla un instant décontenancé, puis enleva lentement ses mains de sa bouche pour se mettre à parler de la voix la plus basse qu'il pouvait prendre.

« Jinky disait qu'il était au service du jeune maître Harry Potter et que le jeune maître Harry Potter pouvait lui demander ce qu'il voulait »

« Je peux sortir de cet endroit alors ? » répondit avec aigreur le jeune homme.

Jinky poussa un petit cri hystérique et se mit soudain à courir dans tous les sens pour s'arrêter enfin devant la petite commode qui meublait la chambre. Il en ouvrit un tiroir, y glissa la main et le referma violemment sur les doigts. Il recommença deux autres fois le mouvement avant que Harry ne lui crie d'arrêter.

L'elfe revint alors, l'air penaud, vers lui.

« Jinky a dit qu'il pouvait satisfaire toutes les requêtes du jeune maître Harry Potter, mais celle là, il ne peut pas. Jinky a menti. Jinky ne mérite pas de servir un si bon et célèbre maître. Il mérite d'être pendu par les pieds au dessus de la cheminée de la grande salle du château, il mérite d'être dévoré lentement par les animaux les plus féroces, il mérite d'être privé de nourriture pendant des mois, il mérite de… »

« Stop ! lui cria soudain Harry. Personne ne va te punir ici. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais dans cette chambre. »

Jinky exécuta une nouvelle courbette.

« Jinky est au service du jeune maître Harry Potter. Il était venu voir si il ne manquait de rien. »

Harry était bouche bée. Après des jours enfermés dans un cachot putride, voilà qu'il avait un elfe de maison. Voldemort pensait vraiment le soudoyer avec ça ?

Le jeune homme se recoucha et ferma les yeux, trop faible pour rester assis.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services. »

Un sanglot aigu l'obligea à se tourner de nouveau vers l'elfe qui maintenant se tordait sur le sol, comme si il venait d'absorber de l'arsenic.

« Ne renvoyez pas Jinky. Ne renvoyez pas Jinky ! »

Harry soupira et dit d'une voix apaisante à l'elfe, plus pour avoir la paix que par réel souci envers la créature :

« Arrête de pleurer ! C'est bon, tu peux rester. »

Le laid petit visage de l'elfe s'illumina alors d'un grand sourire édenté et il se mit aussitôt à sautiller en tous sens.

« Jinky peut rester ! Jinky va vous préparer un bon repas ! Jinky est heureux ! Le jeune maître Harry Potter est trop bon ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim ! » lui dit le Brun, sèchement.

Le petit être cessa abruptement ses cabrioles et le regarda gravement

« Mais il faut que le jeune maître mange ! Jinky sait tout cuisiner ! »

« Je n'en doute pas mais je ne veux pas manger pour le moment », continua Harry sur le même ton.

La lèvre inférieure de l'elfe se mit soudain à trembloter et ses petites mains se cramponnèrent avec vigueur au chiffon sale qui lui servait d'habit. Ses gros yeux se remplirent de larmes et soudain il fondit en sanglots

« Jinky est méchant ! Il a coupé l'appétit au jeune maître ! Maintenant Jinky va avoir la gorge tranchée par le grand maître, ou pire, il va renvoyer Jinky ! »

Harry regardait la créature avec un mélange de pitié et de répulsion. Pour que Jinky préfère être décapité par Voldemort plutôt que renvoyé, il fallait qu'il ait subi un lavage total du cerveau.

La créature se moucha bruyamment dans son habit crasseux et c'est ce qui fit plier Harry. Tout sauf endurer ce spectacle, ne serait ce qu'une seconde plus.

« Bon d'accord ! Donne moi quelque chose à manger ! Mais quelque chose de simple, ne cuisine pas ! »

Les larmes de l'elfe disparurent instantanément et il battit des mains avec vigueur. Apparut alors devant Harry un petit plateau composé d'une assiette débordante de fruits appétissants et d'un poulet grillé encore fumant dégageant une odeur tentatrice.

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant un tel étalage de victuailles, réfrénant une envie irrésistible de se jeter sur la volaille alléchante. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard à l'elfe qui l'observait avec appréhension, il détacha du bout des doigts une cuisse du poulet et porta la viande à ses lèvres. Il se força à ne pas engloutir sa première bouchée. C'était délicieux. Non, mieux que délicieux ! D i v i n ! Ce poulet avait un goût de paradis.

Peu à peu, ses coups de dents se firent plus rapides. Au fur et à mesure que la volaille disparaissait dans son estomac, Harry oubliait le petit elfe. Il se concentrait sur une seule chose : le bonheur de manger enfin. En cet instant, il n'était plus prisonnier de Voldemort, il n'était plus seul et oublié de tous. En cet instant, il n'était qu'un entre qu'il fallait remplir à tout prix.

En quelques minutes, le poulet fut fini et il se lécha scrupuleusement les doigts avant d'attaquer l'assiette de fruits.

Jinky essaya un maladroit « Attention ! Le jeune maître risque de s'étouffer » mais un regard meurtrier de la part d'Harry lui fit baisser le nez de nouveau jusqu'au sol. En ce moment, si la petite créature avait osé tendre la main vers le plateau de nourriture, elle aurait sûrement fini étranglée dans un coin de la chambre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la nourriture ne fut qu'un bon souvenir, ayant été engloutie par Harry qui, repu, repoussa le plateau, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions.

Jinky s'empressa de claquer dans ses doigts pour faire disparaître le plateau et les assiettes qui s'évanouirent dans les airs. Puis il s'inclina de nouveau très bas en disant

« Maintenant que le jeune maître a mangé, il doit se laver et se soigner. » Il claqua de nouveau des doigts et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit tandis qu'un bruit d'eau qui coule s'en échappait.

Harry se leva pour protester

« Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'aller prendre un bain et encore moins de te laisser me soigner. »

Les gros yeux de l'elfe se remplirent de nouveau de larmes, mais trop en colère pour s'en formaliser, Harry continua sur le même ton froid

« Tu vas sortir d'ici immédiatement sinon je te jure que je te noie dans l'eau de mon bain. C'est un ordre ! »

Jinky émit un petit couinement strident et ne pouvant pas refuser un ordre direct, s'évanouit dans les airs en pleurnichant.

Harry resta un instant immobile, la colère montant en lui par vagues successives. Si Voldemort pensait l'amadouer en lui offrant de la nourriture, en le soignant et en lui donnant du confort, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Comment osait il l'enfermer durant des jours dans un cachot putride, puis soudain se montrer courtois et lui offrir les services d'un elfe de maison ?

Il saisit le coussin qui ornait son lit et le projeta violemment contre le mur. Il se sentait tellement minable à cet instant qu'il se serait volontiers jeté du haut de sa fenêtre si jamais il avait pu l'atteindre. Retenu prisonnier par son ennemi de toujours, rejeté par ceux qu'il croyait de son côté, inutile, il se sentait sale et misérable.

Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait pu faire de bien dans sa vie. Il avait vécu 11 ans dans un placard moldu, ensuite il était rentré à Poudlard. A ce moment il avait cru pouvoir enfin être heureux. Il s'était fait des amis et s'était découvert des capacités qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir détenir. Mais son bonheur avait été court car à partir de ce moment, il n'y avait pas eu une année sans que sa vie ou celle de ses amis ne soit en danger. Il avait combattu Voldemort, failli mourir empoisonné par un Basilique, remporté le célèbre tournoi des trois sorciers, recherché sans relâche les horcruxes qui lui auraient permis de détruire le Lord. Et pendant ce temps, il n'avait reçu aucun soutien de la part de la communauté magique. Considéré au début comme un jeune miraculé, une sorte de mascotte, on l'avait ouvertement critiqué et fustigé quand il s'était dressé contre le retour du Lord. Tous ses actes héroïques avaient été camouflés par les quelques défaites qu'il avait subies. On en retenait de lui que ce qu'il aurait du faire et non ce qu'il avait fait. Les gens étaient lâches, sournois et ingrats. Oui ! Ingrats ! Il n'y avait personne aux portes du château le réclamant, personne pour se porter volontaire afin de le retrouver. Non ! Ils préféraient tous penser qu'il était mort ou qu'il s'était rangé du côté du Lord. Ca leur donnait l'occasion de pouvoir enfin arrêter de lutter. Ils pouvaient enfin courber l'échine et se mettre sous les ordres de Voldemort. Quoiqu'ils en disent, ils avaient toujours eu trop peur de lui pour le défier ouvertement. « Courageusement » rangé derrière le Survivant, ils n'osaient même pas appeler leur bourreau par son nom. Maintenant que le Survivant n'était plus, il pouvait enfin plier sous le joug du tyran en ayant l'excuse que si Harry Potter n'avait pas réussi ils ne réussiraient pas non plus. C'était écoeurant.

Harry serra les poings. Sa vie avait jusque là était inutile, sa lutte complètement vaine. Il n'avait été qu'un pion, mis entre les deux camps pour empêcher la guerre. Maintenant le pion était tombé et le roi allait faire échec et mat sans que la partie averse ne lève de défense.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un déclic se fit dans la tête du jeune homme : il n'allait pas se laisser abattre ainsi. Il allait leur montrer à tous et à Lui qu'il n'était pas encore réduit au silence. Le Lord voulait le rallier à sa cause, et bien qu'à cela ne tienne. Il allait jouer son jeu et c'est ça qui le perdrait.

Il se leva avec détermination et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le Lord allait être bien surpris. Au lieu du jeune homme désespéré qu'il s'attendra à voir en entrant ici, il aura devant lui le Survivant.

------------

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui Harry se dirigea vers le lavabo et ouvrit le robinet. Il plongea ses mains noircies sous l'eau et un sourire involontaire naquit sur ses lèvres : c'était si agréable !

Il se frotta énergiquement les mains avec du savon et peu à peu l'eau noirâtre qui s'échappait devint limpide. Puis il passa ses mains sur son visage et se regarda dans la glace. Ses traits étaient marqués par son séjour au cachot. Ses joues étaient plus creusées, son visage plus pâle, ses yeux plus brillants que d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés et une croûte brunâtre résultant du coup de poing de Drago avait séché sur son menton : il avait mauvaise mine.

Il retira en grimaçant, car sa côte fêlée le faisait souffrir, son t-shirt tâché de crasse et de sang et l'envoya rouler au bout de la pièce. Il retira son caleçon et, frissonnant, se glissa dans la baignoire fumante. Il ne put retenir le soupir de bien être au moment où son corps douloureux s'immergea dans l'eau chaude.

Il attrapa un gant et commença à se frotter énergiquement, tentant de se débarrasser à la fois de la crasse et du souvenir des derniers jours enfermés dans le cachot. Il dut deux fois changer une partie de l'eau du bain pour que celle-ci soit enfin claire puis il s'allongea et plongea la tête sous l'eau quelques instants.

Quand il sortit du bain, il s'enveloppa dans un peignoir blanc et se retourna vers la glace. Il sourit devant son reflet : les cheveux ébouriffés par le shampoing, de nouveau propre, il avait enfin figure humaine. Il était peut être un peu plus maigre mais au moins, il se reconnaissait.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et avisa les vêtements qui étaient mystérieusement apparus sur son lit pendant qu'il était au bain. Il saisit le pantalon et la chemise noire qui lui allait parfaitement puis enfila la cape noire doublée en argent. La panoplie du parfait petit mangemort.

Il eut un sourire mauvais et retourna la cape qu'il mit côté argent. Jouer les parfaits moutons n'était pas dans son genre.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, sans grande illusion, mais eut la surprise de la trouver déverrouillée.

Il avait la permission de sortie et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et y passa la tête : un long et sombre couloir s'étendait devant lui, parfaitement calme et désert. Parfait ! Il allait pouvoir faire une petite visite des lieux, même si il n'était pas dupe. Il était sûrement étroitement surveillé.

Fin du chapitre. Dans le prochain, Harry va se rebeller conte l'autorité de Voldy, et Drago va faire des siennes.

Bises à tous. Et…**A VOS REVIEWS !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le léger retard mais ma semaine a été tsurchargée de boulot! J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé (merciiiiiii!) et un grand merci à Nepheria, Miss Felton, Dia et 666Naku pour leurs reviews anonymes!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Darana**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Harry s'engouffra dans le couloir et referma la porte derrière lui.

Noir et froid ! Voilà les deux mots qui prédominaient quand on observait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le plafond était haut, voûté, tout de pierre. De hautes persiennes laissaient entrer un peu de lumière mais la pénombre régnait en maître.

Harry commença à avancer. Le silence était total. Seul le bruit de gouttelettes tombant du plafond et venant s'écraser contre le sol perturbait ce silence.

Sur les murs, des tableaux vides et sinistres semblaient attendre leurs habitants. Rien ne bougeait.

Harry marchait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il avait tenté d'ouvrir plusieurs portes de bois noir mais elles étaient toutes restées hermétiquement closes.

Il arriva bientôt au bout du couloir. Il passa sa main sur la pierre humide et froide du mur qui se dressait devant lui. Pas de porte. Il recula un peu, guettant un interstice suspect qui pourrait révéler un passage dérobé. Rien.

Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il aperçut une sorte de charnière à l'angle du mur ; Une charnière à l'effigie d'un serpent. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à parler en Fourchelang.

Pendant, une seconde, rien ne se passa. Puis soudain, le petit serpent de cuivre qui ornait la charnière se mit à bouger et à darder vers le jeune homme sa petite langue dorée. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre et la paroi se mit à trembler.

Harry recula d'un pas, les briques du mur disparaissant peu à peu, laissant place à une ouverture ronde dans la pierre.

Le cœur battant, il s'avança prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil par l'interstice.

Derrière, se trouvait un grand hall, presque aussi spacieux que celui de Poudlard. Le passage qu'il venait de trouver aboutissait à droite de ce hall, sous un petit escalier qui semblait monter tout en haut de l'édifice. La salle était immense, toute de pierre grise. De grandes dalles sur le sol, briquées à fond, des tentures vertes sur les murs, un immense escalier, surmonté de part et d'autre de deux immenses serpents de pierre, dressés, la gueule ouverte sur des crocs menaçants.

Mais le plus étrange était que l'endroit semblait désert. Pas un bruit de pas, pas un murmure.

Harry déglutit, un peu impressionné, mais pénétra dans la grande salle. Il tourna les yeux vers le plafond, haut, surmonté d'une coupole laissant transparaître la lumière du jour. Il se dit que l'endroit aurait pu être beau si il n'avait pas l'air si lugubre.

Il s'avança dans la salle, ses pas résonnant. Il sentit soudain un mouvement à sa droite. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à toute attaque, mais ce n'était qu'un petit elfe, le plus petit qu'il eut jamais vu, qui portait une lourde pile d'ustensiles de ménage dans ses petits bras maigres.

La petite créature s'arrêta, prenant conscience de la présence de Harry qui ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais l'elfe bondit, fit tomber la moitié de ses affaires et détala aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient le faire.

Harry courut à sa poursuite mais la créature disparut dans une trappe, sous une des dalles de la salle qui se referma dans un claquement sec.

Harry étouffa un juron puis retourna dans son examen de la salle. Il fut soudain attiré par l'escalier monumental qui y siégeait au centre. Tout en haut se distinguait une porte gigantesque. Incapable de détourner ses yeux de cette porte, il commença à gravir les marches de l'escalier, une à une. Comme hypnotisé, il avait l'impression que celle ci l'appelait.

Il arriva enfin en haut de l'escalier. La porte était plus grande qu'il le croyait. Elle lui fit froid dans le dos. Toute de bronze, elle était recouverte de personnages, de bronze également, nus et squelettiques, se tordant les uns contre les autres. Leurs mains décharnées se rendaient vers le ciel tandis que leurs visages exprimaient tune douleur intense.

Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Si l'enfer avait une porte, elle serait une réplique exacte de celle-ci.

Il recula d'un pas, malgré la puissante attraction qui semblait l'emmener vers la porte. Il ne voulait pas s'en approcher mais en même temps, il ressentait un besoin viscéral de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Inconsciemment, il leva la main vers la porte. Il en était si proche, il pouvait presque l'effleurer. Il ferma les yeux. Le sort qui semblait avoir effet sur lui était trop puisant. Il avança d'un pas et fut soudain saisi par une main froide et dure. L'un des personnages de la porte venait de l'attraper par le poignet et l'attirait vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il était comme tétanisé.

Une autre main, puis plusieurs autres l'attrapèrent également et un cri d'horreur refoulé dans la gorge, il se sentit attiré vers la porte. Au moment où sa main entra en contact avec le métal, il ressentit une désagréable sensation d'aspiration et son bras fut soudain avalé par la porte. Il poussa un cri mais les mains des personnages le maintenaient fermement. Quand son visage effleura la porte, il ferma les yeux. Il ressentit une légère nausée, puis, plus rien.

Toujours les yeux fermé, il semblait bien vivant, debout. Les mains l'avaient lâché.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux.

Et pensa au même moment qu'il aurait du les laisser fermés.

Il se trouvait dans une grande salle, aussi grise et froide que le hall, éclairée par de grandes torches sur les murs. Mais ce qui lui faisait écarquiller les yeux d'horreur n'était pas la déco, certes discutable, mais la foule qui était amassée devant lui et qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

Il se trouvait face à face avec une assemblée de mangemorts au grand complet, avec toute la panoplie du parfait petit assassin : robe et cagoule noire, gants noirs et teint blafard.

Une cinquantaine de mangemorts en parfait état de fonctionnement était en train de le dévisager, alors que lui n'avait même pas de baguette pour se défendre. Il était foutu.

Un ange passa.

La salle était plongée dans un profond silence tandis que toute la pièce semblait avoir été stupéfixée.

Puis une baguette se dressa, puis une seconde, et encore une autre. En une minute, Harry se retrouva face à une horde de baguettes, prête à cracher leur venin.

Muet, il dévisageait chacun des assassins qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il les connaissait presque tous et si il faillait mourir maintenant, il ne le ferait pas en baissant les yeux.

Les poings serrés, il attendait la mort.

« Bonjour, Harry ! »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette phrase, le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers le propriétaire de la voix qu'il avait reconnu dès le premier mot.

« Tom ! » Répondit il sèchement en se tournant vers l'homme qui le séquestrait depuis dejà plusieurs jours. Celui-ci était assis sur un haut fauteuil. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il leva le verre de vin vers Harry puis en but une gorgée.

Un murmure de protestation se leva dans la salle mais un mouvement de la main de leur maître le fit cesser.

« J'espère que ta promenade de t'a plu. Comment trouves tu mon humble demeure ? » Continua le Lord.

« Si on aime la pierre grise et humide, c'est parfait ! » Répondit Harry qui s'était mis à dévisager les différents assistants de l'assemblée avec animosité. Ils étaient tous là. Les mangemorts au grand complet. Ils avaient tous commis tant de crimes ! Harry les connaissait tous et leur vue lui infligeait tant de la haine que du dégoût.

Il entendit le rire du Lord fuser dans la pièce.

« Pas la peine de faire les présentations, je crois. » dit il sur un ton enjoué.

Harry, dont la colère devant ces assassins ne tarissait pas, répliqua sur un ton acerbe.

« En effet ! »

Puis, il se tourna vers lui, le regard soudain acéré

« Je m'étonne d'ailleurs, que tu continues à t'entourer de tels incapables ! Te serait il difficile de trouver de l'adepte de bonne qualité ? »

Le sourire carnassier du lord s'agrandit tandis qu'un brouhaha de mécontentement se faisait entendre.

Harry se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« Oui ! Une belle brochette inutile ! Regarde les, Tom ! Tu les gâtes trop ! Ils ont du ventre et ils sont trop bien habillés. Ca se voit qu'ils ne s'entraînent pas au combat souvent. »

Il émit un reniflement méprisant, toisant les sorciers qui commençaient à se regarder entre eux, perplexes et vexés d'être humiliés ainsi devant leur maître.

Harry se tourna vers l'un deux

« McnAir ! Le vieux Mcnair est encore parmi nous. Qui l'aurait cru. Ce ne sont pas pourtant tes aptitudes au combat qui t'ont maintenu en vie jusqu'à présent. Le mois dernier, je t'ai encore vu sur le champ de bataille faire le mort. C'est donc ça ta technique pour jouer les héros victorieux ? Te coucher et attendre que la bataille finisse ? Après il ne te reste qu'à dépouiller les morts. »

Mcnair avait reculé d'un pas, blanc comme un cierge d'église. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait

« Comment sait il…Non ! Il ment… »

Mais Harry s'était déjà tourné vers un autre sorcier

« Ce bon gros Goyle ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis Poudlard ! Ton regard est toujours aussi bovin, comme ton esprit ! Vous savez, dit il en s'adressant au reste de la foule, vous ne devriez pas laisser ce porc traîner trop près de vos enfants. Il les aime beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même. Hein, Goyle ! Pas la peine de te cacher derrière les autres. Je sais très bien ce que tu fais à la fille de ton cher ami Crabbe. »

Celui-ci sursauta et regarda vivement son acolyte qui secouait frénétiquement la tête, niant avec véhémence.

Harry était de plus furieux devant ce ramassis de vulgaires assassins qui commençaient à baisser les yeux, voulant éviter son regard et ses accusations. Il sentait une rage immense enfouie en lui remonter à la surface, une rage qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé même au plus fort de la guerre. Il allait mourir, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il voulait leur cracher à la face leur ignominie une dernière fois et prouver à Voldemort qu'il n'était pas si puissant qu'il en avait l'air : sa si redoutable armée était constituée de moins que riens et d'imbéciles qui retourneraient leur veste au premier coup de vent défavorable.

Il les regardait tous, un à un, voyant en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Jamais il n'avait pu percevoir aussi nettement les pensées de gens mais aujourd'hui, c'était facile, comme si il avait été un redoutable legimens durant toute sa vie. Sa rage montait crescendo, par vagues successives et tous se taisaient, en reculant. Harry les mettait devant leurs quatre vérités et cela ne leur plaisait pas. Pire, ça les terrifiaient. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de baguette à la main mais il émanait de lui une telle puissance à cet instant que personne n'osait un geste, un mot.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort observait la scène. D'amusé, il était devenu intrigué, puis complètement subjugué. Son sourire moqueur s'était effacé pour laisser place à un visage grave, inquisiteur. Que se passait il avec Potter ? Il semblait soudain être devenu si fort, qu'il pouvait, de là où il était assis, sentir la chaleur de son aura magique, de plus en plus puissante. Jamais il n'avait senti cela chez aucun autre sorcier. C'était comme si le Survivant concentrait en lui la quantité d'énergie de la salle entière.

Harry, quant à lui, continuait à les regarder un à un. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Ses yeux firent lentement le tour de la pièce et se posèrent soudain sur la personne qu'il cherchait.

« Severus Rogue ! La pire immondice que l'enfer ait craché sur terre ! Te voilà enfin : Terré dans ton trou comme le rat que tu es ! Je vois que la trahison et la lâcheté font bon ménage chez toi, tu as plutôt bonne mine ! »

Les yeux de l'ex professeur de potion étincelèrent et il fit un pas en direction de Harry qui ne recula pas pour autant. L'homme avait vieilli. Quelques mèches de cheveux blancs parsemaient sa chevelure noire et raide. Il avait grossi aussi, comme les autres.

« Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas me traiter de lâche. »

Et Harry éclata de rire. Un rire froid, métallique.

« Qu'est ce que tu es alors ? Après l'assassinat d'un vieillard infirme qui te considérait comme un ami, tu t'es enfui et jamais plus je n'ai croisé ton chemin. Quatre ans, Rogue ! Quatre ans pendant lesquelles je n'ai pas vu le moindre bout de ton nez graisseux ! Tu sais que je t'ai cherché ? Et toi, tu étais ici ! Trop peureux pour venir m'affronter, immonde bâtard ? »

La rage de Harry était maintenant palpable. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur inhabituelle, glaciale, sans pitié. L'air autour de lui semblait chargé d'électricité, comme si quelque chose était sur le point d'exploser.

Tous l'avaient senti et avaient reculé de quelques pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était levé et dardait son regard sur le Survivant qui lui, ne voyait que son ancien professeur de potion. Celui-ci, rouge d'indignation, semblait pouvoir imploser à tout moment. Il regardait Harry avec une telle rage que ses yeux en avaient changé de couleur.

Soudain, il leva brutalement sa baguette vers le jeune homme.

"Tu vas regretter tes paroles_!AVADA KE…"_

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, comme il n'entendit pas son maître lui crier non.

Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre mais l'aura magique qui semblait l'envelopper depuis tour à l'heure s'était soudainement matérialisée. Un éclair rouge s'était échappé de lui et avait frappé de plein fouet le maître de potion. Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière, décollant du sol. Il atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, ensanglanté. Son corps fit un bruit mou en tombant et il resta au sol, inerte.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Personne n'osait bouger.

Harry regardait avec effarement ce qu'il venait de faire. Le sort était parti de lui-même.

Il s'était senti pendant un instant invulnérable, si puissant que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait voulu lui faire mal, le tuer, le voir souffrir, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Avec jubilation. Il avait ressenti une joie primitive et sauvage de le voir s'écrouler en sang sur le sol.

Maintenant, le sentiment de puissance qu'il avait ressenti disparaissait peu à peu. L'aura qui l'entourait était en train de se diluer, laissant place à une intense fatigue. Il commençait à éprouver une violente nausée et il tituba.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, la salle se mettant à tourner autour de lui.

Plusieurs sorciers tentèrent de s'approcher, baguette en avant mais la voix de leur maître les stoppa net.

« Sortez d'ici ! Laissez nous seuls ! »

Les mangemorts reculèrent, hésitèrent un instant, puis commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Et emmenez ça ! » Continua le Lord, en désignant Rogue, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Peu à peu, la salle se vida. Le dernier à disparaître fut Drago qui lança un regard venimeux en direction du jeune homme.

Voila ! Encore un chapitre de bouclé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors si vous avez des encouragements, des questions ou des remarques, **A VOS REVIEWS !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nda : Oui je sais, je suis en retard ! J'ai honte mais bon, c'était pas un chapitre facile à écrire et j'ai beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps. J'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et je promet d'updater le prochain plus rapidement.**

**Merci à Nepheria, Dia, Cateyed, 666Naku, lulune, Tania et SamaraXX pour leurs reviews anonymes. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Tous les mangemorts avaient disparus un à un, aspirés l'un après l'autre par la porte infernale.

Harry, toujours au sol, ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la salle s'était vidée, trop occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression que tut tournait à une vitesse vertigineuse autour de lui. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'en échapper à tout moment.

Tom, pendant ce temps, n'avait pas quitté le jeune homme du regard. Il emblait fasciné, littéralement hypnotisé

« Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire, Harry ? » lui demanda t'il soudain, après un long moment de silence.

Harry ne releva même pas la tête. Les paroles du Lord lui étaient parvenues, mais étrangement lointaines, comme couvertes par un bourdonnement désagréable. Sa tête lui semblait si lourde qu'il avait peur de tomber vers l'avant, face contre terre.

« Je…je n'ai rien fait… » Finit il par répondre d'une voix rauque et faible.

La tête baissée, il sentait le regard acéré de Voldemort sur lui mais ne se sentait pas la force de le lui rendre.

« Rien fait ? Reprit Tom. Tu viens de rayer Severus Rogue de la surface de cette planète sans même lever le petit doigt. Tu appelles ça rien ? »

La tête d'Harry se mit à tourner de plus en plus.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne l'ai pas voulu…je… » Balbutiait t'il.

« Vraiment ? Continua calmement le Lord. Tu en mourrais d'envie. N'importe quel legimens débutant pouvait voir que tu voulais tous nous tuer à ce moment. Voyons, Harry ! Tu l'as tout simplement foudroyé sur place. »

« Taisez vous ! » tenta de hurler le jeune homme mais le son qui sortit de sa gorge ne fut qu'un murmure à peine audible.

Tom, faisant fi de ses paroles, continuait, intraitable

« En fait, je te remercie pour m'en avoir débarrassé de lui. Il commençait à devenir trop ambitieux. Sais tu qu'il s'était autoproclamé mon bras droit ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je l'élimine. Tu as juste fait accélérer les choses, c'est tout. »

Harry ne comprenait rien. Oui, il avait voulu la mort de Rogue, mais ce n'était pas la première fois et jamais encore son ex professeur n'avait ne serais-ce que cillé à l'une de ses pensée meurtrière.

« Qu'est ce…qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » articula t'il difficilement, des petites tâches noires passant devant ses yeux et lui donnant le tournis.

Les yeux de Tom, noirs et brillants émirent soudain un léger rougeoiement tandis que leur propriétaire s'avançait vers le jeune homme, prostré au sol.

« Ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne connais donc pas le sort que tu as employé ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le Lord, la tête lui tournant. Tom lui apparaissait un peu trouble, comme si il n'avait pas ses lunettes. D'ailleurs, tout son champ de vision était trouble, la salle tanguait dangereusement.

« Je…je ne comprends pas. »

Tom éclata soudain de rire, un rire clair, jubilatoire.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Mon pauvre Harry ! Tu utilises l'un des sorts les plus puissants qui existe et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Tu es une énigme mon garçon. »

Il était très proche maintenant. Il s'était accroupi, le visage au même niveau que celui de son prisonnier et il l'observait avec un intérêt avide, semblable à un savant fou, fasciné par sa créature.

Il leva sa main droite et l'approcha du visage de Harry qui ferma les yeux, attendant inévitablement la douleur qui allait suivre. Mais rien. Le Lord, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres avait arrêté son geste à quelques centimètres de la peau du jeune homme.

« C'est incroyable, dit il dans un souffle. Une telle puissance dans un corps si jeune ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose. Cette puissance est telle qu'elle ne peut rester dans ton corps. Elle est autour de toi, elle t'enveloppe. C'est tout simplement inimaginable. »

Harry, refoulant la nausée et l'extrême fatigue qu'il éprouvait en cet instant, leva ses yeux vers lui, affrontant le regard noir et brillant du Lord.

« Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia. Sois plus clair ou je pourrais croire que j'ai atteint ton cerveau en même temps que j'ai tué cette vermine de Rogue. » Il avait craché ces mots plus qu'il ne l'avait dit, sentant une haine sourde monter en lui, comme tout à l'heure. Le Lord était si proche ! Ses mains brûlaient de le déchirer, ses dents de le mordre, ses poings de lui faire mal… un puissant vertige le saisit et il dut s'appuyer, les mains sur le sol, pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Tom, lui, n'avait pas cillé, continuant d'observer le jeune homme avec un intérêt grandissant.

« Respire lentement. Lui dit il, la voix étrangement douce. Ferme les yeux et expire bien ou tu vas finir par épuiser tes dernières réserves d'énergie. »

Harry, proche de l'évanouissement s'exécuta. Tout était bon à faire pour ne pas s'évanouir ici, devant son ennemi.

« C'est bien, mon garçon, continua Tom. C'est bien. Il faut que tu gardes tes forces. C'est déjà incroyable que tu ne sois pas mort en faisant ce que tu as fait. Tes réserves magiques sont incroyables. »

Harry, le visage tourné vers le sol, ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait ni envie ni la force. Il se sentait vidé de toute sa substance, comme si son corps n'était plus le sien et que son esprit ne répondait plus.

Il ne résista pas quand le Lord lui saisit le menton et qu'il le releva, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ressens ta colère, Harry et je la comprends. Tu as envie de me tuer et ça aussi je le comprends mais en ce moment, tout ce que tu arriverais à faire c'est te tuer toi-même. Le sort que tu as employé est dévastateur mais il a comme effet de puiser dans tes forces. Tu l'as utilisé de manière innocente, sans le comprendre et tu t'y es jeté tout entier. Tu n'as pas ménagé tes forces et c'est une chance que tu sois encore vivant. »

Harry ne pouvait toujours pas répondre et ce fut l'interrogation dans son regard qui poussa le Lord à continuer.

« Je vais t'expliquer, Harry, puis ensuite tu iras te reposer. »

Une lueur rageuse passa dans les yeux du jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas bouger, cloué au sol par sa propre fatigue, le visage si prêt de son ennemi de toujours, qu'il pouvait sentir lui-même l'énergie vitale qui se dégageait de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de se reposer. Il n'avait qu'une vie en cet instant : tout détruire.

Le Lord sourit

« Ta rage est belle à voir, tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas que tu en possédais une telle quantité. C'est elle, tu sais, qui t'a rendu si fort tout à l'heure. Le sort que tu as utilisé est un sort très ancien, si ancien qu'il est même à l'origine de notre monde. Rares sont ceux qui ont su ou qui ont pu l'utiliser. Les sorciers qui ont réussi à l'apprivoiser se comptent sur le doigt d'une seule main. Même moi, je n'ai jamais pu… »

A ces mots, une fugitive lueur de colère passa sur les traits de son beau visage, mais une seconde plus tard, son sourire avenant était revenu.

« Le chaos ! Voilà comment on l'appelle. Personne ne sait vraiment comment on le provoque mais ceux qui le possèdent en eux parlent d'une puissance à la fois créatrice et dévastatrice, une puissance telle qu'elle donne tout pouvoir à celui qui la détient. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'elle est provoquée par un désir de vie ou de mort tellement puissant que toutes les énergies qui entourent celui qui la déclanche se combinent, se replient sur elle-même jusqu'à un point infime, puis soudain explosent, dévastant tout sur leur passage.

Heureusement que tu es jeune et inexpérimenté. Ta haine était trop focalisée sur Severus et trop soudaine pour pouvoir déclancher la pleine puissance du sort. Tu n'en a utilisé qu'une infime part : tu as foudroyé l'origine de ta haine mais tu n'avais pas assez de forces magiques en toi pour déclanche toute la fureur. »

Harry avait écouté Tom, une lueur de plus en plus perplexe dans son regard. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

« Tu dois te tromper, articula t'il difficilement. Comment peux tu assurer que… »

« Il n'y a aucun doute, le coupa Voldemort. J'ai longuement étudié ce sort, des années durant même. Il n'y a que lui pour pouvoir déclancher ce type d'arc électrique, ce champ de force autour de celui qui le déclanche. Tu te sens tellement épuisé que le moindre mouvement t'es impossible et que le fait même de garder les yeux ouverts te demande un effort insurmontable, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui », souffla Harry, de nouveau pris de nausée.

« Tu as l'impression que tu vas mourir chaque seconde et que ton corps est vide de toute substance. »

« Oui ». Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, pris de vertige. Le Lord ne pouvait avoir raison. Le sort dont il parlait était un sort de magie noire. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir utilisé pour tuer quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à cela.

Tom assistait au dilemme intérieur de Harry, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le jeune homme, épuisé, ne pouvait plus dresser aucune barrière contre lui. Il était complètement à sa merci, si vulnérable qu'un sourire presque tendre naquit sur ses lèvres. Comment quelqu'un comme Harry pouvait déclancher le sort du chaos sans même s'en rendre compte? Comment pouvait il en sortir vivant, faible mais vivant ?

Il lui lâcha le menton et le jeune homme bascula vers l'avant, trop fatigué pour pouvoir tenir assis seul.

Il le recueillit entre ses bras.

Harry s'était évanoui, terrassé par l'horreur de ce qu'il avait provoqué et par l'extrême fatigue de son corps.

Lentement, il se redressa, le souleva et se dirigea vers la porte, son précieux fardeau endormi contre lui.

Les personnages de la porte s'écartèrent avec effroi quand il la passa.

Fin du chapitre.

Pour le suivant…et bien, c'est la surprise. Sachez juste que Tom va commencer à vouloir se rapprocher de Harry.

Bises à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

**NdA : Pfiou ! Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire mais j'en suis arrivé au bout ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Pour ceux qui laissent des anonymes, enregistrez vous, je pourrai vous envoyer une RAR.**

**Je réitère le rating de cette fic. Elle est M et c'est un slash, même si il n'a pas encore commencé. Alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin. J'ai reçu un message pas très sympa, voir même dégradant. A ce goujat, anonyme bien sûr, je lui dirai simplement que l'avertissement est clair. Si ça ne lui plait pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il lit ma fic. De plus, beaucoup de fics comportent des relations entre hommes. Le principe de la fanfic est d'inventer des histoires, délirantes ou non, avec des personnages de livres ou de films. Je ne pense pas que JKR soit outrée de nos agissements, au contraire, ça lui fait de la pub.**

**Alors, cher homophobe intolérant, éteint ton ordi, tu risques de tomber souvent sur des images qui risquent de choquer ton petit cerveau obtus. Ferme tes volets, n'allume plus ta télé, n'ouvre plus le journal. Ah, j'oublie ! Va consulter un psy : l'homophobie exacerbée marque souvent l'existence d'une homosexualité latente. Découvre ta sexualité. La mienne est épanouie, la tienne non l'évidence.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et sortez couverts.**

**CHAPITRE 7**

_Le feu ! Le feu rouge et brûlant !_

Harry gémit. La douleur était atroce.

_Dévoré par le feu. Lentement_.

Il agrippa les draps de son lit, serrant si fort que le blanc des jointures de ses mains saillait sous sa peau.

_Il ne restera rien. Que des cendres_.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux ! La mort était plus douce que ça.

_Que des cendres_.

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le souffle court, le visage baigné de sueur.

Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais si réel ! Il pouvait encore sentir le souffle brûlant des flammes sur son corps et le goût âcre de la cendre dans sa gorge.

Il leva une main fébrile à son front. Bouillant et trempé.

Tout son corps était douloureux, comme si il avait couru sans s'arrêter les vingt quatre dernières heures. Même sa respiration était difficile, sifflante même.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il était de retour dans sa chambre.

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Son excursions dans le château, la réunion des mangemorts, le Lord sur son trône, la haine qui était montée en lui, Rogue touché par son sort, les paroles de Voldemort…il sortait d'un cauchemar pour pénétrer dans un autre.

Le Lord avait menti. Il ne pouvait avoir fait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ce serait trop horrible. Avoir le pouvoir d'éradiquer toute vie était un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Ce ne pouvait être ça. Il avait forcément tord. Il était le Survivant. Son destin était de sauver le monde de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, pas de le détruire. C'était un sort de magie noire. Il avait utilisé la magie noire pour tuer quelqu'un.

Il aurait du mourir dans la salle de réunion. Cela lui aurait évité cette souffrance. Ce pouvoir qu'il sentait maintenant en lui le brûlait, le consumait à petit feu. Il ne savait pas le maîtriser, peut être ne saurait il jamais le faire.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Des larmes amères, douloureuses. Il les sentait, brûlantes, couler sur sa joue. Il était si las de tout! Tout à l'heure, il aurait brûlé le château si il l'avait pu, mains maintenant, il ne ressentait plus qu'une intense fatigue qui le clouait dans ce lit, immobile et tremblant de fièvre. Tout s'était écroulé autour de lui : ses belles espérances, son monde de certitude, son innocence. Il n'y avait plus rien en lui que ce feu mortel qui le rongeait.

Une vieille légende lui revint soudain à l'esprit : celle d'Icare qui, pour avoir voulu toucher le soleil, s'était brûlé les ailes et s'était noyé en tombant dans l'océan.

Il était un peu comme ce Icare. Il avait utilisé un sort bien trop puissant pour lui et maintenant il allait être consumé.

Il entendit soudain un bruit près de lui, un froissement de tissus qui l'obligea à tourner la tête.

A coté de lui, assis dans un fauteuil, se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, le visage calme et impénétrable, il lui adressait un léger sourire.

Harry tenta de se redresse sur son lit, mais il ne fut même pas capable de soulever la tête de son oreiller.

« Ne bouge pas, Harry. Tu es épuisé et il te faut reprendre des forces. » Lui dit le Lord d'une voix douce, comme un médecin parle à un jeune malade.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer l'homme de ses prunelles froides et vertes. Celui-ci sourit de plus belle

« Tu as encore assez de force pour me détester. C'est magnifique. Mais reste calme, ou ce qui te consume petit à petit va s'emparer de toi plus vite que prévu. »

Les yeux de Harry reflétèrent pendant un instant de la peur puis ils reprirent leur éclat glacé.

« Comment sais tu tout ça ? » lui demanda t'il, après une minute de silence. Sa voix était rauque et éraillée, comme si il avait respiré de la fumée âcre trop longtemps.

Tom approcha le fauteuil du lit du jeune homme et lui posa la main sur le front.

Harry frémit à ce contact glacé.

« Je te dégoûte, n'est ce pas ? Lui dit calmement le Lord, sans se départir de son sourire

« Je te déteste » lui répondit Harry, son regard flamboyant à nouveau. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux ne dura qu'une seconde. Une extrême fatigue le força à les fermer pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

« Tu recommences à t'énerver. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif ! » Reprit Voldemort sur un ton paternaliste.

« A qui la faute ? Murmura Harry. Tu m'as tout volé. Il ne me reste rien. »

« Le défaitisme ne te va pas, Harry. Je t'ai fait souffrir, je le sais. Je n'irai pas te faire l'offense de te dire que j'en ai des regrets. J'ai tué tes parents, je le sais bien. Ca ne te consolera pas mais je tiens à te dire que si j'avais pu faire autrement je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

Harry frémit à l'évocation de sa famille. Comment osait il parler d'eux ?

« Je n'ai cessé de te pourrir la vie, Harry, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être ton assassin. Je sais, difficile de croire cela après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ton sujet. Pendant des années, j'ai cherché à te tuer et jamais je n'y suis parvenu. Alors l'idée m'est venu que ce n'était peut être pas nos destins de nous entretuer… »

« La prophétie… » Le coupa Harry

« Balivernes ! Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus aux prophéties. Ce sont des inventions crées de toute pièce pour pouvoir influencer nos choix et nos décisions. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant que j'ai eu le loisir de croiser dans ma vie. Me crois tu assez stupide, après t'avoir vu faire ce que tu as fait, pour priver le monde d'un talent tel que le tien ? »

« Je ne comprends pas » répondit Harry dans un souffle.

« Ce que tu as fait dans la grande salle tout à l'heure était tout simplement prodigieux. Une telle démonstration de force ! Tu m'as presque fait peur, tu le sais ? »

Harry le fusilla du regard. Les compliments du Lord étaient plus terrifiants que des mots de haine.

« Il faut que tu te reposes Harry. Ensuite, je t'apprendrai à te servir de ce nouveau pouvoir. »

Le jeune homme suffoqua, son front soudain rouge d'indignation

« Crois tu vraiment que je vais te laisser m'enseigner quoi que ce soit ? Je te vois venir. Je ne serai pas ton petit singe savant, ni ton cobaye. Si comme tu le dis je possède ce pouvoir en moi, jamais je ne m'en servirai pour ta cause ! Jamais ! »

Harry prit une grande gorgée d'air, le souffle court, un vertige le reprenant à nouveau.

« Jamais ! » murmura t'il en un souffle.

« Harry ! Laisse moi parler. La puissance que tu as déchaînée en toi est trop puissante. Elle va te dévorer si tu n'apprends pas à la maîtriser. Je veux que tu saches l'utiliser. Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Rien ne pourra t'arrêter. Tu seras un Dieu parmi les hommes. »

Les yeux du Lord brillaient d'une lueur rouge, donnant à ses yeux noirs une couleur effrayante.

« Et si je te tues ? » dit Harry dans un murmure

« J'ose espérer que tu ne le feras pas », lui répondit Tom, reposant sa main sur son front et caressant du bout des doigts la cicatrice dont il était la cause.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentait l'esprit du Lord essayer de percer le sien.

« Laisse moi, Tom. Tu ne verras rien. » Lui souffla t'il.

Voldemort sourit.

« Abaisse tes barrières mentales, Harry. Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes forces mais pour cela il faut que tu me laisses entrer dans ton esprit. »

« Non. La voix d'Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure presque inaudible. Il était si faible que même l'air expulsé de ses poumons n'avait pas assez de force pour lui permettre de parler. Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. »

« Laisse moi te donner un peu de moi, Harry, de ma force. Abaisse tes barrières. »

Harry sentait l'esprit du Lord tâtonner vers le sien, fermement mais sans violence. Il était juste derrière les murailles qu'il avait érigé toutes ces longues années pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas qu'il passe. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui donne cet ascendant sur lui Il ne fallait….

…et les barrières mentales d'Harry cédèrent d'un coup sous l'effet de la fatigue, comme un barrage sous le flot tumultueux d'un torrent. L'esprit du Lord s'engouffra dans le sien, aussi aisément que dans celui d 'un enfant.

« Laisse moi faire, Harry ! Ne te débats pas ! Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Harry n'avait plus la force de lutter. Ses mains cramponnées un instant sur celle du Lord pour l'arracher à son front, retombèrent mollement sur les draps et ses yeux se fermèrent

« C'est bien. Détends toi. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Harry savait que le Lord ne mentait pas à cet instant. Connecté avec lui, il pouvait ressentir toutes ses émotions et en ce moment, il n'y avait aucune trace de haine.

Leurs esprits se mêlant, il entraperçut quelques bribes de souvenirs de Tom, certains qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore, d'autres, tristes et violents qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était comme si toute la vie de Voldemort se déroulait devant ses yeux. Et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. C'était trop triste ! Cela rendait Tom humain à ses yeux et çà, il ne voulait pas le voir.

Il s'abandonna alors complètement, ne cherchant plus à s'introduire dans les pensées de l'autre. Il était épuisé. Même son esprit ne lui répondait plus.

Pendant ce temps, le Lord s'était introduit dans chaque parcelle de son esprit. Poussé par une curiosité dévorante, il ne put s'empêcher de s'y attarder. Et ce qu'il vit était bien différent que ce qu'il pensait y trouver.

Au lieu de l'enfance joyeuse, il avait vu le placard et les brimades, au lieu des pensées optimistes, une dépression toujours plus croissante, il avait vu la rancoeur et la honte sous la force et la persévérance. La vie d'Harry Potter n'était qu'une succession d'horreurs. Il s'en était toujours douté mais le voir de ses propres yeux était une autre chose. Sa vie était triste et violente…comme la sienne.

Il se sentit soudain gêné d'être entré si profondément dans les souvenirs du jeune homme. Une lutte de leurs deux esprits était toujours excitante mais quand l'adversaire était trop faible pour se défendre, la saveur n'était plus la même.

Il sortit de l'esprit du jeune homme qui gémit, les yeux toujours fermés. Le contact avait du être douloureux et Tom se sentit coupable pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry le laissait entrer dans son esprit, et lui, il saccageait tout.

« Pardonne moi. Dit il s'en réfléchir. Je ne le ferai plus. »

Et il quitta tout à fait son esprit, en en refermant les portes doucement derrière lui.

Harry était de plus en plus faible. Ses barrières défensives complètement abaissées, Tom aurait pu le tuer sans qu'il esquisse le moindre geste, mais le Lord se contenta de caresser sa joue du dos de sa main. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Un peu trop chaude et vraiment trop douce.

Le Lord retira vivement sa main du visage du jeune homme. Pendant un instant, il s'était laissé aller à le trouver beau.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser cette sensation étrange, puis posa sa main sur la poitrine du Survivant. Sa respiration était faible, presque un murmure. Il était en train de mourir.

Tom ferma les yeux, concentrant son énergie dans un point situé au creux de sa poitrine.

Peu à peu, son corps se mit à rayonner d'un éclat argenté, de plus en plus brillant et, soudain, cet éclat se propagea dans son bras, sa main, et se répandit dans la poitrine du jeune homme dont la cage thoracique se gonfla brusquement sous l'effet d'une brusque inspiration.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, une énergie nouvelle et inconnue se propageant dans son corps, telle une vague tumultueuse.

Il leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Tom, plissés par la concentration. Mais il retomba mollement sur le coussin, littéralement cloué au lit par cette déferlante d'énergie magique qui affluait en lui.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Jamais il n'avait été aussi lié au Lord. Même quand leurs esprits se mêlaient, chacun gardait des murailles sur ses plus lourds secrets, mais là, il n'y avait plus aucune barrière. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Il pouvait sentir la puissance de Voldemort, incroyable et dévastatrice. C'était à la fois grisant et terrifiant. Cela ressemblait à l'ivresse et au plaisir mêlé de terreur que l'on éprouve face à quelque chose d'interdit, de dangereux. Le Lord lui offrait un peu de sa puissance et Harry le laissa faire, grisé, le souffle coupé par l'incroyable force qui irradiait de lui.

Une seconde ou un siècle. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Puis soudain, Tom retira vivement sa main et tituba en arrière. Il s'écroula à genou près du lit, le souffle court, le visage pâle, en sueur. Il avait du s'arracher au contact avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Quand leurs deux énergies s'étaient mêlées, cela avait été comme si elles avaient rencontré leur autre moitié. Elles s'étaient emboîtées avec une évidence telle que ça en était troublant. Tom s'était littéralement plongé dans ce corps dont l'énergie complétait si bien la sienne. Il s'était senti enivré par la puissance qui s'en était dégagé et maintenant, son corps en réclamait encore. Il avait fallu se dégager sinon, emporté par la sensation de plénitude qu'il avait ressentie, il aurait brûlé son aura entière dans celle du Survivant.

Il releva la tête vers le jeune homme, toujours allongé. Sa respiration était désordonnée, comme si il avait couru jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Son regard était fixé vers le plafond, son visage pâle. Une légère aura argentée palpitait autour de lui.

Tom le regarda un moment, réfrénant son envie de poser ses mains sur lui et de recommencer leur échange d'énergie.

Puis la voix d'Harry se fit entendre, faible et hésitante

« Qu'est ce…qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Je t'ai soigné, Harry. Je t'ai donné un peu de moi et ça t'a sauvé. »

Ce n'était pas tout, bien sûr. Il avait aussi plongé en lui et s'était ouvert à lui sans aucune mesure, sans aucune prudence. Il avait tout vu et il lui avait tout montré.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et s'approcha du jeune homme qui eut un sursaut de recul puis il s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur son front. La sensation grisante réapparut et Harry suspendit sa respiration.

Il retira vivement sa main

« Ne me touche plus » lui dit Harry sur un ton agressif.

Tom se leva prestement et s'éloigna du lit. Il lui fallait mettre un peu d'espace entre le Survivant et lui.

« Tu vas dormir maintenant et demain, tu auras recouvert toutes tes forces. » lui dit il, ses yeux sombres plongés dans ceux de Harry.

Celui-ci grogna et se coucha sur le côté, furieux des ordres qu'on lui donnait.

Tom le regarda un instant, luttant contre le désir de se plonger à nouveau dans cette puissance à l'état pur qu'il avait senti chez le jeune homme, puis sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

La porte refermée, Harry soupira et laissa éclater un long sanglot.

Il avait ressenti du plaisir, un plaisir intense qui l'avait consumé des pieds à la tête pendant leur contact. Le Lord lui avait dévoilé tout son être. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il se montre sous tous ses aspects ; monstrueux mais humains aussi ? Ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur lien était indescriptible mais ce qui le terrorisait, ce qui l'emplissait de honte, c'est la déception qu'il avait éprouvée quand ça s'était arrêté brutalement.

Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, l'esprit confus et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry aura de gros problèmes de conscience, Voldemort beaucoup moins. Lol.**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Une petite review sera la bienvenue, comme d'habitude.**

**Bises à toutes et à tous, à la semaine prochaine.**

**Darana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NdA : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout neuf. Désolé pour l'énorme retard mais vacances obligent, je suis partie et la personne qui me corrige également. En plus, ce chapitre m'a fait suer à grosses gouttes. Pfiou! Trop dur, j'esdpère que ça vous plaira**

**Sinon, un énorme merci à Lulu75 qui me corrige et me donne plein de bons tuyaux. J'avais un peu de mal sur ce chapitre, merci à toi.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Tom était sorti de la chambre avec précipitation, ne pouvant rester un instant de plus avec le Survivant. Si il n'était pas sorti, il n'aurait pu résister à l'envie irrépressible de réitérer le contact si extraordinaire qu'il avait eu en touchant le jeune homme.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille. Une décharge d'énergie pure s'était déversée dans ses veines au moment où il avait mélangé sa puissance magique à celle d'Harry. Cela avait été si puissant qu'il avait du mal à avancer la tête droite, sans tituber. Il était ressorti de l'échange magique à la fois épuisé et revigoré. Etrange impression mais exaltante. Non. Enivrante et excitante.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les tempes bourdonnantes, il entra dans ses appartements et s'allongea sur son lit, fermant les yeux immédiatement.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé. Au départ, il ne devait que céder au jeune homme un infime partie de sa magie pour lui permettre de surmonter la brûlure due au sort du chaos. Cependant, quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose qui avait tout chamboulé. Harry était si épuisé qu'il avait complètement abaissé ses barrières mentales et qu'il lui avait tout laissé voir de lui. Le garçon devait être dans un état de faiblesse extrême pour s'être ainsi laissé aller.

Mais le plus étrange était que lui-même avait baissé complètement sa garde, de manière presque inconsciente. Harry avait tout vu de lui, tout ce qu'il dissimulait, tout ce qu'il taisait depuis si longtemps. Ils n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre, et fait étrange, il n'arrivait pas à en éprouver de l'horreur. Ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Enfin.

Et leurs magies s'étaient mêlées, de manière intense, fulgurante, totale. Un flux d'énergie intense les avait encerclés et il s'était senti tomber dans un gouffre dont le fond était les yeux limpides et brillants du jeune homme, miroirs parfaits de son âme. Tout lui était soudain devenu clair. Ils étaient pareils, si différents mais pourtant si semblables. Ils avaient connu les mêmes troubles, les même horreurs dans leur enfance, seul leur choix de vie les avaient différenciés : Tom avait choisi la rancune et la vengeance, Harry le courage et la grandeur d'âme.

L'un s'était entouré de gens puissants, plein de ressentiments comme lui et sans scrupules ; l'autre avait préféré la compagnie de personnes généreuses et aimantes. L'un avait tué tous les amis de l'autre, et maintenant l'autre n'était plus que haine et vengeance.

Tout compte fait, cela revenait au même. Haine et ressentiment. Le jeune Harry en était tellement empli à son égard que sa colère en sa présence était palpable, électrique. Il voulait sa mort.

Tom soupira. Il avait façonné Harry tout au long de sa vie. Sans lui, le jeune homme aurait grandi dans une famille aimante, se serait entouré de beaucoup d'amis et maintenant aurait sûrement une bonne situation dans le monde magique. Cependant, il lui avait enlevé ses parents, puis s'était acharné à détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de bon autour de lui : ceux qu'il aimait, son mentor, ses espoirs, ses rêves. C'est lui qui avait fait de lui le Survivant, l'Elu. C'était son œuvre.

Maintenant, le jeune homme était vide, détruit. Il n'avait plus d'idéaux, plus de projets. Seule sa haine le faisait tenir debout.

C'était insupportable pour le Lord. A cause de sa bêtise et de son ego, il s'était ôté toute chance d'apprivoiser le garçon. Harry était le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie, plus puissant que lui-même, et il avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Comment n'avait il pas décelé cette puissance magique avant d'essayer de le tuer? Il l'aurait emmené avec lui tout jeune, que ses parents soient d'accord ou non, il l'aurait élevé, formé. Il en aurait fait son égal, son bras droit avec qui tout aurait été plus facile. A eux deux, rien ne leur aurait résisté. Il aurait déjà réussi à façonner le monde selon ses vœux, un monde où les sorciers ne seraient plus obligés de vivre reclus, un monde où les moldus ne les considèreraient pas comme des monstres, mais les vénèreraient comme des dieux.

Il se rassit sur son lit, se prenant rageusement la tête entre les mains.

Un instant plus tard, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta net, regardant son reflet dans la vitre.

Il recula vivement, une expression de stupeur sur le visage, puis se précipita dans sa salle de bain.

Dans le miroir quoi s'y trouvait, il y avait une anomalie. Il y a une heure auparavant, il avait une mèche de cheveux blancs à l'avant de sa chevelure. Elle avait disparue et sa chevelure avait abondamment poussé. Les quelques rides qui ornaient son visage s'étaient volatilisées elle aussi. Même sa peau n'était plus aussi pâle.

Il porta la main à son visage, effleurant ses traits avec ébahissement. Il avait rajeuni. Exceptionnellement rajeuni. Son visage n'était plus celui d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, mais plutôt celui d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, la trentaine tout au plus. Celui qu'il avait été il y a si longtemps.

Le souffle court, il retira le haut de son costume noir. Son corps avait changé aussi. Plus fin, plus nerveux, ses muscles bien dessinés sous sa peau fine.

Il recula d'un pas, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de son image. Il venait de retrouver la beauté insolente de sa jeunesse en l'espace de quelques heures sans même sans rendre compte.

Harry.

Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

La puissante magie du jeune homme avait parcouru son corps de part en part. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait régénéré le Lord, lui rendant force et jeunesse.

Tom se mit soudain à rire, un rire étrange, sans joie aucune. Harry, comme toujours, était le facteur de changements et de mutations dans sa vie. Il l'avait réduit à néant, l'avait ressuscité, et maintenant il lui rendait sa jeunesse, tel une miraculeuse fontaine de jouvence.

Le jeune homme était décidément un être exceptionnel, unique. Par le seul contact de sa main contre son corps, il lui avait dévoilé un pouvoir si grand et en même tant une telle faiblesse que le Lord n'avait qu'une envie : y retourner et recommencer. Leurs pouvoirs s'imbriquaient de façon parfaite. Ils étaient faits pour se mêler, ne faire qu'un.

Il se rhabilla avec hâte et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il devait vérifier quelque chose. Maintenant.

Il parcourut les quelques couloirs qui les séparaient, faisant fi des quelques regards interrogatifs qu'on posait sur lui, et poussa la porte doucement.

Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos. Couché sur le côté, ses genoux étaient repliés contre sa poitrine et ses joues pâles et lisses gardaient encore le souvenir des larmes qu'il avait versées.

Tom s'approcha, doucement et s'agenouilla au sol, tout contre le lit. Harry dormait profondément, ses longs cils ombrant délicatement le haut de ses pommettes, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Tom retint sa respiration. Il était entré dans cette chambre dans l'espoir de se plonger à nouveau dans l'aura magique du jeune homme, mais maintenant, il n'osait plus. Harry lui semblait soudain trop beau, trop fragile pour qu'il pose ses mains sur lui. Comment un être si merveilleux et si paisible dans son sommeil pouvait être tant empli de haine à son réveil ?

Le Lord déglutit devant cette vision irréelle. Il trouvait Harry divinement beau à cet instant et cela le troublait. Rien que le mot « divinement » n'était pas normal pour lui qui avait tout renié depuis si longtemps.

Harry était la perfection même. Comment ne s'en était il pas aperçu avant ? Il n'avait jamais vu en lui qu'un gêneur, un obstacle à abattre mais maintenant, tout était si différent. Il avait tout vu de lui, ses forces comme ses faiblesses, il lui avait donné sa magie et en avait reçu.

Sa main s'était avancée de sa volonté propre et elle effleura la peau fraîche du jeune homme, si douce qu'un frisson ébranla le Lord de la tête aux pieds.

Il regardait sa main caresser avec douceur la joue d'Harry, comme dans un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais pourtant il le faisait.

Ses doigts caressèrent d'une manière aérienne son front, redessinèrent le contours de l'ovale parfait de son visage, effleura le bout de ses cils longs et recourbés puis se déposèrent sur ses lèvres, ourlées et pleines, un appel aux baisers.

Rien à voir avec l'échange violent de tout à l'heure. Il sentait leurs énergies se mélanger à nouveau, et cette fois ci tout était doux, caressant. Mai toujours aussi puissant.

Le lord retira sa main avec précipitation. Harry avait légèrement bougé dans son sommeil, laissant échapper de ses lèvres un léger gémissement.

Tom dut se faire violence et s'éloigner du lit pour ne pas se jeter sur le jeune homme, lui arracher ses vêtements et le prendre sauvagement.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui ne semblait plus vraiment lui répondre. Le Survivant endormi était tellement excitant qu'il devait sortir maintenant de cette chambre avant de commettre un acte irréparable.

Une part de sa conscience lui disait : « pourquoi sortir ? Harry est à toi. Son corps est à toi. Prends le, maintenant ! ». Mais une autre lui disait également « si tu fais ça, tu t'enlèves toute chance de le rallier à toi. »

Il se recula vivement et sortit avec hâte de la chambre et s'appuya, dos au mur, dans le couloir vide, le front moite, un désir brûlant consumant tout son corps.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre : il avait envie d'Harry Potter.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas de la chambre dans laquelle il pouvait encore sentir la délicieuse odeur du jeune homme.

Une chevelure blonde. Une silhouette fine et svelte. Drago Malfoy. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour assouvir son désir qui n'allait pas tarde à le consumer en entier si il ne le soulageait pas.

Le Lord empoigna le bras du jeune homme et l'attira à lui.

« J'ai envie de toi, tout de suite. »

Drago ne put répliquer car déjà il était emmené vivement dans la chambre de Tom, jeté sur le lit et déshabillé sans douceur.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, le Lord n'était pas venu lui rendre visite dans sa chambre et Drago répondit avec fougue aux caresses de son maître, empressées, brûlantes. Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur son visage et son souffle s'interrompit un instant : Le Lord était si jeune, si beau. Une vision du paradis. Ou de l'enfer plutôt car il avait la beauté parfaite et impitoyable du Diable.

Tom écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant. L'homme le plus beau du monde allait le prendre et comme d'habitude, le jeune homme en tomberait un peu plus amoureux.

Il le prit rapidement, s'enfonçant en lui dans un râle de plaisir, et commença un va et viens violent et soutenu.

Drago gémissait de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Le Lord n'était jamais d'une grande douceur avec lui mais là, c'était violent, presque bestial. Il aimait ce moment où il arrivait à faire gémir et parfois crier de plaisir son maître. Il se sentait si important à ses yeux, si nécessaire.

Drago ferma les yeux, haletant, le rythme de ses hanches à l'unisson de celles de Tom, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond.

Le jeune homme s'arqua dans un dernier soubresaut, jouissant violemment tandis que Tom vint en lui en un soupir.

Quelques secondes de silence et d'immobilité.

Tom se redressa ensuite, déposa un baiser sur le front de Drago, lui murmurant un « merci », se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas vu les larmes dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas eu conscience du nom qu'il avait soupiré en jouissant en lui. Un nom qui n'était pas celui de son amant, mais celui de son ennemi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois.

Ses doigts s'approchèrent de son visage et heurtèrent son nez. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et il voyait aussi bien qu'avec, mieux même.

Se redressant sur son lit, il s'aperçut avec surprise que même son extrême faiblesse l'avait quitté. Il se sentait fort, ragaillardi comme jamais.

Il sauta à bas du lit. Combien de temps avait il dormi ? Dehors, le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel et il sentait son estomac réclamer vivement sa pitance.

Puis les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire tandis qu'un frisson d'horreur le parcourait. Il avait laissé Voldemort briser ses remparts mentaux. Il lui avait tout laissé voir de lui, et pire, il avait tout vu de son ennemi. Et ce qu'il avait découvert ne lui avait pas plu : Voldemort avait toujours souffert du regard des autres. Enfant jugé monstrueux et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était, il avait vécu au milieu de moldus hostiles. Enfant différent, enfant jalousé et solitaire; comme lui. Adolescent charismatique, prêt à tout pour prendre sa place dans le monde ; comme lui. Ils avaient un parcours si différent mais si semblable à la fois ! Voldemort n'était pas né mauvais. Il était devenu un monstre par un concours de circonstances associé à un esprit plus faible qu'il n'y paraissait. Méprisé, se croyant monstrueux, il avait mis cette différence dans le but de dominer les autres. Plus tard, il s'en était servi pour prouver à la face du monde que lui, Tom Jedusor, orphelin pauvre et misérable, pouvait devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. C'en était presque triste.

Et c'est cette soudaine tristesse qui fit hurler de rage Harry. Il ne pouvait ressentir ni pitié ni tristesse envers l'être qui lui avait tout ôté dans sa vie. C'était pire que de la trahison !

Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser l'approcher. Il aurait mieux fallu mourir !

Il pouvait encore sentir son énergie flotter autour de lui. Le contact avait été si intense, si enivrant qu'il y avait succombé sans batailler comme il aurait du le faire. Cela avait été absolu !

Harry serrait les poings de rage contenue envers le Lord et lui-même. Non ! Il ne fallait pas penser à Voldemort comme quelqu'un d'humain. Il fallait oublier la sensation de toute puissance qu'il avait ressentie en mêlant son énergie à la sienne. Tom lui avait fait quelque chose : il avait recouvert une vue parfaite et son aura n'avait jamais été aussi puissante. Il avait été manipulé, comme toujours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Lord lui avait fait cela, mais il le prenait mal, très mal. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse, il avait envahi son esprit et son corps.

Mais ce qu'il supportait encore moins, et c'est ce qui provoqua sa sortie de sa chambre et sa marche rageuse vers les appartements de Voldemort, c'était qu'il avait aimé cela.

----------------------------------------

Le jeune homme parcourut en quelques instants la distance qui séparait sa chambre des appartements du Lord. Il pouvait sentir la présence de celui-ci aussi facilement que si il s'était trouvé à côté de lui. L'étrange contact qu'ils avaient eu semblait avoir renforcé leur perception de l'un envers l'autre.

Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta et l'ouvrit sans même frapper.

Il entra alors dans ce qui semblait être le salon privé du Lord. La pièce était étrangement chaleureuse. Un grand feu de cheminée crépitait dans une monumentale cheminée de marbre blanc et un tapis de couleur sombre recouvrait le sol. Le salon était peu meublé : une haute bibliothèque sur l'un des murs, deux fauteuils, un divan et une table basse.

Et sur l'un des fauteuils, Lord Voldemort en personne, ne semblant nullement surpris par l'arrivée de Harry. Les deux mangemorts assis en face de lui furent rapidement remerciés d'un geste de la main et le Lord posa ses yeux sur le nouvel arrivant.

Celui-ci était entré vivement dans la pièce, pressé d'en découdre avec son ennemi de toujours mais il s'était arrêté net en le voyant, une lueur surprise dans le regard.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant, se dévisageant mutuellement, murés dans leur propre silence.

Harry pouvait sentir l'énergie du Lord comme si elle avait été intégrée à son propre corps. Il sentait son esprit tenter de tendre vers lui comme dans la chambre…et il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant : Voldemort avait rajeuni, terriblement rajeuni. Comment avait il réussi ce prodige ? Il avait devant lui un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, plus fort magiquement qu'il y a quelques heures. C'était incompréhensible…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix du Lord

« Et bien, Harry ! Te voilà de nouveau sur pieds. Et en pleine forme à ce que je constate. »

Sa voix était calme et posée, comme à son habitude.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » lui répondit il avec hargne. « J'étais presque mort…et je n'ai même plus besoin de mes lunettes »

Voldemort se mit soudain à rire, un rire léger, inhabituel.

Harry, irrité, haussa le ton

« Tom ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Je t'ai senti entrer dans mon esprit ; tu m'as volé une partie de moi même ! »

Voldemort, sans se départir de son sourire, croisa les bras tout en toisant le jeune homme avec amusement. Seuls ses doigts, tapotant fébrilement ses bras, dénotait chez lui une fébrilité étrange.

« Je ne t'ai rien volé, Harry. Pour être franc avec toi, je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Au début, je voulais juste te soigner et te donner un peu de ma force…et puis, tout a basculé. Depuis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu de ta magie en moi et en te voyant, je crois que l'effet est réciproque. »

Puis d'un bond, il se leva de son fauteuil et en l'espace d'une seconde il attrapa l'épaule du Survivant qui se raidit en reculant d'un pas.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Harry, continua t'il, une légère lueur de folie dans le regard, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fort que maintenant. Regarde moi, j'ai retrouvé la beauté de ma jeunesse alors que je suis si vieux que je devrais être déjà mort plusieurs fois. Tout ça en te touchant. Et regarde toi ! Tu as grandi et tu ne portes plus tes affreuses lunettes ! Je peux même sentir ta puissance, elle est si forte ! Plus forte que la mienne, même ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure mais cela m'a donné un peu de toi et inversement ! »

Harry se libéra violemment de la poigne du Lord et le repoussa avec hargne.

Mais Tom, sur sa lancée, ne cessa pas de parler

« Voyons, Harry ! Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Tu sais, comme je le sais, que nous sommes liés depuis toujours, et pas par cette stupide prophétie ! Nous sommes liés parce que nous sommes pareils. Nous sommes de puissance égale, nos énergies se complètent…Si tu me laissais t'apprendre ce que je sais, si tu me laissais faire de toi mon égal, rien ne pourrait nous arrêter, Harry ! Nous modèlerions le monde à notre image, tu pourrais enfin faire régner sur ce monde de justice et d'égalité auquel tu tiens tant. »

Il s'était de nouveau rapproché du jeune homme et l'agrippait plus fort que jamais par les épaules. Il pouvait sentir la haine du Survivant palpiter dans chacune de ses veines, son cœur battre si vite qu'il menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Le Lord déglutit. Il était si près d'Harry ! Trop près, même. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, ses yeux furieux pénétrer en lui aussi facilement qu'à travers une vitre transparente !

Il se mit à fixer ses lèvres tandis qu'un feu brûlant lui consumait les entrailles. Il voulait le toucher à nouveau, maintenant ! Il voulait même plus !

Mais Harry le repoussa avec violence, tout entier à sa colère. Les yeux brillants de fureur, les joues rougies, il lui hurla

« Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi ! Je te haïs, je te méprise ! Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer et je préfèrerais mourir que d'avoir affaire avec toi ! »

Et sans réfléchir, mû par un désir de destruction proche de la folie, il se jeta sur le Lord et le renversa sur le sol. Pris par surprise, Voldemort s'écroula sous le poids de son assaillant qui commença aussitôt à faire pleuvoir sur lui une myriade de coups de poings.

Harry pleurait maintenant. Toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée envers cet homme sortait maintenant en flots tumultueux. Pourquoi avoir tout détruit autour de lui et maintenant vouloir l'aider ? Pourquoi lui proposait t'il de devenir ce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir ? Pourquoi lui avait il montré tout son être et son côté humain ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné l'occasion de voir sa véritable puissance magique ? Jamais il n'avait été si fort ! Voldemort lui avait donné en le touchant ce qui manquait chez lui pour devenir le sorcier le plus puissant. Il le tentait, le flattait de sa voix hypnotique et il avait, pendant une seconde, été tenté d'accepter.

« Je te haïs ! » Répétait il inlassablement tout en frappant son aîné qui ne répondait pas à ses attaques.

« Bats toi ! Tom ! Bats toi ! » Lui cracha t'il en constatant le mutisme du Lord. « Bon sang ! Frappe moi ! Insulte moi ! Tu vas te laisser tuer par un morveux comme moi ? »

Mais Tom ne réagit toujours pas et Harry se remit à le secouer, des sanglots violents déformant sa voix.

« Sale serpent ! Comment peux tu croire que je vais te laisser m'apprendre quoi que ce soit ? Je n'ai plus envie d'apprendre, plus envie de rien tu entends ? Tu m'as tout volé en ce monde ! Tu as fait de moi ce que je n'ai jamais voulu être. C'est toi qui m'as crée ! Je te haïs pour cela. A cause de toi, je n'ai plus rien que ma haine pour toi ! Et tu veux me l'enlever aussi ! Je n'ai plus que ça, tu comprends ? Plus que ça ! »

Et relâchant Tom, il se recula vivement et s'effondra à genoux, pleurant, le visage dans ses mains rouges su sang de son ennemi.

« C'est ça que tu veux faire de moi…un meurtrier…j'ai ton sang sur les mains…je ne te tuerai pas…je ne serai pas un meurtrier…je te haïs….je te haïs… »

Le Lord s'était relevé en grimaçant, observant le jeune homme prostré au sol, dans un état proche de la folie. Involontairement, son cœur se serra. Harry avait raison. C'était lui qui l'avait forgé ainsi et maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts. La haine du garçon était si poignante, si douloureuse qu'il en ressentait toute la violence à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Il ressentait une forte douleur à la mâchoire et il du sang coula sur sa tempe mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il se redressa un peu et avança à quatre pattes vers le jeune homme, toujours prostré, les lèvres bougeant au rythme de sa litanie sans fin.

Il tendit les bras et les enroula autour du corps du garçon qui, tout à sa folie, ne le repoussa pas.

Tremblant presque, il l'attira contre lui et le fit poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Harry sanglotait à présent. Jamais il ne s'était senti si perdu, si impuissant. Il n'avait pas pu le tuer…leur échange l'en avait empêché. Il avait eu l'insupportable certitude que si il tuait le Lord, il se tuerait lui-même et il avait toujours été trop lâche pour se suicider.

Maintenant, il était dans les bras de son ennemi, la tête nichée dans son cou, ses mains serrant convulsivement les bras de ce dernier. Il le détestait tellement…pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commise, pour ce qu'il avait fait de lui, pour lui avoir montré qu'il n'était pas qu'un monstre et surtout il se haïssait lui-même de pleurer dans ses bras, de s'engloutir complètement dans le déluge d'énergie qu'ils s'échangeaient de nouveau et d'en éprouver un plaisir si intense que son corps tremblait tout entier.

Le Lord avait resserré son étreinte autour de Harry. Il en avait le souffle coupé : l'échange d'énergie, comme dans la chambre était revenu…mais si intense, si total, qu'il n'arrivait plus à focaliser son esprit sur une pensée seule.

Ses lèvres effleuraient en tremblant la tempe du Survivant, sentant des frissons dans le corps de celui-ci à chaque fois que sa bouche rencontrait sa peau. Il pouvait ressentir se succéder la colère, la détresse et l'abandon dans le corps d'Harry et celui-ci voyait clairement et avec terreur la palette d'émotions qui parcourait le Lord.

C'était enivrant et total.

Et àce moment, ils surent tous les deux.

Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Leur magie avait fusionné, totalement et entièrement. Elles s'étaient absorbées l'une et l'autre pour n'en former plus qu'une…absolue.

Harry plongea son regard terrifié dans celui de Tom, non moins effrayé et chacun lut dans celui de l'autre l'appel de détresse qui n'était destiné qu'à eux même :

Sauve moi avant que je ne me détruise.

Voldemort rompit le silence d'une voix rauque et cassée par l'émotion soudaine qu'il éprouvait, une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner :

« Laisse moi te sauver, Harry…et je me sauverai aussi. »

Et Harry répondit en un souffle presque inaudible

« Sauve moi… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par les lèvres brûlantes du Lord qui se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, glacées. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, immobiles, le souffle suspendu, chacun respirant le souffle de l'autre puis leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et la langue douce et caressante de Tom vint effleurer celle d'Harry qui ferma les yeux à cette douce intrusion. Toute pensée cohérente disparut de son esprit et sa langue répondit avec lenteur au baiser de son aîné.

Les derniers remparts de sa volonté s'effondrèrent quand il sentit leur énergie se mélanger à nouveau, intensément, propageant dans son corps un feu troublant.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les laissant tous deux haletants, le visage rougi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tom y vit l'abandon, l'envie, le désespoiret la peur mêlés…

Et ce qui vit Harry le fit basculer dans un gouffre sombre.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir fut : c'est impossible, Voldemort ne peut éprouver de l'amour…

_Et voilà...rha, j'ai eu vraiment du mal pour la fin,dur dur! Enfin, j'espère que c'est cohérent._

_Pour le prochain chapitre, début de l'apprentissage d'Harry tandis que des sentiments troubles les perturbe tous deux_.

Des petites reviews...à votre bon coeur...


	9. Chapter 9

**NdA : Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, avec toujours du temps d'attente. Mais bon, je peux pas faire mieux. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de très gentilles reviews, ça motive beaucoup pour écrire. Sinon, j'ai déjà commençé le chapitre suivant mais avec les exams, c'est difficile de pouvoir écrire régulièrement. Tout ça pour m'excuser par avance des quelques retards dans l'avancée de mes fics.**

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

**CHAPITRE 9**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première pensée qu'il eut à l'esprit était qu'il s'était une fois de plus évanoui. La seconde fut qu'il avait partagé un baiser avec Tom et cette pensée lui fit accélérer considérablement son rythme cardiaque.

Il avait embrassé Lord Voldemort. Il l'avait d'abord insulté, roué de coup puis il avait cru devenir fou. Son ennemi l'avait alors pris dans ses bras et la chose bizarre qui s'était produite dans la chambre avait refait son apparition. Il s'était soudain senti plus fort physiquement mais aussi plus faible. Il s'était senti envahi par la magie du Lord. Cette magie l'avait terrassé en même temps qu'elle lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer Voldemort. Il y avait entre eux un lien au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait concevoir. C'était comme s'ils étaient deux entités complémentaires et que si l'une se prenait un jour à disparaître, l'ordre des choses s'en trouverait considérablement modifié.

Harry avait l'impression que son corps entier avait été passé au charbon ardent. La magie pure coulait en lui en flot continu, le plongeant dans une ivresse insoupçonnée, avivant ses sens et donnant au monde une couleur nouvelle.

Quand il tourna la tête, il comprit la raison de cette déferlante d'énergie : Tom était assis dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit et il lui tenait la main.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent son visage apparemment endormi il ne put en détacher les yeux, comme hypnotisé.

Dans son sommeil, Voldemort avait laissé tomber son masque ironique et calculateur et il ne ressemblait plus qu'à Tom, seulement Tom. La tête penchée sur le côté, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle imperceptible et serein.

Son visage avait perdu la folie et le tourment qui semblait d'habitude faire partie intégrante de sa physionomie et il ne reflétait plus maintenant qu'une paisible douceur, troublante par son étrangeté.

Fasciné, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau ainsi avec ses longs cils, ses cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches revenaient sur son visage et ses lèvres pleines et entrouvertes.

Mais ce qui le fascinait surtout, c'était que le Lord, malgré son sommeil, se cramponnait à sa main, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Jamais il ne lui était apparu aussi fragile, aussi beau dans son humanité. C'était comme si il le découvrait pour la première fois et cela lui faisait peur car ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait.

Troublé, il se recula dans le lit, sa main glissant soudain de celle de Tom. La douce sensation magique disparut au même moment, l'envahissant d'un froid soudain.

Semblant éprouver la même chose, Tom s'éveilla dans un sursaut et immédiatement leurs regards se croisèrent.

Harry soutint son regard perçant tout en se reculant encore un peu plus.

« Comment te sens tu ? » finit par dire Tom d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire

« Bien » répondit brusquement Harry le ton aimable du Lord lui faisant plus peur que ses sarcasmes habituels. Il déglutit difficilement quand Tom lui sourit, presque avec tendresse. La situation était vraiment trop étrange pour qu'elle continue ainsi.

Une sueur froide lui coulant le long de son dos, Harry lui demanda, d'une voix qui se voulait dure et froide mais qui ne fut presque qu'un murmure

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as encore fait ? »

« Rien. Je ne t'ai rien fait. C'est plutôt toi qui a fait quelque chose. Regarde, tu m'as roué de coups tout à l'heure et je n'ai plus rien du tout. Tu m'as guéri. »

« Je…je ne comprends pas, balbutia Harry. Je ne comprends rien du tout. »

« Moi non plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à chaque fois que je te touche il se passe des miracles, lui répondit Tom, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Ne me dis pas que rien n'a changé chez toi, parce que je suis sûr que c'est faux. »

Harry se renfrogna, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Bien sûr que quelque chose s'était passé en lui. Quelque chose de tellement fou qu'il en avait embrassé son ennemi de toujours. Mais, plein de mauvaise foi, il répondit

« Rien, à part ma vue qui est meilleure. Absolument rien d'autre. »

Le Lord fronça les sourcils et vif comme l'éclair saisit le jeune homme par le poignet, l'attirant vers lui. Harry poussa un petit cri d'effroi tandis que la sensation grisante refaisait surface, irradiant de son poignet jusque dans tout le reste de son corps. Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de Tom et il ne put en détacher son regard. Son souffle se fit court tandis qu'il ressentait dans un plaisir sans nom la magie du Lord se répandre dans ses veines et y tracer un chemin brûlant, presque douloureux.

Puis la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Tom l'avait lâché et le regardait maintenant d'un air victorieux

« Dis moi maintenant que tu n'as rien ressenti ! »

Harry tremblait à présent, ses yeux ne pouvant se résoudre à se détacher de ceux du Lord. Il avait soudain une furieuse envie de le saisir lui-même et de recommencer cet échange extraordinaire qui le laissait pantelant de plaisir.

Honteux, il se recula violemment, jusqu'à tomber du lit. Rampant, il s'éloigna le plus possible de Tom qui continuait à le regarder.

Heurtant le mur, il s'y affaissa, sanglotant presque. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de vraie peur devant le Lord mais en ce moment, il était terrifié par lui.

« Ne m'approche plus. Ne m'approche plus ! » Répéta t'il plusieurs fois.

Mais Tom n'en fit rien et vint s'accroupir devant lui, faisant fi de ses supplications.

« Ca suffit maintenant, Harry ! Tu vas m'écouter », lui dit il sur un ton sans appel. « Je n'ai jamais encore entendu parler de cas tel que celui-ci mais il semble qu'en nous touchant nous ayons fait un échange de magie. Cet échange nous a renforcé tous deux, comme si avant elle avait été tronquée et qu'elle était maintenant complète. Et ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure… »

Mais Harry le coupa dans ses paroles, lui criant presque

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! »

« Si, Harry ! Je t'ai embrassé et tu ne m'as pas repoussé. »

« Je…je n'étais pas moi-même…ça ne se reproduira plus ! » balbutia le jeune homme, soudain livide.

« Vraiment ? » le questionna le Lord tandis que le bout de ses longs doigts venait caresser la joue d'Harry.

Celui-ci retint son souffle. Il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise. Il ne le voulait pas ! Il ne le pouvait pas ! Et pourtant…. tandis que le visage de Tom se rapprochait du sien, il sentait sa raison basculer de nouveau et ses lèvres brûler d'anticipation. Oui ! Tout à l'heure, il avait embrassé Lord Voldemort et il allait recommencer parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il se sentait attiré par l'homme comme par un aimant, ses sens ne se contrôlant plus. Ils n'auraient jamais du se toucher. Maintenant, un lien étroit les liait et un désir ardent et incompréhensible lui ravageait les reins.

Haletant, il ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle de Tom sur ses lèvres et ne pouvant retenir un gémissement.

Puis un sentiment de frustration intense le submergea quand le Lord se recula soudain, rompant le contact. En ouvrant les yeux il ne put qu'observer les joues rouges de Tom, son regard trop brillant et sa respiration désordonnée. Il était dans le même état que lui.

« Tu…tu ne peux plus nier…maintenant… » Lui dit il d'une voix rauque

Harry ne répondit rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Son corps avait parlé pour lui.

Le Lord se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il se retourna ensuite vers lui, le détaillant avec envie puis détourna les yeux

« Je dîne avec quelques uns de mes proches tout à l'heure. J'aimerais que tu sois des nôtres. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, essayant de retrouver le fiel dans sa voix alors que son cœur battait encore la chamade.

« Tu as des amis, maintenant ? »

Voldemort sourit d'un air narquois et disparut par la porte.

« A 20 heures, et sois à l'heure. »

Harry avait tourné tel un lion en cage durant les quelques heures qui le séparaient du dîner. Il allait devoir aller dîner avec Tom et quelques uns de ses sous fifres écoeurants. Rien que cette pensée lui coupait l'appétit. Plus il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé, moins il avait envie de rejoindre le Lord dans la salle à manger. Il avait fait une erreur en le laissant l'approcher, une terrible erreur. Maintenant, par Merlin seul sait quel étrange phénomène, il avait l'impression de posséder en lui une part de son ennemi, une part de sa magie et cela le mettait hors de lui. Partager quelque chose avec lui semblait pour lui comme une trahison à ses principes. De plus, cet échange d'énergie magique avait provoqué un fait encore plus troublant : il avait envie de Tom. Pas une de ses pulsions purement sexuelle et qui se rassasie une fois assouvie, mais une envie totale et dévastatrice, qui le laissait dans un état de fébrilité proche de l'évanouissement dès que leurs deux peaux rentraient en contact. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. C'était extrêmement douloureux mais également totalement enivrant.

L'heure approchant, Harry sentait l'énervement monter crescendo en lui. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dîner au milieu d'une « joyeuse » tablée de mangemorts et il n'avait absolument pas besoin dans son état de nerfs de papoter avec Voldemort alors que sa seule envie à l'instant était soit de lui faire l'amour sauvagement, soit de le précipiter du haut de la plus haute tour de son château afin de ne plus avoir à supporter cette situation.

Il s'assit soudain sur son lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Comment allait il se sortir de cette histoire ? Il se sentait comme écartelé entre deux feux : son corps, sa magie toute entière réclamait à grands cris son autre moitié et sa haine profonde envers l'homme qu'il désirait l'empêchait de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner ni oublier. Les derniers évènements ne pouvaient effacer toutes ces années d'horreur et de haine absolue.

C'est dans cette position que le petit elfe de maison préposé à ses soins le découvrit quelques instants plus tard.

« Jinky préfèrerait se faire écorcher vif puis plongé dans l'huile bouillante plutôt que de déranger le jeune maître Harry Potter mais Jinky est un elfe de maison très obéissant qui se doit de prévenir ses maîtres des heures de dîner. Il doit prévenir le jeune maître Harry Potter que le Grand Maître l'attend pour le souper dans un quart d'heure. »

A la fin de sa tirade, la petite créature effectua une courbette grotesque et disparut dans un plop caractéristique.

Harry n'avait pas relevé la tête, préférant ne pas répondre à l'elfe qui, à chacune de ses visites lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Cette créature, pensa t'il, n'était rien d'autre qu'une torture mentale de plus infligée par le maître des lieux et destinée à lui faire perdre la raison.

Soupirant comme un prisonnier qu'on traînerait aux galères, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit la tenue qui l'attendait sur le rebord de la baignoire et l'enfila. Encore une panoplie complète du parfait petit mangemort. Il ricana, délaissant la cape et n'enfilant que la chemise noire dont il déboutonna le col. Si Voldemort croyait le faire adopter la tenue vestimentaire de ses petits toutous, il se trompait lourdement.

Il négligea également la brosse posée sur le lavabo. Il avait décidé de ne pas faire d'efforts. De toute façon, il allait dîner avec une tablée de pathétiques larbins, pas de quoi se mettre sur son trente et un.

Il avisa sa paire de lunettes rondes posée à côté de la brosse et la jucha sur son nez. Le monde autour de lui devint soudain flou. Il les retira et tout redevint net.

Il les enleva, les regarda un instant, puis les jeta dans le lavabo. Elles étaient maintenant complètement inutiles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans le couloir, en direction de la salle à manger où l'attendait son supplice. Pas besoin de guide, il pouvait sentir l'aura de Tom lui montrer le chemin sans même se concentrer sur lui.

Regardant droit devant lui, il ignorait totalement les regards des mangemorts qu'il croisait. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, ne cherchaient pas à attirer son attention et le regardaient passer avec méfiance et crainte.

Arrivé devant la porte derrière laquelle le Lord l'attendait, il prit une profonde inspiration et la poussa pour entrer.

Il se retrouva dans une salle de dimension très modeste, sombre mais conviviale, dont la majeure partie de l'espace était occupée par une table rectangulaire taillée dans un bois sombre. Le sol était nu, de pierre grise et la pièce était éclairée par une série de chandeliers sur la table et sur les murs.

La porte se fermant derrière lui, Harry dévisagea les convives assis autour de la table. Ils étaient six au total. Le couple Demether, deux mangemorts très puissants qui avaient toujours réussi à échapper à ses poursuites ; Bellatrix Lestrange, le visage plus anguleux que jamais ; le vieux Adam Brook, maître en envoûtements et fervent adepte du mage noir depuis longtemps, Drago et enfin Voldemort, assis en bout de table.

Un silence s'installa à l'entrée du jeune homme qui les dévisagea un à un, immobile et debout. Il pouvait sentir la méfiance mais aussi une vive curiosité dans l'esprit de tous les convives.

Ce fut Voldemort qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé

« Harry ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi ! » Lui dit il, un sourire poli sur les lèvres mais le regard plus flamboyant que la flamme des chandeliers qui ornaient la table.

Harry croisa son regard, le souffle soudain suspendu comme à chaque fois qu'il établissait un contact avec lui, puis le détourna pour venir s'asseoir à sa droite en silence.

Face à lui, Drago lui lança un regard venimeux et Harry le fixa narquoisement. Malfoy sembla bouillir littéralement de rage contenue devant cette marque de mépris profond envers sa personne et Harry sourit de plus belle. Ce repas ne serait pas un supplice uniquement pour lui. Il avait bien l'intention de rendre Drago hystérique et de rendre ce souper plus vivant qu'il ne l'était. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Tom saurait à l'avenir qu'il faut réfléchir avant d'inviter Harry Potter à souper.

Le Lord rompit de nouveau le silence et dit d'une voix guindée où perçait néanmoins l'irrévérence :

« Je me suis cru bon d'inviter ce cher Harry à notre table. Le pauvre garçon vit comme un reclus depuis son arrivée. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un mauvais hôte. »

Harry, sans le regarder, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Drago qui commençait à perdre visiblement patience, lui répondit sur le même ton

« Sa seigneurie est trop bonne. Me priver d'une aussi « charmante » compagnie aurait été un crime. »

Drago, se sentant visé par les propos sarcastiques ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais le Lord prit la parole avant lui, le coupant dans son élan.

« Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir ! Maintenant, mangeons. »

Harry détourna dédaigneusement les yeux de Drago qui manqua s'étrangler de rage contenue, puis porta son attention sur les autres convives. Le vieux Brook le fixait d'un regard perçant, sa longue barbe blanche disparaissant sous la table. Ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés l'un à l'autre mais Harry avait eu en main une photo de lui et il savait que ses aptitudes extraordinaires en envoûtements en tous genres étaient très appréciées du Lord.

Il passa ensuite au couple : Lorian Demether et son épouse, Dora. L'homme, grand, élégant et distingué lui accorda un léger salut de la tête tandis que son épouse, plus petite, blonde et raffinée, lui sourit poliment. Ces deux là, il les connaissait bien. Experts en artifice et sortilèges explosifs, ils étaient souvent envoyés sur les missions destinées à terroriser la population sorcière. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à leur mettre le grappin dessus.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Bellatrix Lestrange, toujours fidèle à elle-même sauf qu'elle apparaissait amaigri et fatiguée. Harry se concentra et décela une aura maladive chez elle. Elle le fixait étrangement, le front légèrement plissé, les lèvres serrées et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, son visage s'illumina soudain et ses yeux prirent une lueur de démence. Elle lui sourit enfin, d'un sourire trop franc qui déstabilisa Harry. Il détourna les yeux et revint à Drago qui n'avait pas perdu son air pincé.

Il sentit le sourire de Tom avant qu'il ne le vit. Quand il se tourna vers lui, le Lord lui souriait, une lueur presque admirative dans le regard. Harry sut tout de suite que ce début de repas avait été un test et qu'il avait réussi ce test même si il n'y comprenait rien.

Et c'est d'une voix enjouée que Tom déclara le repas ouvert.

Les plats servis étaient raffinés et sentaient délicieusement bon. Devant les yeux étonnés et le regard outré de Drago, Harry commença à se servir sans même attendre le Lord. Le jeune homme poussa même le vice jusqu'à passer le plat de salade aux autres invités avant le maître des lieux. Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire, trouvant la petite insubordination du survivant plus charmante qu'agaçante.

Le repas ses passa dans le calme. Harry se servait de tout, adoptant une attitude arrogante de maître des lieux qui semblait rendre Drago plus blanc de minute en minute. Cela n'échappa pas à Harry qui en rajouta un peu plus en disant quelques mots à Tom en Fourchelang.

Drago, dont la rage contenue était de plus en plus visible, n'avait même pas touché son assiette et Harry, impitoyable, continuait de lui jeter des regards méprisants et de parler avec les autres convives en prenant bien soin de ne jamais lui adresser la parole. Il savait bien que la chose que le jeune mangemort détestait le plus était d'être ignoré. Il se faisait donc une joie d'accaparer toute l'attention, en prenant un soin particulier d'attirer celle de Tom.

La rage d'être ainsi ignoré et la jalousie dévorante étaient en train de ronger Drago à petit feu. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : finir cet horrible repas et courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus voir l'attitude arrogante de ce maudit Potter, l'attention que tous lui portaient et les regards presque amoureux que lui envoyait le Lord. C'était un vrai supplice, et le pire c'était qu'il savait très bien que Harry en avait pleinement conscience et qu'il en jouait habilement.

La fin du repas arriva bientôt. Tout le monde se leva, Drago un peu plus rapidement que les autres et tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Harry ! Je voudrais te parler une minute. » Dit Tom à ce dernier quand celui-ci franchissait la porte de la salle à manger.

Le jeune homme se raidit, trouvant que discuter avec le Lord en cet instant n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

Il se retourna néanmoins, prenant l'air le plus impénétrable qu'il pouvait et s'approcha de Tom.

Celui-ci, toujours assis à sa place le dévisagea un instant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire détourner le regard à Harry dont les yeux trop brillants du Lord le perturbait.

« Harry, je veux dès demain commencer à t'enseigner ce que tu dois savoir pour maîtriser tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais je sens encore une certaine réticence de ta part. C'est pourquoi demain matin, je vais t'emmener faire une petite promenade. Je veux que tu comprennes ce qui me pousse à faire ce que je fais et je compte bien te faire entendre raison. »

Harry avait haussé un sourcil sceptique.

« Je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ? Tu n'as pas peur que je décide de m'évader ? »

Tom eut un sourire narquois

« Je ne crois pas, non. Tu es toujours sceptique à propos de mes intentions mais tu as compris une chose : tu as tout intérêt à rester ici. Tu peux me garder à portée de main jusqu'à ce que tu trouves le moyen de m'éliminer. »

« Si je voulais t'éliminer, je n'aurais qu'à déclancher de nouveau le sort du chaos et ainsi je te foudroierai…et moi avec. » lui répondit farouchement Harry.

« Oui, tu pourrais…mais quel gâchis ! Détruire les deux sorciers les plus puissants au monde alors qu'avec tout ce potentiel nous pourrions faire tant de grandes choses ! »

Et il éclata de rire devant le regard noir du jeune homme.

« J'ai raison, n'est ce pas ? Je ne te tuerai pas et toi non plus tu ne me tueras pas. Tu as lu en moi comme dans un livre et j'ai fait la même chose avec toi. Nous avons trop besoin l'un de l'autre, Harry. Et ça, tu le sais très bien, même si tu répugnes à le penser. »

Harry avait serré les poings et dardait un regard furieux sur le Lord qui, comme d'habitude, savait trouver les mots qui le perçait à jour et le laissait plus vulnérable qu'un enfant.

« Vas te reposer maintenant, finit le Lord dans un sourire mystérieux, clôturant l'entretien. Demain, nous partirons tôt. Je veux que tu voies le monde tel qu'il est vraiment. »

Harry soutint son regard un instant, voulant répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Il tourna les talons et au moment de franchir la salle prononça un « bonne nuit » au Lord qui lui répondit.

Tom regarda longtemps la porte après que le jeune homme soit parti, son masque de froide politesse se fracturant et laissant place à un visage douloureux et fiévreux. Pendant toute la durée du repas il s'était retenu de s'emparer du Survivant et de s'approprier enfin son corps. Il avait retenu ses pulsions jalouses quand le jeune homme avait parlé aux autres convives et réfréné ses sourires ravis quand il lui avait accordé un peu de son attention.

Il se passa une main sur le visage puis se leva. Demain. Demain il ferait tout pour le rallier à lui. Tout pour l'avoir enfin et à jamais.

Harry marchait en silence dans les couloirs, regagnant sa chambre. Il pensait à la journée du lendemain et il appréhendait cette « promenade » comme l'avait dit le Lord. Il ressentait une peur intense à l'idée de sortir d'ici et de voir ce que le monde était devenu sans lui. Ce qu'il craignait surtout, c'était de constater que la vie continuait et que le monde tournait peut être très bien. Cela voudrait dire que Tom avait raison et ça, c'était dur, très dur à avaler.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut même pas que quelqu'un lui barrait le chemin et il butta dans Drago, campé au beau milieu du couloir et semblant l'attendre de pied ferme.

« Tu devrais remettre tes lunettes », lui dit le Blond sur un ton venimeux.

« Barre toi, Malfoy. J'ai pas envie de faire joujou avec toi », lui répondit Harry sur un ton dédaigneux.

Mais Drago ne se décala pas du passage. Les joues rougies par la colère, il semblait prêt à en découdre.

Harry soupira et soutenant le regard courroucé du jeune homme lui demanda d'un ton las

« Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux, à la fin ? »

« Tu t'es bien fichu de moi tout à l'heure. Pourquoi faisais tu semblant de ne pas me voir ? »

« Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir ? Lui répondit méchamment Harry. Désolé mais tu vois, tu n'as absolument aucun intérêt alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai semblant d'en éprouver pour toi. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? »

« Tu m'as humilié, Potter. Tu m'as humilié devant lui. »

« C'est pas ce que tu fais tous les jours ? Siffla le Survivant. Il a l'habitude ; d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il n'a même pas semblé se rendre compte que tu étais gêné. C'est étrange, non ? Il t'aime tant. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots de la manière la plus méprisante qui soit.

Drago, devenu soudain blême, l'attrapa avec violence par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur, prêt à le tuer s'il le fallait.

« Tais toi, tu ne sais rien alors tais toi ! »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es pitoyable, insignifiant et que tu vas me lâcher immédiatement avant que je me fâche. Parce que sache que si je me fâche, tu te rendras vite compte que ton cher maître n'est pas le seul que tu dois craindre. »

Il avait dit ces mots d'une voix glaciale, incisive et Drago eut un mouvement de recul : il avait cru voir une lueur rougeoyante au fond des prunelles du Survivant, une lueur qui lui était bien familière : celle qu'avait le Lord quand il était en colère.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier et se dégagea.

« C'est bien. Maintenant cesse tes gamineries et laisse moi passer. »

Drago, semblant en état de choc se décala sur le côté, laissant Harry poursuivre son chemin et disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Puis tel une poupée désarticulée, il se laissa tomber au sol, le corps soudain secoué de sanglots silencieux.

**Voilou ! Et un chapitre de plus ! Pfiou ! Oui, je sais la fin est un peu sadique mais je suis moi-même quelque peu sadique alors j'aime bien ménager mes effets.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à la « promenade » pendant laquelle Tom va essayer de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Riry.**

**Des révélations sur Drago également**.


	10. Chapter 10

**NdA : Voici le dernier chapitre de "mauvaise influence". J'ai failli devenir folle parce que ça fait cinq jours que j'essaie de le publier mais impossible...ffnet me disait toujours "error". Trop pénible.**

**Enfin, le miracle a eu lieu et voilà donc mon chapitre. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Au prochain chapitre, je vous ferai des Rar en bonne et due forme mais ces derniers temps j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot.**

**Je remercie mille fois _Ishtar205 _qui s'est gentiement proposé de corriger mes chapitres et qui m'a corrigé celui ci avec rapidité et efficacité!**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE 10**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il sursauta violemment, se redressant sur son lit.

Face à lui, debout sur les couvertures, se tenait Jinky, droit comme un i. En une sorte de parodie grotesque de salut militaire, il s'inclina devant le jeune homme, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Le jeune maître est enfin debout ! Jinky aurait préféré se faire écorcher vivant plutôt que de le réveiller alors il attendait avec patience. Sans vouloir brusquer le jeune maître, le jeune maître doit se lever. Jinky lui a préparé à déjeuner et de quoi s'habiller dans la salle de bains. Jinky espère que cela plaira au jeune maître. Jinky est un bon elfe de maison. Jinky ferait tout pour le jeune maître. »

Harry grimaça sous le déluge de paroles de la créature qui semblait intarissable.

Il réprima la furieuse envie qu'il avait de lui sauter à la gorge et de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes et se contenta de le fixer d'un œil noir.

« Merci, Jinky ! Le coupa-t-il. Maintenant, laisse-moi me préparer. »

« Oui, mon jeune maître, répondit la petite créature en se prosternant presque aux pieds du jeune homme. Jinky retourne d'où il vient mais le jeune maître peut appeler s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Jinky fera tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour… »

« C'est bon, Jinky ! Décampe ! » Lui cracha Harry, se sentant sortir de ses gonds.

Le petit elfe disparut et Harry soupira. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi impatient et caractériel ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'extirpa de sa couette. Vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama en tissu léger, il frissonna en posant les pieds sur le sol froid.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains en claquant des dents pour prendre une douche bien chaude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, propre, réchauffé et enveloppé dans un épais peignoir noir, il était retourné sur son lit et avait commencé à engloutir son petit-déjeuner.

Sa nuit avait été courte, ponctuée de rêves étranges dans lesquels il était Voldemort. Il en était ressorti étrangement ragaillardi, à croire que même en rêve la fusion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui permettait de recouvrer toutes ses forces.

Une fois son repas avalé, il retourna dans la salle de bains et se saisit des vêtements que Jinky lui avait préparés. Encore et toujours du noir. La mode mangemort était très vite lassante.

Il enfila la fine chemise de soie noire, le pantalon de la même couleur et garda la cape sous le bras.

Son regard rencontra soudain son reflet dans le miroir et s'observa un long moment, plutôt perplexe. Il avait beaucoup changé durant ces derniers jours et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier follement ce changement. Son regard surtout n'était plus le même. Auparavant d'un vert clair et lumineux, ses yeux s'étaient assombris pour prendre une couleur sombre, un vert presque inquiétant. Il avait perdu également la rondeur encore enfantine de ses joues, ce qui donnait à son visage un contour plus acéré, plus masculin.

Il passa une main sur sa joue et constata avec stupeur qu'elle était légèrement rugueuse… un début de barbe… lui, qui à son grand désespoir n'en avait jamais eu.

Il se recula vivement loin du miroir, sans pouvoir néanmoins détacher les yeux de son reflet. C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Si Tom semblait avoir rajeuni, lui, au contraire, semblait avoir mûri…

Il se rappela soudain son rêve. Il avait rêvé de Tom. Dans leur sommeil, ils avaient encore réussi à mêler leurs magies.

Pris de vertige, il sortit rapidement de la salle de bains et s'assit lourdement sur son lit, plus désemparé que jamais. Où cette histoire allait-elle le mener ? Il avait été amené de force ici, puis sa puissance magique s'était soudain révélée à lui et il avait tué Snape dans un accès de colère. Ensuite Tom et lui avaient fait fusionner leurs magies, ce qui avait eu pour but de renforcer de manière extraordinaire leurs énergies respectives et maintenant, ces changements physiques troublants… c'était comme s'ils avaient tous deux atteint le climax de leur potentiel.

Harry avait, dans ses pensées, volontairement laissé de côté le moment le plus troublant : le baiser incroyable qu'il avait échangé avec le Lord et surtout, le désir brûlant et incompréhensible qui le dévorait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Ca, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Il allait devoir retrouver Tom et ce matin, et cela s'annonçait encore plus difficile que d'habitude. Comment tenir plusieurs heures à ses côtés sans que cela vire au drame… ou pire, pensa-t-il soudain en réprimant un violent frisson, sans que je me jette sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements ?

Il secoua violemment la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit et se leva d'un bond. Il ne le regarderait pas, voilà tout. Il resterait concentré sur le moyen de tourner cette sortie à son avantage, et rien d'autre.

C'est le moment que choisit Jinky pour réapparaître, se pliant exagérément dans une courbette grotesque.

« Le jeune maître est très élégant et il a bien mangé. Jinky nage dans le bonheur. Le grand maître fait dire au jeune maître qu'il l'attend dans le grand hall d'entrée pour partir. »

Et dans un grand sourire édenté, la petite créature disparut.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. La journée allait être longue…

Tom lui aussi était tendu. Son sommeil avait été agité de nombreux rêves dans lesquels le Survivant était toujours présent. Dans l'un d'eux, il avait même été lui l'espace de quelques minutes. Cela avait été une expérience troublante mais également assez inquiétante. Leur lien magique semblait extrêmement puissant. Il n'avait pas envisagé une telle chose avant l'arrivée du jeune homme et maintenant il se sentait un peu dépassé par les évènements, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre.

Ses intentions, en l'amenant ici, avaient été de le faire basculer lentement de son côté. Le garçon était têtu mais il aurait réussi tôt au tard. La promenade d'aujourd'hui avait le même objectif.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu cette totale fusion de leurs magies et surtout cette attirance démesurée qu'il éprouvait soudainement envers lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense. C'était plus fort que la haine la plus violente, cela le gelait et le consumait en même temps, c'était à la fois terrifiant et excitant, affolant et déroutant.

Et maintenant qu'il était à la veille de porter le coup de grâce aux illusions du jeune homme, il se sentait fébrile, presque inquiet. Auparavant si persuadé que son plan allait marcher, il ne se sentait plus très sûr. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si Harry persistait dans son entêtement ? S'il le perdait définitivement ?

Ces questions résonnaient de manière étrange dans son esprit car elles n'avaient plus la même portée qu'autrefois. Avant, il voulait le Survivant pour parachever son œuvre et s'assurer un allié puissant ; maintenant il n'était plus très sûr des ses raisons. Il voulait le Survivant tout court. Il voulait qu'il soit à lui, qu'il le regarde sans haine et sans mépris, qu'il soit à ses côtés pour son sacre. Tout ceci le dépassait, le terrifiait presque. Des sentiments confus et encore inconnus le parcouraient, lui donnant le vertige.

« Ce n'est qu'une attirance physique, se répétait-il. Une simple attirance physique. C'est un jeune homme plus que beau et c'est normal qu'il me plaise. C'est tout. »

Mais même de ça, il n'était plus très sûr.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'objet de ses désirs en personne qui descendait les escaliers en accrochant sa cape autour de son cou. Le Lord ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais été plus attirant qu'en cet instant, mais il se reprit rapidement et se composa un visage aimable.

Harry s'était avancé vers lui, puis, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, lui dit d'un ton bougon, sans oser croiser son regard :

« Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Voldemort sourit mystérieusement

« C'est une surprise. »

Harry déglutit. Les surprises du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient sans doute pas les meilleures au monde. Son soudain malaise s'accentua quand le Lord s'approcha très près de lui… trop près et qu'il entoura sa taille de son bras.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, celui interrogatif et légèrement inquiet de Harry et celui ardent et possessif de son aîné, puis le jeune homme sentit la désagréable sensation du transplanage s'emparer de son corps.

Les deux sorciers réapparurent à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Vaguement nauséeux et vacillant, Harry se dégagea vivement des bras chauds du Lord et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement : ils étaient au Ministère.

Rien n'avait changé. Le hall était toujours le même, aussi grand, aussi majestueux. La fontaine trônait à la même place, le fourmillement incessant des gens restait identique.

Harry regarda Tom avec interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Les gens… tu n'as pas peur que les gens ne me voient ? »

Le Lord sourit :

« Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Garde ta capuche sur la tête. Tu as changé, tu sais, depuis que tu es mon hôte, lui dit-il avec un regard appréciateur qui fit détourner la tête au jeune homme. Les gens ne feront pas le rapport. »

Harry répliqua aussitôt avec morgue :

« Et si je me mettais à hurler que je suis Harry Potter et que je suis vivant ? »

« Libre à toi de le faire, lui répondit le Lord. Mais n'es-tu pas curieux de savoir comment se débrouille le monde sorcier sans toi ? »

« Si… » abdiqua Harry en baissant les yeux.

« Très bien, alors suis-moi » conclut Tom, un petit sourire triomphal sur les lèvres.

Il rabattit la capuche noire sur le visage d'Harry et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs.

Harry suivait le Lord silencieusement, dardant un regard curieux et intense sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage, les saluant avec déférence et force « Monseigneur » envers Tom.

A part le changement de propriétaire, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Tout le monde travaillait, des sorciers faisaient la queue devant différents bureaux administratifs, cela parlait, cela bruissait. Rien ne laissait voir qu'un tyran avait pris les commandes du lieu.

Le moral du Survivant en prit un coup : le Ministère semblait très bien tourner.

Tom, après avoir signé quelques papiers qu'un petit sorcier rondouillard lui avait présentés, se retourna vers le jeune homme.

« Tu es surpris, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, avoua Harry. Je ne comprends pas. Tout semble calme, sans rien d'inhabituel. Je pensais que… »

« Tu pensais que je torturais tous ces braves gens pour qu'ils travaillent pour moi ? Et bien, tu crois beaucoup de choses fausses. Ils ont tous compris où était leur intérêt. Je les paye bien, je leur promets un avenir où ils n'auront plus honte d'être ce qu'ils sont. »

« Quand j'étais… encore là… ils te détestaient tous. Ils te craignaient comme la peste et maintenant… »

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté à un angle du couloir, se sentant soudain perdu.

« Ma vie… n'a servi à rien… »Souffla-t-il soudain, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Voldemort cessa à son tour d'avancer et se retourna vers lui, d'un air grave.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça », lui cracha Harry, se sentant soudain pris en pitié par le Lord. « Tu es satisfait j'espère ? Je sais maintenant que tout le monde m'a oublié. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Tout ce que j'ai fait… ça n'a servi à rien ! Ma vie n'a servi à rien ! Qu'est-ce qui reste de moi ? Une petite plaque commémorative ? Est-ce que quelqu'un me regrette ? »

Il se tut un instant, dévisageant Tom qui ne répondait pas.

« Oh, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Il n'y a personne… de toute façon, je m'en doutais. J'ai toujours été seul… je te déteste, Tom ! »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard de son aîné qui lui semblait plein de pitié. Jusqu'à présent, il avait encore gardé quelque espoir que des gens attendaient son retour parce qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter une vie sous les ordres de Tom. Il avait eu tort. Tout le monde le croyait mort ou disparu et personne ne s'en inquiétait.

Il eut un instant l'envie d'ôter sa cape, de leur cracher à la figure qu'il était toujours là puis de leur arracher leurs sourires et l'apparente jovialité qui se lisait sur leur visage avec ses ongles.

Mais ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Pendant ce temps, Tom n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux de lui. Harry semblait si perdu mais en même temps si plein de haine que ses belles certitudes fondaient comme neige au soleil. Il avait amené le Survivant ici pour lui arracher ses dernières illusions et maintenant que son but était atteint il n'arrivait même pas à prendre plaisir à son triomphe. Il avait juste une boule étrange nichée au creux de l'estomac qui lui faisait mal.

Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il avait toujours fait et de ce qu'il était encore en train de faire : il détruisait Harry à petit feu, lentement, douloureusement.

Il avait prévu une visite chez l'ancien Ministre de la Magie qui, complètement à sa botte, aurait joué les laquais bien obéissants. Il avait même prévu de parler – par hasard - de la disparition de Potter. Ca aurait achevé le jeune homme.

Mais à l'instant, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : ramener Harry au manoir.

Puis les mots du jeune homme achevèrent de lui comprimer l'estomac. « Je te déteste, Tom ! ». Ces mots avaient été dit avec tant de lassitude et tant de désillusion qu'ils touchèrent le Lord au plus profond de son âme qu'il croyait stérile. Le garçon le détestait. Bien sûr, avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, comment pouvait-il éprouver autre chose que de la haine envers lui ? Et pourquoi cette constatation lui faisait-elle si mal ?

Tom avait du mal à respirer. Il repoussa d'un geste de la main une secrétaire qui s'approchait d'eux, un énorme livre sous le bras et la main levée pour demander la parole. Il ne voyait qu'une chose : il n'aimait plus faire souffrir Harry, cela n'était plus du tout amusant.

« On s'en va » souffla-t-il et, étreignant le jeune homme qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ils disparurent tous les deux dans un craquement sonore.

Quand ils réapparurent, ils étaient en rase campagne, sur une petite route de terre, bordée de chaque côté par un petit grillage. De part et d'autre paissaient des vaches. Les prés s'étendaient à perte de vue, verts et ondoyants sous une légère brise.

Harry s'écarta de nouveau du Lord.

« La visite au Ministère a été courte. C'est quoi la suite des réjouissances ? » Soupira-t-il d'un air las.

« J'avais prévu une visite chez le Premier Ministre moldu mais… on remettra ça à plus tard » lui répondit Tom sur un ton faussement désinvolte. « Si tu veux, on rentre. »

« Je voudrais aller voir Ron et Hermione », dit tout à coup le Survivant.

« Ron et… ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Harry » répliqua Tom doucement.

« Si ! Je veux les voir juste un instant, insista Harry. Savoir s'ils vont bien. »

Et Tom abdiqua ; peut-être à cause de la pointe de culpabilité qu'il sentait poindre en lui, mais surtout à cause des yeux trop verts et trop envoûtants du jeune homme qui semblait le supplier du regard.

Il l'attira une nouvelle fois vers lui, glissa un bras autour de sa taille et osa même coller son corps contre le sien avant de transplaner à regret.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient derrière la fenêtre d'une petite maison de campagne en pierre blanche. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée sur le toit et plusieurs poules picoraient le sol dans la cour : la maison de Ron et de sa femme Hermione. Ils s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tôt. Harry avait même été leur témoin et depuis, ils s'étaient peu à peu écartés de la vie guerrière de leur ami. Celui-ci ne les en avait pas empêchés. Au contraire. Il préférait les voir loin de lui et vivants qu'à ses côtés et morts.

Peu à peu, ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue. Ils s'écrivaient mais Harry ne les mêlait plus en rien à ses batailles contre le Lord et ses troupes.

Le jeune homme regarda timidement par la fenêtre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit salon douillet. Au mur trônait la célèbre horloge Weasley et un feu ronflait dans la cheminée.

Assise dans un large fauteuil se tenait Hermione. Elle n'avait guère changé. Les genoux repliés sous elle, elle lisait un livre, un châle sur les épaules.

Harry sentit une bouffée de tendresse exploser dans sa poitrine. Hermione avait été sa seule et unique véritable amie durant toutes ces années. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle.

Ron entra à ce moment dans la pièce. Il tenait un bébé dans les bras. Le petit être hurlait et le rouquin, une moue ennuyée sur les lèvres, essayait en vain de le faire cesser de crier.

Hermione releva la tête et se mit à rire devant le tableau.

Harry quitta son poste d'observation et s'adossa au mur de la maison, pris d'un vertige soudain.

Le regard dans le vague, une larme perla aux coins de ses yeux et roula sur sa joue.

« Ils sont heureux… sans moi… mais ils sont heureux… »

Tom s'approcha du jeune homme et essuya la larme du revers de sa main. Jamais il n'avait trouvé Harry plus beau qu'en cet instant. Ses doigts quittèrent sa joue pour doucement, délicatement, retracer les contours de son visage. Un frisson le saisit tandis que Harry relevait la tête vers lui.

« Emmène-moi voir l'océan. J'ai besoin d'espace… »Lui souffla le jeune homme.

Tom acquiesça en déglutissant. Si Harry n'avait pas parlé, il l'aurait embrassé.

Un vent frais parcourait la longue plage, dessinant des motifs dans le sable et ridant la surface de l'eau grise. Rien d'autre à l'horizon que la mer à perte de vue.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Puis il dégrafa sa cape qui s'envola aussitôt. Il ne fit même pas un geste pour la rattraper. Ici, il n'y avait personne pour le reconnaître.

Debout, les pieds enfoncés dans le sable, il laissa son regard errer sur la crête des vagues, se concentrant sur l'étendue d'eau et la sensation de calme que l'horizon infini lui procurait. L'air sentait bon la mer et des mouettes volaient au dessus de l'onde, en quête de nourriture.

Harry se sentait vide et vieux. C'était comme si sa vie lui apparaissait sous un autre jour. Lui qui avait toujours cru œuvrer pour le bien de tous, lui qui avait tout sacrifié pour ses idéaux, ne croyait plus en rien. Il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'une marionnette, un joli petit épouvantail qu'on brandissait face à l'ennemi et qui brassait de l'air sans jamais servir à rien. Inutile ! Sa vie avait été inutile et vaine. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait même plus à quoi se raccrocher. Toute idée de justice l'avait quitté, toute idée d'honneur également.

« Tom a raison, pensa-t-il soudain. J'ai toujours vu la vie en noir et blanc. J'avais tort. Ce que je croyais pur ne l'est pas. Toute ma vision des choses est erronée. »

Il soupira bruyamment, tandis qu'il baissait la tête vers le sol, abattu par la désillusion.

Il ne bougea pas quand deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules. Il eut cependant un frisson quand il sentit un front se poser contre l'arrière de sa tête.

Tom et lui restèrent un long moment ainsi, immobiles, le cœur battant plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Harry ferma les yeux et Tom fit de même tandis que leurs magies respectives pulsaient doucement et se mélangeaient à nouveau.

Harry, mû par une impulsion soudaine, pencha la tête en arrière, la posant contre le cou du Lord. Il était trop las pour lutter et de toute façon il n'en avait pas envie. L'échange de magie était trop bon, trop doux. Il avait l'impression que cela comblait l'immense vide qu'il sentait en lui et il ne pouvait pas y résister.

Les mains de Tom quittèrent ses épaules, et l'homme enroula doucement ses bras autour de la taille fine du Survivant, le serrant lentement contre lui. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine et sa bouche était étrangement sèche.

En fait, il était totalement paniqué. Que faire ? Que dire ? Harry était dans ses bras… son corps délicieusement chaud contre le sien, complètement abandonné. Il avait tellement envie de goûter à ses lèvres, à sa peau, que ses mains tremblaient nerveusement. Mais il avait également peur de bouger, peur de briser le lien qui était si fort entre eux à cet instant, peur que Harry rouvre les yeux et pose sur lui un regard plein de haine. La veille, avant de l'embrasser, le jeune homme lui avait demandé de le sauver. Mais comment sauver quelqu'un quand on est la cause de tous ses malheurs ?

Le regard d'Harry stoppa net ses pensées fiévreuses en le plongeant dans un état d'hébétude proche du rêve. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard : à la fois d'une tristesse sans fond, plein de douleur et de désespoir et à la fois brûlant de désir et d'abandon. Tom était comme pétrifié par ces yeux verts qui le fixaient intensément. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme contre son cou et la peau douce de sa joue contre le creux de sa clavicule.

Sans même en être conscient, il enroula encore plus ses bras autour d'Harry et leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement.

Le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, ils avaient tous deux le souffle court. Harry tremblait maintenant. Le désir et la plénitude qu'il ressentait étaient si forts qu'il en avait des vertiges et que les bras puissants du Lord devaient presque le porter. Il était terrifié par ce qui était en train de se passer mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que succomber. Il n'avait pas la force de faire autrement.

Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et ce petit mouvement eut raison des dernières pensées cohérentes du Lord qui, fixant à présent la bouche tentatrice du jeune homme, laissa échapper un gémissement sourd.

N'y tenant plus, faisant fi de toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, il s'empara doucement des lèvres d'Harry qui ferma les yeux au même moment en soupirant. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à présent.

Tom commença la lente et délicieuse exploration des lèvres du jeune homme, si douces qu'il avait l'impression de rêver. Ses gestes étaient hésitants et lents, comme pour une première fois, effleurant à peine, tâtonnant et mordillant doucement la chair tendre.

Puis Harry répondit à son baiser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement, laissant entrer Tom, s'abandonnant à lui. Leur langues s'effleurèrent, puis, plus hardies, commencèrent à danser lascivement l'une contre l'autre.

Harry ne pouvait plus penser à quoi que ce soit. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de Tom pour approfondir leur baiser. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux sombres et il gémit doucement quand l'homme pressa avec passion leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

De délicat et hésitant, leur baiser s'était soudain fait pressant et fougueux. Les mains du Lord, jusqu'alors sagement posées sur la taille d'Harry, commencèrent une lente exploration du torse du jeune homme, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir si intenses qu'il avait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre à chaque caresse. Harry gémissait doucement, son corps épousant parfaitement celui de Tom, répondant fiévreusement à ses baisers et à la douce pression de ses doigts sur son corps.

Puis, à bout de souffle, ils durent séparer à regret leurs lèvres rougies par le baiser et Harry se retourna pour faire face à celui qui le rendait fou en ce moment. Tom avait le souffle court. Ses joues étaient furieusement rouges et ses yeux brillaient d'un désir intense. Mangeant des yeux le visage du jeune homme, il l'attira de nouveau vers lui, et enserrant sa taille de ses bras, reprit possession de ses lèvres avec passion. Harry ne résista même pas, plongeant dans le baiser avec avidité. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Tom et il pressa son corps fiévreux contre le sien.

Le baiser dura si longtemps que quand leurs visages s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, le soleil avait changé de côté dans le ciel.

Harry avait perdu toute lucidité. Rien d'autre ne comptait que le désir lancinant qui lui comprimait douloureusement le bas ventre. Se pressant un peu plus contre son aîné, il n'aspirait qu'à se laisser aller, totalement, infiniment.

Ce fut pourtant Tom qui retrouva ses esprits le premier. Ignorant le gémissement de frustration d'Harry, il se recula légèrement, fixant intensément le jeune homme qui, abandonné, s'offrait à lui entièrement.

Le Lord brûlait littéralement de désir. Jamais il n'avait échangé un tel baiser. Cela l'avait complètement électrisé. Il avait eu l'impression de perdre pied et de couler dans un abîme de plaisir.

Il caressa la joue d'Harry qui frémit à ce contact et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Si il le prenait maintenant, le garçon se laisserait faire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Si il le prenait ici, à même le sable, tous deux en ressortiraient frustrés : Harry était désespéré, or Tom voulait qu'il soit pleinement conscient de ses actes quand il le ferait enfin sien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas le prendre sauvagement. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour que le jeune homme ne puisse plus jamais se passer de lui et soit sien à jamais.

Il l'attira une nouvelle fois vers lui, et prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit avec délectation le jeune homme se tendre et trembler sous cette caresse.

« Tom… » Murmura Harry quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« Ne dis rien… » Lui répondit doucement le Lord en le dévorant des yeux. « Ne dis rien, je t'en prie. »

Il voulait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire : l'océan, le soleil au dessus de leurs têtes, le visage d'Harry, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son corps frémissant contre le sien.

Il voulait pouvoir s'en souvenir pour toujours car si en ce moment le Survivant était désespéré au point de succomber, demain, quand il aurait pris conscience de ses actes, il se rebellerait et redeviendrait le petit animal insaisissable que Tom connaissait si bien.

Tom soupira, s'arrachant à regret des bras du jeune homme dont le regard se fit soudain dur et triste.

« Rentrons » dit Harry, détournant le regard du Lord.

Celui-ci le regarda un instant, sentant que la magie du moment était finie puis, lui attrapant la main, tous deux transplanèrent dans le grand hall du château.

Une fois arrivés, Tom lâcha la main d'Harry et recula.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu Harry. Ton esprit est obscurci par trop de choses en ce moment. »

Harry était perdu. Les baisers de Tom l'avaient entièrement ravagé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout contrôle de lui-même et il pouvait encore sentir l'énergie puissante et enivrante du Lord couler dans ses veines, irradiant son corps de désir pur.

Il avait senti également le désir absolu de Tom et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'écartait de lui.

La colère prit soudain possession de lui : il n'était peut-être pas assez bien pour Sa Majesté ! Il venait de s'humilier devant lui, le suppliant presque de le prendre, et il le repoussait. Comment osait-il ?

Toujours face au Lord, il aperçut soudain une silhouette en haut des escaliers et reconnut immédiatement Drago qui les regardait, plus livide qu'un spectre.

Un éclair mauvais passa dans les yeux du jeune homme et il attira violemment le Lord vers lui en prenant brutalement possession de ses lèvres.

Puisque Tom préférait sans doute les draps de ce minable, il allait le lui faire payer à lui ! Au centuple ! Il avait tout perdu, ses illusions comme ses espoirs. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Tom était cruel jusqu'au bout : il lui avait ôté tous ses rêves, avait bousillé sa vie et maintenant il le jetait après lui avoir enroulé des chaînes brûlantes autour du corps. Il ne se laisserait pas détruire aussi facilement. Ce minable Drago allait d'abord payer pour sa médiocrité, puis il les tuerait tous ! Jusqu'au dernier !

Ecrasant ses lèvres contre celle de son aîné, il prit possession avec avidité de sa bouche, se doutant du regard de Drago sur eux.

Tom, surpris par l'assaut, submergé par le désir violent qui le reprenait à chaque fois qu'il touchait le jeune homme, s'abandonna à l'étreinte. C'était Harry qui menait la danse, lui ne faisait que suivre, haletant, et étrangement euphorique.

Puis l'étreinte cessa brusquement. Harry, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Tom, eut le temps de voir Drago s'éloigner en titubant. Puis il reporta son attention sur le Lord qui le regardait sans rien comprendre.

« Tu as raison, lui cracha-t-il. Mon esprit est tellement obscurci que j'ai cru un instant avoir envie de toi. »

Et, bousculant légèrement le Lord sur son passage, il prit le chemin de ses appartements.

Sa seule satisfaction était que Drago avait tout vu. Sa sale petite gueule de fouine devait être très agréable à regarder en ce moment, pensa-t-il. Il doit chialer dans un coin et me traiter de tous les noms.

Une idée vicieuse traversa son esprit fiévreux. Drago n'était qu'une sous merde qui ne méritait pas le moindre moment de bonheur. Il allait lui rendre une petite visite.

**Et voilà! Un chapitre de plus! Les choses s'accélèrent un peu entre Tom et Harry qui a toujours très mauvais caractère...le pauvre, on le comprend.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, une grosse altercation entre Harry et Drago et des révélations sur celui ci. **

**Gros bisous à tous! Et...à vos reviews!**

**Darana.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NdA : N'ayant pas le temps de vous faire un petit commentaire bien long, je remercie ceux qui lisent et aprécient ma fic et en particulier Ishtar205 qui m'a corrigée avec la même efficacité que d'habitude.**

**Bises et bonne lecture à tous.**

**CHAPITRE 11**

…_Une idée vicieuse traversa son esprit fiévreux. Drago n'était qu'une sous-merde qui ne méritait pas le moindre moment de bonheur. Il allait lui rendre une petite visite…_

Harry irradiait littéralement de rage. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en colère et étrangement, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi puissant.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers les appartements de Drago, les personnes qui le croisèrent se reculèrent, le laissant passer avec effroi.

Le Survivant était en effet méconnaissable. Outre la soudaine maturité que les échanges de magie avec le Lord avaient provoquée, la lueur de pure haine qui brillait farouchement dans ses yeux rendaient le vert de ses prunelles aussi sombre qu'un puit sans fond. Si quelqu'un s'était hasardé à lui adresser la parole, il serait mort foudroyé sur place.

Harry n'avait plus rien à perdre. On lui avait tout enlevé. Il était mort et en cet instant, et seule l'envie de faire payer tous ses crimes à Malfoy l'empêchait de perdre complètement la tête. Il allait lui faire payer les années de haine à Poudlard, les horreurs commises par son père, leurs batailles sur le terrain, son petit air suffisant, sa médiocrité, son droit à être celui qui couchait avec Tom alors qu'il n'était qu'une nullité… Drago représentait en cet instant tout ce qu'il avait envie de détruire et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de se venger. Pas même Tom.

La tornade de haine pure qu'était devenu Harry s'arrêta au bout d'un instant devant une lourde porte de bois verni. Derrière se trouvait Drago. Il pouvait sentir son aura immonde à travers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans même la toucher.

Il pénétra dans une grande pièce claire, une chambre coquette et propre. De nombreux tableaux de maître ornaient les murs, et la tapisserie bleu pâle donnait à la pièce une ambiance douce et apaisante.

Harry regarda d'un air suspicieux la chambre puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne étendue sur le lit et qui s'était retournée vivement à son arrivée.

Le beau visage de Drago était ravagé de larmes et ses lèvres étaient rouges de sang à force d'avoir été mordues pour étouffer ses sanglots. Mais ce qui fit hurler de rage Harry, ce ne fut pas cet aspect pitoyable, mais le sang qui commençait à recouvrir le couvre lit et les horribles coupures sur les poignets du mangemort.

Le regard de Drago s'était empli de terreur devant la vision du Survivant. Jamais rien ne lui avait paru si effrayant. Harry était méconnaissable et il pouvait sentir ses pulsions meurtrières à travers la pièce.

Dans un cri proche de la démence Harry se précipita sur Drago et l'agrippant par les cheveux, l'envoya valser sur le sol, son sang éclaboussant le parquet de bois.

« Immonde salop ! Tu voulais crever ! Je te l'interdis, tu entends ? Je te l'interdis. »

Drago, complètement sonné par ce qu'il avait vu dans le hall et par le sang qu'il avait déjà perdu, ne put que se recroqueviller sur lui-même, absolument terrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

Harry, blême de rage, s'agenouilla près de lui et le reprenant par les cheveux, l'obligea à le regarder.

Le visage de Drago reflétait la terreur à l'état pur. Il vit la mort dans les yeux de Harry… mais pas une mort rapide comme il voulait, non, une mort lente et douloureuse.

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : où était Harry Potter ? Qui était ce monstre devant lui ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une gifle puissante qui rompit le fil de ses pensées. Le goût âcre du sang se répandit dans sa bouche.

« Sale con ! Tu croyais franchement que j'allais te laisser crever tranquillement sans souffrir ? Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir si facilement ? Tu n'as été et tu ne seras jamais qu'un lâche, Malfoy. Je te méprise et je vais te faire souffrir pendant si longtemps que tu me supplieras de t'achever… oui, tu me supplieras. »

Il conclut sa phrase par une deuxième gifle qui fit presque perdre connaissance au Blond.

Soudain Harry regarda la porte. Plusieurs mangemorts venaient d'entrer, baguette à la main.

Son visage prit une expression carnassière.

Le sort qu'il leur envoya sans même le formuler les projeta au travers de la pièce et ils s'écrasèrent lourdement contre le mur du couloir avant de s'effondrer au sol telles des marionnettes de chiffon.

Harry claqua la porte et la scella à l'aide d'un sort. Personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il allait tuer Malfoy, puis il ouvrirait cette foutue porte et il éliminerait tous ceux qui entreraient. De toute façon, il était mort pour tous. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Tout lui avait été pris, il avait perdu sa vie, son honneur, ses illusions et même servir de pute à Voldemort était visiblement trop bien pour lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il allait joyeusement faire sauter tout ce joyeux monde.

Il se retourna vers Drago, qui, sanglant, tentait de s'éloigner de lui en rampant.

Il se releva, s'approcha de lui et écrasa son dos de son pied droit, l'empêchant d'avancer plus loin.

« Tu te sauves, Malfoy ? Mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi. »Lui siffla-t-il.

Du pied, il le retourna violemment, lui assénant par là même un coup dans les côtes qui fit gémir de douleur le Blond.

Puis l'attrapant par ses poignets sanglants, il mit son visage à hauteur du sien.

« Tu vois, Malfoy, tu m'as toujours dit qu'un jour tu me tuerais… et bien, je crois que c'est le contraire qui va se faire… »

Drago leva des yeux éteints vers lui. La douleur était trop forte. En pressant sur ses poignets, Harry empêchait certes que son sang se répande mais ses ongles entraient douloureusement dans sa chair. Une ecchymose faisait son apparition sur sa joue droite et ses côtes le faisaient souffrir.

« Tue-moi, Potter, tue-moi… » Lui souffla-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Mais Harry le repoussa violemment contre le sol.

Doucement il effleura les poignets de son ennemi et les blessures se refermèrent. Il ne fallait pas qu'il crève ; pas maintenant.

« Tu me supplies déjà. » lui cracha-t-il. « Tu es encore plus lâche que je ne l'imaginais. Alors Malfoy… je croyais que tu me détestais, que tu voulais m'éliminer. »

Devant le regard éteint de Drago, il assena la dernière pique, cruelle, qu'il savait imparable.

« Tu sais que je baise avec ton cher maître ? Je croyais qu'il était fou de toi. Et bien, je vais te dire un secret : ce n'est pas ton nom qu'il hurle quand il jouit dans mes bras. Même au lit, tu ne vaux rien… tu n'es qu'une merde, Malfoy. »

Ces derniers mots furent de trop pour Drago. Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues tandis que le monde s'écroulait à nouveau sous ses pieds. Il ne souhait qu'une chose : mourir maintenant et échapper au regard méprisant d'Harry.

« Je te déteste… » Lui dit-il, les sanglots déformant sa voix. « Je te déteste… tu m'as tout volé. »

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent des éclairs et une nouvelle gifle envoya le jeune homme s'écrouler contre un des murs de la chambre.

S'affaissant au sol, Drago se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sanglotant bruyamment, les mains protégeant son visage des coups.

Harry, le bras levé pour frapper encore et encore stoppa soudain son geste, regardant son œuvre : Drago était ravagé. Ses habits étaient recouverts de sang, son visage normalement si beau était ensanglanté et gonflé, ses cheveux étaient poisseux et sanglants. Malfoy pleurait, il avait complètement perdu sa vanité, son mépris… tout ce qui était lui. Harry n'avait plus son ennemi devant lui mais un être détruit moralement et physiquement.

Et il ne put frapper. Son bras retomba mollement à ses côtés tandis qu'il tombait à genoux près de Drago. Il sentait encore la haine brûlante lui vriller les tempes et les tripes mais il ne pouvait pas continuer. Si Drago s'était montré égal à lui-même il n'aurait pas hésité mais là, c'était trop difficile. Il n'y avait pas d'injures, pas de duel à mort. Rien qu'un massacre à sens unique.

« Je t'ai tout volé ? » lui dit-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix atone. « Comment peux tu dire ça ! C'est toi qui as tout fait pour m'éliminer durant toute ta vie. »

Drago, ne sentant pas les coups pleuvoir de nouveau, avait légèrement relevé la tête et, après un mouvement de recul involontaire, avait vu qu'Harry s'était assis devant lui et que son attitude était moins menaçante. Même ses yeux avaient retrouvé un éclat presque normal.

Il déglutit difficilement, tentant de soutenir le regard du Survivant mais échoua et baissa de nouveau la tête, vaincu.

« Tu n'as jamais rien compris, Potter. Jamais rien. Je sais très bien ce que je te dis. Si tu savais comme je te hais ! Quand je te dis que tu m'as tout volé, je pèse mes mots… et je ne parle pas que du… Seigneur des ténèbres… tu m'as toujours tout volé. »

Harry le regardait à présent avec intensité et lui dit d'une voix cinglante

« Et bien, vas-y ! Crache la, ta chanson ! Dis-moi tout ce que je t'ai volé ! J'ai très envie de l'entendre ! »

Drago eut un petit rire qui le fit hoqueter de douleur et tousser.

« Ok ! Ecoute bien… je la dirai pas deux fois… je te déteste, Potter, depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre… et avant même de te croiser. Tout le monde savait que le légendaire Harry Potter allait être dans la même promotion que moi à Poudlard. Nous étions nés la même année. Si tu savais… pendant des mois avant la rentrée, mes parents m'avaient tanné avec toi : 'sois gentil avec lui', 'deviens son ami', fais-t-en un allié'. Tous tremblaient devant toi alors que tu n'étais qu'un gosse bigleux et débile. J'ai fait ce que mon père m'a dit et je t'ai tendu la main… mais toi tu l'as méprisée comme si j'étais le pire des déchets… je t'ai détesté pour ça. Je t'ai détesté aussi pour la leçon que j'ai eu de mon père quelques temps après pour n'avoir pas réussi à t'approcher. Les leçons de père ont toujours été très cuisantes, tu sais ? Il m'a toujours traité avec mépris depuis ; tandis que toi… il n'avait que ton nom à la bouche : Potter joue mieux que toi, Potter a plus de cran que toi, Potter vaut bien mieux que toi. Putain, toute l'estime qu'il aurait dû avoir pour moi, c'est pour toi qu'il l'avait. Il te détestait mais il t'admirait… moi, j'étais pour lui ce que j'ai toujours été pour toi : rien.

Toutes mes années à Poudlard ont été un véritable enfer à cause de toi. Tu étais toujours devant moi. Tout le monde t'admirait alors que tu étais nul dans la plupart des matières, tu étais meilleur que moi au quidditch, tu as été admis au tournoi des trois sorciers, tu étais le petit chouchou du directeur… et moi dans tout ça ? Je n'étais rien chez moi, et rien non plus à l'école… là où on aurait dû m'apprécier.

Tu me méprisais tellement ! Tu te croyais tellement supérieur à moi ! J'en crevais ! Tout semblait prendre de l'intérêt à tes côtés. Alors pour que Sa Majesté s'intéresse un peu à moi et me donne enfin la place que je méritais, j'ai tout fait pour te faire sortir de tes gonds. T'ennuyer constamment, c'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvée pour que tu t'intéresses à moi… et oui Potter. Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Drago Malfoy n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était que tu lui tendes la main. Mais plus je te rendais la vie impossible, plus tu me haïssais et me méprisais. Ca m'a rendu dingue. T'étais devenu une vraie obsession pour moi. Toutes mes actions n'avaient qu'un seul but : te faire réagir.

J'en suis même arrivé à la pitoyable conclusion que j'étais dingue de toi… Ne ricane pas, j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi… »

La voix de Drago se disloqua et il continua dans un souffle, sous le regard de plus en plus choqué d'Harry.

« Et oui, à force de te traquer, j'avais fini par être complètement fou de toi. Ca me tuait à petit feu, d'autant plus que tu me méprisais toujours plus. Alors, je me suis laissé embrigader par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai passé un test… tu te souviens, Dumbledore, et malgré mon semi échec j'ai pu intégrer les mangemorts.

Je suis parvenu à oublier mes sentiments pour toi, même si j'avoue que je n'ai jamais réussi à ne plus te poursuivre inlassablement. Tu comprends, tu m'avais trop fait souffrir… il fallait que je te tue…

…et puis, je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… tu sais bien de qui… et lui aussi, tu me l'as enlevé. Depuis que tu es ici, il ne pense plus qu'à toi. Tu es devenu son obsession, sa drogue. Et moi… je préfère crever que de vous voir tous les deux. Tu te comportes ici comme à Poudlard : en roi incontesté… je te hais… je vous ai aimés à en crever… je n'en peux plus… c'est trop dur… »

Sa voix se brisa et il se roula de nouveau en boule contre le mur, sanglotant amèrement.

Pendant son discours, Harry avait blêmi, les paroles de Drago résonnant douloureusement dans sa tête… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… et pourtant…

L'évidence lui sauta au visage et lui coupa le souffle. Malfoy souffrait depuis toujours… par sa faute. C'était involontaire mais le fait était que pour l'héritier des Malfoy tout aurait été différent s'il avait pu naître à une autre époque.

Harry suffoquait. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Drago ait pu souffrir autant. Pour lui, le Blond n'avait jamais rien été d'autre qu'un fils à papa pourri gâté, méprisant et intolérant.

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : s'il n'avait pas refusé la main de Drago, il en aurait peut-être fait quelqu'un de bon… leur vie à tous les deux aurait pu être différente.

« Je ne savais pas. » finit-il par dire d'une voix presque douloureuse. La vérité était insoutenable : il avait fait à Malfoy ce qu'il reprochait à Tom de lui avoir fait à lui. Il l'avait brisé à petit feu.

Drago releva vivement la tête et l'espace d'une seconde il redevint le jeune homme fier d'antan.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Potter. Tue-moi maintenant, une bonne fois pour toute. Finis ton boulot ! »

Mais Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne pouvait plus tuer Drago, plus maintenant.

Celui-ci devint livide et soudain, projeta ses dernières forces en une attaque éclair. Il bondit en avant et abattit ses poings sur le Survivant :

« Tue-moi ! Tue-moi ! » Répétait-il. « Je te hais ! Tue-moi ! »

Mais Harry l'immobilisa facilement. Drago, de nouveau au sol, maintenu par la poigne de fer du Survivant abandonna, vaincu. Il s'affaissa tel une poupée de chiffon et se remit à pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me tuer ? Ca t'amuse de me voir… comme ça ? ...Tu prends ton pied ? »

Harry ne put répliquer devant l'infinie détresse de son ennemi. Il se sentait soudain sale et misérable. Il avait profité de sa force pour le torturer, il avait été pire que tous ceux contre lesquels il avait combattu. Il avait manqué le tuer.

Nauséeux, Harry se pencha vers Drago qui sanglotait toujours, faible et vulnérable.

« Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Malfoy. Je voulais te faire mal… je croyais… enfin j'étais sûr que ça résoudrait mes problèmes… mais c'est pas le cas. Je suis désolé. Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? »

Drago renifla et lui siffla d'un air mauvais :

« Et m'humilier un peu plus devant tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, hein ? Tu m'aurais ri au nez et balancé mes sentiments à la figure. »

« Je ne crois pas. » lui répondit Harry. « Tu sais, je n'éprouvais aucune satisfaction à me quereller constamment avec toi. J'aurais préféré qu'on soit amis. »

Drago tourna ses yeux rougis vers lui, pâle comme la mort.

« Tu veux dire que… »

« On a toujours agi comme des imbéciles. On aurait pu avoir une vie différente mais on a préféré ne pas chercher à voir au-delà des apparences. »

Drago ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, Potter… les regrets… les 'on aurait pu'… mais ça change rien. Tu m'as bien eu… tu as gagné… »

Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua, sa rage contenue se déversant maintenant tant contre lui-même que contre Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné, Malfoy ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! J'ai jamais rien demandé, moi. Mais regarde-moi… regarde ce que je suis devenu. Je suis mort pour tous, je suis en train de devenir un monstre… je t'ai à moitié tué… »

Et sa voix se disloqua en un sanglot violent. Harry ne supportait plus la situation. Il était en train de devenir quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas être et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Toute cette haine en lui était trop puissante, son poids trop écrasant.

Les sanglots se succédèrent au fond de sa gorge et des larmes amères commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Drago regardait la scène, ses poignets tenus toujours serrés entre les mains du Survivant, partagé entre terreur et choc : Harry venait de redevenir lui-même. Le monstre était parti. Il n'y avait plus devant lui qu'un jeune homme aussi déboussolé que lui, plein de sentiments confus et de frayeur.

Harry ne pouvait arrêter les larmes de couler, sa poitrine se déchirant sous les sanglots. Il lâcha les poignets de Drago et l'enlaça étroitement par les épaules pour le serrer convulsivement contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, Malfoy… je suis désolé… » Répétait-il. A cet instant précis, le Blond représentait toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises dans sa vie, tous les morts laissés derrière lui, tous les rêves qu'il avait perdus. Le serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer, il pleurait sa vie passée et ce qu'il était devenu.

Drago quant à lui s'était remis à pleurer également, ne cherchant même pas à se dégager de l'étreinte du Survivant. Lui aussi pleurait ses échecs, la vie qu'il aurait aimé avoir, sa honte, sa haine envers tous.

A cet instant, à même le sol, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils n'étaient plus que deux épaves à la dérive, se raccrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer. Malgré leurs profondes différences, ils étaient identiques dans leur détresse.

Ils pleurèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que leurs larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes.

Quand Drago reprit un peu conscience de l'endroit où il était, il se rendit compte que ses blessures avaient disparu et qu'il n'avait plus mal nulle part.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en comprenant ce qui s'était passé : Harry l'avait soigné.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du Brun et le regarda. Harry était endormi à présent. Il semblait serein.

Drago se mit à penser qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu serein avant ce jour.

Une sueur glacée coula le long de sa tempe : le Survivant était devenu extrêmement puissant. Il l'avait guéri pendant son sommeil… et cette violence ! Il l'avait presque tué tout à l'heure. Il avait même eu du mal à le reconnaître.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui rappelait Voldemort. La même aura se dégageait de lui, puissante, animale, enivrante. Regarder Potter, c'était comme se plonger et de se noyer dans un lac de magie pure.

Il eut soudain la douloureuse certitude que son maître n'avait pas eu le choix. Comment côtoyer Harry sans en tomber amoureux ? Jamais le Survivant n'avait laissé quelqu'un indifférent… surtout pas lui. Désir, haine, envie… il avait provoqué plus encore. Il l'avait presque tué aujourd'hui… mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Potter était ainsi : il connaissait trop la douleur pour ne pas pouvoir la comprendre chez les autres.

Aujourd'hui, tout était clair. Les longues années de haine avaient servi à quelque chose : ils s'étaient enfin compris.

Drago dégagea une mèche de cheveux du front de Harry. Il le trouva beau. Il n'y avait plus de haine en lui. Il avait tout compris.

Se recouchant sur le sol, il enlaça le Survivant et ferma les yeux. Il avait sommeil. Il se sentait étrangement bien. C'était peut-être ça avoir un ami…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut un léger mouvement de recul quand il s'aperçut qu'il était étroitement enlacé à celui qu'il avait été sur le point de tuer un instant plus tôt.

Drago était profondément endormi. Son corps n'avait plus de traces de blessures, même aux poignets. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

Harry se dégagea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et s'assit en tailleur, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il s'était transformé en un véritable monstre. Il avait torturé Malfoy et l'avait à moitié massacré alors qu'il venait de s'ouvrir les veines. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose ?

Il avait toujours considéré le Blond comme un parasite mais de là à vouloir s'amuser à ses dépends… c'était sa faute s'il avait voulu se suicider. Il avait tué Snape et maintenant ça… il était devenu un meurtrier… un monstre.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue.

« Les remords ne servent à rien, Potter. »

La voix de Malfoy venait de rompre le silence. Elle n'était ni cynique, ni agressive, juste amère.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » lui répondit Harry. « Je suis devenu ce que je ne voulais pas être. »

« Tu es devenu ce que tu devais être. » dit alors Drago sur un ton catégorique tandis qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté du Survivant. « Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Si tu es là, c'est que c'était ton destin. Arrête de penser que c'est toujours la faute des autres et vois les choses comme elles sont. Saint Potter n'était qu'une illusion minable à laquelle on t'a forcé à croire pendant toutes ces années. Ta magie était tronquée, ta vision des choses erronée. Maintenant que tu vois la vérité en face, ça te fiche la trouille… c'est normal. Tu sais, je peux comprendre ; le seul endroit où je suis un vrai champion c'est dans le domaine de la trouille.

J'espère que me tabasser à mort t'a au moins défoulé ! Va falloir que tu travailles ton self-control pour arriver à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Tu es trop puissant ! Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut t'y aider. »

Le Blond baissa la tête, visiblement fatigué.

« J'ai toujours su, de toute façon, que je ne le garderai pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à garder quiconque de toute façon. »

Harry se retourna vivement vers lui. Les paroles de Drago étaient dures mais justes…et sa dernière phrase fit resurgir les restes du Saint Potter qu'il avait été autrefois.

« Je ne m'approcherai plus de lui…je te le jure. Je te la laisse. » Lui dit-il avec virulence.

Mais les lèvres de Drago esquissèrent un sourire narquois.

« Ne jure pas, Potter… et ne mens pas. Vous êtes déjà liés l'un à l'autre. »

Harry le regarda longuement. Nier ne servait à rien. Au plus profond de lui-même il savait bien que Drago avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Il lui semblait voir Malfoy pour la première fois. Il le comprenait enfin.

Il ressentait un étrange mais infini soulagement, comme si un poids énorme venait de cesser de peser sur sa poitrine.

Mû par un élan aussi inexplicable qu'irrépressible, il enlaça les épaules de Drago et le serra une seconde contre lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et une étincelle de compréhension put s'y lire. Les hostilités étaient finies entre eux… pour toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, laissant entrer dans la pièce un flot de lumière verte.

Le sort d'enfermement d'Harry venait d'être pulvérisé par la baguette de Voldemort qui se tenait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte devant trois autres mangemorts, dardant un regard indescriptible sur les deux garçons, toujours enlacés. Dans ses yeux purent se voir diverses expressions : incompréhension, peur, colère mais surtout une intense jalousie qui semblait irradier dans la pièce.

Un souffle brutal les sépara soudain violemment et Drago heurta le mur sans douceur.

Le Lord était blême de rage. Voilà près de deux heures qu'il essayait de briser le sort d'Harry et pour finir il tombait sur ça : les deux ennemis serrés l'un contre l'autre à même le sol dans une positon qui pouvait prêter à bien des confusions.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il pointa, menaçant, sa baguette vers Drago. Ce ne pouvait être que de sa faute.

Mais Harry fut plus rapide et vint vivement se placer entre le Blond et l'objet.

« Ne le touche pas ! » lui dit il sur un ton péremptoire. « On s'est enfin expliqués Drago et moi. Tu n'as rien à ajouter. »

Les mangemorts accompagnant le Lord sifflèrent d'indignation devant l'audace du jeune homme mais Tom suspendit son geste en disant d'une voix méprisante :

« Oui, je vois ! Vous vous êtes expliqués… pendant deux heures ! Ca a été long ! J'espère que ça a été bon ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, soudain énervé par la remarque du lord. Comment se permettait-il de jouer les amants jaloux alors qu'il lui avait fait comprendre quelques instants plus tôt que malgré ses baisers il n'avait pas envie de lui… à moins que… il était peut-être jaloux à cause de Drago ! C'était peut-être Drago qu'il croyait avoir perdu…

Une bouffée de jalousie intense aussi inexplicable que dévastatrice le saisit. C'était donc ça !

La rage lui fit monter aux yeux des larmes amères. Ses prunelles vertes se mirent à luire étrangement sous l'effet du liquide et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom. Il ne s'est rien passé… je vous laisse maintenant… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il se tourna vers Drago :

« Désolé pour tout ça. », puis disparut par la porte, bousculant au passage les mangemorts auxquels il accorda un regard méprisant.

Voldemort congédia ses hommes d'un signe de la main et posa ses yeux sur Drago qui, pâle, le visage baissé, n'osait le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

« Harry te l'a déjà dit… » Lui répondit le Blond sur un ton las.

« Ce n'est plus Potter maintenant ? » lui siffla son aîné.

Drago serra les poings et se recroquevilla sur lui-même

« Non ! On s'est enfin expliqués. On ne se battra plus. J'ai tout compris. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? » lui demanda le Lord d'une voix plus douce.

« Que je ne serai jamais aimé de vous. C'est lui que vous aimez. » Répondit Drago, résigné.

Tom recula d'un pas, visiblement choqué

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Vous l'aimez. C'est si évident ! J'ai déjà couché avec d'autres hommes et jamais vous n'avez été si en colère… j'aurais dû le savoir dès le début. »

Voldemort ne répondit rien, troublé par les paroles de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'Harry… c'était impossible ! Le gamin était certes plus que désirable mais ce n'était pas de l'amour…

L'évidence lui sauta soudain au visage : si ce n'était pas de l'amour, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

Il reposa les yeux sur Drago qui avait relevé la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent ; celui résigné du Blond et celui perdu de son aîné.

« Allez le rejoindre… » Lui murmura Drago

Et Tom tourna aussitôt les talons, se précipitant en dehors de la chambre.

Débouchant dans le couloir il tendit son esprit vers Harry. Il fallait qu'il le trouve immédiatement.

Courant plus qu'il ne marchait, il dévala les escaliers menant à la chambre du Brun.

**Oui je sais, j'avais parlé d'un petit citron dans ce chapitre mais si je l'avais rajouté, j'aurais dépassé les 16 pages word. Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, il ne devrais donc pas trop tarder.**

**Bises à tous et comme d'hab, si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez une remarque quelconque, laissez moi une petite review...**

**Darana.**


	12. Chapter 12

**NdA : Hourra! Je bats des records! Quelle rapidité! Je suis toute émue! Voici la suite tant attendue de "mauvaise influence" avec un citron bien frappé ( qui a dit "c'est pas trop tôt?)**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes et aux non nonymes à qui j'ai laissé une petite Rar (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne.)**

**Enfin, bref, bonne lecture!**

**Warning : ce chapitre est rating vraiment M alorspas la peine de me laisser une sale review! si vous n'aimez pas cela, ne lisez pas...**

**CHAPITRE 12**

Harry avait violemment claqué la porte de sa chambre et s'était écroulé sur son lit, jetant avec rage son traversin au sol et donnant des coups de poings furieux dans le matelas.

Il était à nouveau hors de lui et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était conscient de l'absurdité de son comportement depuis quelques temps, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il pouvait passer du pire des abattements à la plus violente des colères en l'espace d'une seconde et ses accès de rage étaient dévastateurs.

Cognant toujours son matelas de ses deux poings fermés, les larmes de désespoir et de rage qu'il contenait depuis l'arrivée de Tom dans la chambre de Drago se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Harry avait mal. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il se sentait misérable et seul, seul comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Lui et Drago s'étaient enfin compris, mais à quel prix !

Pleurant de fureur, il imaginait comment le Blond devait être en train de se faire pardonner auprès de son maître.

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait été prêt à se donner corps et âme au Lord. Celui-ci avait tout fait pour l'amener dans ses filets et maintenant, il le laissait brûlant de désir et de colère. Il se sentait infiniment stupide. Il avait toujours été seul et il le resterait pour toujours. Il avait cru déceler en Tom la partie de lui-même qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps mais il s'était trompé…encore une fois.

Haletant, il s'écroula, le visage plongé dans les draps et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons sa frustration et sa colère. La rage affluait en lui et les vitres de sa petite fenêtre se mirent à vibrer avant de se craqueler et d'exploser en mille morceaux.

Le miroir du mur explosa à son tour et la lumière verte qui était apparue lors de la mort de Snape refit son apparition autour du jeune homme. Le Chaos. Une fois de plus, Harry n'arrivait pas à contrôler son pouvoir et celui-ci allait tout dévaster autour de lui.

Tom dévalait les escaliers menant à la chambre d'Harry. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Se répétait-il tout en accélérant le pas.

Quand il était entré dans la chambre de Drago et qu'il les avait vus tous les deux enlacés, si beaux et si jeunes, mille pensées avaient assailli son esprit : Drago avait osé poser ses mains sur Harry ! Il le tuerait !

Cette pensée lui fit à nouveau accélérer le pas. Oui ! Harry n'appartenait qu'à lui. Depuis qu'il était là, aucune autre personne n'avait pu attirer son regard. Le Survivant était devenu son obsession, le seul objet de ses désirs. Il lui avait cédé une partie de lui-même et le jeune homme en avait fait de même. Ce qu'il ressentait envers Harry était puissant et il ne pouvait plus le nier.

Un hurlement provenant de la chambre d'Harry le fit parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient au pas de course tandis qu'un sentiment d'horreur emplissait sa poitrine. La magie du Survivant était trop puissante, son aura était brûlante… ce n'était pas normal. Il se passait quelque chose.

Il entra en trombe dans la petite chambre pour découvrir Harry prostré sur son lit entouré d'un halo de lumière verte. L'air tourbillonnait autour de lui et les meubles de la pièce avaient explosé.

Tom eut un hoquet de terreur : Harry ne contrôlait plus rien. Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans un tel état ?

Alors que Tom se précipitait vers le jeune homme, un éclat de bois qui tourbillonnait dans les airs vint déchirer sa joue et un mince filet de sang s'en échappa.

Il ne sentit même pas la douleur car il venait d'attraper le corps de Harry, tellement tendu que ses poings crispés avaient entaillé la chair de ses paumes.

« Harry ! Harry ! C'est moi ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça ! Tu vas te tuer ! »

Mais le jeune homme n'entendait plus rien. La magie vibrait en lui, l'assommant littéralement. Son corps était brûlant.

Tom l'enlaça étroitement, faisant fi de tout ce qui volait dans la pièce et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser doux et délicat.

Si Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il sentit néanmoins la douceur des lèvres de Tom sur les siennes ainsi que l'énergie apaisante qu'il lui communiquait. Ce lien était comme une corde qu'on lui tendait à travers les ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé et il s'y accrocha désespérément.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se trouvait allongé sur le dos sur son lit, le Lord l'enlaçant étroitement, sa tête posée contre sa poitrine.

Il se sentait épuisé, vidé de toutes forces, même si le corps chaud de Tom allongé sur le sien le remplissait d'un étrange bien-être. Il se rappela soudain de sa perte de contrôle. Qu'est-ce que Tom faisait là ?

Il remua légèrement et soudain plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres du Lord qui avait relevé la tête en le sentant bouger.

Harry ne pouvait plus faire un geste, complètement fasciné par ce regard hypnotisant qui le fixait avec intensité. Il déglutit et une main douce vint caresser sa joue avec tendresse. Le jeune homme n'y tint plus et ferma les yeux, sa tête retombant mollement contre le matelas.

Les doigts fins du Lord continuèrent la lente exploration du visage d'Harry, redessinant avec précision tous ses traits, la courbure de son nez, le creux de son menton, la rondeur de ses pommettes. Ils s'attardèrent ensuite sur les lèvres, douces et charnues, qui laissèrent échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir.

Tom ne pouvait détacher les yeux du beau visage d'Harry qui frémissait à chacune de ses caresses. Comment le Survivant pouvait-il être si sensible ? Il était à fleur de peau, nerveux et d'une fragilité aussi intense que sa magie était dévastatrice.

Les doigts quittèrent à regret la peau divinement douce et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Tom crut déceler de l'incompréhension dans son regard et, tout en approchant son visage du sien, il lui dit doucement :

« J'ai envie de toi, Harry…j'ai toujours eu envie de toi. »

Il sentit Harry frémir à cet aveu et il crut rêver quand, d'une main hésitante et maladroite, le jeune homme vint caresser doucement ses cheveux. Tom venait de lui dire exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Le Lord laissa échapper un soupir quand la main d'Harry lui effleura la nuque pour se perdre dans son cou. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de désir pour quelqu'un qu'en ce moment. Sa conscience se résumait à cette main chaude qui l'effleurait à peine, lui procurant de délicieux frissons jusqu'en bas des reins tout en lui promettant une éternité de plaisir.

N'y tenant plus, il se pencha vers Harry et fondit avec avidité sur ses lèvres qui n'émirent aucune résistance, laissant sa langue s'insinuer entre elles et s'emparer de sa jumelle, l'emmenant dans une danse endiablée et fusionnelle.

Le baiser était fiévreux et désordonné. Les bouches s'agrippaient, se mordaient, se suçaient et les langues se joignaient sensuellement en une étreinte folle et désespérée.

Quand ils durent reprendre leur respiration, ils étaient tous les deux haletants, les lèvres rougies et meurtries, le regard assombri par le désir.

L'accalmie fut de courte durée car Tom fondit de nouveau sur Harry qui ne put qu'accepter en gémissant le baiser torride de son aîné.

Sages jusqu'à présent, les mains du Lord se firent soudain plus hardies. Sans jamais rompre le baiser intense qu'ils échangeaient, Tom commença à partir à la découverte de ce corps qu'il désirait tant et qu'il allait bientôt faire sien.

Quand sa main brûlante descendit lentement le long du torse ferme d'Harry et qu'elle atteignit son nombril, il sentit le jeune homme se cambrer contre lui, pressant une virilité dure et tendue contre sa cuisse, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le désir du Lord, l'embrasant comme jamais.

La main descendit le long de la chemise puis se glissa lentement à l'intérieur, faisant délicieusement gémir le Survivant.

Tom ne put retenir un gémissement rauque quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau fine et douce du jeune homme et il détacha de sa bouche les lèvres rouges pour se ruer avec sauvagerie sur le cou gracile qui, offert, n'attendait que le souffle ardent de ses baisers.

Harry n'était plus que gémissements et frissons, entièrement abandonné à la déferlante de plaisir que le Lord lui procurait. Il retint un petit cri étouffé quand une bouche avide emprisonna la peau tendre du creux de son cou et qu'une langue coquine et de petites dents pointues commencèrent à la torturer délicieusement, tantôt effleurant, tantôt léchant, tantôt mordant.

Les mains de Tom étaient brûlantes sur son torse. La chemise du jeune homme était de trop.

Le Lord se releva légèrement et entreprit de la déboutonner. Ses gestes fébriles et le feu qui le rongeait de l'intérieur eurent vite raison de sa patience et il arracha les derniers boutons dans un geste rageur avant de retirer le vêtement à Harry et de l'envoyer au loin.

Haletant, il regarda Harry, qui, torse nu, le fixait avec un désir désormais si flagrant que Tom sentit qu'il pourrait jouir juste en croisant ce regard vert un peu trop longtemps.

Il s'assit sur Harry sans le quitter des yeux et sentit le garçon se cambrer et se tendre quand leurs deux bassins entrèrent en contact. Il ne put lui non plus s'empêcher de frémir quand un mouvement lascif des hanches du Survivant l'invita à reprendre les réjouissances.

Ils se pencha à nouveau vers lui et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes pour lui donner un baiser torride et langoureux. Puis il délaissa les lèvres, déclanchant un grognement de frustration, et s'attaqua aux épaules fines, puis aux pectoraux doux et musclés, s'attardant avec délice sur les petites pointes tendues par le désir. Il les tortura un instant, les prenant entre ses dents et arrachant quelques gémissements de douleur et de plaisir de la part d'Harry puis les délaissa à leur tour pour s'occuper du ventre plat et ferme sur lequel il laissait des traces brûlantes avec sa langue.

Harry s'était entièrement abandonné aux caresses expertes du Lord qui, peu à peu, l'amenaient jusqu'au point de non retour. Les gestes de Tom, lents et sensuels, lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux d'ébène du Lord et gémit de les sentir si doux.

La bouche avide de Tom fut soudain stoppée par une frontière fort déplaisante : un pantalon. Glissant sa langue entre le vêtement et la peau de son amant il leva vers lui des yeux où brillait la plus pure des luxures.

Harry n'y tint plus et, ôtant vivement ses mains de la chevelure de Tom, il entreprit lui-même de dégrafer son pantalon. Le Lord sourit et donna une petite claque sur la main impatiente.

Harry grogna mais ne put résister car, d'une main, Tom venait d'immobiliser ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et de l'autre il dégrafait un à un les boutons du jean du jeune homme, très lentement… trop lentement pour Harry qui se cambra, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du Lord.

Mais celui-ci tint bon ; les contorsions d'Harry l'excitaient encore plus, et c'est d'une seule main qu'il ôta doucement le pantalon du jeune homme, dévoilant à son regard émerveillé de longues jambes musclées ainsi qu'un boxer qui laissait présager mille choses excitantes à l'intérieur.

Tout en tenant Harry qui se débattait sans trop de conviction, il put reprendre la lente exploration du corps tant désiré avec sa langue, s'attardant avec délice sur les hanches fines et nerveuses et sur l'aine douce.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Jamais son état d'excitation n'avait été plus intense qu'en ce moment. Toutes les fibres de son corps étaient en flammes, attendant de se consumer de plaisir. Soumis à ce désir qui l'enchaînait littéralement à la bouche de Tom, Harry haletait à chaque fois que le Lord se rapprochait de son entrejambe, gémissant à ses coups de langue appuyés.

Tom cessa un instant son exploration pour regarder le visage du Survivant, tellement beau dans le plaisir que le Lord se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas le prendre sur le champ et l'empaler violemment.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Tom y lut un désir si profond qu'il ne put faire autrement que d'y obéir. Retournant à son lent travail d'exploration, sa langue buta sur le dernier et ultime obstacle que formait le boxer d'Harry et, étouffant un râle de plaisir, le fit glisser doucement le long de ses jambes en n'utilisant que ses dents.

Accroupi à ses pieds, le Lord le contempla, le souffle coupé devant la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Harry, nu et offert, les yeux agrandis de désir, le corps marqué de ses morsures et de ses baisers, était un véritable appel au viol, même s'il se doutait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait sûrement pas en être un.

Le jeune homme était entièrement nu alors que le Lord était encore tout habillé. Harry, rougissant sous le regard lubrique de Tom, se releva pour s'accroupir face à lui et l'entraîner dans un baiser voluptueux dont il était cette fois le maître. Explorant tous les recoins de la bouche de son amant, qui se laissait faire, trop heureux de cette initiative, il entreprit de dégrafer le col beaucoup trop sage de la robe beaucoup trop encombrante du Lord et réussit à lui passer par-dessus les épaules et à l'envoyer retrouver ses propres vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Le jeune homme étouffa un grognement de frustration quand il découvrit la chemise boutonnée et le pantalon qu'il allait encore devoir enlever avant d'accéder à la peau de Tom.

Celui-ci sourit devant l'air grognon tout à fait adorable d'Harry et laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps nu et appétissant tandis qu'il se laissait déshabiller avec plaisir.

Les gestes de Harry étaient nerveux et impatients, rendus maladroits par les caresses expertes que Tom lui prodiguait.

Quant une main coquine vint effleurer son sexe tendu, Harry poussa un gémissement rauque et se débarrassa vivement de la chemise du Lord, se jetant fougueusement sur lui pour partir lui aussi à la découverte de ce corps si parfait qu'il découvrait à présent.

Tom tomba en arrière sur le lit, laissant Harry s'asseoir sur lui pour lui faire subir le même délicieux supplice qu'il venait de lui infliger. Il retint à grand peine ses râles de jouissance quand le Survivant se débarrassa prestement des derniers vêtements qui les séparait et qu'il fondit, tel un aigle sur sa proie, sur son sexe douloureusement tendu.

Le Lord enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry tandis que celui-ci, ivre de désir, s'emparait de la hampe dressée et l'engloutissait entièrement, gémissant et fou de plaisir.

Tom se cambra quand Harry commença un long et lent mouvement de va et vient tandis que ses mains venaient se perdre sur son torse, y dessinant mille arabesques voluptueuses.

Le Lord avait perdu toute pensée cohérente. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part cette bouche savante qui l'amenait lentement mais sûrement vers le septième ciel et qui, avec un sadisme quasi cruel, le délaissait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait venir.

Tom perdait pied. Jamais il ne s'était laissé faire ainsi. D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait crier ses amants et en ce moment il se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas supplier le Survivant de le laisser enfin jouir. Son corps n'était plus qu'une braise incandescente qui prenait feu à chaque caresse du jeune homme.

Harry avait lui aussi perdu la tête. Ce n'était plus Voldemort qu'il avait devant lui mais l'homme le plus excitant qui lui ait été donné de voir. Tout en muscles et en finesse, il était plus grand et plus large que lui et son corps était la perfection même. Il se dégageait de lui une sensualité débridée qui rendait complètement fou le jeune homme. Comment avait-il pu se passer de ce corps auparavant ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant était qu'il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne ; et tout le reste était insignifiant.

Sa bouche, de gourmande, se fit avide ; ses va et vient, précipités et brutaux. Il sentit le bas-ventre de Tom se contracter sous ses doigts… et un dernier va et vient profond fit enfin crier le Lord. Celui-ci ne put en effet réprimer son gémissement intense quand une décharge électrique aussi douloureuse que délicieuse lui ravagea les reins et qu'il se déversa entre les lèvres du Survivant. Un vertige le prit soudain quand les derniers soubresauts de son orgasme prirent fin.

Haletant, le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine tellement il cognait fort, il ne pouvait que gémir encore et encore tandis que Harry, visiblement satisfait, recommençait à parcourir son corps de sa langue insatiable. Jamais il n'avait eu un tel orgasme, jamais il n'avait crié pendant l'acte. Harry venait, et uniquement avec sa langue, de lui faire perdre la raison. Il sentait l'orgasme lui comprimer encore le ventre, comme si son corps en demandait encore.

Son regard alangui croisa celui d'Harry, qui, toujours assis sur lui, se rapprocha de son visage et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant et passionné. Tom soupira et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant entièrement au bien-être que lui procurait les lèvres douces de son amant.

Au bout d'un instant, Harry sépara ses lèvres des siennes et ancra son regard dans le sien. Ses doigts vinrent doucement caresser sa joue et un léger sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres : il avait fait jouir Tom. Il l'avait fait crier et il avait terriblement aimé ça.

Mais maintenant il voulait plus. Son désir était toujours présent, douloureux et lancinant, et il ne pensait qu'à une chose : que Tom l'en soulage enfin et le fasse crier à son tour.

Le Lord lut le désir intense dans le regard d'Harry et un sourire prédateur s'étira sur ses lèvres. Toujours sans parler, il délogea d'un coup de reins le Survivant de ses hanches et le fit basculer sur le lit avant d'emprisonner ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et de s'attaquer à la peau tendre de son cou, l'aspirant, la suçotant, jusqu'à ce qu'une marque rouge foncée apparaisse… sa marque.

En même temps, les mouvements lascifs des hanches d'Harry contre les siennes parvinrent à l'exciter à nouveau totalement et ses mains repartirent à la découverte du corps du jeune homme pour se poser de façon possessive sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême et le caresser lentement.

Harry se laissait complètement aller aux caresses du Lord. Les yeux fermés, il gémissait doucement, le corps offert.

Tom ne pouvait plus attendre. Harry était tellement excitant qu'il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : le prendre enfin.

L'une de ses mains commença à effleurer lascivement le creux des cuisses du Survivant, ce qui lui arracha une plainte rauque et le poussa à les écarter soudain en une invitation indécente.

Tom accentua ses caresses, y ajoutant sa langue chaude, et Harry gémit de plus belle en soulevant légèrement le bassin.

Tom sourit, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer encore. Enfin, Harry allait être à lui.

L'un de ses doigts vint effleurer son intimité, ce qui déclencha aussitôt un râle rauque et lascif de la part d'Harry puis, tel un chat jouant avec sa proie, il s'amusa durant de longues minutes devant l'entrée, l'effleurant à peine, la massant doucement, le pénétrant du bout du doigt et se retirant soudain…

Harry, cambré, n'avait plus conscience que d'une chose : ce doigt qui lui faisait voir mille merveilles tout en le torturant délicieusement. C'était à la fois horriblement douloureux mais aussi diablement excitant.

Quand le Lord le pénétra enfin d'un doigt, il gémit sourdement et vint à sa rencontre, haletant.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que se faire prendre pouvait être aussi excitant. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette position de dominé mais, étrangement, il n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal. Laisser entrer Tom en lui, lui apparaissait complètement naturel, comme si son corps avait été conçu pour recevoir le sien.

Un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier et Tom commença un lent va et vient qui fit derechef gémir Harry.

Les reins en feu, le front bouillant, Harry réussit enfin à gémir une phrase hachée et rauque… phrase que le Lord attendait avec impatience.

« Tom… prends-moi… j'en peux plus… je t'en prie… »

Le Lord croisa son regard une seconde, avec un air triomphant et fou de désir : Harry venait enfin de le supplier de le faire sien.

Une lame de feu embrasa son corps quand il se releva un peu et qu'Harry écarta les jambes pour prendre une position aguicheuse. Contemplant un instant ce corps offert, il pensa qu'Harry était à ce moment l'incarnation du dieu de la débauche et qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute son existence.

Collant son bassin au sien, il se positionna à l'entrée de l'intimité du jeune homme et, soudain pris d'un désir fou au contact de son sexe contre cet endroit si excitant, il le pénétra d'un coup, glissant en lui jusqu'à la garde en criant de plaisir.

Son corps fut parcouru de frissons électriques quand il commença un va et vient lent et puissant à l'intérieur de son amant. Des étoiles passaient devant ses yeux : Harry était si étroit ! Jamais il n'avait pénétré une antre aussi petite et chaude. C'était la sensation la plus délicieuse qu'il avait jamais ressentie de toute son existence. Il se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans fin de délices à chaque fois qu'il glissait contre les parois chaudes et étroites.

En équilibre sur ses genoux, les deux bras de chaque côté du corps de son amant, ses coups de reins l'emmenait doucement vers un orgasme qui s'annonçait fulgurant.

Ouvrant les yeux pour contempler le visage de celui qui était désormais à lui, son cœur manqua un battement quand il s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme.

Ses yeux se firent inquiets et il cessa son va et vient. Son regard croisa celui, embué, d'Harry mais celui-ci captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser après lui avoir murmuré :

« Continue, Tom… j'en ai besoin… continue… c'est tellement bon… »

Et Tom se perdit dans les limbes de plaisir que lui procurait ce corps si excitant.

Harry gémissait à chacun de ses va et vient, la douleur lancinante de la pénétration étant peu à peu remplacée par une douce chaleur. Il entama alors un mouvement de hanches, se calquant sur le rythme de Tom qui, en gémissant, entra en lui soudain plus profondément encore.

Harry se cambra, ayant ressenti au niveau de ses entrailles une petite décharge électrique délicieuse.

Tom, ayant capté ce plaisir, recommença son geste, le prenant maintenant plus fortement et plus profondément.

Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris de plaisir. A chaque fois que le Lord s'enfonçait en lui, il touchait un point extrêmement sensible qui semblait le faire jouir à chaque fois.

Plaquant ses mains sur les fesses de Tom, il lui intima l'ordre de le prendre plus sauvagement. Le Lord, près de l'extase, lui obéit aveuglément, et ses coups de reins se firent brutaux et rapides.

Le corps d'Harry ne reposait plus sur le lit que par les épaules. Tom l'avait saisi par les hanches, et, accroupi sur le lit, s'enfonçait en lui toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Harry avait perdu pied. Sa conscience se résumait à ce sexe large et chaud qui l'écartelait à chaque coup de reins et qui allait bientôt le faire jouir.

Un coup de reins plus violent que les autres le fit soudain hurler tandis que ses reins s'enflammaient brusquement. En plusieurs soubresauts incontrôlables, il jouit violemment, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et se sentit comme projeté dans un ciel peuplé de millions d'étoiles.

L'orgasme fulgurant d'Harry précipita celui de Tom qui ne put que fermer les yeux, pencher la tête en arrière et hurler le nom de son amant en se déversant en lui en plusieurs coups de reins dévastateurs.

Il resta une seconde ainsi, maintenant toujours les hanches d'Harry contre les siennes, le regard vide, la respiration saccadée, le corps secoué de tremblements puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui, dans le même état que lui, tentait de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Sans réfléchir il reposa doucement les jambes d'Harry sur le lit et vint s'allonger tout contre lui, tremblant et encore frissonnant de l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il venait d'avoir.

Harry se retourna tout naturellement vers lui et l'enlaça tandis qu'il posait sa tête enfiévrée contre son torse.

Le Survivant était épuisé. Jamais le sexe n'avait été aussi bon et il se sentait comme vidé de toute substance, pantin entre les bras de Tom qui lui avait laissé un instant entrevoir le paradis. Sa tête était lourde et tout son corps pulsait encore sous l'effet du plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti.

Enfouissant le nez contre le torse de son amant, il respira sa bonne odeur masculine et émit un petit grognement de satisfaction tout en s'endormant.

Tom, dans le même état d'épuisement qu'Harry, savourait ce moment de calme et de douceur pour la première fois de toute son existence. D'habitude, quand ses pulsions sexuelles étaient assouvies, il ne supportait plus le moindre contact physique et devait délaisser son amant pour aller prendre une douche. Mais là, c'était se détacher d'Harry qui lui était insupportable. Son corps chaud pressé contre le sien l'emplissait d'une douce torpeur et il se surprit à déposer une multitude de baisers dans la chevelure humide de sueur du jeune homme tout en enroulant ses bras autour de lui en une étreinte possessive.

Une pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit : Harry était sien ! Il lui donnerait du plaisir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne puisse plus se passer de lui.

Fermant les yeux, il raffermit son étreinte autour du jeune homme qui gémit doucement en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il sentait leurs magies vibrer doucement à l'intérieur d'eux, s'interpénétrant avec une facilité et un naturel déconcertants.

Caressant avec douceur le dos du Survivant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement : il venait de faire l'amour à Harry Potter et il n'avait jamais pris un tel pied.

Sentant la respiration lente et régulière du jeune homme, il embrassa une dernière fois les cheveux noirs, puis sombra à son tour dans un doux sommeil. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi serein.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, son cœur manqua un battement. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Tom qui dormait paisiblement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de goûter un instant des yeux le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Tom était tellement beau à cet instant ! Il ressemblait à un ange.

Harry se mordit fortement la lèvre et s'extirpa doucement des bras du Lord. Comment pouvait-il dire que Tom ressemblait à un ange ? Il était tout sauf un ange !

Le regardant longuement, Harry se sentit désemparé. Ils avaient couché ensemble… et ça avait été fantastique. Rien à voir avec les séances de baise qu'il avait bien pu connaître dans sa jeune vie…

Il rougit soudain en pensant que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il avait eu un véritable orgasme…. et c'était avec Lord Voldemort, celui qu'il avait été chargé de tuer et qu'il était censé détester. Maintenant les sentiments les plus contradictoires se bousculaient en lui. Il avait aimé les mains et les baisers de Tom sur lui, il avait aimé l'avoir en lui et il se rendait compte avec horreur qu'il en avait encore envie. Il l'avait détesté durant toute sa vie et aujourd'hui il mourrait d'envie de le toucher et de le faire gémir… c'était incompréhensible… il était complètement perdu.

Une pensée vint l'achever tout d'un coup : Tom n'aurait peut-être plus envie de lui maintenant. Il avait peut-être eu ce qu'il recherchait…

Harry, dans son aveuglement et son obstination, ne pouvait concevoir que ce moment intense entre lui et le Lord ait été autre chose que l'assouvissement d'une pulsion purement sexuelle pour ce dernier. Des sentiments entre eux étaient pour lui inconcevables.

Il était intimement persuadé que quand Tom ouvrirait les yeux, il le regarderait d'un air moqueur et lui dirait « je t'ai eu » en ricanant.

A cette pensée, le rythme cardiaque du Survivant s'était accéléré tandis qu'une étrange douleur lui enserrait la poitrine.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre le réveil de Tom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la lueur narquoise qui allait briller dans ses yeux allait le tuer, il en était sûr.

S'extirpant lentement du lit, il grimaça en constatant qu'une partie très particulière de son anatomie le faisait souffrir.

Il rougit à nouveau en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient fait et entreprit de descendre du lit…

…une main ferme qui agrippa son poignet l'en empêcha et en moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, le corps nu et chaud de Tom pressé contre le sien.

Réprimant un hoquet de surprise, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car une bouche avide s'empara de la sienne et entreprit de lui donner le plus fou des baisers. Ne pouvant résister, il ferma les yeux, emporté par le tourbillon de sensations que lui procurait Tom… 'le Lord voulait juste un dernier round, c'était tout', pensa-t-il. 'Quand il sera lassé de moi, il me jettera… Merlin, pourquoi cela me fait-il si mal ?'

Quand une larme roula le long de sa joue, Tom cessa de l'embrasser et le regarda avec intensité.

« Harry… lui souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu… tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry ne put soutenir son regard et se roula en boule sur le côté, se sentant soudain nauséeux.

« Non… j'en avais envie… mais je… je ne comprends pas… »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu avais envie de moi et j'avais envie de toi… c'est tout ! » Lui répondit le Lord avec douceur.

« Oui… c'est tout ! dit Harry sur un ton amère. Ce n'est rien d'autre… »

Tom, qui n'avait pas suivi le cheminement intérieur d'Harry, ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le Survivant avait-il l'air si triste, si déçu ?

« Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Si tu ne regrettes pas, pourquoi es-tu si sombre ? On a passé un bon moment, non ?

Harry se retourna soudain, les yeux flamboyants. Comme toujours, il pouvait passer du plus pur des abattements à la colère la plus noire.

« Un bon moment ? C'était juste un bon moment pour toi ? Ho, j'ai été trop bête ! »

Essayant de se débattre pour se relever, il fut de nouveau plaqué sans ménagement contre le lit.

« Harry ! Ça suffit ! Explique-toi maintenant ! J'en ai assez de tes sous-entendus et de tes non-dits ! » Lui dit le Lord avec autorité, son regard noir ancré dans celui du jeune homme.

Harry resta un instant silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tom… finit-il par souffler, se sentant soudain très las, tu as réussi, tu as gagné… Tu m'as arraché à ma vie, tu m'as laissé t'approcher, tu m'as savamment enchaîné à toi et dans tes bras, j'ai perdu mon corps… et mon âme… tu vas maintenant me jeter et je vais en crever ! »

Les larmes lui montaient maintenant aux yeux, tandis qu'il se mordait furieusement les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Tom allait éclater de rire et lui jeter ses aveux au visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Il n'était pas amoureux de Tom, ce n'était pas possible.

L'évidence lui sauta soudain au visage. Pourquoi se sentait-il si malade à l'idée même d'être rejeté par Tom ? Pourquoi sentait-il en lui ce besoin viscéral de le toucher constamment, de l'avoir près de lui ? Son visage perdit instantanément ses couleurs quand la phrase tant redoutée jaillit de son esprit : il était tombé amoureux de Tom.

Le Lord, quant à lui, avait reçu les accusations d'Harry comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le Survivant était-il donc si aveugle et si borné pour ne pas voir l'évidence ? Avait-il donc tant souffert pour croire si peu en l'avenir ?

Puis la dernière phrase du jeune homme lui fit perdre pied : Harry venait de lui avouer à demi-mot ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Son cœur s'emballa brusquement tandis qu'il imprimait à jamais dans son esprit les mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

Puis dans un élan impossible à réfréner, il fondit sur les lèvres du Survivant pour s'en emparer avec possessivité. Harry, d'abord réticent, finit par céder et répondit au baiser avec passion, s'abandonnant une fois encore à cet homme qui était à la fois son bourreau et son bonheur.

Quand leur baiser prit fin, Tom ancra ses prunelles sombres dans celles du jeune homme qui frissonna. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard, aussi intense, aussi passionné.

« Harry », Murmura le Lord, « tu n'as encore rien compris… je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser partir… je… je veux que tu restes avec moi… pour toujours… »

Le cœur du Survivant manqua un battement à l'aveu du Lord et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça.

Mille pensées assaillirent son esprit : Tom l'aimait… mais c'était impossible… ils avaient toujours été ennemis… pourtant il venait de le lui dire… et lui, aimait-il Tom ? Oui, même si c'était complètement fou…

Puis, balayant rageusement ces pensées contradictoires, il saisit le visage du Lord entre ses mains et l'entraîna dans un baiser qui, pour la première fois, ne fut que douceur et tendresse.

Tom y répondit, sentant son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. C'était donc ça tomber amoureux ? Respirer plus vite, se sentir tomber dans un gouffre de plaisir, avoir le vertige ?

Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Lord Voldemort aimait.

Pour la première fois de toute sa courte vie, Harry aimait aussi.

Le sage baiser se fit moins sage tout à coup, et Tom repartit à l'assaut du corps parfait de son amant, lui arrachant soupir après soupir.

Ils firent l'amour doucement cette fois-ci, avec tendresse et lenteur. Tom avait un peu grincé des dents quand il avait constaté qu'Harry était quelque peu meurtri après leur premier corps à corps et qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était vierge mais les baisers du jeune homme eurent raison de lui et il le prit une seconde fois avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur à présent de le faire souffrir.

Même, savoir qu'Harry lui avait donné ce qu'il n'avait jamais donné à personne le remplissait d'une étrange fierté et il se jura que, lui vivant, personne ne toucherait le jeune homme.

Des heures plus tard ils s'endormirent, épuisés, l'un contre l'autre, repus et satisfaits. Harry, enlaçant son aîné avec possessivité, se sentait étrangement bien. Il se sentait pour la première fois en accord avec lui-même et en paix.

Tom, tel un enfant, s'était lové contre le jeune homme, replié sur le côté contre son torse, ses bras et ses jambes se mêlant aux siens. Il avait chaud, il se sentait si bien…

Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et pour la première fois, leurs deux cœurs étaient enfin en paix.

Quand Harry se réveilla, des heures plus tard, il était seul dans le grand lit du Lord.

Se redressant en sursaut, il constata que la place à côté de lui était encore chaude : Tom n'était parti que depuis peu.

Son regard tomba sur un morceau de parchemin posé sur l'un des oreillers et il reconnut, le cœur battant, l'écriture stylée du Lord.

_Excuse-moi de te laisser te réveiller seul mais je n'avais pas le cœur à troubler ton sommeil. Je tiens à te dire tout d'abord que tu es magnifique quand tu dors et que te regarder dormir pendant des heures a été un réel plaisir… mais le devoir m'appelle. J'aurais préféré rester avec toi et te prouver une fois encore combien je te désire mais cela fait plus d'une journée que nous sommes enfermés dans ma chambre et tout le monde va me croire mort si j'y reste encore une heure._

_J'ai quelque chose de difficile à te demander. Tu sais bien que quand je suis venu t'enlever je t'ai fait la proposition de te joindre à moi et à mes actions. Et bien, je te refais cette proposition. J'aimerais tant t'associer à mon œuvre ! J'espère que tu as compris que mon but n'est plus celui de te faire souffrir. Je veux réellement que tu travailles à mes côtés._

_C'est pourquoi je t'ai fait préparer deux tenues pour le repas de ce soir. Si tu acceptes ma proposition, mets la noire, sinon mets l'autre._

_Je comprendrai si tu refuses et de toute façon je te trouverai aussi beau dans les deux tenues._

_A ce soir,_

_Tom._

Harry lut le mot plusieurs fois, passant du rouge le plus cramoisi au blanc le plus pâle. La lettre était si tendre ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Tom puisse écrire des mots aussi doux. Il tenait donc vraiment à lui…

Il avisa les deux tenues qui reposaient sur le grand bureau de la chambre luxueuse du Lord. Le choix qu'il lui demandait de faire allait être difficile. Accepter sa proposition risquait de changer sa vie à jamais… mais n'avait-elle pas déjà changé radicalement ? Que faire ? Son cœur lui dictait une conduite et sa raison une autre.

L'heure du dîner allait arriver bien trop vite.

**Alors, verdict? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, le choix d'Harry. A votre avis, quelle tenue va t'il choisir?**

**A vos reviews**

**Bisous**

**Darana**


	13. petit message

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis désolée mais ce ci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En effet, comme beaucoup d'auteurs sur ce site, je suis en vacances et je n'ai guère le temps d'écrire, à mon plus grand désarroi car j'aime terriblement ça.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonné mes fics…au contraire. Le prochain chapitre de 'secrets et confidences' est à moitié fini, de même pour 'mauvaise influence.'

J'ai aussi commencé un défi de Drudue dont le premier chapitre sera disponible à la fin du mois.

De toute façon, ma priorité est de publier le chapitre suivant de 'mauvaise influence'. Je vous promet qu'il sera en ligne avant la fin du mois, je fais tout mon possible.

Gros bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent et désolée encore.

Bonnes vacances à tous.


	14. Chapter 13

**NdA : Et tout le monde fait la Olaaaaa! Le tout nouveau chapitre est là. Désolé encore pour cette attente mais trop de vacances à mon actif m'ont empêchée de l'updater. C'est si dur la vie!**

**Enfin, bref, je le publie rapidement et je m'excuse si j'ai omis des réponses à mes Rars. Rentrant de vacances, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.**

**Gros bisous à tous, bonne rentrée à ceux qui reprennent l'école,sortez couverts et...enjoy!**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'Harry fixait les deux tenues posées sur son lit. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé seul dans la chambre il n'avait pu faire un geste… même pas lâcher le mot du lord qui était toujours dans sa main.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Quelle tenue allait-il mettre ?

S'il portait la noire, cela voulait dire qu'il adhérait à tout ce que Tom était et même s'il avait passé le moment le plus intense de sa vie entre ses bras, il n'était toujours pas d'accord sur ses principes. Et puis… il y avait toujours ce pardon impossible à accorder ; ce pardon qu'il n'accorderait jamais. Il pouvait aller de l'avant, passer à autre chose et construire un nouvel avenir mais ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être effacé d'un seul geste… même si ses sentiments pour Tom avaient changé du tout au tout. Le Lord avait changé, sa vision des choses également, mais Harry ne pourrait jamais oublier toutes les atrocités que Voldemort avait commises. Une part du monstre qu'il avait été subsistait en son amant et il savait qu'il devrait s'en accommoder durant le reste de son existence. Mais le pourrait-il ?

S'il portait l'autre, blanche et grise, cela signifiait qu'il refusait la proposition de Tom, que malgré leur nuit, leurs mots, leur échange de magie, il le rejetait totalement. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne voudrait plus rien dire. Harry s'était donné à lui sans aucune retenue, il avait éprouvé les sensations les plus extraordinaires, ressenti le plus pur des plaisirs. Il avait communié avec son âme, laissant Tom lire en lui tous ses secrets les plus intimes et lisant lui aussi au plus profond de lui. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un et il avait terriblement aimé ça.

Même si Tom n'était plus dans la pièce, il sentait encore sa présence autour de lui, en lui, comme s'il faisait maintenant parti de son être… c'était à la fois grisant et terrifiant.

Comment alors le rejeter alors qu'au fond de lui Harry n'aspirait qu'à une chose : être de nouveau à ses côtés…

Il saisit les deux tenues et se dirigea vers la salle de bains : sa décision était prise.

Une seule place était vide à la table du Lord…. celle qui se trouvait à sa droite… celle d'Harry. Bellatrix était assise en face de lui, un sourire étrange flottant sur ses lèvres, le sourire d'une folle ou de celle qui sait ce que les autres ignorent…

Drago, à la gauche de Tom, était pâle comme un linge mais restait digne, écoutant distraitement les paroles de sa mère, qui avait été elle aussi conviée à ce repas. Narcissa, vêtue d'une longue robe noire, était d'une beauté parfaite. De longs cheveux dorés, un visage pâle et fin, une silhouette harmonieuse et longiligne… seule l'apparente tristesse et l'amertume dans ses yeux ternissait cette beauté.

Un homme se tenait près de Bellatrix : Monden Tristfill. L'un des sorciers les plus influents de l'Europe de l'Est, vampire de son état. Grand, pâle et maigre, il regardait avec intérêt chaque invité de ses petits yeux sombres, se demandant visiblement qui était donc encore attendu. Voldemort l'avait convié afin de renforcer son alliance avec les vampires de l'Est dont il était le chef de file. Les vampires auraient un grand rôle à jouer en Europe lorsqu'il appliquerait son plan et il fallait ménager leur susceptibilité.

Tom, assis face à la porte, dardait sur celle-ci un regard fixe et ardent. Harry allait entrer d'une minute à l'autre et il craignait de le voir autant qu'il espérait. Quelle tenue porterait-il ?

Le Lord était nerveux. Depuis son départ de la chambre, il n'aspirait qu'à revoir le jeune homme, de s'abîmer dans ses yeux verts et d'effleurer sa peau de ses doigts. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui il serait en ce moment même dans la chambre du Survivant en train de lui faire l'amour passionnément, faisant fi de tout le reste. Mais il était Lord Voldemort et il se devait de respecter l'étiquette qu'il avait mis en place et qui convenait au rang auquel il prétendait… même si certaines choses commençaient à l'agacer : le petit sourire entendu de Bellatrix, Harry qui se faisait désirer, son manque évident de lui…

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lancer à Bellatrix une pique acerbe pour essayer de se détendre quand la porte s'ouvrit… il resta bouche bée, sans pouvoir articuler un mot : Harry venait d'entrer.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui pour le dévisager et un silence total envahit la pièce.

Le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui, des semaines plus tôt, avait été emmené au manoir. Ses cheveux sombres, toujours aussi indisciplinés, encadraient un visage maintenant résolument viril. Les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance avaient disparu pour laisser place à un visage décidé aux contours affirmés. Ses yeux, quoique toujours verts, s'étaient assombris et un calme froid et résolu s'y reflétait.

Mais ce qui frappa tout le monde fut l'absence d'un élément qui faisait partie intégrante d'Harry Potter… sa cicatrice. Son front pâle était lisse et vierge de toute marque. Sa nuit dans les bras du Lord avait effacé cette vieille malédiction…

Tandis que Tom le dévorait des yeux, son cœur bondit de manière incontrôlée dans sa poitrine. Harry était habillé de noir. Jamais il n'avait été plus beau. C'était comme si ces habits avaient fait pour lui, mettant en valeur son corps et soulignant son caractère fort et décidé. Même le vert de ses yeux n'en était que plus intense…

Puis il remarqua les gants blancs et sourit : Harry restait Harry… insoumis jusqu'au bout, têtu et insolent… tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui.

Un coup d'œil vers les autres convives lui confirma que l'entrée du jeune homme avait fait son petit effet. Bellatrix le regardait, une étrange lueur triomphale dans le regard ; Narcissa le fixait, entre suspicion et émerveillement et le vampire semblait également sous le charme, dardant sur lui des yeux à la fois gourmands et calculateurs. Tom n'apprécia guère le regard de pure adoration que Drago posa sur Harry et il se hâta de briser le silence :

« Bonsoir, Harry… viens donc t'asseoir que nous commencions notre dîner. »

Harry acquiesça et vint s'asseoir dans le siège vide sans quitter une seule fois le Lord des yeux. C'était comme si leurs yeux étaient aimantés et leurs corps attirés l'un vers l'autre de manière irrésistible.

Puis Tom présenta Monden au jeune homme qui le salua, ainsi que tous les autres convives.

Le vampire parut surpris puis admiratif quand il apprit que le beau jeune homme qui venait d'entrer n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter. On lui avait parlé d'un garçon maigrelet et intolérablement chanceux et le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui ne correspondait en rien à cette description.

Narcissa continuait à le regarder avec suspicion, d'autant plus qu'elle avait capté le regard à la fois admiratif et désespéré de son fils. Son instinct de mère ne la trompait jamais… soit Drago était épris du Lord soit il l'était d'Harry… à moins que ce ne soit des deux.

En effet, elle ne pouvait ignorer la troublante ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Physiquement ils étaient différents, mais ils étaient aussi semblables, d'une façon indéfinissable… quelque chose les liait… une complémentarité parfaite… et le regard qu'ils échangeaient était sans équivoque : ils étaient amants.

Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres. Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres… amants. Quelle ironie ! Son mari avait tout fait de son vivant pour détruire le jeune homme alors qu'il aurait juste fallu le pousser dans les bras du Lord pour le ranger de leur côté.

Elle posa une main apaisante sur l'un des genoux de son fils qui semblait perdu et elle sentit celui-ci se détendre imperceptiblement.

Son pauvre garçon… qu'il soit épris de l'un ou de l'autre, il souffrait, c'était si évident ! Drago n'avait jamais eu de chance…

En effet, le jeune homme blond, comme tous les autres, n'avait pu détacher son regard d'Harry quand il était entré dans la pièce. Jamais il n'avait été aussi beau. Il irradiait de lui une puissance inimaginable, rehaussée par une calme assurance. Drago avait senti les poils de sa nuque se hérisser à cette vue. Il avait toujours admiré Harry autant qu'il le détestait et maintenant que la haine avait disparu, il ne restait plus que l'admiration. Même épris de Tom, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un violent sentiment envers le Survivant… pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué ?

Harry, sentant tous les regards tournés vers lui, crut bon de prendre la parole, faisant fi de la bienséance mangemorienne qui enjoignait de ne pas parler avant d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation du Lord.

« Je comprends votre étonnement de me voir ici ce soir et dans… cette tenue. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et j'ai longuement… parlé avec Tom… »

Les regards se firent étonnés et apeurés quand Harry prononça calmement le prénom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais comme le Lord ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, l'agitation soudaine retomba aussi vite.

« …cela fait des années que nous nous combattons et il y eu beaucoup trop de morts dans cette guerre, dans les deux camps. Nous en sommes arrivés à un point où nous ne pouvons plus continuer : étant dans l'incapacité totale de nous tuer mutuellement, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion suivante : pour sortir de cette impasse, nous devons faire des concessions chacun de notre côté… »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tom qui l'écoutait avec avidité

« Tom m'a ouvert les yeux. Depuis mon départ, personne ne me pleure et le Ministère en profite pour me mettre sur le dos tout ce qui est allé de travers depuis le début de cette guerre. Les gens sont aussi ingrats que stupides et je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à m'épuiser pour eux. De plus, j'ai constaté que le système dans lequel nous vivons ne marche plus. Je ne crois absolument plus en ce monde où sorciers et moldus doivent vivre chacun de leur côté sans qu'on leur laisse la moindre chance de se connaître et de s'accepter. Mon opinion diverge encore avec celle de Tom à propos de la suprématie des sorciers mais je suis d'accord avec lui sur le fait que nos deux mondes ne doivent plus être séparés. Néanmoins, je suis aussi conscient que, sorciers comme moldus, les hommes sont intolérants, stupides et obtus. Le rapprochement ne se fera peut-être pas sans mal. Les moldus doivent apprendre notre existence et devront ensuite nous accepter avec notre différence. C'en est assez d'avoir à vivre cachés. Ils nous accepteront, ils n'auront pas le choix de toute façon… j'accepte donc de rester à vos côtés. Je vous prends tous ici à témoin… car j'ai des conditions… »

Les invités se regardèrent, interloqués, tandis qu'Harry ne lâchait toujours pas Tom du regard.

« Si je m'engage de ton côté, Tom, je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de tueries ni d'actions menées contre les moldus : je veux faire primer la diplomatie sur la force. Deuxièmement, je veux que tu délègues certaines de tes responsabilités à un Ministre de la Magie compétent… un semblant de République te sera plus bénéfique auprès du peuple qu'une tyrannie. Je ne veux pas non plus porter ta marque et ne compte pas sur moi pour me prosterner à tes pieds à chacune de nos entrevues. Enfin, je n'obéirai à tes ordres que si ceux-ci me paraissent en adéquation avec ce qui a été dit précédemment. Je te propose mon aide et mon soutien, Tom… mais je reste libre. »

Harry regardait maintenant son amant avec défi. Tom devait accepter ces conditions s'il voulait garder Harry près de lui. Le jeune homme gardait quand même certains principes et il était hors de question qu'il devienne un simple mangemort comme les autres.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tout le monde digérait les exigences d'Harry, se demandant comment le Lord allait réagir.

Drago était sidéré. Harry avait parlé comme s'il était le maître des lieux, d'un air sûr de lui et d'un ton catégorique. Il se dégageait de lui une mâle assurance si puissante que tout le monde était resté suspendu à ses lèvres comme si, effectivement, il était le maître ici.

Le rire léger de Tom rompit le lourd silence.

« Harry… Harry… jamais personne n'a osé me parler sur ce ton ici, ou n'importe où ailleurs. Si je comprends bien, pour avoir le plaisir de te garder sous mon toit, je devrai satisfaire à toutes tes exigences… » Lui dit il, ponctuant sa phrase d'un regard enflammé et lourd de sens, avant de reprendre :

« Et bien… c'est d'accord, Harry Potter. Tu ne recevras ni marque ni ordres et les moldus apprendront en douceur notre existence. Aide-moi dans mon entreprise et je te laisserai y trouver ton compte. De toute façon, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris que tu étais indomptable. Je te prends comme tu es… »

Il conclut sa phrase par une œillade provocante qui ne laissait plus de doute sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry. Celui-ci rougit violemment mais se reprit vite.

Bellatrix avait écouté le petit discours du Survivant avec attention, sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique. Elle semblait satisfaite.

Drago était plus troublé que jamais. Le Lord n'avait rien pu refuser à Harry, prouvant par là que le jeune homme et lui avaient de loin dépassé le stade de la liaison platonique. Il se sentait désemparé. Il avait mal mais il ne savait plus si c'était parce qu'Harry lui avait volé Le Lord ou l'inverse…

Le dîner commença enfin, dans le calme. Drago picorait dans son assiette, essayant de garder un air indifférent, Narcissa réfléchissait aux paroles d'Harry et Bellatrix mangeait de bon appétit.

Monden le vampire sirotait un verre de vin. Il n'avait pas lâché Harry du regard depuis son discours et il semblait pensif.

Brisant soudain le silence, sa voix douce et traînante retentit dans la salle :

« Monsieur Potter… j'ai une question à vous poser. Si nous nous en tenons à la voie… diplomatique pour faire évoluer nos rapports avec les moldus, qu'auront à gagner les vampires dans cette affaire ? »

Harry posa sa fourchette et leva vers lui un regard sûr de lui :

« Et bien… je dirais qu'ils auront beaucoup à gagner… et surtout, rien à perdre. Et puis, il y aura toujours des dissidents moldus qui ne nous accepteront pas… ceux là, je vous les laisse.»

Tom se tourna brusquement vers Harry dont les paroles à la fois caressantes et menaçantes l'avaient interpellé… c'était des paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer lui-même. La petite lueur sombre et brillante dans les yeux de Harry ne lui échappa pas non plus, pas plus qu'elle n'échappa au vampire dont un sourire éclaira le visage. Il avait bien compris le message. Décidément, ce jeune Potter se montrait sous un jour extraordinairement intéressant.

Le dîner sa passa sans autre incident. Harry avait trouvé sa place de manière étrangement naturelle. Tom et lui échangeaient des regards complices tout en se concertant sur la manière dont ils voyaient les prochains changements qui allaient s'opérer dans le monde.

Harry, qui se sentait toujours gêné et coupable par rapport à Drago, l'intégrait au maximum à la conversation, essayant de lui témoigner l'amitié qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui. Drago, d'abord extrêmement gêné, s'était peu à peu détendu et, après quelques instants, tous deux évoquaient des souvenirs communs.

Tom, de son côté, était visiblement jaloux. Il n'aimait pas l'attention qu'Harry portait à Drago ni les regards énamourés que celui-ci avait pour lui. Il était également jaloux de ces souvenirs communs qui, même si ils n'étaient pas forcément bons, étaient quand même des liens qui les unissaient.

Cette soudaine jalousie le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il appréciait Drago mais le voir quasiment baver devant SON Harry le mettait hors de lui.

Le blond dut sentir le regard du Lord sur lui car il tourna les yeux vers lui, rougit furieusement et piqua du nez dans son assiette. Si Drago avait bien une chose en horreur c'était déplaire à son maître et, visiblement, celui-ci n'appréciait pas sa nouvelle amitié avec Harry.

Ce dernier perçut l'échange de regards et darda ses yeux verts sur Tom.

Tu ne vois pas qu'il est déjà assez traumatisé comme ça ? lui envoya-t-il par la pensée.

Tom resta un instant interdit devant cette intrusion télépathique. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à présent et pourtant Harry était entré dans son esprit sans la moindre difficulté.

Se ressaisissant, il lui répondit lui aussi sur le même mode :

Tu te fais un peu trop de souci pour notre cher Drago.

Je rêve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie, là ? lui rétorqua Harry, incrédule.

Pas du tout… je constate qu'hier vous vous détestiez et que maintenant il te regarde comme si tu étais Merlin en personne.

Oui, tu es jaloux, Tom. Mais de qui exactement, de moi ou de lui ?

Là c'est toi qui es jaloux reprit Tom sur un ton triomphant.

Harry ne répondit rien, se sentant rougir. Quand un pied nu vint soudain caresser l'un de ses mollets, son rougissement s'accentua. Tom le dévorait des yeux, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Alors ? On ne dit plus rien ? On a perdu sa langue, mon petit Harry ? »

Harry déglutit, tentant de garder un air indifférent mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que le pied de Tom remontait le long de sa jambe, l'effleurant de manière délicieusement indécente.

On dirait que je te fais de l'effet… reprit Tom dont le pied était maintenant à un endroit qui donna une teinte cramoisie aux joues du Survivant.

Harry était dans tous ses états. Il était au beau milieu d'un dîner, entouré de mangemorts, et Tom le caressait langoureusement du pied de manière insistante. S'il continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas pouvoir retenir un gémissement…

Déglutissant à nouveau, il recula soudain sa chaise et se servit un grand verre d'eau sous le regard amusé de Tom. Il lui lança un regard noir et décida de l'ignorer… cela lui apprendrait à se tenir !

Le reste du dîner se passa de manière fort étrange. Harry discutait sans façon avec Narcissa et Drago, ignorant les regards noirs du Lord tandis que Bellatrix et le vampire assistaient à la scène en spectateurs intéressés.

Puis Harry se leva et prit congé en saluant chaque convive mais sans accorder un seul regard à Tom. Le Survivant se moquait ouvertement de lui, plus insolent que jamais.

Quand il disparut, Tom réfléchit un instant, puis congédia tout le monde après leur avoir donné rendez-vous pour une réunion importante le lendemain. Harry voulait jouer les sales gosses… il allait lui montrer qu'on ne pouvait pas se moquer de lui impunément.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de la salle le plus rapidement que ne l'autorisait la bienséance.

Il pouvait sentir l'aura du Survivant plusieurs mètres devant lui.

Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers sa chambre d'un pas tranquille, plutôt satisfait de sa soirée. Tom avait satisfait à ses exigences et le rendre jaloux avait été un moment des plus jouissifs. Le Lord pensait peut-être qu'après ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt il lui mangerait dans la main, et bien il se trompait. Harry ne capitulerait pas. Il aiderait Tom dans son entreprise, certes, mais il le ferait à sa manière…

Son bras fut soudain saisi par une poigne puissante et le jeune homme se retrouva brutalement coincé entre un mur et le corps chaud de son ex-ennemi, sa bouche écrasée contre la sienne en un baiser aussi intense que violent.

Tom, en effet, n'avait pu résister à l'attrait de la silhouette d'Harry devant lui et il était bien décidé maintenant à lui faire payer l'insolence dont il avait fait preuve lors du repas.

Comme à chaque fois que son épiderme rencontrait celui du Lord, Harry frissonna de tout son être tandis que son esprit se faisait soudain cotonneux. Il n'y avait plus que ces lèvres cruelles et avides qui le malmenaient de manière brutale mais délicieuse…

Mais quand les mains de Tom commencèrent à s'égarer sur le corps d'Harry, celui-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte puissante et sourit de manière narquoise :

« Crois tu vraiment que je vais te laisser me faire ça en plein milieu du couloir ?... et puis, qui te dis que j'ai envie de le faire avec toi ? »

Tom émit un petit sifflement indigné

« Le premier qui nous dérange est mort… et je sais pertinemment que tu en as autant envie que moi. »

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Tom le coinçait à nouveau contre le mur, parsemant son cou de baisers appuyés.

Le jeune homme laissa ses doigts glisser dans la chevelure brune qui lui chatouillait agréablement le menton et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant un instant à l'ivresse du moment… Tom le mettait dans tous ses états. La moindre de ses caresses le faisait réagir et il devait se mordre sauvagement les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Tom, quant à lui, ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ce cou blanc et fin encore marqué par leurs derniers ébats. Il s'appliquait consciencieusement à imprimer de nouvelles traces de son désir sur la peau fine. Ses mains avaient trouvé leur place dans le bas du dos d'Harry et le pressait plus fort encore contre lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, ardents et passionnés, et Harry s'empara des lèvres de son aîné pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser fiévreux…

…Puis il le repoussa sans douceur, une lueur joueuse dans le regard.

« Il est tard, Tom. Je croyais que nous avions une réunion tôt demain matin… »

« Oui, il est tard… » Répéta le Lord, réprimant son envie de plaquer à nouveau le jeune homme contre le mur. « Viens donc te coucher… »

Les lèvres du Survivant s'étirèrent en un sourire diabolique :

« Voyons, Tom… je serai beaucoup mieux dans ma chambre pour dormir… »

Ledit Tom sembla sur le point de s'étrangler mais les lèvres brûlantes d'Harry le firent frémir de désir quand elles se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes.

Après un baiser langoureux, Harry s'écarta de nouveau, les yeux brillants.

« Bonne nuit, Tom. Fais de beaux rêves… »

Et il tourna les talons pour disparaître silencieusement dans la pénombre du couloir, laissant derrière lui un Voldemort tendu des pieds à la tête, plus frustré que jamais.

« Petit effronté » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Demain, c'est toi qui me supplieras de te prendre. »

Harry entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. S'adossant contre celle-ci, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Un désir violent lui comprimait les entrailles tandis qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas se rendre directement dans la chambre du Lord et s'offrir entièrement à lui. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour résister dans le couloir. Plusieurs fois il avait failli se laisser faire, tout son être n'aspirant qu'à ça, mais être l'amant de Voldemort était une sensation vertigineuse qu'il avait encore du mal à maîtriser. Même sans se toucher, les sensations qu'il ressentait quand il était face à lui étaient incroyables… c'était terrifiant. Leur première fois avait été une explosion de plaisir si intense qu'il avait presque peur de se donner à lui une nouvelle fois. C'était trop intense, trop fort…

Il avait l'impression que si ces moments se réitéraient trop souvent, il en perdrait la raison. Tom était partout autour de lui, sur lui, en lui… il était tombé désespérément amoureux de cet homme et cet amour lui faisait peur. Il avait été fort ce soir. Il avait clairement donné son avis sur les actions de Tom lors du dîner mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vraiment lui résister. La passion dévorante qu'il ressentait aurait-elle un jour raison de ses convictions ?

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux, respirant longuement. Les mains, les baisers de Tom lui manquaient. Il le voulait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser… mais il fallait résister. Tom ne devait pas croire qu'il lui était acquis. Il devrait vouloir se battre pour le conquérir totalement… même si Harry savait bien qu'il était déjà conquis.

Cette nuit-là fut courte pour plusieurs personnes.

Harry ne s'endormit pas avant le matin, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller et s'ordonnant de respirer calmement… tel un drogué en manque. Tom était si près… trop près… il pouvait sentir sa présence à travers les murs du château… c'était grisant et douloureux à la fois…

Les yeux de Tom se fermèrent au moment où les paupières d'Harry s'abaissèrent. Rongé de désir, il s'était fait violence pour ne pas sortir le Survivant de son lit et lui faire l'amour encore et encore… toute la nuit…

Drago n'avait pas mieux dormi. Son esprit, trop perturbé par les derniers évènements, ne pouvait trouver le repos tant son trouble était grand : Voldemort ou Harry ? Lequel le rendait le plus malheureux ? Lequel le rendait fou ? Il se sentait si seul qu'il avait envie de hurler. Ils étaient ensemble, ils faisaient sûrement l'amour et lui… lui n'avait plus aucun espoir, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait métamorphosé depuis l'arrivée d'Harry : ses colères étaient moins noires, sa sensibilité plus humaine, quand ses yeux se posaient sur le Survivant ils étaient plus vivants que jamais, habités d'une flamme qui n'avait rien à voir avec la haine. Plus beau que jamais, transfiguré, Lord Voldemort semblait avoir trouvé son équilibre… et que dire d'Harry ? Lui aussi n'était plus le même. Il avait mûri, perdu ses traits d'enfants, il était plus sûr de lui et dégageait une puissance magique phénoménale. Les deux hommes rivalisaient de charisme aux yeux du pauvre Drago qui en était plus que troublé. Depuis son explication avec Harry, l'attirance qu'il avait toujours éprouvée pour lui et qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer était réapparue plus forte que jamais et tous ses songes, quand il fermait les yeux, étaient peuplés des deux hommes qui le rendaient plus triste et plus amoureux de jour en jour…

Narcissa ne dormit pas beaucoup non plus. Son fils la préoccupait. Elle assistait, impuissante, à sa détresse et elle savait qu'aucuns mots ne sauraient le réconforter.

Durant le dîner, elle avait apprécié l'attitude amicale qu'Harry avait eu pour lui mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que son fils ne nourrissait pas uniquement des sentiments d'amitié à l'égard de son camarade de classe. Elle était également au courant des rapports qu'il entretenait avec le Lord et ne savait pas comment aider son fils… il n'y avait sans doute rien à faire…

La seule qui dormit bien cette nuit fut Bellatrix. Satisfaite au plus haut point, rien ne semblait pouvoir la perturber dans son sommeil : elle avait compris dès le premier coup d'œil la relation fusionnelle entre son cher maître et Harry et l'ascendant qu'ils semblaient prendre l'un sur l'autre. Harry était maintenant de leur côté et il semblait fou amoureux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même s'il le cachait sous des airs insolents. Avec un sorcier tel que Harry à ses côtés, la victoire du Lord ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Le réveil fut douloureux pour Harry… il avait si peu dormi qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir seulement somnolé durant quelques minutes. Machinalement il passa la main sur son front et sourit quand il le sentit désormais lisse. Plus jamais il n'aurait à voir cette horrible cicatrice dans le miroir. Il n'était plus le Survivant. Il était Harry Potter, tout simplement… mais était-ce si simple que ça d'être Harry Potter ? Pas vraiment…

Il se leva dans un état semi comateux puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Avec un grognement de satisfaction il se glissa sous une douche chaude et parfumée puis s'habilla avec les vêtements que Jinky lui avaient soigneusement posés sur le lit. Le petit elfe semblait avoir compris qu'Harry avait du mal à le supporter car il faisait en sorte de traîner le moins possible dans la chambre pour ne pas le déranger. Harry savait qu'il était méchant avec la créature mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il pensa durant une fraction de seconde à Hermione et à son amour inconditionnel envers les elfes de maison…

Hermione… que dirait-elle si elle le savait ici… si elle savait qu'il couchait avec le Lord, qu'il avait décidé de le suivre ? Elle serait si déçue…

Harry s'assit sur son lit et fronça les sourcils. De toute façon, en quoi cela regardait-il Hermione et pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Elle aussi, elle l'avait oublié. Elle était partie des années plus tôt construire son petit bonheur parfait avec son autre meilleur ami… sans lui. Elle voulait être un peu heureuse, disait-elle. Mais lui aussi aurait voulu être heureux ! Lui aussi aurait voulu se marier, avoir une jolie maison et rire avec ses amis… mais il n'avait pas eu le choix… personne ne lui avait jamais donné le choix… sauf Tom. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde et lui avait donné la possibilité de choisir en toute conscience, sans se soucier des autres.

Tom…

Harry se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait le voir maintenant sinon il allait devenir fou.

La réunion se déroulait à neuf heures dans la grande salle du manoir. Quand Harry entra, Drago et Narcissa y étaient déjà, ainsi que Bellatrix, Monden, et deux autres sorciers dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Drago vint vers lui pour lui serrer la main et les autres le saluèrent avec respect.

Tom n'était pas encore là…

Depuis cinq minutes, Harry trépignait d'impatience. Comme un alcoolique en manque, il avait besoin de le voir… sinon il allait se mettre à hurler.

Il sentit sa présence avant de le voir et quand l'homme sombre et élégant entra dans la salle, l'étau qui enserrait étrangement sa poitrine se desserra d'un coup.

Tom les regarda chacun leur tour puis son regard s'attarda un instant sur le visage d'Harry avant qu'il ne s'assoie dans son fauteuil.

Harry avait envie de crier de rage. Tom ne semblait pas avoir digéré la séance d'allumage intempestif dans les couloirs et il avait apparemment lui aussi décidé de jouer… Harry était dans un tel état de manque qu'il doutait de ses capacités à ne pas crever de frustration avant la fin de la réunion.

De sa voix douce et calme, Voldemort donna le plan de la réunion puis commença à développer ses idées.

« Bien… je vous ai fait venir car j'ai besoin de vous pour remplir les prochaines missions de l'ordre…. si Harry, bien sûr, n'y voit pas d'inconvénients… » Dit il sur un ton narquois.

Harry fronça les narines et répondit sur un ton faussement indifférent :

« Continue… je te dirai après si cela me convient. » A ce petit jeu, il ne le laisserait pas gagner sans combattre.

Tom reprit :

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'Harry fasse son grand retour sur scène… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Oui… il ne peut rester caché indéfiniment. Je veux qu'il ait un poste important au Ministère. Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il est sûrement le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître et il est hors de question, Harry, que tes talents ne soient pas mis à contribution. »

Harry était pétrifié. Tout le monde le pensait mort. Comment sa 'résurrection' serait-elle accueillie ? Ne le verrait-on pas comme un traître ? Un lâche ?

Drago sembla comprendre son désarroi car il s'adressa à lui :

« Le maître a raison, Harry… tu ne peux pas rester ici. Les gens qui depuis ta disparition te dénigrent systématiquement ne t'aimeront pas plus mais au moins, tu es maintenant fixé à leur sujet. Ne te soucie pas de ce que ces imbéciles pensent de toi. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Tu sais, je pense que beaucoup de gens seront plutôt satisfait de te revoir dans les conditions actuelles… Tu apportes la paix. Ce sera un soulagement… »

Harry avait écouté les paroles de Drago avec attention. Il avait raison. Il avait toujours vécu pour satisfaire les autres… jamais pour lui-même. Aujourd'hui il avait fait un choix et le monde devrait s'en accommoder.

Après avoir lancé un regard reconnaissant à Drago il se retourna vers le Lord :

« D'accord… »

Tom sourit et lui répondit avec entrain :

« Nous irons donc tout à l'heure au Ministère. Tu disais que je devais déléguer un peu de mon pouvoir absolu… soit ! Mais c'est toi qui t'en chargeras. »

Harry acquiesça, bien que cette soudaine responsabilité l'effrayât quelque peu.

« Bien ! » Conclut le Lord avant de poursuivre :

« Bellatrix… je veux que tu te rendes à Londres avec Narcissa pour rencontrer le premier ministre moldu. Deux jolies femmes le mettront plus en confiance… puisque nous devons privilégier la courtoisie à la férocité, je veux que vous soyez mes ambassadrices auprès de lui. Sa dernière… entrevue avec moi l'a quelque peu terrorisé et j'aimerais que vous prépariez le terrain avant celle que j'ai prévu de lui faire incessamment sous peu… »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent.

Tom se tourna vers les autres.

« J'ai besoin maintenant d'un ou deux volontaires pour se rendre en France. Greyback a encore fait des siennes. »

Devant l'air interrogatif d'Harry, il s'expliqua :

« Greyback s'est autoproclamé roi des loups-garous et il commence à semer le trouble en France où il a installé ses quartiers. Je crois que son ascension au pouvoir lui est montée à la tête et il fait n'importe quoi. Il transforme à tout va et cause un désordre de plus en plus évident. Il faut aller le raisonner encore une fois… ou l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Il est devenu incontrôlable… »

Harry serra les poings. Il aurait aimé aller lui-même arracher les entrailles de ce monstre. Un an auparavant, Greyback avait eu raison de Remus Lupin, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un second père. C'était ce même Greyback qui l'avait transformé en loup-garou il y a des années, faisant de sa vie un enfer. Le tuer serait un service à rendre à la terre entière.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole Drago le devança :

« J'irai. »

Tom le regarda un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis hocha la tête.

« Bien Drago ! C'est une initiative pleine de courage. Greyback est coriace mais tu es intelligent et intuitif. Essaye de le raisonner et si cela ne marche pas, fais en sorte qu'il ne nous cause plus de problèmes. Les moldus vont bientôt être mis au courant de notre existence. Je ne veux pas que par ses imbécillités il compromette ce délicat moment. »

« Je partirai dès la fin de cette réunion. » conclut Drago sur un ton décidé.

« Bien » lança Tom. Puis il se tourna vers Monden le vampire :

« Je suis enchanté de vous avoir eu sous mon toit, Monden. Sachez que le peuple vampire est et restera notre allié. Nous sommes liés par le même besoin de reconnaissance, la même envie de trouver notre place dans ce monde. Les moldus apprendront tout en bloc et notre union sera fort utile en cas d'hostilité à notre égard. »

Monden inclina poliment la tête :

« Je suis honoré de la confiance que vous nous portez et en tant qu'ambassadeur de mon peuple, je lui rapporterai vos sages paroles. Dès ce soir, je transplanerai vers mon pays. Les vampires seront prêts, Lord Voldemort. »

Celui-ci sourit, satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

Un vieux mangemort finissait de prendre en note ce qui avait été dit et quand le crissement de sa plume sur le parchemin se tut, Tom conclut la réunion.

« Et bien, je crois que nous avons tous fort à faire… »

Tout le monde se leva et Harry s'approcha de Drago :

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller tout seul… Greyback est un fou dangereux. Son seul plaisir est de massacrer et faire souffrir tous ceux qu'il croise. Attends une journée. Je dois me rendre au Ministère aujourd'hui mais demain je peux venir avec toi. Moi aussi j'aimerais dire deux mots à cette ordure. »

Mais Drago secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, Harry. Tu as d'autres choses à régler ici. Je vais m'occuper seul de cette affaire. »

« Mais… »

« Ne commence pas à ressortir ta panoplie de St Potter ; je te préviens, je vais vomir ! » le coupa Drago sur un ton narquois. « N'oublie pas quand même qui je suis. Greyback ne m'aura pas si facilement. C'est pas parce que j'ai chialé un peu dans tes bras hier que je suis un incapable ! »

Harry ne répliqua rien et soupira. Drago s'était vexé et, têtu comme il était, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Ok ! Débrouille-toi tout seul… mais je vais quand même te donner quelque chose. »

Sous le regard intrigué de Drago, Harry ferma la paume de sa main et quand il la rouvrit, une minuscule fiole s'y nichait.

« C'est de la poudre d'argent. Tu la lui envoies au visage ou tu la lui fais ingurgiter, ça le tuera sur le coup. Remus en avait toujours une sur lui… au cas où il se ferait prendre… Mourir plutôt que parler… »

Un voile de tristesse recouvrit ses yeux à la pensée de son ami.

« C'est Greyback qui l'a finalement tué. Si tu dois l'éliminer, dis-lui bien que Remus est vengé. »

Drago, soudain ému par cette tristesse et cette colère, saisit la fiole et la rangea dans une poche de sa robe.

« Promis, Harry. »

Et il tourna les talons, troublé par cette discussion. Harry s'était fait du souci pour lui. Comment pouvait-il s'en faire pour lui ? La propension de l'ex-Gryffondor à éprouver des sentiments généreux donnait le vertige. Drago en était tout chamboulé. Il avait haï et aimé Harry pour cela durant toutes ces années et maintenant qu'ils avaient laissé tomber leurs querelles, il ne savait plus comment réagir avec le jeune homme. Il lui avait pourtant volé le Lord… il aurait du lui en vouloir à mort pour cela… mais il n'y arrivait pas. Certes, il souffrait quand il voyait leurs regards complices mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait toujours su que ça se terminerait comme ça. Harry et Voldemort… c'était si évident… même si c'était douloureux.

Il s'était proposé pour la mission sans hésiter. La France était loin du repaire. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit avec une mission dangereuse pour oublier les deux hommes qui rongeaient son âme et son cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne du souvenir des bras de son maître et des yeux trop verts du Survivant… c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Le jeune homme, après avoir rassemblé quelques affaires, transplana en direction du pays des Lumières.

Dans la salle de réunion il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Tom. Ce dernier semblait de mauvaise humeur.

Harry, agacé, se dirigea vers lui et planta son regard vert dans le sien.

« J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores ainsi ! »

« Tu m'as à moitié rendu fou hier soir… »

Harry vit rouge.

« Ho, je vois ! Sa majesté n'a pas eu sa dose de sexe ! Mais pour qui tu me prends, Tom ? Je ne suis pas comme les gentils petits toutous qui lèchent le bout de tes bottes. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! Je… je ne serai pas ta pute ! »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en hurlant presque, et il dut s'accrocher au dossier de sa chaise pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol devant la violence des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il détestait Tom autant qu'il l'aimait : passionnément, totalement. Le Lord avait eu beau lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit que ce que Tom ressentait n'était qu'une pulsion sexuelle, rien d'autre.

« Je… je te déteste… » Murmura-t-il tandis qu'un sanglot déchirait le dernier mot. Trop de désir refoulé…trop de sentiments contradictoires le parcourait.

Tom était tétanisé devant la puissance douloureuse qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Harry n'était qu'une montagne de souffrance aussi fragile qu'un roseau. Une âme écorchée vive, un cœur apeuré et frémissant, un être à fleur de peau et brisé par les épreuves de la vie…

Un seul regard, un seul mot pouvait le faire entrer dans une rage folle ou le faire éclater en sanglots. Harry était à la fois d'une force et d'une fragilité déconcertante.

Tom se leva, les paroles du Survivant résonnant encore douloureusement dans son esprit.

Passant derrière lui il l'enlaça étroitement et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. La colère et la douleur d'Harry lui parvinrent avec encore plus de force. C'était comme si elles lui appartenaient.

« Harry… déteste-moi si tu le veux… je ne peux pas t'en empêcher mais sache que tu ne seras jamais pour moi ce que tu as dit. Ho Harry ! C'est seulement que ton contact m'enivre. Je ne pense qu'à ça jour et nuit et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer quand je ne peux pas te toucher. Je suis jaloux aussi… jaloux de ta nouvelle amitié avec Drago, jaloux de tous les moments où tu n'es pas dans mes bras, jaloux quand tes yeux se posent sur autre chose que sur moi. Quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai l'impression que tu es dans ma tête, c'est tellement fort que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Alors déteste-moi mais crois-moi, je t'en prie. »

Les larmes d'Harry coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues tandis qu'il écoutait les paroles du Lord. Ces paroles… il avait l'impression d'y voir ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

Agrippant soudain la nuque de Tom, il pencha la tête en arrière et captura ses lèvres en un baiser désespéré et violent. Sa lèvre se déchira et le goût métallique de son sang se mêla à sa salive.

Il gémit sourdement quand Tom le lâcha et le retourna pour l'attirer de nouveau vers lui et l'enlacer entre ses bras puissants. Leur baiser se fit plus sauvage encore. Leurs lèvres se pressaient avec ferveur, leurs dents se mordillaient sans douceur, leurs langues se combattaient encore et encore. Chacun mettait dans ce baiser ses doutes, ses peurs, sa colère, son besoin vital de l'un de l'autre. La douleur se mêlait étroitement au plaisir.

Harry pleurait et gémissait. Tom le rendait fou. Tom lui faisait complètement perdre pied. La haine et l'amour qu'il ressentait étaient indissociables et lui donnaient le vertige. Il avait autant envie de le faire souffrir que de lui donner du plaisir encore et encore, seconde après seconde…

Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant contre lui à l'en étouffer. Son baiser se fit plus passionné encore. Il voulait se perdre, les perdre tous deux dans ce brasier qui les consumait peu à peu.

« Tom… si tu savais… si tu savais… » Lui murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

« Je sais, Harry… » Lui répondit son aîné tout en répondant à chacun de ses baisers, à chacune de ses caresses.

Ses mains parcouraient son corps avec fébrilité, faisant réagir le jeune homme à chaque effleurement. Harry vibrait littéralement entre ses doigts, l'emplissant d'un désir profond et total.

Sans délaisser une seule fois la bouche du Survivant, il l'emmena peu à peu jusqu'à l'extase. De ses doigts à la fois doux et sauvages, il lui fit l'amour lentement et profondément. S'interdisant de jouir lui-même à ce contact, il ne se consacra qu'à une seule et unique chose : le plaisir d'Harry. Celui-ci, à moitié dans ses bras, ne touchait plus le sol que du bout de l'une de ses chaussures. Tom le maintenait contre lui d'un bras et lui faisait subir de l'autre mille délicieuses tortures par-dessous sa robe.

Harry gémissait à en perdre haleine, les lèvres dévorées par celles de son aîné, le corps parcouru de frissons délicieux tandis que les doigts merveilleux lui faisaient l'amour.

Tout son être fut soudain traversé par une décharge électrique fulgurante qui le fit crier de plaisir. L'orgasme l'étreignit avec violence, le secouant de spasmes incontrôlables et il s'effondra, à moitié inconscient, entre les bras de Tom.

Celui-ci le garda contre lui de longues minutes, immobile, le cœur battant, le corps brûlant. Il n'avait pas joui… il n'avait pas voulu jouir. Il ne s'était occupé que du plaisir d'Harry et avait délaissé le sien bien que le seul fait d'avoir le jeune homme dans ses bras ait été une jouissance en soi.

Il pouvait sentir les battements effrénés du cœur du Survivant contre sa poitrine et s'effraya de les sentir aussi rapides.

« Harry… est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, les lèvres contre son oreille.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'agrippa encore plus fort à son cou.

« Je ne te lâche pas, Harry. Je ne te trahirai jamais. Tu peux t'accrocher à moi, je serai là. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Si j'avais su, je serais venu te chercher bien plus tôt… si j'avais su… »

Et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de jeune homme, s'imprégnant de son odeur et de la magie qui irradiait de lui.

Peu à peu, il sentit les battements affolés de son cœur se ralentir. Harry releva la tête vers lui et Tom ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine : jamais le jeune homme n'avait paru si fragile.

Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui sourit avec douceur.

« Ne pleure plus, amour… »

Harry était encore sous le choc du plaisir intense qu'il venait de recevoir. Par Merlin… il venait d'avoir un orgasme phénoménal et Tom n'avait utilisé que ses doigts. Il n'avait même plus la force de se tenir sur ses jambes et il se serrait avec force contre lui.

Il enfouit son visage contre la poitrine du Lord et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait il pas être aussi simple que ce moment après l'extase ? Tranquille et tendre…un moment de pure béatitude.

Le jeune homme ne voulait plus s'arracher à l'étreinte de son aîné et quand celui-ci le reposa doucement au sol, il ne put réprimer un petit froncement de sourcil mécontent.

Tom sourit et l'embrassa avec douceur.

« J'aimerais t'enfermer avec moi toute la journée dans ma chambre mais nous avons du travail… » Lui murmura-t-il, ne pouvant empêcher ses mains de parcourir effrontément le dos du jeune homme.

Celui-ci osa un léger sourire bien que l'idée de passer sa journée au lit avec Tom lui paraisse beaucoup plus agréable que d'aller au Ministère.

« Allons-y tout de suite. » dit-il soudain sur un ton plus décidé. « Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y aller mais plus vite nous l'aurons fait, plus vite je serai débarrassé de toutes les questions que je me pose. »

Le Lord acquiesça puis sortit d'une des poches de sa robe un objet qu'Harry connaissait bien.

« Ma baguette… » Murmura le jeune homme.

« Oui. Un sorcier ne sort jamais sans sa baguette. » Lui répondit Tom en lui tendant l'objet. Harry s'en empara, et l'observa quelques instants, perplexe.

« C'est… c'est comme si elle vibrait entre mes doigts… »

« Ta magie a considérablement augmenté depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as eue en main. Il faut que vous vous habituiez à nouveau l'un à l'autre. Tu es d'une puissance extraordinaire maintenant, tu sais ? Tu pourrais peut-être même me tuer… » Il avait dit ces derniers mots en fixant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, sur un ton des plus sérieux.

Harry regarda sa baguette puis Tom. Oui, il avait aujourd'hui ses chances de tuer le Lord. Il se sentait de force égale avec son aîné et aurait certainement pu gagner lors d'un duel.

Il avait sa baguette, il était à quelques centimètres de Tom qui était désarmé… ça pourrait être si facile !

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

« Oui, je pourrais te provoquer en duel ou même te tuer froidement à cet instant… » Dit Harry gravement, pointant sa baguette vers la poitrine du Lord, « …mais je ne le ferai pas. »

Et il rangea l'objet dans sa poche sous le regard de Tom qui laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Harry aurait pu le tuer mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela le remplissait d'une joie étrange qui le poussa à sourire au jeune homme et à l'attirer à nouveau vers lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille quelques mots à propos des nombreuses autres applications que pouvaient avoir les baguettes. Harry rougit violemment et ses lèvres furent à nouveau capturées en un baiser vorace.

Quand ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, Harry, plus ébouriffé que jamais, s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Si ça continue, je risque d'être obligé de te séquestrer ici pour le reste de la journée. »

Tom éclata de rire, plutôt ravi de l'effet qu'il avait sur son cadet.

« Bien ! Direction le Ministère. »

Et tous les deux s'évanouirent dans les airs.

**Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Perso, c'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais j'ose croire que vous ne me jetterez pas trop de tomates.**

**Dans le prochain, beaucoup d'action : Harry qui dévoile la vérité au Ministère, Drago en mission et un sauvetage risqué.**

**Ma fic se rallonge de jour en jour. Au début, je voulais la faire finir au moment où Harry accepte ses sentiments pour Tom, mais elle vient de prendre soudain une dimension beaucoup plus grande. J'ai décidé de traiter dedans un sujet qui n'est pas (c'est bizarre) trop exploité dans les fics : comment les moldus vont-ils réagir en découvrant l'existence des sorciers ?**

**Drago prend aussi beaucoup plus d'ampleur comme personnage et on reverra Bellatrix plus souvent.**

**Mon histoire prend de l'ampleur… ma fic n'est donc pas du tout finie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y aura pas que de l'action. Et, en tant qu'auteur qui adore la description des sentiments en tout genre, je donnerai une part belle aux émotions.**

**Gros bisous à tous.**

**Darana.**


	15. Chapter 14

**NdA : Et Voilà un nouveau chapitre de "mauvaise influence". Je sais que j'ai souvent du retard dans mes publications mais bon, je ne peux pas faire autrement ces derniers temps et je m'efforce d'écourter au mieux votre attente.**

**Dans ce chapitre, je délaisse un peu mon couple préféré pour mettre les projecteurs sur Drago et sa mission en France.**

**Je résume la situation pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus de tous les détails : Drago est en mission en France pour aller parlementer avec Greyback qui préfère jouer cavalier seul et doubler Tom. Voici donc le blondinet en route pour notre beau pays.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews**.

**CHAPITRE 14**

La France. Pays des Lumières et du camembert…et plus justement ces derniers temps, pays des loups garous.

Le pays était en effet devenu le lieu de rassemblement de ces créatures depuis que leur chef, le cruel Greyback, y avait élu domicile.

Greyback était un être sans aucun scrupule, n'obéissant qu'à ses propres pulsions malsaines et sanguinaires. Il s'était allié à Voldemort il y a quelques années dans le but primaire de pouvoir massacrer le plus de personnes possibles mais ces derniers temps, l'ambition avait pris possession de lui et il avait de grands projets. Voldemort avait raison de se méfier de lui car en secret il avait peu à peu rassemblé ses troupes lycanthropes et s'apprêtait à renverser l'ordre établi par le Lord. Mais peu intelligent, il s'était fait stupidement remarqué par le nombre de massacres qu'il organisait dans la population moldue. Celle-ci commençait à se poser des questions et nombre d'histoires de loups garous commençaient à fleurir dans les journaux à sensation. Pour l'instant, la plupart des gens ne prêtaient pas attention à ces légendes urbaines mais dans peu de temps de nombreuses questions commenceraient à être posées. Et ça, Lord Voldemort y était totalement opposé. Il n'aimait pas la façon grossière et individualiste que prenait la situation en France. C'était à lui d'ordonner, pas aux loups garous…

Drago était descendu dans une auberge sorcière à l'allée merveilleuse, quartier sorcier parisien. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à Paris et il pensa un instant qu'il aurait aimé découvrir cette ville dans d'autres circonstances.

Assis sur le petit lit de sa chambre il sortit la petite fiole grise qu'Harry lui avait donné avant de partir. De la poudre d'argent, lui avait il dit, afin de pouvoir se débarrasser de Greyback s'il fallait arriver à cette extrémité.

Son cœur se serra en regardant l'objet. Un cadeau d'Harry…le premier et le dernier peut être car il ne réchapperait peut être pas de cette mission.

Pourquoi l'avait il acceptée d'ailleurs ? Il n'était ni d'une grande bravoure ni suicidaire et pourtant il s'était proposé sans aucune hésitation.

La réponse était toute simple : c'était le seul moyen de s'éloigner, le seul moyen de ne pas devenir dingue. La situation avec le Lord et Harry allait le rendre fou s'il restait près d'eux plus longtemps. Lequel faisait le plus battre son cœur ? Il n'en savait rien. Comment pouvait on être amoureux de deux personnes en même temps ? C'était invraisemblable. Il avait soupiré pendant des années auprès du Survivant qui avait l'avait rejeté de toute la force de sa haine puis il s'était lentement épris de son maître. Et maintenant…Harry était si proche ! Leurs vieilles rancoeurs étaient oubliées et les sentiments de Drago remontaient à la surface avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le jeune homme se renversa en arrière sur le lit, tapant rageusement le matelas de ses deux bras. Maudit destin ! Maudite vie ! Il aimait deux hommes qui jamais ne l'aimeraient. Certes Harry l'aimait comme un ami et Le Lord comme un fidèle sujet mais lui ne voulait pas être aimé de cette manière.

Il ferma les yeux tandis que des images peu catholiques prenaient possession de son esprit. Lui et eux ensembles, son corps entre le leurs, leurs mains le caressant, leur bouche le mordant, leurs sexes le pénétrant…des corps couverts de sueurs tandis qu'ils le prenaient encore et encore en murmurant son nom.

Drago se redressa brusquement, le front moite, les mains tremblantes. Il avait tellement envie d'eux que ça en devenait douloureux. Son corps avait réagi violemment à ses pensées et il se recoucha, la tête dans son oreiller, refusant, par fierté, de se soulager en les imaginant tous les deux dans son lit.

Il finit par s'endormir mais son sommeil fut agité et quand il se réveilla une heure plus tard, il se sentait plus las que jamais.

Il lui fallait de l'action sinon il allait devenir dingue.

La nuit était tombée dehors et un noir d'encre régnait sur la petite rue sur laquelle donnait sa chambre. Depuis quelques temps, une menace pesait sur les moldus et inconsciemment ils le sentaient. Personne ne traînait plus la nuit dans les rues, les gens étaient soupçonneux, méfiants entre eux. Un climat d'insécurité régnait, tout ça à cause de ce foutu Greyback et de sa folie carnassière.

Drago soupira et remit sa cape. Il allait dénicher ce gros lourdaud et le faire se prosterner devant l'autorité de Voldemort qu'il représentait ou alors il le tuerait…ou du moins il essayerait.

Serrant dans sa main la fiole de poudre d'argent, il la mit ensuite au creux de l'une de ses poches et sortit de l'hôtel. Trouver Greyback ne serait pas d'une grande difficulté. Il savait comment y parvenir.

Le jeune homme marcha un long moment dans les rues de Paris. La nuit était fraîche et, malgré lui, Drago se prit à contempler la ville. Il resta un certain temps devant l'Eglise Notre Dame, admirant l'architecture noble et le jeu de lumières sur la pierre blanche. Les moldus avaient beau être faibles et stupides, ils arrivaient à faire de magnifiques choses par moment.

Soudain, un raclement se fit entendre derrière lui. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme : l'odeur ne laissait aucun doute. Un spécimen lycanthrope se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour parer l'attaque fulgurante d'un loup garou petit et trapu qui, visiblement, avait envie de croquer du Drago ce soir.

« INCARCEREM ! » cria t'il tandis que des liens solides apparaissaient autour du corps de la bête qui s'effondra au sol en se tortillant.

« Pas la peine de gigoter ainsi, créature répugnante » lui siffla Drago avec mépris.

Le loup grogna sourdement tandis que Drago ricana. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sagement que le jour se lève pour questionner son prisonnier…

Le faire léviter jusqu'à une ruelle sombre et étroite ne fut l'affaire que d'une minute pour le jeune sorcier qui lança un sort de sommeil à la créature pour faire cesser ses grognements furieux.

Une fois le monstre neutralisé, il s'assit contre le mur et se laissa tomber au sol. Il fallait attendre que le jour se lève et que le loup redevienne homme pour pouvoir l'interroger.

Le sorcier regardait la créature endormie avec répugnance. Il détestait les loups garous, ces êtres hybrides et puants qui ne savaient maîtriser leurs pulsions. Il les avait en horreur même, surtout ceux qui suivaient Greyback. Il existait depuis peu une potion qui permettait au loup garou de ne pas se transformer durant la pleine lune. Ils souffraient mais ils restaient humains pendant cette période. Beaucoup de lycanthropes prenaient ce remède comme une bénédiction et l'utilisaient mais certains aimaient la sensation de liberté et de toute puissance que leur procurait leur état lupin. Greyback et son clan étaient de cette horde.

Drago attendit donc un long moment. Il avait rassemblé son manteau autour de lui pour se protéger du froid et il n'avait pu empêcher ses idées noires de revenir lui hanter l'esprit. Que faisaient Harry et le Lord à cet instant ? Faisaient ils l'amour ? L'oubliaient ils un peu plus chaque jour ?

Le jeune homme soupira longuement. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Ils ne seraient jamais à lui et lui ne pourrait jamais être à personne d'autre. C'était sans espoir. Autant se faire massacrer par l'autre cinglé a moment où il lui porterait le coup fatal. Mourir en héros des siens en pleine mission ; voilà qui serait une belle mort. Peut être seraient ils chagrinés par sa disparition…

C'est sur ces pensées morbides que le jour se leva. Drago qui regardait distraitement le loup garou, plongé dans ses pensées, fut soudain sorti de sa torpeur. L'apparence du loup changeait. Ses poils disparaissaient peu à peu tandis que sa colonne vertébrale se redressait et que ses mains et ses pieds perdaient de leur longueur et de leurs griffes. Ses oreilles se rétractèrent pour reprendre leur place normale et son nez se raccourcit.

Enfin la créature ouvrit les yeux, libérée du sort de silence de Drago et se mit à gigoter.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Relâchez moi immédiatement !!!! « dit il sur un ton indigné.

Drago se releva gracieusement, épousseta son manteau et décocha à l'homme un sourire obséquieux.

« Mais bien sûr. Je vais te relâcher et tu vas immédiatement m'amener à ton chef. Greyback…tu connais ? »

Le loup garou resta interdit une seconde puis reprit sur un ton hargneux.

« Je bosse pas avec lui. Je suis en solo. Alors libère moi. Je t'ai pas bouffé cette nuit alors tu me dois bien ça. »

Drago ricana.

« M'aurais tu épargné si je ne t'avais pas ficelé comme une belle pièce de viande ? Je ne crois pas. Et je ne crois pas non plus à ton histoire. Tu sais très bien où est Greyback alors tu vas m'y amener. »

« Crève, raclure ! » lui cracha le lycanthrope.

« Quelle vulgarité ! » rétorqua le sorcier avec mépris. « Mais c'était très prévisible. Les monstres de ton espèce maudite sont aussi civilisés que des rats d'égouts…et encore, eux ont la délicatesse de rester tranquillement sous nos pieds sans nous empuantir de leur présence. »

Il s'approcha lentement du loup et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui pour sortir la baguette de sa poche. Du bout de celle-ci il remonta la manche de son poignet pour laisser apparaître la marque noire.

« Comme tu peux le constater, je n'hésiterai pas à t'arracher tout ce qui peut l'être sur ton misérable corps afin d'obtenir tout ce que je veux. Alors parle, ça t'évitera bien des souffrances….Crucio ! »

Le loup se tordit un instant de douleur puis s'immobilisa, libéré du sort.

« Je…j'ai pas eu le temps de parler… » Marmonna t'il

« C'était une petite mise en bouche » lui répondit Drago. Celui-ci n'aimait pas la torture mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Sa mission devait être réussie. Le Lord lui faisait confiance et il ne trahirait pas cette confiance.

Le loup haleta quelques instants puis se mit à geindre.

« Ne me tuez pas…je vais tout vous dire…ne me tuez pas. »

Drago renifla avec mépris et jaugea la créature du regard. Plutôt terrifiant sous son apparence lupine, il était faible et insignifiant à présent. Nu comme un ver, maigre et court sur patte, il faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose.

« A l'angle de la rue Keller…il y a un petit café à l'aspect miteux : le Prophète. En fait, c'est le QG du clan…vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez là bas…mais vous n'en sortirez pas vivant… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? « rétorqua Drago avec dédain

« Greyback est bien entouré. Ils vous dévoreront sans que vous puissiez faire un geste. Et d'abord ils s'amuseront avec vous pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que vous les suppliez de vous achever. »

« La ferme ! Tu crois que les hybrides dans ton genre me font peur ? Vous n'êtes que des créatures stupides et barbares. Le problème avec les lycanthropes, c'est qu'ils s'imaginent être plus malins et plus forts que les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, vous allez tous avoir l'amère constatation de voir qu'il n'en est rien. Rue Keller, tu dis…tu vas rester sagement ici et si tu m'as menti je te jure que c'est moi qui vais m'amuser avec toi pendant des heures avant de te soulager par la mort. »

Faisant fi des grognements de protestation de l'homme, il lui lança à nouveau un sort de silence et le camoufla derrière une benne à ordure avant de s'éloigner.

Après avoir consulté un plan de la ville, il se dirigea vers le onzième arrondissement. Il s'arrêta un instant sur la place de la Bastille où l'opéra, géant de béton et de verre quelque peu disgracieux miroitait sous le soleil matinal.

Il pénétra quelques instants plus tard dans la rue Keller, rue plutôt étrange où la faune nocturne rentrait chez elle après une nuit de fête et de beuverie.

Il repéra facilement le café en question et s'arrêta devant sa devanture. Une silhouette de loup en course était dessinée au dessus de la porte. Ca ne pouvait être que là.

Il inspira profondément et entra dans l'établissement.

Les relents d'alcool lui sautèrent au visage, entachée d'une odeur diffuse mais bien présente d'animal. Des loups garous vivaient ici.

Il jeta un coup d'œil d'horizon à la pièce. Il y avait quelques hommes accoudés au bar malgré l'heure et tout le monde l'observait. Il faut dire que ses cheveux blonds et bien coiffés, ses habits soignés et son port de tête altier ne le laissait pas paraître pour un habitué du coin.

Il s'avança, essayant de paraître détendu malgré le trac qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il s'approcha du comptoir pour commander un café.

Le barman, un brin soupçonneux, le servit et Drago le but d'un trait, le breuvage amer et bouillant lui brûlant la gorge.

Un coup d'œil appuyé au serveur suffit au jeune homme pour se rendre compte de sa lycanthropie : yeux fatigués et rouges, cicatrice au menton et à la main, les signes ne trompaient pas.

Drago lui fit un nouveau signe et le barman revint vers lui sans grand entrain.

« Dites à Greyback que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un message à lui délivrer. » lui dit le sorcier avec aplomb.

Le loup garou ne répliqua rien, restant un instant indécis puis ses yeux verdâtres prirent une lueur mauvaise.

« Connais pas de Greyback, gamin. Tu devrais aller demander ailleurs. »

Drago, qui s'attendait à une telle réponse, sortit alors prestement sa baguette, et d'un tour de poignet gracieux, fit un petit mouvement dans l'air. La tête du barman fut alors projetée contre le comptoir. L'homme essaya de se dégager mais en vain.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient levée et regardaient la scène avec animosité.

Drago leur sourit narquoisement.

« Approchez et j'arrache la tête de votre petit copain…puis les vôtres à l'occasion. »

Son regard se fit soudain dur.

« Je veux voir Greyback immédiatement. Amenez moi à lui ou je pulvérise ce café miteux et vous avec. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais t'emmener à lui » lui répondit un homme entre deux âges, grands et maigres, aux longs cheveux bruns et graisseux. « Mais tu sais pas ce qui t'attend. »

« Oui, je sais, on m'a déjà prévenu » répliqua Drago avec ironie.

L'homme haussa les épaules, regarda un instant ses compagnons et se dirigea vers une petite porte à l'arrière du café. Drago libéra le barman qui se recula vivement en se massant la tempe.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans un couloir sombre, si sombre qu'il effectua un lumos de as baguette pour pouvoir suivre son guide.

Celui-ci, silencieux comme une tombe, le mena jusqu'à une porte en bois vermoulue. Il la poussa et fit une révérence grotesque au sorcier qui entra.

La salle était allumée de cierges et, tel un roi ubuesque trônant au dessus de ses sujets, était assis dans un gros fauteuil de velours rouge Greyback.

Drago plissa le nez de dégoût.

L'homme ressemblait plus à une bête qu'à un homme. Grand, robuste, son cou était si épais que sa tête paraissait comme rétrécie au dessus de son corps. Ses cheveux grisonnants et clairsemés surmontaient un visage grêlé et grossier. Ses yeux étaient très clairs et quand ils se posèrent avec gourmandise sur le nouveau venu, la nausée prit le jeune homme.

Greyback était occupé à manger ce qui semblait être une magnifique entrecôte. Près de lui, deux autres loups garous regardaient Drago avec animosité et aux pieds de leur chef se trouvait un jeune homme, un adolescent tout au plus, nu et attaché par le cou à l'un des pieds du fauteuil. Le garçon avait le regard vide de ceux qui ont perdu la raison.

Drago avait envie de vomir. Voilà donc ce qu'était le chef des loups garous.

Greyback sourit au jeune homme, un sourire sans joie, cruel, carnassier.

« Mais qui avons-nous là ! Un jeune et beau sorcier comme nous les aimons. »

Drago se demanda s'il parlait pour ses congénères ou pour lui-même.

« Désolé d'avoir à vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous servir de distraction. J'ai un message de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Greyback cessa de mastiquer un instant et plongea ses petits yeux délavés dans ceux de Drago, un pli de frustration barrant son front.

« Je vois… et que me veut sa majesté ? » demanda t'il sur un ton ironique.

Drago le regarda avec mépris.

« Il a eu vent de la déplorable attitude que vous vous bornez à adopter. Piller, dévorer et torturer la population va finir par attire l'attention sur vous et par la même occasion sur nous. De plus, il n'a plus reçu de rapport de votre part depuis des semaines. Je suis sûr que c'est un oubli de votre part et que ce n'était en aucun cas une manière de nous faire savoir que vous aviez envie de jouer cavalier seul. »

Le loup garou éclata d'un rire gras et croisa les bras devant lui.

« Que de belles phrases ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'envoie un diplomate…comme c'est amusant ! Aurait il peur de se déplacer lui-même ? »

« Mon maître a des choses bien plus importantes à faire, Greyback, alors trêve de plaisanterie. Je ne suis pas venu pour parlementer avec vous et ceux de ta race. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous somme de retenir vos pulsions et de rentrer dans les rangs. Les Moldus vont bientôt avoir connaissance de nos existences et tout doit se faire dans le calme. »

Le loup garou ricana et offrit à Drago un sourire carnassier, sûr de lui.

« Et crois tu vraiment que j'ai envie de calme ? Vous les sorciers, vous vous croyez tellement supérieur à nous ! Mais un nouvel ordre va venir et les loups garous en seront à la tête. Va dire à ton maître que je ne lui obéirai plus. Cette guerre, je vais la mener à ma façon. Je ne le crains pas ! »

Drago avait écouté sa petite tirade, le visage plus froid que le marbre mais intérieurement il bouillait. Comment cette créature inférieure osait il parler ainsi de Voldemort ? Le jeune homme sentait une colère froide l'envahir, prête à se déverser au moindre faux pas du grotesque et repoussant chef des lycans.

« Donc, vous refusez de rentrer dans le rang, Greyback. C'est bien votre dernier mot. » lui dit il d'un ton monocorde.

« Ouais ! Maintenant dégage, gamin. » Répliqua le loup garou, reprenant son entrecôte dans ses mains grasses.

Drago émit alors un petit sourire en coin, ne bougeant pas de place.

« Et bien…je crois que le temps des négociations est terminé. »

Et vif comme l'éclair, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers Greyback qui, bondissant de son fauteuil, se dissimula derrière lui.

« Buttez le ! » Hurla t'il à ses deux acolytes qui se ruèrent sur Drago. Celui-ci lança un Avada Kedavra qui foudroya en pleine course l'un de ses assaillants. L'autre réussit à lui bondir dessus.

Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol. Drago reçut un coup de poing au visage mais il projeta le loup garou à travers la pièce d'un Expulso bien sonore. Un nouveau sort impardonnable le figea contre le mur.

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre dans les escaliers. D'autres loups garous approchaient.

Drago se rua vers la porte et la bloqua à l'aide d'une chaise. Il se retourna alors juste à temps pour sauter sur le côté et ainsi esquiver une charge furieuse de Greyback.

Le jeune homme roula au sol tandis que le loup garou le saisissait par la cheville. La bête était plus vive qu'elle en avait l'air et Drago se retrouva soudain fermement maintenu au sol, le cou enserré entre les mains puissantes du lycan.

Le jeune homme commençait déjà à étouffer et la porte céda au même moment, laissant s'engouffrer dans la pièce plusieurs lycans, plutôt énervés.

Drago réussit à repousser Greyback d'un coup de genou dans le ventre et il se redressa avant de reculer, sa baguette pointée vers les hommes qui s'avançaient déjà vers lui.

« T'es mort, mon joli ! On va te faire ta fête ! » Gronda Greyback qui se relevait à son tour.

Drago raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et déglutit. Il était dans de sales draps. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il lui fallait éliminer Greyback et tous ses hommes avec.

« Avada Kedavra ! » Cria t'il. Au même moment, l'un des loups garous s'effondra au sol, foudroyé. Les autres bondirent. Drago se protégea d'un bouclier sur lequel ils s'écrasèrent. Deux autres lycans s'effondrèrent sous un nouveau sort impardonnable. L'un des hommes réussit à l'atteindre et tous les deux roulèrent au sol. Drago sortit sa dague qu'il portait à la ceinture et l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de son assaillant qui rendit l'âme dans un gargouillis infect.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Greyback. Drago se releva en grimaçant car son bras lui faisait mal depuis qu'il avait roulé au sol avec la créature.

« Tu as tué mes hommes, sale chien ! » lui hurla Greyback. « Je vais te massacrer ! »

Drago tendit sa baguette vers lui, le regard froid.

« Avada Keda… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son sort car Greyback venait de bondir sur li. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et alla rouler quelques mètres plus loin.

Drago cria quand un poing s'abattit sur son visage et il tenta de repousser son assaillant, en vain. Greyback avait une force colossale. Drago tapa des poings contre l'homme qui semblait ne rien sentir. Peine perdue. Il hoqueta quand son cou fut de nouveau enserré dans un étau de fer et il se sentit soulevé.

Les pieds ne touchant plus les pieds, il essayait de griffer les mains qui l'étouffaient. Il sentait peu à peu l'air manquer et sa vision s'obscurcissait. Il se sentit plaqué violemment contre un mur puis l'air revint, douloureux, dans ses poumons.

Une douleur atroce le prit soudain à la gorge. Il tenta de hurler mais l'étranglement lui avait abîmé la gorge et il ne produisit qu'un gargouillis presque inaudible.

Il s'écrasa soudain au sol.

Portant la main à son cou, il en retira des doigts sanglants. Tétanisé, il leva les yeux vers Greyback qui lui souriait méchamment, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres…son sang.

« Tu es des nôtres maintenant, mon joli. » lui siffla t'il avant de rire.

Drago était sous le choc. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Greyback l'avait mordu. Il allait devenir l'un de ces montres ! L'horreur lui sautait à la figure tandis qu'il se mettait à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas devenir l'une de ces choses. Plutôt crever ! Il était un Malefoy ! Un sang Pur ! Pas un hybride !

Ce ne fut que quand Greyback le saisit à nouveau par le col de sa cape qu'il sembla revenir à lui.

« Et maintenant, on va fêter tous les deux le début de ta nouvelle vie. » lui susurra le lycan à l'oreille sur un ton gourmand.

Drago écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et le visage d'Harry vient se loger dans son esprit. Harry…ils étaient enfin amis. Ca ne pouvait pas finir ainsi ! Et pourtant…soit il mourrait ici soit il allait se transformer en loup garou. Dans les deux cas il le perdrait.

Il pensa soudain à la petite fiole bien dissimulée dans sa cape.

Tandis que Greyback le poussait sur la table, écartant négligemment le cadavre de l'un de ses congénères et qu'il entreprenait fébrilement de lui dégrafer les boutons de son pantalon, Drago se saisit de la fiole, l'ouvrit d'une main et la jeta violemment au visage du loup garou.

Il ne se passa rien pendant une seconde, puis Greyback se recula vivement en hurlant. Portant les mains à son visage, il tituba et tomba à genoux sur le sol. De la fumée s'échappait de ses main et ses hurlements redoublèrent.

Drago le regarda se rouler au sol, prit de convulsion. Les yeux agrandis de dégoût et d'horreur, le jeune homme vit le visage du loup garou fondre comme un masque de cire.

Puis les hurlements cessèrent. Greyback venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

Drago descendit de a table, s'agenouilla et vomit. Puis il tituba vers la sortie et s'écroula avant a porte. Le cri qu'il poussa déchira le silence tandis que des sanglots hystériques le prenaient soudain.

Se redressant, il quitta la pièce et entra dans les toilettes du café. Il recula, frappé d'horreur en voyant son reflet dans la glace. Une plaie déchiquetée marquait son cou, sanglante et suintante.  
Sanglotant, il la nettoya avec une serviette humide et la dissimula par un sort de dissimulation. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne.

Il s'écroula à nouveau au sol, évanoui.

**Oui, je sais, c'est un peu gore ce chapitre et la fin est un peu tristouille mais c'était nécessaire.**

**J'ai déjà fini d'écrire le suivant donc pour me faire pardonner de mes retards, je le posterai d'ici ce week end. On y retrouvera Harry et Tom.**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des petits commentaires, des messages d'encouragement ou des remarques, appuyez sur le petit bouton à gauche.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt**

**Darana**


	16. Chapter 15

**NdA : Et voici comme promis le chapitre 15. Comme j' l'avais déjà bouclé, il a été rapide à arriver.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et j'espère ne pas avoir oublié de Rar.**

**J'en profite aussi pour envoyer un petit message à Ishtar qui n'a pas le temps de corriger mes chapitres ces derniers temps. J'espère que tout va bien et je te fais de gros bisous.**

**Bonne lecture à tous...**

**CHAPITRE 15**

Harry et Tom apparurent au milieu du bureau du ministre de la magie, poste actuellement vacant, dans un craquement sonore.

Les deux hommes, serrés l'un contre l'autre restèrent quelques instants immobiles, luttant intérieurement pour arriver à se séparer mais ne réussissant même pas à détacher leurs deux regards.

Leurs mains étroitement enlacées, leurs lèvres se caressèrent un court instant puis se séparèrent à regret. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Ils devraient attendre un peu avant de s'aimer à nouveau.

Tom laissa échapper un soupir contrit quand leurs mains se séparèrent. Son désir pour Harry rendait chaque seconde sans son contact très difficile. Leurs magies avaient totalement fusionnées et leurs corps s'étaient unis en une parfaite symbiose. Il arrivait à sentir chaque battement de cœur de son amant, chacun de ses soupirs, chacune de ses émotions. Et plus encore, il sentait sa magie vibrante, incroyablement puissante, irradier en et autour de lui, lui donnant presque le tournis. Harry était si puissant et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. C'était affolant.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ce bureau sentait le renfermé. Depuis la chute du ministre et l'avènement de Voldemort, personne ne l'avait occupé, Tom préférant son bureau au manoir. Le jeune homme avait du mal à s'imaginer à la tête du ministère, dans ce bureau. Mais pourtant Tom voulait qu'il occupe ce poste. Il voulait qu'ils partagent le pouvoir.

Il se retourna vers son aîné, ses yeux verts scrutant le beau visage face à lui. Tom n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. Il avait cherché un monstre inhumain et il n'avait rencontré qu'un homme, avec des qualités et des défauts. Il ne pardonnerait jamais au Lord tout ce qu'il avait commis dans son passé. Cela resterait toujours entre eux comme une vieille blessure qui ne cicatrise pas. Mais ils avaient maintenant un même combat. Les sorciers ne devaient plus avoir à se cacher des moldus. Ceux-ci devaient apprendre leur existence et les accepter. Tom et lui oeuvreraient ensemble.

« Harry…pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ? » lui demanda Tom au bout d'un moment.

« Je me disais que ma compagnie avait eu un effet rajeunissant incroyable sur le pauvre vieil homme que tu étais. » lui répondit il, un sourire en coin…il y a des choses qui ne changent pas et les petites piques entre eux étaient loin d'être finies.

« Il faut croire également que le microbe derrière ses lunettes a aussi quelque peu évolué. » lui rétorqua le Lord, savourant le compliment sous jacent qu'il avait entendu dans la raillerie de son cadet. Oui, Harry n'avait plus rien d'un adolescent mal nourri et au ministère, ils auraient du mal à le reconnaître.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, ironiques mais complices, puis Tom se racla la gorge.

« Je vais convoquer les différents directeurs de département. Nous allons leur annoncer ton retour puis nous convoqueront cette chère Rita Skeeter. Elle va en bouffer sa plume, la pauvre. »

Harry haussa un sourcil aux dernières paroles du Lord puis sourit narquoisement en imaginant cette diablesse de Skeeter s'étouffer avec sa plume, le chignon défait et les lunettes de travers. Réjouissant !

Il grimaça néanmoins et se passa une main sur le visage. Le retour du Survivant le terrorisait mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer.

Tom s'approcha de lui et lui souleva délicatement le menton avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un léger baiser qui fit frissonner le jeune homme.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, Harry. Tout va bien se passer. Ils te reconnaîtront et ils t'obéiront. Tu es de la race de ceux qui commandent, tout comme moi. Nous allons mener notre œuvre à son terme, ensemble, et ce n'est pas un ramassis de bureaucrates insipides qui nous en empêchera. »

Harry frémit une nouvelle fois en voyant les prunelles de son amant, plus ardentes que jamais. Tom était la ténacité incarnée. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de continuer, de poursuivre son but. Même la mort n'avait pas d'effet sur lui car il l'avait toujours vaincue jusqu'à présent. Comment ne pas admirer cet homme ? On pouvait le détester, vouloir sa mort, le maudire mais on ne pouvait que l'admirer. A cet instant, plus qu'à un autre, Harry sut que leur mission serait menée à bien. Tom arriverait à ses fins, quoiqu'il arrive, et Harry avait pour mission de l'aider tout en l'empêchant d'utiliser la manière forte à laquelle il faisait appel trop souvent.

Le jeune homme lui tendit alors un sourire décidé.

« Va les chercher, alors. Harry Potter est de retour. »

Tom sourit, s'écarta de lui sortit du bureau.

Harry, à présent seul, se dirigea vers le bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Qui eut cru qu'un jour il y serait assis ? Il allait diriger ce ministère et le faire enfin sortir de l'ombre. Ce n'était plus maintenant qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, le monde sorcier apparaîtrait au grand jour, et plus jamais ses membres ne seraient obligés de se cacher.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tom revint, suivi de plusieurs personnes. Harry se leva, dévisageant les nouveaux venus.

« Messieurs ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter notre nouveau ministre, Harry Potter. » dit il sur un ton théâtral.

Un ange passa…puis deux…une cohorte toute entière d'anges passa.

« Ha…Harry ? » dit une voix hésitante, celle de Arthur Weasley, directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

Harry le regarda, visiblement interloqué.

« Monsieur Weasley ? Vous ? Dans le gouvernement de Voldemort ?

Arthur blêmit et sembla se ratatiner sur place.

« Je…j'avais besoin du poste pour nourrir ma famille. Je…mais toi ? Tout le monde te croyait mort ! C'était dans tous les journaux ! Et tu es…différent ! C'est à peine si je te reconnais ! »

Les autres membres du gouvernement regardaient la scène, incrédules. Un brouhaha naquit peu à peu, remplissant la pièce.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Arthur, fervent ennemi de Voldemort, était gentiment rentré dans les rangs, comme les autres.

« Silence ! » dit il fermement au bout d'un moment. Le silence se fit et Harry foudroya l'assistance de son regard sous celui, visiblement jubilatoire de Tom.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas mort. Je vais même très bien. En disparaissant un moment et en observant, j'ai été soudain pris d'une grande lucidité. C'est donc ça le monde que je voulais sauver, au péril même de ma propre vie ? Beaucoup sont morts pour suivre la cause que je croyais juste…la cause que je croyais que vous approuviez ! Un beau ramassis de connerie ! Voilà ce que c'était ! Dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné, vous vous êtes aplatis devant Voldemort ! Vous m'avez lâchement mis tous vos maux sur le dos et avez retourné votre veste ! J'ai été écoeuré quand j'ai appris cela. Ecoeuré ! Tout ce que j'avais fait n'avait servi à rien ! «

« Mais, monsieur Potter ! » le coupa Théodore Tunigham, chef du département de la coopération magique internationale. « Que pouvions nous faire d'autre ? »

« Vous battre par exemple ! » répliqua sèchement Harry, le fusillant du regard. « Mais la question ne se pose plus. Vous avez fait allégeance à celui que vous considériez comme votre plus grand ennemi afin de vous assurer une petite vie bien paisible. Manqué ! Votre petite vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Les moldus seront bientôt mis au courant de notre existence et cela va être un grand chamboulement dans vos vies. »

« Mais, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision au nom de tous les sorciers, tu n'en as pas le droit ! » Protesta Arthur.

« Le droit, c'est moi. (Xd) » répliqua vertement le jeune homme. « Vous avez voulu d'une tyrannie. Vous l'avez même accueillie les bras levés. Et bien soit ! Vous l'avez maintenant, réjouissez vous. »

Les différents chefs de département blêmirent un peu plus. Le ton du jeune homme était incisif, sans appel. Son regard vert brillait d'une détermination froide, étrangement ressemblante à celle qui brillait dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Il y a quelques temps, T…Voldemort est venu me voir » expliqua Harry. « Depuis des années nous luttons l'un contre l'autre sans que rien n'aboutisse. Nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que si nous ne pouvions pas nous détruire, nous devions mettre nos magies en commun, et ce pour le bien du monde magique et malgré nos désaccords. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, je vous ai observés et j'ai pris ma décision. Le Lord et moi allons oeuvrer ensemble pour sortir le monde magique de la clandestinité dans laquelle il se trouve. Nous avons tous deux fait des concessions pour trouver un accord commun : les moldus seront incessamment sous peu mis au courant de notre existence mais nous ferons cela avec diplomatie. La force ne sera utilisée en aucun cas. Mon but n'est pas de détruire le monde moldu mais de nous faire cohabiter avec lui. »

« Mais, Mr Potter ! C'est impossible ! Les moldus sont un peuple affectivement instable. Ils vont avoir peur de nous et nous pourchasser. Regardez leur histoire ! Ils ont massacré des milliers de pauvres sorciers durant des siècles ! »

C'était John Smuckin, directeur du département de la justice magique. Qui venait de prendre la parole, visiblement indigné par les propos du Survivant.

« Et pour cela nous devrions rester terrés dans notre monde ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous refuser l'accès à leur monde. Nous vivons sur la même planète, il est temps de la partager. La guerre est finie entre Voldemort et moi. Il s'agit maintenant d'instaurer l'harmonie entre le peuple moldu et le notre. Nous ne sommes pas si différents. Il s'agit seulement d'apprendre à nous connaître. »

Les directeurs se regardaient, perplexes. Tom dévorait Harry des yeux, plutôt impressionné par ses talents d'orateur. Le jeune homme lui apparaissait chaque jour nouveau sous un aspect différent. Il deviendrait un chef exemplaire. Le Lord se maudissait de ne pas avoir mis le garçon sous sa coupe plus jeune. Quelle perte de temps et d'énergie !

Il aurait certes préféré une bonne guerre entre les deux peuples, une guerre qui aurait abouti sur une victoire écrasante des sorciers bien sûr, mais Harry avait été catégorique. Cela devait se faire en douceur. Si Tom rompait sa promesse, il perdrait la magie précieuse d'Harry et surtout il le perdrait lui et ça, il en était hors de question. Harry était à lui. Il lui appartenait et rien ni personne ne viendrait le lui arracher.

Laissant les directeurs parler entre eux quelques instants, Harry reprit la parole.

« Voldemort m'a nommé à la tête de ce ministère. Je vais donc remanier quelque peu le gouvernement. »

Un brouhaha indigné s'éleva mais Tom le fit retomber instantanément d'un regard acéré.

« Bien…. » Reprit Harry. « Mr Weasley, vous restez à votre poste mais je vous nomme une assistante, Nymphadora Lupin, qui, si elle est d'accord, vous aidera dans votre tâche. Je lui envoie un hibou dès ce soir…au fait, votre fils Percy est toujours en poste ? »

« Oui, mais depuis que l'ancien ministre a…quitté ses fonctions, son travail de secrétaire ministériel ne l'accapare plus vraiment. »

« Et bien dites lui qu'il reprend du service dès demain matin. » répondit Harry. Il savait que Percy était un travailleur consciencieux et soigné. Il ferait bien son travail.

« Monsieur Tunigham, vous êtes remercié et vous serez remplacé dès demain matin par Drago Malefoy. »

Tom haussa un sourcil. Drago à la tête du département de la coopération magique ? Harry devait avoir quelque chose en tête, autant lui faire confiance.

Tunigham blanchit, puis, fébrile, sortit de la pièce sans un mot, visiblement hagard.

« Monsieur Smuckin, vous restez à la tête du département de la justice magique mais je veux avoir accès à tous les dossiers. Quand notre monde sera révélé au grand jour, je ne veux pas d'exactions au sein de la population moldue et tous les crimes seront sévèrement punis. »

Smuckin acquiesça gravement.

« Quant au département des mystères, il sera à notre charge, à Lord Voldemort et moi. Trop de mystères, trop de prophéties entachent notre monde et nous empêchent d'avancer. Il est temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça….pour les ministères moins importants, je donnerai ma réponse d'ici quelques jours. Je ne connais pas assez leurs dirigeants pour pouvoir donner mon avis. »

Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard puis conclut.

« Vous pouvez annoncer que je suis de retour. Je ne vous retiens pas. »

Les directeurs sortirent du bureau, plutôt chamboulés par les dernières nouvelles. Harry Potter était leur nouveau ministre de la magie et beaucoup de choses allaient changer.

Quand ils furent seuls, Tom offrit à Harry un petit sourire appréciateur.

« Bien joué. Je n'aurais pas mieux fait….enfin, j'aurais un peu haussé le ton et je les aurai traité de moins que rien…mais bon, c'était plutôt pas mal. »

Harry s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. »

Tom s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu t'en ai très bien sorti, Harry. Tu me ferais presque peur, tu sais ? Quelle place vais-je avoir dans ton ministère ? » Lui murmura t'il près de l'oreille.

Harry frissonna mais lui répondit avec aplomb.

« C'est toi qui va mener les opérations, Tom. Tu vas amener notre monde au grand jour, et tant que cela se fera sans massacre, je ferai de mon mieux ici pour tout préparer. »

« Et si c'est les moldus qui décident de nous massacrer ? » lui murmura t'il à nouveau de sa voix caressante.

Harry resta silencieux une seconde puis lâcha

« A ce moment, nous verrons bien. »

Un sourire extatique vint orner les lèvres du Lord qui se saisit du menton du jeune homme du bout des doigts avant de capturer ses lèvres en un baiser impérieux. Harry étouffa un gémissement, passa une main derrière la nuque de son aîné, et, brûlant, répondit au baiser. A chaque fois que Tom l'embrassait, un brasier intense se propageait en lui. Tom l'avait ensorcelé et il ne s'appartenait plus quand il l'embrassait ainsi.

Les mains du Lord avaient saisis son visage en coupe et leurs lèvres se querellaient la dominance de leur baiser. Harry, assailli par la fougue de son aîné, dut capituler, et chancelant, se laissa entraîner dans un ballet dont Tom était le seul maître.

Quand ils se séparèrent, haletant, Tom se mordit la lèvre en voyant les traits alanguis de son amant. S'il voulait, il pourrait le prendre à même ce bureau. Il était sûr qu'Harry le laisserait faire.

A regret, il se recula tout en notant avec satisfaction l'éclair de frustration qui passa dans le regard d'Harry.

« Nous avons du travail...je continuerai de t'expliquer tout cela ce soir. » lui dit il sur un ton lubrique qui fit rougir le Survivant. Tom avait le don de l'agacer autant que de l'exciter.

La journée passa aussi vite que le vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Harry et Tom n'avaient guère eu le temps pour parler. Si le monde sorcier devait se révéler au grand jour, le ministère devait pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions des moldus lorsque le moment viendrait. Tout devait fonctionner, tout devait être prêt à régir aux moindres problèmes.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, c'est Tom, qui d'une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, lui fit relever le nez de ses parchemins.

« Harry…ça fait plus de huit heures que nous travaillons. Rentrons maintenant. »

« Mais, Tom ! Il reste tant de choses à faire ! » Essaya de protester Harry mais d'un claquement de doigts, le Lord enroula les parchemins et les rangea dans un des casiers du bureau.

« On rentre ! » dit il enfin sur un ton sans appel, plongeant son regard grenat dans ceux du jeune homme qui céda en soupirant.

Tom lui saisit la main, l'attira vers lui et tous deux transplanèrent au manoir.

Ils atterrirent au beau milieu de la salle de Réunion et quelques toux discrètes vinrent déranger les deux hommes qui se dévoraient des yeux, leurs deux mains jointes.

Harry devint cramoisi et lâcha vivement les doigts du Lord tandis que celui-ci, aucunement troublé, s'assit dans son fauteuil, en bout de table.

Harry vint s'assoire à sa droite et Narcissa et Bellatrix vinrent les rejoindre.

Le Survivant nota que le visage de la belle madame Malefoy était d'une pâleur inhabituelle et qu'elle semblait prendre sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Que se passait il ?

Bellatrix lança un regard discret à sa sœur puis prit la parole.

« Maître, nous avons fait comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Nous sommes allé voir le ministre moldu. Il a été…surpris de nous voir mais il nous a bien reçu. Nous lui avons fait part de votre désir de rallier notre monde au sien et cela l'a effrayé. Il nous a affirmé que les moldus n'étaient pas prêts, que nos pouvoirs leur feraient peur et il nous a demandé du temps pour réfléchir. Je lui ai bien sûr dit qu'il n'était pas question que nous repoussions encore l'échéance et que nous révélerions notre présence aux moldus, par n'importe quel moyen. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Bellatrix n'était pas le meilleur exemple de diplomatie. Le Lord aurait mieux fait d'y envoyer Drago…Drago. Que faisait il en ce moment ? Avait il réussi sa mission ? Et pourquoi n'y avait il aucune nouvelle de lui ? C'était étrange et un peu inquiétant. Harry se promit de s'en occuper après la réunion.

« Bien sûr, il a pris peur » reprit Bellatrix. « Il nous a dit de sortir de son bureau et je me suis un peu…disons…mise en colère. »

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et Tom la fusilla du regard.

« Mais bien sûr, Narcissa a réussi à lui rendre sa forme humaine, hein Cissa ? » s'empressa d'ajouter Bellatrix, livide.

Tom soupira et lui dit de continuer.

« Et bien, nous lui avons donné un peu de temps en fin de compte. Il veut prévenir les gouvernements des différents pays avant que nous ne parlions à la population. Il a dit que c'était pour se préparer à toutes les éventualités. »

Tom la regarda un instant encore, fouillant dans son esprit pour y trouver un point important qu'elle aurait oublié de donner mais elle avait tout dit.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Harry.

« Et bien, c'est lancé. Je pense que ça risque d'être long. Si tu veux mon avis, une guerre franche et nette aurait été plus… »

« Tom ! » Le coupa Harry, le regard furieux. « Il n'y aura pas de guerre…du moins tant qu'on n'y sera pas poussé. Nous nous intégrerons avec douceur. Pas de meurtres, de massacres ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. »

Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient ébahis dont l'impertinence du jeune homme qui tenait tête avec aplomb au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs renvoya le même regard furibond au Survivant.

« Bien ! Alors nous attendrons bien sagement de nous faire massacrer. Les moldus détestent ce qui leur est différent, surtout si c'est plus puissant. Ils ne nous accepteront jamais. »

« Il faut bien essayer. On ne massacre pas tout un peuple sur de simples suppositions, Tom ! » Gronda Harry.

La suite de la conversation se fit en Fourchelangue devant les yeux médusés des deux femmes.

C'est Tom qui se leva en premier, tournant autour de la table comme un lion en cage.

« Harry ! Ta naïveté est certes séduisante mais des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vois pas le monde qui t'entoure. «

« C'est toi qui ne vois rien ! Tu as toujours détesté les moldus parce qu'ils avaient été la cause de tes souffrances quand tu étais jeune. Mais moi aussi les moldus n'ont jamais été tendres avec moi ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas prévoir leur réaction ! »

« Ne joue pas au psychologue amateur ! » lui siffla Tom. « Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

« Si, justement ! Ca a tout à voir ! Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais dans ton entreprise mais qu'à la seule condition qu'il n'y ait pas de massacres ! Je serai inflexible sur ce point, Tom. »

« Alors nous courrons à notre perte. » Lâcha le Lord.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, aucun des deux ne voulant abdiquer, puis Tom se détourna et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry resta interdit un instant puis s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Pourquoi avait il si mal ? Tom ne voulait pas le comprendre. Resterait il toujours un meurtrier malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?

Le Survivant se sentait soudain très fatigué. Il ne vit même pas Narcissa venir s'assoire près de lui. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa ses beaux yeux bleus, remplis d'une tristesse étrange et d'une compassion presque irréelle. Bellatrix avait disparue, retournée sans doute à ses occupations fantasques où ses tourments intérieurs avaient la part belle.

« Je voudrais lui faire comprendre, madame Malefoy, que la guerre ne résoudra rien. Les moldus n'ont certes pas de pouvoirs mais ils ont des armes puissantes. Avant que l'un des camps ne gagnent, il y aura beaucoup de morts de part et d'autres. Je ne veux pas de tout cela... »

« Je sais, Harry. Notre maître a toujours régné seul. Maintenant que tu es là, il a un peu de mal à déléguer son pouvoir alors laisse lui un peu de temps. Je vois bien comme il te regarde, tu sais ? Laisse lui du temps et il finira par te comprendre…il a déjà commencé. »

« Madame Malefoy…pourquoi ne me détestez vous pas ? C'est de ma faute si votre mari est mort… » Lui souffla t'il, très étonné du réconfort que lui donnait la mangemorte.

« Et bien…Lucius n'était pas vraiment le mari ni le père idéal…je l'ai pleuré mais la vie doit continuer. J'ai Drago. C'est lui compte le plus à mes yeux. Quant à toi, je ne peux pas vraiment te détester. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste et encore aujourd'hui, tu te bats pour tes idéaux. Tu as du courage. Tu sais, Lucius a commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie mais il a toujours vu juste en toi. Il t'admirait plus que son propre fils et je pense qu'il aurait été satisfait d'apprendre que le maître et toi oeuvrez ensemble maintenant. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent.

« Drago… » Murmura t'il. Puis, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Narcissa, il lui demanda

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Drago ? »

La femme hocha négativement la tête, soudain très pâle.

« Il est en mission, c'est tout ce que je sais…mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

« Il aurait du nous donner des nouvelles…et même il aurait du être là à cette heure. »

Narcissa se leva, les mains crispées dans les plis de sa robe.

« Où est mon fils, Harry ? »

« En France. Il est allé parlementer avec Greyback. »

« Greyback ? Cet abominable hybride ? » Souffla Narcissa, choquée.

« Oui et il devrait déjà avoir fini. »

Harry se leva à son tour, pensif. Drago avait peut être des ennuis et il ne laisserait sûrement pas le jeune homme se débrouiller seul. Il n'allait pas perdre si tôt une amitié si neuve !

« Je me rend à Paris ! » lâcha t'il soudain.

« Harry…il faut prévenir le maître. Tu ne peux pas y aller seul. »

« Non, ne prévenez personne » la coupa le jeune homme. J'imagine que Tom se fiche bien du sort de l'un de ses hommes. « Je vous ramène votre fils dans très peu de temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Et sur ce, il transplana sous le regard fébrile de Narcissa. Harry avait beau dire, il ressemblait énormément au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La même impétuosité, la même rancune tenace et surtout la même tendance à vouloir se débrouiller seul, sans l'aide des autres.

Elle se rassit à sa chaise, pâle comme la mort. Si Drago était en danger, Harry le sauverait. C'était là la plus grande qualité et la plus grande faiblesse du Survivant : il ne laissait jamais un ami dans le danger.

Harry savait où Drago était descendu à l'hôtel et il transplana directement dans sa chambre. Le lit était bien sur fait mais les affaires du jeune homme étaient encore là. Il n'avait donc pas quitté Paris.

Ou es tu, Drago ? pensa t'il, regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre. Le ciel était orageux et les gens se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux. Comment retrouver le jeune homme dans cette ville surpeuplée ?

Harry transplana dans la rue. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de trouver la planque de Greyback. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il en était sûr.

Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque. Drago avait des problèmes, il en était sûr.

Parcourant les rues du quartier, il sentait une panique extérieure à lui prendre possession de son corps. Etait ce celle de Drago ? Mais pourquoi la ressentirait il ?

Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle et se mit à réfléchir. Tom lui avait dit que son pouvoir était immense alors il devait être capable d'entrer en contact avec Drago.

Il ferma les yeux et respira longuement.

Ou es tu Drago ? pensa t'il de toutes ses forces.

Personne ne lui répondit mais une atroce odeur de sang pénétra son cerveau.

Ou es tu Drago ?

Toujours ce sang et un cœur qui bat trop vite, un froid immense, de la peur, de la souffrance…

Harry ouvrit les yeux et bondit hors de la ruelle. Il se mit à courir. La pluie commençait à tomber mais qu'importe ! Ses pieds avançaient tout seuls, comme s'ils connaissaient le chemin. Drago était au bout de ce chemin, il en était sûr.

De longues minutes plus tard, il s'immobilisa enfin devant un petit café miteux. L'endroit semblait fermé mais Harry savait qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il cherchait.

Sortant sa baguette, il entra dans le café et s'arrêta net. L'odeur de sang et de mort lui sauta au visage…la même que dans son esprit.

Bon sang, que s'était il passé ici ?

Il avisa une porte dans le fond du café et la traversa, entrant dans un couloir. Arrivé au bout, il émergea dans une pièce malodorante. Plusieurs cadavres s'y empilaient et il se retint difficilement de vomir quand il aperçut le corps mutilé de Greyback. Ainsi donc c'était la fin du chef des loups garous. Il s'approcha de la dépouille et le regarda avec dégoût. Greyback avait tué son ami Remus, il avait massacré des centaines de pauvres gens. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Un gémissement lui fit tourner la tête et il se précipita vers un jeune garçon, attaché près d'un gros fauteuil, entièrement nu.

Il le détacha rapidement et l'entoura de son propre manteau. Sans doute un jouet du sadique loup garou.

Le garçon le regarda, s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces durant un instant en sanglotant puis soudain le relâcha avant de retomber mollement contre le torse du Survivant. Harry serra le corps encore chaud du jeune homme contre son cœur puis le reposa au sol. Il sentait des sanglots lui monter à la gorge. La vie était parfois si horrible !

Nauséeux, il se releva, cherchant des yeux Drago mais le jeune homme n'était pas parmi les cadavres. Harry sortit de la pièce et rebroussa chemin. De retour dans le café, il avisa des traces de sang sur le carrelage. Le cœur battant, il les suivit. Elles menaient aux toilettes de l'établissement.

Il poussa la porte et soudain s'élança en avant.

« Drago ! »

Le jeune homme était étendu sur le carrelage, le corps recroquevillé, les cheveux poisseux de sang.

Harry se précipita vers son ami et le releva doucement. Drago était inconscient mais il voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il était si pâle ! Sa chemise était déchirée et il avait plusieurs ecchymoses sur les bras.

Harry se sentait honteux. Il aurait du venir avec Drago. Le Blond n'aurait jamais du aller seul à une mission aussi délicate !

« Drago…est ce que tu m'entends…Drago…c'est Harry. Je vais te ramener au manoir. On va te soigner. » Lui dit il, la panique dans la voix, serrant le corps de son ami contre lui.

Il souleva le corps inerte dans ses bras et, se concentrant vers le manoir, transplana.

**Désolé de couper comme ça mais bon, mon chapitre aurait fait quarante pages sinon.**

**Dans le prochain, Drago va se réveiller avec un lourd secret et qui sait, un petit rapprochement avec notre couple préféré pourrait être envisageable. A vous de voir, alors laissez moi votre avis dans une petite review**

**Bises à tous et à bientôt sur le prochain chapitre.**

**Darana**


	17. Chapter 16

**NdA : Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il a été plutôt été difficile à écrire alors, soyz indulgents, s'il vous plait. Merci à toutes vos reviews. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas répondu à tout le monde mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. sachez que ça fait très plaisir et que ça donne beaucoup d'énergie pour continuer.**

**Merci, Ishtar, pour tes corrections. C'est fou, il ya toujours des fautes qui m'echappent. Pour ce que tu m'as demandé, tu auras ta réponse prochainement, dans un proche chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**CHAPITRE 16**

Harry et Drago apparurent au beau milieu du grand hall du manoir, le Blond sans connaissance dans les bras du Brun.

Celui-ci grimpa les marches quatre à quatre du grand escalier en criant à Jinky de le rejoindre. La petite créature apparut et sautilla, toute affolée, en voyant arriver son jeune maître essoufflé, le visage rouge.

« Jeune Maître Harry Potter ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry ne s'arrêta pas et ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la chambre de Drago. Il posa le jeune homme sur le lit en soufflant et se retourna vers l'elfe.

« Va me chercher plusieurs flacons de potion reconstituante, de l'eau et des glaçons. »

La petite créature s'inclina gauchement et disparut.

Harry revint près de Drago. Celui-ci était pâle comme la mort. Seule sa respiration faible mais régulière témoignait qu'il n'était pas qu'un cadavre.

Le Survivant posa la main sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre.

« Drago…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? » murmura-t-il doucement.

Quand Jinky réapparut, ses petits bras décharnés soutenant à grand peine tout ce qu'Harry lui avait demandé, le Brun le délesta du baquet d'eau et le posa à côté du lit.

Drago semblait vraiment mal en point et Harry lui enleva doucement sa robe et sa chemise.

Il grimaça en voyant l'état de son corps pâle, zébré de rouge. Un hématome se formait sur son flanc gauche et ses avant-bras étaient meurtris eux aussi.

Le Brun sortit sa baguette de sa poche puis se ravisa. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il s'assit sur le lit près de Drago et posa la paume de sa main sur le torse anormalement chaud du jeune homme. Inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux, ordonnant à sa magie de se glisser dans le corps du Blond.

Au début rien ne se passa, puis Harry sentit un picotement dans tout son corps, comme si des milliers de petites fourmis le parcouraient. Puis les picotements se centralisèrent sur sa main et il sentit la peau de Drago se réchauffer sous la sienne.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa, émerveillé, l'effet de sa magie sur le corps de son ami qui, peu à peu, reprenait des couleurs. Les blessures se refermaient, le bleu se résorbait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago respirait calmement. Son visage avait repris une couleur normale et son corps n'était plus un étalage de plaies.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'était que la morsure de Greyback s'était elle aussi refermée sous le sort de dissimulation du Blond, renfermant en son sein sa menace latente.

Il se leva, souleva tant bien que mal le corps de Drago et le borda dans ses draps.

Il se rassit et toucha à nouveau son front. La fièvre avait baissée, il n'aurait pas besoin de glaçons.  
Le Brun était apaisé mais se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Il allait pourtant devoir sortir de cette pièce pour prévenir la mère de Drago que son fils était ici.

Il n'eut pourtant pas la possibilité de le faire car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Tom, visiblement dans une colère noire.

Balayant la pièce d'un regard noir, ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago assoupi et surtout, ils s'attardèrent sur la main qu'Harry posait toujours sur son front.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ici ! » siffla-t-il sur un ton venimeux.

Harry fronça les sourcils, toujours mécontent de leur dernière dispute et lui répondit sans même le regarder

« C'est pourtant évident. Je soigne Drago. Tu l'as envoyé à la mort et je suis allé l'aider. »

Tom semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère.

« JE l'ai envoyé à la mort ? C'est lui qui s'est proposé ! Si ce petit imbécile se croyait assez fort pour se mesurer à Greyback sans assistance, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! »

Harry se retourna vivement vers lui, les brillant de rage contenue.

« Tu es si… si détestable, Tom ! S'il y est allé, c'est par désespoir ! Tu l'as toujours utilisé, Tom ! Tout le monde s'est toujours foutu de lui, jamais personne n'a cherché à le connaître vraiment ! Toi, tu le baisais et tu le jetais ! Tu n'as même pas vu qu'il était amoureux de toi, qu'il souffrait ! »

« Tais-toi ! C'est un mangemort, il est sous mes ordres et j'utilise mes hommes comme bon me semble ! Il le savait pertinemment quand il s'est enrôlé ! »

Mais Harry lui rétorqua froidement

« Avait-il vraiment le choix ? »

Les deux hommes se défièrent un instant du regard, aucun ne voulant plier. Mais Harry détourna les yeux quelques instants plus tard pour border soigneusement Drago sous les couvertures.

« S'il est parti défier Greyback, c'est pour que tu sois fier de lui… et tu devrais l'être parce qu'il a réussi. Greyback est mort. Je l'ai vu des mes propres yeux. »

« Il a tué Greyback ? » souffla Voldemort, visiblement surpris.

« Oui, et il en est presque mort. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il… »

Mais Tom le coupa d'une voix incisive

« Oui, d'ailleurs, que faisais-tu là-bas ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. » répondit simplement Harry. « Tu vois, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Je ne supporte pas que mes amis souffrent. »

Ses yeux, durs et acérés, se plongèrent dans ceux du Lord.

« Toi, la souffrance t'importe peu et c'est pour ça que nous ne nous comprendrons jamais, Tom. Nous travaillons ensemble désormais, je vis ici avec tes mangemorts et je dois avouer qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi abjects que je l'aurais pensé. Comme les moldus, je les protégerai eux aussi de ton absence totale de compassion. Je ne te laisserai pas faire d'eux des martyrs à ta cause. »

Tom avait reculé sous les mots de son cadet. Les paroles d'Harry s'imprimaient en lettres de feu dans sa poitrine, le faisant suffoquer. Quand il était entré dans la chambre, ça n'avait été que poussé par une jalousie dévorante. Il avait senti la présence du jeune homme au côté de Drago et cela l'avait empli d'une peur folle. Drago était beau et visiblement, il adorait Harry aussi intensément qu'il l'avait haï. Savoir que Harry pouvait tomber sous le charme du Blond le terrifiait car il le voulait trop pour le laisser s'échapper.

Mais Harry venait de lui faire son procès froidement, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Le jeune homme, si fragile à certains moments, pouvait se montrer glacial et impitoyable à d'autres… si semblable à lui…

« Harry… tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix atone.

Harry se figea un instant puis ses traits se durcirent. Furieux, il se leva, empoigna le Lord par le col de sa robe et le jeta hors de la chambre.

« Tom, tu n'es qu'un sale con ! Tu te comportes comme le pire des imbéciles avec tous ceux qui t'entourent ! Tes hommes te suivraient jusque dans la mort et toi tu les y précipites sans un remord. Tu ne vois pas plus loin que ta petite personne et tu ne te préoccupes pas de ce que pensent les autres. Tu t'es bien servi de Drago quand tu avais besoin de tirer un coup et maintenant que tu en as trouvé un autre, tu l'envoies à l'abattoir sans autre forme de procès. Tu es méprisable et j'aurais mieux fait de tomber amoureux d'une personne comme Drago plutôt que de toi. »

Haletant, les yeux assombris par la colère, il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il venait d'avouer ses sentiments au Lord. Il se recula, livide, ne pouvant détacher son regard du sien.

Tom n'avait même pas réagi quand Harry l'avait poussé hors de la chambre. Imaginer Harry avec Drago, loin de lui, le tétanisait. Harry était à lui, il lui appartenait…

Et puis les paroles du Survivant emplirent sa bouche d'une sécheresse amère. Là encore, le jeune homme avait raison. En ce moment-même, il ne pensait qu'à lui-même. Il considérait Harry comme sa propriété et le Survivant n'était pas du genre à se laisser manipuler.

La vérité lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'il rendit à nouveau son regard au jeune homme. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose : Harry ne serait jamais à lui. C'est lui qui lui appartenait. Harry l'avait envoûté et la chaîne brûlante qui les liait l'enserrait étroitement lui aussi. Harry ne serait pas sa propriété, il serait toujours libre et c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Bien sûr, il y avait leurs magies qui les liaient étroitement mais il y avait autre chose. Face à Harry, Tom ressentait un nouveau sentiment : le respect. Le Survivant était son égal, sa moitié, son double lumineux, pas sa chose. Il venait tout juste de le comprendre et l'étau qui enserrait son cœur depuis des jours se desserra soudain. Il ne craignait plus rien maintenant, il ferait confiance à Harry… une confiance inébranlable.

« Harry… occupe-toi bien de lui. Je t'attendrai dans mes appartements. J'espère que tu viendras » lui dit-il d'une voix fatiguée qui ébranla le Survivant.

Et le Lord fit demi-tour. Harry se mordit la lèvre, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de culpabilité. L'envie de courir après lui le saisit un instant mais il y renonça et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Pourquoi Tom n'avait-il pas répondu à ses insultes ? Pourquoi était-il parti ainsi ? Harry se sentait écartelé entre sa colère envers le Lord et son inquiétude.

Il releva la tête pour rencontre le regard de Drago, fatigué et attristé.

« Vous vous êtes disputé à cause moi ? » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Harry lui sourit et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Comment tu te sens ? »

Drago soupira.

« Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Tu tardais trop alors je suis venu te chercher. Ta mère se faisait beaucoup de soucis, tu sais ? » Lui répondit-il doucement.

Drago sourit faiblement. Quand Harry souriait ainsi, c'était dur de ne pas lui répondre.

« Et toi, tu étais inquiet ? »

Harry le regarda un instant, muet. Pourquoi avait-il tant détesté Drago ? Dans ce lit, pâle et fatigué, il ressemblait à un gosse.

Il lui prit la main, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Drago et lui dit sur un ton presque maternel :

« Je m'en voulais de t'avoir laissé aller seul là-bas… j'aurais dû t'accompagner… tu n'aurais peut-être pas été blessé. »

A ces mots, Drago devint livide. Blessé… Le souvenir de la morsure de Greyback lui revint en mémoire et il repoussa doucement la main du Survivant. Il était un monstre maintenant.

Il plongea son regard désemparé dans celui du Brun puis ferma les yeux. La présence du Survivant était enivrante et le contact de sa main fraîche sur la sienne était beaucoup trop troublant. Il fallait qu'il mette de la distance entre eux.

« Revoilà Saint Potter et toute sa panoplie de sauveur du monde… » Dit-il, un sourire narquois peu convaincant sur les lèvres. « Tu sais que j'ai toujours trouvé ça écoeurant »

« Je sais » répondit Harry dans un sourire. « Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un sac en papier ? »

« T'es con ! » répliqua Drago, laissant échapper de ses lèvres un léger rire amer.

« Je vais te laisser dormir un peu … j'ai soigné tes blessures mais ça a fatigué ton organisme. » lui dit le Brun en se levant.

Drago se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le supplier de rester mais il se tut.

Harry se retourna et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Au fait, je te félicite pour ta mission. J'ai vu la dépouille de cette charogne de Greyback. Lupin est vengé grâce à toi. »

Drago grimaça en entendant le nom du loup-garou.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire le nom de ton ami avant de le tuer… je te l'avais promis. »

« Ne te tracasse pas. Tu as rempli ta mission avec brio. Je suis sûr que Tom est très fier de toi. »

Un sourire plus franc illumina le visage du Blond.  
« Harry… tout compte fait, je l'aime bien Saint Potter. »

Et ce fut au tour du Brun de répliquer intelligemment

« T'es con ! » avant de sortir.

Une fois seul, le sourire de Drago disparut. Il posa une main à sa gorge. La morsure avait disparue mais il la sentait en lui… il allait bientôt être un monstre répugnant, son sang n'était plus pur. L'horreur lui donnait la nausée. Il détestait les loups-garous. Il ne voulait pas devenir l'un de ces monstres stupides et avides de carnage. Rien n'était plus dégradant à ses yeux.

Il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Le mieux serait de se tuer… mais en aurait-il la force ? Il en doutait.

Puis ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Harry. Il était venu le chercher, il l'avait soigné. D'ailleurs son corps n'était absolument plus douloureux. Il sentait la magie du Survivant vibrer en lui et un frisson d'extase le parcourut. Harry et ses grands yeux verts, ses mains fines, son corps félin… tout n'était que perfection chez le Survivant… Et lui n'avait aucune chance. Harry était amoureux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur couple était une évidence : leurs magies semblaient fusionner dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce et le monde semblait se dissoudre autour d'eux quand ils s'échangeaient un regard. Malgré leurs disputes, malgré leurs différences, Drago savait que ce soir, ils feraient l'amour et que leurs corps en même temps que leur âme s'imbriqueraient parfaitement.

Et lui, immonde hybride, les regarderait en mourant d'amour pour eux.

Une douleur horrible lui retourna l'estomac, l'obligeant à ne plus penser aux deux hommes qu'il aimait. Il avait étudié les loups-garous et il savait ce que ça signifiait : sa mutation commençait et à la prochaine pleine lune, il se transformerait en un monstre incontrôlable.

Harry avait refermé doucement la porte de la chambre de Drago, soulagé d'avoir pu converser un peu avec lui. En le voyant baigner dans son sang dans ce café minable, il avait été pris d'une véritable terreur. Il y a avait tant de morts autour de lui… tant de regrets, d'horribles souvenirs…

La vision du jeune homme à moitié mort sur le sol avait fait resurgir les vieux cauchemars du Survivant et l'attitude puérile du Lord ne lui était apparue que plus stupide. Pourquoi Tom réagissait-il toujours ainsi ? Resterait-il à jamais un monstre d'égoïsme ?

Quand leurs corps se trouvaient, ils se comprenaient mais leur vision du monde était si différente qu'Harry se demandait si leur histoire allait pouvoir perdurer.

Et pourtant son corps, son âme toute entière réclamait Tom à cet instant. Malgré leurs disputes, malgré leurs désaccords, Harry le voulait près de lui.

Il chassa de son esprit son désir d'aller retrouver le Lord et se dirigea vers les appartements de Narcissa pour lui apprendre que son fils était de retour.

Il sursauta quand la femme le serra convulsivement dans ses bras après avoir entendu la nouvelle mais il se détendit rapidement. Mme Malefoy était une bonne mère. Cela transpirait de tout son être et Harry en fut d'autant plus heureux d'avoir ramené Drago.

Une fois Narcissa envolée au chevet de son fils, Harry erra dans les couloirs un long moment. Tom l'attendait dans ses appartements et il brûlait d'aller l'y rejoindre. Pourtant sa fierté le lui interdisait. Tom était si horripilant par moments ! Son égoïsme l'avait mis hors de lui et il se refusait de courir dans son lit tel une chienne en chaleur. Il n'appartenait pas au Lord. Il n'était pas sa chose. Il était libre de ses choix et de ses actes.

Au fur et à mesure de sa marche, sa colère reprenait le dessus. Tom ne lui faisait pas confiance et se prenait pour son maître. Il allait lui prouver le contraire et lui montrer qu'il ne se soumettrait jamais à sa volonté.

Ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment mené vers les appartements de Tom et quand il s'en aperçut, il saisit sa baguette et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Tom, tourné vers la fenêtre, se retourna pour voir Harry entrer dans la pièce, les yeux brillants d'une colère contenue, tenant sa baguette à la main.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il, interrogatif, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer la magnifique fureur de son cadet.

Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Lord et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

« Je veux un duel ! Maintenant ! » Dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Tom baissa les yeux vers la baguette.

« Un duel ? Dans quel but ? » Répondit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

« Dans le but de te mettre une raclée une bonne fois pour toutes et de te montrer que je ne te dois rien ! »

Le regard de Tom vint s'ancrer dans celui du Survivant.

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. »

« Si, tu vas te battre, Tom. Si je suis ici, c'est de mon plein gré. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu critiques à tout bout de champ mes choix. » Siffla Harry, de plus en plus énervé par l'attitude nonchalante du Lord.

« Tes choix ? » Répliqua soudain Tom, agacé. « Et que fais-tu des miens ? Tu crois tout vouloir m'imposer alors que j'ai déjà fait beaucoup de concessions ! «

« Des concessions… et me mettre dans ton lit en était une aussi ? » lui cracha Harry, ébranlé par les paroles du Lord. « Le monde entier va subir de grandes transformations et tout ce que je veux, c'est que cela se passe bien et toi… toi, tu ne vois rien de tout cela. Toi, tu ne cherches qu'à satisfaire ta petite vengeance envers les moldus et ton égocentrisme démesuré. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Tom. Avec ou sans toi, il fonctionnera de la même manière. Tu me dégoûtes ! Tout ce que tu touches devient sale… tous ces morts, mes parents, la guerre… c'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

La main du jeune homme tremblait autour de sa baguette. Il en voulait tellement au Lord ! Il voulait le haïr, le frapper à pleines mains, l'achever d'un sort impardonnable, mais il ne pouvait esquisser un geste paralysé par les sentiments contradictoires qui le traversaient.

Une gifle retentissante l'envoya au sol.

Désorienté quelques secondes, il posa sa main sur sa lèvre qui s'était fendue sous le coup.

Ses yeux se levèrent, presque hagards, vers le visage de Tom qui le regardait, une sourde colère gravée dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Et toi, Harry ? Quelles sont tes fautes ? N'as-tu pas fait toi aussi la guerre ? N'as-tu pas joué au bon petit chef et n'as-tu pas envoyé tes troupes au massacre plus d'une fois ? Tes mains sont-elles aussi propres que ce que tu le dis ? Ne rêves-tu pas la nuit des morts qui jonchent ton parcours ? Oui, je suis coupable, mais tu l'es aussi. Jamais tu ne l'avoueras mais j'ai lu en toi. Si tu as accepté mon offre c'est parce que tu voulais fuir l'évidence qui, de plus en plus, te sautait aux yeux : tu devenais comme moi. »

Les mots de Tom étaient durs, touchant efficacement chaque blessure intérieure du Survivant.

« Non ! Jamais je ne serai comme toi ! » Lui cracha Harry qui se releva pour se jeter sur lui.

Les deux hommes luttèrent un instant avant de tomber au sol. La baguette d'Harry roula au sol et Tom prit vite le dessus sur le jeune homme, l'immobilisant sur le parquet de la chambre.

Harry plongea son regard furieux dans celui du Lord. Celui-ci déglutit quand l'un des carreaux de la vitre commença à se fendiller. Les yeux du Survivant recommençaient à refléter cette lueur verdâtre inquiétante ; la même qu'il avait eue quand il avait provoqué le sort du chaos.

« Harry... calme-toi » lui intima fermement Tom. « Tu vas nous tuer tous les deux ! »

« C'est peut-être ce qui serait le mieux » répliqua froidement le Survivant.

« Harry… » Murmura le Lord avant de se pencher vers lui et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le Survivant se débattit un instant, refusant ce contact brûlant, qui, malgré la colère, lui faisait ressentir un plaisir certain.

Le carreau vola en éclats, suivi d'un deuxième.

« Harry… » Se contenta de répéter Tom, refusant de le lâcher et parsemant ses lèvres de baisers enfiévrés. La magie dévastatrice du Survivant traversait son corps mais il se cramponnait à lui. Il aimait le jeune homme malgré ses colères, ses idéaux stupides, sa haine… il l'aimait au-delà du raisonnable et s'il devait mourir ici, sous l'effet du sort du jeune homme, il le ferait en posant ses lèvres sur lui.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus grisé par l'instant. Le trop plein de magie qu'il laissait sortir de lui combiné aux baisers de Tom le rendaient ivre. Ses mains avaient cessé de frapper pour venir se cramponner à la robe de son aîné, ses lèvres avaient cessé de se refuser pour répondre avec fureur aux siennes.

Leur baiser fut d'une violence rare, plus mordant que caressant, plus bestial qu'amoureux.

La lumière verte n'avait pas cessé d'entourer Harry et le reste de la vitre se brisa tandis que c'était le tour du grand miroir de la chambre de se fissurer.

Tom s'arracha à leur baiser sanglant et déchira plus qu'il n'ôta les vêtements du Survivant qui poussa un gémissement rauque quand, une fois tous les deux nus, leurs deux corps entrèrent en contact.

A même le sol, ils laissèrent leur frustration, leur colère et leur passion se mêler. Tom pénétra brutalement le Survivant qui cria sous la douleur avant de lui mordre sauvagement l'épaule et d'accompagner de ses hanches ses coups de reins.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau pour entamer un nouveau combat puis Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant, criant le nom de son amant tandis que celui-ci venait en lui plus violemment encore.

Harry saisit son membre entre ses doigts et se caressa férocement parallèlement aux va et vient brutaux de Tom. Dans ce plaisir brutal, tous les deux assouvissaient enfin leur désir latent de duel. Ils se faisaient mal mutuellement, sciemment et remplaçaient leur désir de destruction par le désir à l'état brut.

Tom cria quand Harry lui griffa méchamment le dos en se répandant entre leurs deux corps et, plongeant son visage dans le cou de son amant, il vint à son tour au plus profond de lui avant de retomber sur le jeune homme.

Un long moment se passa… un long moment pendant lequel le monde sembla s'arrêter tandis que, lentement, la magie destructrice qui irradiait d'Harry s'éteignait peu à peu.

Tom avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine du Survivant et il pouvait sentir contre sa tempe son cœur battre à tout rompre. Tous deux essayaient de reprendre leur souffle tandis que leurs mains se cherchaient. Elles finirent par se rencontrer pour ne plus se lâcher.

Harry avait fermé les yeux, réprimant l'envie de se rouler en boule sur lui-même et d'éclater en sanglots. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait encore failli déclancher un cataclysme. Il était un danger pour le monde et seul Tom arrivait à le calmer dans ces moments-là. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du pourquoi de leur dispute. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il détestait autant Tom qu'il l'aimait, que leur passion était destructrice et qu'elle finirait mal, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il avait mal dans tout le corps et surtout il avait honte… honte de s'être laissé allé ainsi à la colère et à la luxure. Tom avait raison : ils étaient semblables dans le potentiel de destruction qu'ils possédaient en eux, dans leur emportement aveugle et dans leur folie.

Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il repoussa sans douceur le Lord et s'assit en grimaçant, le fusillant du regard.

Il ne voulait plus qu'il le touche. Ils se faisaient du mal l'un et l'autre. Cela devait cesser.

Ramassant ses vêtements, il s'habilla du mieux qu'il put et commença à se diriger en silence vers la sortie.

Il ne l'atteignit jamais car Tom l'avait saisi par le bras et plaqué contre le mur le plus proche.

« Tu fuis, Harry. Je croyais que c'était moi le lâche dans l'histoire » lui souffla-t-il.

Harry essaya un instant de se dégager, puis, vaincu, il tenta de mettre dans son regard toute la colère qui lui restait.

« Je ne plus continuer comme ça, Tom. Nous sommes trop différents. »

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, alors ? Recommencer à nous entretuer ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! » Rétorqua le Lord, s'agrippant à son cadet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tom ? » lui murmura Harry avec lassitude.

« Un monde où je n'aurai plus besoin de me cacher, un monde où nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher. Je méprise les moldus, mais si tu me le demandes, je les laisserai tranquille, Harry. Un mot de toi et tout sera possible. »

Le cœur de Tom cognait avec force dans sa poitrine. Il sentait qu'il était en train de perdre Harry. Le jeune homme avait de nobles idéaux auxquels il tenait plus que tout. S'il ne faisait pas d'effort là-dessus, Harry allait le quitter et ça il en était hors de question.

« Et je laisserai Drago être ton ami, même si j'en crève de jalousie… » Lui souffla-t-il, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

Harry avait écouté les paroles du Lord avec stupeur. Lui, si fier et arrogant, s'abaissait à tout pour pouvoir le garder. C'est cela qui poussa le jeune homme à passer un bras autour du cou de son aîné et à venir poser sa main dans sa chevelure.

« Et moi j'essaierai de ne plus m'emporter à la moindre de tes paroles et de t'écouter avant de t'attaquer bêtement » lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment serré l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se scellant à nouveau. Puis Harry couvrit de sa cape le corps dénudé du Lord.

« Tu vas finir par attraper la mort. »

Tom se saisit doucement de ses lèvres mais Harry grogna de douleur.

Le Lord passa un doigt sur la bouche meurtrie.

« Désolé pour tout ça… »

Harry lui tendit un sourire narquois en avisant la morsure bien nette au niveau de l'épaule de Tom.

« Désolé aussi pour ça. »

Le Lord lui caressa la joue du dos de la main tandis que son visage se faisait des plus sérieux.

« Harry… il ne faut plus que l'on se déchire ainsi. Nous sommes des adultes, non ? Nous devrions être capables d'avoir une discussion sans en venir aux mains… »

« …et sans baiser dès que nous en venons aux mains. » le coupa Harry, railleur.

Tom le toisa un instant, incrédule, puis il soupira.

« Harry ! Tu es impossible ! »

Le Survivant le repoussa doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre aux carreaux brisés. Il ramassa sa baguette et répara la vitre en un tour de poignet.

« Tom ! Il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes à contrôler ce truc. »

Le Lord s'approcha de lui et vint enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu acceptes enfin que je t'enseigne quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Moi aussi je vais faire des concessions. » Lui répondit Harry, très sérieux. « Tu sais… tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… ça a un peu dépassé ce que je pensais mais… »

« Ne dis plus rien » le coupa Tom. « Je t'ai fait souffrir tout au long de ta vie. C'est normal que tu m'en tiennes pour responsable. J'aurais aimé que tout se passe autrement, tu sais ? Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te dire que tout ceci est la faute du destin. J'ai fait de mauvais choix, j'ai pris de mauvaises décisions et aujourd'hui j'en regrette une bonne partie. Je sais que mes excuses seront vaines mais sache que je suis profondément désolé de tout ce qui a pu se passer. Donne-moi une chance d'être un peu meilleur… »

Harry se retourna et le serra soudain contre lui, si fort que Tom en eut le souffle coupé.

« Je te la donne » lui souffla-t-il.

La nuit fut agitée pour tout le monde.

Drago, en sueur, roulé en boule dans son grand lit, luttait contre le mal qui le rongeait peu à peu, faisant muter chaque cellule de son corps, le transformant irrémédiablement en ce qu'il abhorrait le plus.

Narcissa, les yeux grands ouverts et fixant le plafond, s'inquiétait pour son fils. Son instinct de mère lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que quelque chose de terrible se préparait.

Harry, le visage posé sur le torse chaud de Tom, pleurait silencieusement des larmes amères. Il pleurait son passé enfui, les morts autour de lui, son incapacité à enrayer la violence qui peu à peu emplissait son âme et qui le transformait de plus en plus en ce qu'il avait toujours combattu.

Tom ne pouvait pas dormir non plus. Les larmes de son amant mouillaient son torse et il se savait impuissant à étouffer le chagrin qui rongeait le cœur du Survivant. Son bras passé autour de la taille du jeune homme le caressait doucement, ses lèvres effleuraient ses cheveux bruns. Le Lord était amoureux à en crever à cet instant.

Le ministre moldu lui aussi dormit très mal. Demain il allait devoir annoncer à la population entière que les sorciers existaient. Le monde allait être le théâtre de profondes mutations et cela l'emplissait d'une terreur sans nom.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le suivant.**

**Dans le chapitre 17, la pleine lune approche dangereusement.**

**Bisous à tous**


	18. Chapter 17

**NdA** : **Bonjour à tous. Voilà la suite de ma fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que la relation chaotique et quelque fois un peu sadique de mes deux personnages vous convient.**

**Je ne posterai le prochain que dans quinze jours au moins car je pars demain à Berlin, et ce pour dix jours. Je dois faire mes STO...nan, je vais bosser là bas une semaine et je n'auais guère le temps de contineur à écrire. je vais tout du moins réflechir très fort à la suite pour vous la pondre le plus rapidement possible.**

**Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je vais bientôt mettre en ligne le début d'une nouvelle fic DrayRy plutôt malsaine et sadique (je crois que je suis trop perverti pour écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre)qui s'intitulera "à fleur de peaui".**

**Voilou! Merci à tous mes reviewers. Je 'nai pas répondu aux Rars cette fois ci mais le coeur y est.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE 17**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, le jour n'était pas encore levé.

Les yeux mi clos, il caressait lentement la peau douce de Tom, qui endormi à ses côtés, respirait doucement et régulièrement.

Les pensées du Survivant étaient chaotiques et sombres, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Harry était terrifié et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'apaiser. Dans quelques heures, le destin du monde allait changer et rien ne serait plus comme avant. Les moldus allaient enfin apprendre leur existence…serait ce un mal ? Un bien ? Les deux sans doute. Ils ne seraient pas faciles à convaincre. Comment leur prouver que leurs deux mondes pouvaient cohabiter en s'apportant mutuellement quelque chose ? Le spectre de la guerre terrifiait Harry car si celle ci devait avoir lieu, elle serait en partie de sa faute. N'étaient ils pas égoïstes, Tom et lui, en voulant la réunion de leurs deux mondes ? Et si tout cela n'engendrait que destruction ?

Il savait que Tom voulait cette cohabitation pour enfin sortir de l'ombre, pour enfin ne plus avoir à se cacher, pour continuer ses grands desseins mais à une échelle planétaire….mais lui, pourquoi faisait il ça ? Pourquoi aidait il Tom ? Qu'avait il à y gagner ? Sa vie ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Lui qui aspirait à une vie tranquille sombrait peu à peu dans un univers chaotique et lugubre dans lequel il avait de plus en plus de mal à percevoir de la lumière. Il couchait avec son ennemi de toujours, il l'épaulait dans ses projets…où cela allait il le mener ?

Lentement, le jeune homme se dégagea de l'éteinte du Lord. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et contempla son amant durant un long moment. Tom était si beau…la lune éclairait doucement sa peau pâle, son visage paisible était la perfection même, tout son corps était un appel aux caresses…comment pouvait il devenir cet être cynique et violent quand il ouvrait les yeux ? Harry n'arrivait pas à cerner les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Il détestait Tom pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, pour toutes ces années de souffrance mais il y avait plus que de la haine. Harry éprouvait de la compassion pour ce que Tom Jedusor aurait pu être si son enfance avait été différente, s'il avait été entouré d'amour. Peu être aurait il été aussi mauvais …mais peut être pas.

Harry avança la main vers le visage du Lord et lui effleura la joue de ses doigts. Oui, il le détestait et il l'aimait en même temps. C'était un sentiment étrange, unique. Quand il était près de lui, il brûlait de désir, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il avait envie de le frapper et dès qu'il était loin de lui, il lui manquait. Tom était à la fois doux et violent, compréhensif et tyrannique, amoureux et haïssable… et pourtant Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en lui. Tom était certes capable du pire mais c'était l'homme le plus extraordinaire qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Harry avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais Tom exerçait sur lui une intense fascination.

Quand le Lord ouvrit les yeux, il sourit en croisant les prunelles du jeune homme qui le regardait fixement.

Sans un mot, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, l'enlaçant de ses bras en une étreinte si tendre qu'Harry sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime… » Murmura le Lord à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son coeur menaçant de lui sortir de la cage thoracique. Les premiers mots d'amour du Lord…les plus beaux, les plus sincères.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues du jeune homme tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre le corps chaud de Tom. Celui-ci l'emprisonna dans ses bras et lui murmura à nouveau les trois mots amoureux.

Quand Harry s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, ses pensées sombres avaient fui. Qu'importe ce qu'avait fait Tom dans le passé et ce qu'il ferait dans l'avenir, il l'aimait et cet amour venait de balayer en un instant tous ses doutes et ses tourments.

Les yeux verts du Survivant se fermèrent et ceux du Lord s'ouvrirent. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il posait un baiser sur le front de son amant. Il faudrait du temps avant qu'Harry ne lui dise les trois mots qu'il venait de lui murmurer mais il était dans ses bras, c'est tout ce qui importait. Tom était amoureux pour la première fois de sa longue existence et par cet amour, il commençait à voir son avenir autrement que comme l'assouvissement de sa vengeance et de sa haine.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour et s'endormit, étroitement serré contre le corps d'Harry.

Et le jour se leva…un jour comme les autres, blême et froid. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter à la même heure que d'habitude, les gens se levèrent pour aller au travail et le soleil émergea à l'horizon, aussi rougeoyant que les jours précédents…seul le premier ministre anglais avait du mal à agir comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, avait cassé une demi douzaine de biscottes avant d'abandonner l'idée de déjeuner et il n'écoutait pas le traître mot de ce que sa secrétaire était en train de lui dire…pour sur ! Il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Aujourd'hui, il allait recevoir une visite qui le terrifiait : la visite de Lord Voldemort. Les deux sorcières qui étaient venues le voir quelques jours auparavant avait fixé un rendez vous et celui-ci approchait à grands pas. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

Le ministre, Huggins de son nom, avait du mal à réfréner les tremblements de ses doigts boudinés. Quand lors de sa prise de fonction, le ministre précédent lui avait tout dévoilé à propos du monde sorcier, il lui avait d'abord ri au nez avant de s'évanouir en constatant la véracité de la chose. Tant que ces…choses restaient dans leur coin, la situation était à peu près tenable mais aujourd'hui, tout était bien trop compliqué. Ces sorciers voulaient revendiquer leur existence et cela allait entraîner une myriade de conséquences, toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres aux yeux du ministre. Pour lui, les sorciers étaient des sortes de monstres terrifiants qui, une fois connus de tous, allaient bien sûr vouloir prendre le contrôle de la terre.

Tout à son délire paranoïaque, le ministre se fit porter pâle et alla se calfeutrer dans sa chambre. Dans son lit, les sorciers n'iraient pas le déranger…

Quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau, son regard ensommeillé rencontra celui de Tom, parfaitement réveillé. Le Lord, la tête soutenue pas une main, le visage près du sien, le regardait en souriant.

« Je n'arrivais pas à me persuader de te réveiller.. » lui dit il en venant capturer ses lèvres en un baiser vorace. Harry, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil, le laissa entièrement maître du baiser, chose qui sembla satisfaire au plus haut point le Lord.

Mais quand des mains chaudes et baladeuses commencèrent à se faufiler sur son corps nu, un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tom ! Laisse moi émerger, tu veux ? »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » lui répondit le Lord, l'agrippant par les poignets et l'immobilisant sur le matelas, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Harry frissonna en sentant leurs deux magies fusionner à nouveau, irradiant dans leurs deux corps réunis. Tom était décidemment trop irrésistible pour qu'il reste de marbre devant ses avances.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et vint quérir les lèvres de son aîné qui sourit sarcastiquement en même temps qu'il répondait lentement au baiser.

Le Lord ne resta pas sage bien longtemps et recommença à explorer lentement le corps chaud et désirable d'Harry, se sentant brûler de l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il entendant le Survivant haleter et gémir contre ses lèvres.

Mais quand ses doigts coquins commencèrent à s'introduire entre les cuisses d'Harry, celui-ci se tortilla pour se dégager.

Les joues rouges et le souffle saccadé, il plongea un regard néanmoins ferme dans celui de son aîné.

« Tom ! Pas maintenant. Je suis trop stressé par ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui pour faire ça… »

« Ca va te détendre… » Lui souffla Tom, trop excité par le corps affriolant de son amant pour envisager autre chose dans les minutes qui suivent que de le prendre avec passion.

Il revint écraser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, le faisant basculer à nouveau sur le matelas.

Luttant un instant tous les deux, Tom réussit à l'encercler de ses jambes et entreprit de dévorer son cou de baisers enflammés.

Les caresses empressées du Lord attisaient le désir d'Harry mais ce matin, le monde était sur le point d'être totalement chamboulé et faire l'amour dans ces conditions lui était impossible.

« Tom ! Pas maintenant ! » Répéta t'il d'une voix plus ferme, essayant de repousser les mains plus que baladeuses de son amant.

« Harry…laisse moi faire…je te veux… » Lui répondit Tom avec passion, l'emprisonnant un peu plus entre ses cuisses, le mordillant plus férocement.

Harry peu enclin au libertinage ce matin, rassembla ses forces et le repoussa sans douceur avant de se lever prestement du lit.

Son regard furieux croisa celui de Tom, hébété.

« Je t'ai dit pas maintenant ! »

Tom regarda son amant se diriger vers la salle de bain et s'y enfermer. Quand ses petites fesses rondes eurent disparues derrière la porte, il soupira et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, le bas ventre en feu. Il soupira de frustration : Harry était impossible ! Plus lunatique que lui, ça n'existait pas. Tantôt ronronnant comme un chaton et sensible comme un souffle de vent, il se transformait soudain en un petit animal hargneux et colérique…tout ça bien sûr quand il ne manquait pas de détruire l'univers en provoquant des sorts cataclysmiques qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler…charmant.

Vivre avec Harry n'allait pas être de tout repos, pensait le Lord, qui cependant, brûlait d'aller rejoindre le jeune homme sous la douche.

« Sale petite peste ! » Murmura t'il entre ses dents, un sourire désabusé sur le visage.

Quand le jour se le va, Drago était éveillé depuis déjà des heures, en proie à une forte fièvre. Allongé entre ses draps trempés de sueur, il s'efforçait de respirer lentement tandis que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. La transformation était en route, elle était inéluctable à présent.

Le jeune homme s'arracha difficilement à son lit et se dirigea d'un pas fébrile vers la salle de bain.

Son reflet dans la glace lui renvoya une image qui le fit grimacer. Il était livide et de grosses cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux clairs, lui donnant un aspect fantomatique.

Il fit rapidement sa toilette, l'angoisse lui faisant trembler les mains. Que pouvait il faire ? S'il n'en parlait à personne, il allait se transformer en une bête sauvage d'ici quelques jours mais s'il en parlait, ce serait pire encore. Voldemort le rejetterai sans aucun regard vers lui et Drago ne pouvait envisager de se faire renvoyer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mieux valait mourir.

Mais à qui parler de ça ? La honte lui tordait les entrailles. Il était un de ces sales hybrides à présent, de la race de ceux qu'il avait toujours méprisé et détesté depuis toujours. Personne ne l'accepterait ainsi et en parler serait le pire des déshonneurs.

Le fier jeune homme qu'était Drago venait de disparaître. Son dégoût pour lui-même était devenu insupportable. Il préférait la mort à cette existence pathétique.

Il sursauta violemment quand une petite voix grinçante le sortit de ses pensées morbides. Il se retourna et toisa d'un œil mauvais la petite créature qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Finki a été envoyée prévenir le maître Malefoy que le Grand Maître voulait le voir le plus rapidement possible » dit le petit elfe en tremblotant.

Drago retint sa respiration quelques instants, la perspective de devoir s'entretenir avec le Lord dans son état le paniquant quelque peu. Mais il se composa un regard froid et répondit avec aigreur.

« Dis lui que j'arrive immédiatement. »

L'elfe disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Drago ferma les yeux, réprimant la nausée qui lui montait aux lèvres. Le Lord était trop perspicace pour ne pas s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il allait découvrir son secret et alors, tout serait fini pour lui.

Drago se demandait ce qui serait le plus horrible pour lui : mourir de la main de Voldemort ou être chassé de son entourage ? Mourir serait mieux en fait…

Drago revêtit son habit noir, se coiffa le plus soigneusement possible et après un dernier regard navré en direction de son miroir, se dirigea vers les appartements du Lord, la peur au ventre.

Harry avait enfin fini sa douche et, habillé de pied en cape, il sortit de la salle de bain sous le regard déçu du Lord qui aurait préféré voir son amant revenir beaucoup moins vêtu.

Tom soupira, résigné à ne pas faire des galipettes ce matin, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Quand il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé sa froide assurance. Tout vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre, soucieux.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et le jeune homme retourna son regard vert et douloureux vers lui.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons annoncer à la population sorcière que bientôt nous allons dévoiler notre existence aux moldus…à ton avis, comment vont-ils tous réagir ? »

Tom lui rendit un regard décidé, plein d'assurance.

« Il y aura toujours des personnes qui ne seront pas d'accord. Certains hausseront la voix mais la plupart seront d'accord avec nous. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien…nous passerons outre. Le peuple met souvent du temps avant de comprendre que les décisions qu'on leur a imposé étaient faites pour leur bien. »

« Et où est la démocratie dans tout ça ? » soupira Harry, n'arrivant pas à se faire à l'idée de devoir imposer sa volonté à toute une population.

« La démocratie est une belle utopie mais elle ne fonctionne pas. Toute République a ses faiblesses et la principale est qu'à force de pourparlers et d'assemblées, rien n'avance, tout se gangrène. » Lui répondit Tom avec douceur.

« Mais imposer une tyrannie au peuple, est ce la solution ? »

« Oui. Il n'est plus temps de se cacher, Harry. Nous allons traverser une période difficile et il faut quelqu'un de fort à la tête de notre monde. Tu seras avec moi et ensemble, nous réussirons à rallier nos deux mondes. Tu vas m'y aider et en retour, je ne serai pas un tyran…de toute façon, tu seras là pour me tempérer. » Finit il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« D'autant plus que je peux tout détruire sur mon passage si tu me mets trop en colère. » lui répondit le Survivant sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis, n'y tenant plus, Tom se pencha vers les lèvres d'Harry, lui donnant un baiser fugace et léger.

Harry sourit.

« Tu te rends compte que nous venons d'avoir une discussion civilisée et que nous n'en sommes pas venus aux mains ? » lui dit il avec ironie.

« Il faut croire que nous faisons des progrès. » lui répondit Tom en revenant cueillir ses lèvres.

Harry approfondit leur baiser et passa une main derrière la nuque du Lord, s'enivrant du contact brûlant de leurs deux magies. Il était terrifié par ce qui allait bientôt se produire et à cet instant, Tom était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Quelques coups à la porte du petit salon les fit rompre leur baiser. Harry lança un regard interrogatif à Tom qui lui dit

« J'ai demandé à Drago de passer. Je veux un rapport de sa mission et puisque tu l'as nommé directeur d'un département au ministère, il serait peut être bon que tu lui fasses part de la nouvelle. »

« Pas de petites crises de jalousie en vue ? » lui susurra Harry sur un ton joueur.

« Je sera sage, promis…mais qu'il garde ses distances ! » répondit le Lord avec facétie.

« Tom ! « Le houspilla Harry en se dégageant de ses bras et en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Tom lui emboîta le pas et dit d'une voix forte

« Entre, Drago ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et le visage pâle et fatigué de Drago s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Harry fronça les sourcils, trouvant le Blond étrangement faible. Avec le sort de guérison qu'il avait utilisé sur lui la veille, Drago aurait du être remis de ses blessures, mais le jeune homme semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

Drago entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait aperçu Harry en arrivant et croiser son regard lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable ce matin. Le face à face qui allait suivre allait être éprouvant car devoir dissimuler son état aux deux hommes qu'il respectait et désirait le plus au monde n'allait pas être chose simple.

Tom s'était assis dans un mouvement élégant au fond d'un grand fauteuil rouge sombre. Drago, habitué au protocole qu'affectionnait le Lord, s'approcha et s'inclina avec respect. Harry qui n'appréciait pas les tendances mégalomanes de son amant fit les gros yeux en sa direction et Tom lui rendit un sourire goguenard. Il comptait bien garder les petites satisfactions que lui conféraient les marques de respect de ses subalternes.

« Je t'ai fait venir ce matin, Drago, afin d'avoir ton compte rendu de mission. Harry m'en a touché quelques mots mais je voudrais entendre ton récit » dit il d'une voix caressante au Blond qui frissonna, autant de plaisir que de peur. Voldemort avait toujours provoqué ce sentiment étrange en lui, mêlé de fascination et d'épouvante.

Relevant la tête, il garda néanmoins les yeux baissés, n'osant croiser le regard de son maître.

Il relata en détail ce qui lui était arrivé à Paris.

Tom écoutait attentivement, particulièrement amusé quand vint le chapitre de la mort de Greyback.

Il jeta un regard mauvais vers Harry quand Drago lui avoua que c'était grâce à la fiole d'argent que le Survivant lui avait donné qu'il avait réussi à vaincre le loup garou. Le Lord sentait la jalousie pointer de nouveau le bout de son nez dans son esprit : Harry avait aidé Drago, il avait craint pour sa vie et était même allé le récupérer avant de le soigner. L'avait il déshabillé ? Avait il caressé sa peau ? L'avait il regardé avec désir ? Déjà, le délire paranoïaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres reprenait le dessus sur sa rationalité et il échafaudait mille scénarios dans lesquels Harry succombait à la beauté évanescente du jeune Malefoy.

Harry lui rendit un regard agaçé.

« Greyback avait assassiné l'un des hommes que j'admirais le plus au monde. Je voulais participer à sa fin » dit il sur un ton sec, se sentant obligé de s'expliquer. Pourquoi Tom devait il toujours faire tant d'histoires ? Oui, il s'était attaché à Drago. Oui, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir en mission. Tout ceci était vrai et la jalousie de Tom ne faisait que renforcer son envie d'être ami avec le Blond.

Tom soupira, essayant de réfréner son imagination débordante et ses yeux revinrent se poser sur Drago. Celui ci était maladivement pâle mais le Lord, tout à sa jalousie, n'y vit que du malaise devant ce qui ressemblait totalement à une petite scène de ménage entre deux amants.

Il écarta la petite pointe de culpabilité qui naissait dans ses entrailles. Il avait couché avec Drago pendant des mois, utilisant son corps appétissant pour satisfaire ses moindres caprices et il savait pertinemment que les sentiments du Blond envers lui étaient plus forts que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Pourtant il l'avait utilisé à sa fantaisie et l'avait complètement oublié à partir du moment où il avait posé les yeux sur Harry.

Pour la première fois, il éprouva un semblant de compassion pour le beau jeune homme qui s'était donné à lui corps et âme avant de tout perdre. Etrangement, il se sentit fier de lui.

« Drago ! Tu as fait de l'excellent travail ! » Lui dit il sur un ton plus chaleureux. « Greyback était un obstacle à notre cause et privé de chef, tous ces sales hybrides mettront un certain temps avant de se réorganiser. »

Drago déglutit difficilement en entendant le mot hybride…ce qu'il était à présent. Prenant ne grande inspiration, il releva la tête et dit sur un ton égal et courtois :

« Je vous remercie, Maïtre. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry était songeur. Drago paraissait malade, sur le point de s'effondrer même. Que se passait il ?

Quand Tom félicita le jeune homme, il sourit néanmoins, satisfait que le Lord témoigne un peu de reconnaissance à Drago. Il connaissait en partie les souffrances intérieures du Blond et il savait son besoin quasi maladif d'être reconnu.

Il prit la parole à son tour.

« Tu dois le savoir, mais Tom… enfin, Voldemort, m'a chargé de mettre en place le nouveau ministère en vue de notre unification avec le monde moldu. J'ai pensé te nommer directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale. »

Drago leva vers lui un regard profondément étonné.

« Oui » reprit Harry. « Tu es un excellent orateur, tu as le sens de la diplomatie, tu présentes bien et ton nom est respecté. Tu serais parfait à ce poste. Qu'en dis tu ? »

Drago resta muet quelques secondes puis il acquiesça, plutôt secoué. Harry lui proposait un poste très important dans son ministère, c'était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. La panique le saisit un instant, puis il la chassa rageusement. Il allait certes devenir un monstre mais avant cela, il allait faire enfin quelque chose de vraiment utile et redonner à son nom ses titres de noblesse.

« J'accepte » dit il, son regard retrouvant un peu de sa fierté habituelle.

Harry sourit avec entrain et Tom enchaîna immédiatement :

« Harry et moi allons rendre une visite au ministre moldu ce matin. Pendant ce temps, tu seras chargé de prévenir les différentes nations sorcières de la suite des opérations. Je les ai déjà mis au courant des grandes lignes mais ils doivent savoir que demain soir, une annonce sera faite aux moldus ainsi qu'une démonstration de notre existence grace à leur télévision. Cela se fera en douceur mais nous devons être prêts à toute…éventualité. »

Drago acquiesça. La situation était grave. Une page de l'histoire allait être tournée et ses actions compteraient dans le bon déroulement des évènements.

« Ce soir, tout le monde sorcier doit être au courant de l'échéance » reprit le Lord. « La gazette est informée et elle relaiera l'information à tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Les autres pays doivent en faire autant.

« Ce sera fait. » dit gravement Drago.

« Bien. » Conclut le Lord dans un sourire. « Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, Drago, ne l'oublie pas. »

Un sourire extatique naquit sur les lèvres de Drago. Jamais Le Lord ne lui avait fait un tel compliment. Sa morsure était momentanément oubliée et, gonflé de fierté, il se sentait prêt à écraser tout ceux qui se dresseraient devant la puissance de son maître.

Il le salua avec dévotion, se tourna vers Harry auquel il accorda un sourire lumineux que le Brun ne connaissait pas, puis il sortit de la pièce.

Tom se tourna vers le Survivant et soupira.

« Je me ramollis à ton contact, Harry. Tu sais que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi ?

Harry le regarda avec ironie.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si dur de faire preuve d'un peu d'humanité. Tes hommes feraient un bien meilleur travail si tu les traitais mieux. »

« La peur, il n'y a que ça pour se faire obéir… sauf de toi bien sûr » répliqua le Lord sur un ton narquois.

Harry s'approcha de lui et d'un doigt aérien, redessina le contour de l'ovale du visage de son amant.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Tom. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirai. »

Tom lui saisit vivement le poignet et l'attira à lui, s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres. Ils luttèrent un instant pour avoir la maîtrise du baiser, et comme d'habitude, le Lord fut le grand vainqueur, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Harry. Une main aventureuse se frayait déjà un passage sous la chemise noire du Survivant, à la recherche de sa peau mais le jeune homme se recula vivement, les joues rouges, le souffle court.

« Tom…pas maintenant, nous avons du travail ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un petit allumeur ! » gronda le Lord, peu enclin à refouler une fois de plus son désir pour son amant.

Se levant prestement de son fauteuil, il se saisit d'Harry avec possession et l'attira contre son corps, l'entourant de ses bras.

Ses lèvres vinrent se déposer sur les siennes, affamées.

« Je suis désolé, mais je vais te prendre maintenant à même ce tapis avec ou sans ton consentement. » lui souffla t'il d'une voix rauque.

Harry frissonna au son de cette voix dans laquelle résonnait la violence du désir du Lord envers lui.

Tom s'arracha à leur baiser et, plongeant son regard ardent dans celui de son cadet, il arracha prestement les boutons de sa chemise.

Harry, haletant, essaya de reculer, ne voulant pas répondre aux désirs égoïstes de Tom mais celui si le retint fermement avant de le faire reculer jusqu'au mur.

Le Survivant, coincé, déglutit puis ne put contenir un gémissement quand Tom plongea dans son cou, traçant un sillon brûlant du bout de sa langue. Le Lord était sa damnation. Il avait sur lui un ascendant dont il ne soupçonnait même pas la puissance.

Tom commença à s'attaquer au pantalon du Survivant tout en mordillant la peau fine de son cou. Un sourire triomphal s'épanouit sur ses lèvres quand une marque rouge apparut sur la peau blanche : sa marque, la preuve qu'Harry était son amant.

L'une de ses mains plongea dans le pantalon du jeune homme et s'emparant du membre de celui-ci, il commença à le caresser langoureusement, insupportablement lentement.

Harry allait le supplier, l'implorer de le prendre. Il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment le provoquer et là, il allait payer de sa personne.

Tom avait une patience toute relative et même avec Harry, il ne pouvait vraiment réfréner ses tendances violentes et possessives. Le Survivant savait comment le tempérer, mais là, il était à sa merci.

« T…Tom…arrête…j'ai dit…non… » Balbutiait Harry auquel les traitements infligés à son entrejambe commençait à le rendre fou. Il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir envie d'arrêter tant le Seigneur des Ténèbres excitait ses sens.

Un gémissement plaintif franchit ses lèvres quand un doigt aventureux le pénétra et il ne put plus que gémir à partir de cet instant.

Tom regardait le jeune homme, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il avait gagné. Harry ne lui dirait plus non maintenant.

« Tu veux toujours que je m'arrête ? » lui dit il, sournois, arrêtant le mouvement de son doigt en lui et sur son membre.

Harry le fixa avec fureur, les joues cramoisies de honte et de frustration. Tom ne se contentait pas de le baiser contre le mur, il fallait qu'il l'humilie…mais pourtant il aurait vendu son âme pour que les mouvements au creux de ses reins recommencent.

Tom se délectait des expressions du visage de son amant. Ses sentiments étaient tellement faciles à lire !

Un deuxième doigt pénétra le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Tom sourit de plus belle.

« Alors, Harry…j'attend. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard.

« Je te déteste ! »

« Je sais. » lui répondit le Lord sur le même ton narquois. « Mais je sais aussi que tu vas me supplier de continuer ou je vais te laisser dans cet état. Ce serait dommage, non ? »

« Crève ! » lui cracha le Survivant avant d'haleter car les doigts en lui imprimaient un mouvement de va et vient intolérablement bon.

Tom, qui s'amusait follement, appuya habilement contre le point si sensible au fond des reins de son amant qui se tendit entre ses bras, gémissant. Réitérant son geste une fois de plus, il retira ses doigts presque entièrement, laissant Harry haletant et rouge de rage et de passion. Tom le trouva magnifique à cet instant, plus beau encore qu'il y a quelques instants.

« Supplie moi, Harry… » Lui susurra t'il, doucereux.

« Jamais… » Souffla le jeune homme, au bord du gouffre. Il n'avait plus qu'un désir : que Tom le prenne enfin et abrège ses souffrances mais sa fierté gardait encore l'ascendant sur le reste. Tom l'humiliait et voulait lui prouver une fois de plus qu'il avait le contrôle sur lui.. . et il avait raison. Harry voulait être libre, il ne voulait pas obéir à Tom mais c'était trop tard. En son fort intérieur, il savait bien que malgré tous ses beaux discours, il avait donné son âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il pourrait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Le Lord ne le savait pas encore et Harry avait peur qu'il prenne conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Le jour où il saurait l'utiliser, il serait perdu.

« Supplie moi, mon amour… » Murmura à nouveau le Lord tout près de son oreille, la caressant du bout de sa langue.

Harry ferma les yeux, en proie à un vertige puissant. Tom contre lui, en lui, autour de lui…Tom emplissait son esprit, son corps, son espace…il ne pouvait y échapper, il ne voulait y échapper.

Ses lèvres laissèrent alors échapper un gémissement de rage autant que d'abandon.

« Baise moi, Tom….je t'en supplie…baise moi maintenant… »

Une larme de honte coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'un éclair victorieux se mit à étinceler dans les prunelles du Lord. Il avait gagné. Les mots d'Harry finirent de le rendre fou de désir et en une fraction de secondes, il débarrassa le Survivant de son pantalon, le plaquant, entièrement nu, contre le mur.

Harry n'avait pas été sage ces derniers temps. Il l'avait provoqué sans cesse et avait failli le transformer un gentil garçon. Il allait donc faire ce qu'il lui avait supplié de faire : le baiser.

Il le retourna sans ménagement face contre le mur, lui écarta les jambes et, détachant juste la ceinture de son pantalon, s'enfonça en lui sans douceur en haletant.

Harry était mortifié. Il aurait pu crier, griffer, mordre, jeter un sort sur Tom, mais il ne pouvait esquisser un seul geste. Quand il l'avait violemment plaqué contre le mur, quand il lui avait écarté les jambes et creusé les reins d'une main impérieuse, il s'était totalement laissé faire, entièrement soumis à la volonté du Lord. Le plaisir malsain qu'il ressentait était si humiliant !

Quand Tom s'enfonça durement en lui, il cria sous la douleur mais très vite, la sensation du corps dur entre ses reins lui fit perdre la raison. Se cambrant docilement, il laissa Tom maître de la situation.

Le Lord s'enfonçait encore et encore dans le corps étroit et chaud de son amant, exultant de le sentir enfin soumis à ses envies. Il n'avait jamais réussi à dominer complètement Harry mais en cet instant, le Survivant se laissait entièrement faire. Tom s'agrippa aux hanches du jeune homme et accéléra ses mouvements. Harry était enfin tout à lui. Maintenant, il lui appartenait.

Tom sentait la victoire plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Harry règnerait avec lui sur le monde. Il ferait de lui son compagnon pour l'éternité et le jeune homme sa propriété, corps et âmes.

« Tu es mien, Harry. Tu m'appartiens. » Lui dit il, ponctuant ses mots de coups de rein appuyés.

Harry, les reins en feu, sentait une jouissance malsaine et fulgurante monter dans son bas ventre. Pourquoi éprouvait il un tel plaisir à être dominé par Tom ? Il avait tout fait pourtant pour ne pas lui appartenir complètement. Le Lord était en train de le consumer, de brûler toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Son désir pour lui était plus fort que son esprit et l'idée de ne plus avoir de responsabilité, d'obéir, lui était soudain douce.

Les mots de Tom le firent trembler d'un plaisir écoeurant mais si intense que son corps se tendit tout entier.

« Oui !!!!! Je suis à toi ! » Cria t'il en explosant contre le mur. Son cri finit dans un gémissement sonore tandis que tout son corps frissonnait, parcouru d'ondes de plaisir incontrôlables.

Et dans un sentiment de victoire totale, Tom s'enfonça le plus profondément en son amant pour jouir au plus profond de lui, le corps tendu par le plaisir intense de l'avoir possédé entièrement.

Le corps d'Harry, soudain très faible, glissa le long du mur et le jeune homme resta au sol, à genoux, prostré, le corps encore frissonnant du plaisir sans pareil qu'il avait ressenti.

Tom se laissa tomber derrière lui, soudain épuisé, et enlaça le corps chaud du jeune homme entre ses bras. Nichant ses lèvres dans sa nuque humide, il y déposa des baisers dont la tendresse contrastaient avec la rudesse de ses coups de rein précédents.

« Je t'aime… » Lui murmura t'il.

Le cœur de Tom battait à tout rompre. Il avait enfin eu le dessus sur lui, il l'avait fait dominé totalement et son amour n'en était plus qu'intense. En amour, Tom était égal à lui-même : passionné, violent, dominateur. Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait toujours voulu être sur un pied d'égalité avec lui mais ce matin, c'est lui qui avait été le maître et Harry l'avait laissé faire.

Peu à peu, il savait qu'il prenait de l'ascendant sur le jeune homme. Bientôt, ils partageraient les mêmes idéaux. Harry était le but ultime de son existence : un amant parfait, une arme mortelle. Le jeune homme serait le grand amour de son existence. Il l'aiderait à assouvir ses rêves de puissance et en échange, il le ferait monter avec lui sur la plus haute marche du pouvoir et lui offrirait tout ce que la vie pourrait lui offrir. Ensembles, ils n'auraient plus de limite.

Harry était à bout de force. Quand Tom l'attira contre lui, il n'esquissa même pas un geste pour le repousser. Le jeune homme sentait un étrange mélange de honte et de plénitude l'envahir. Tom l'avait humilié avant de le prendre violemment mais paradoxalement, il n'avait jamais eu un tel orgasme.

Les mots d'amour du Lord le firent frissonner par leur sincérité et Harry sut que c'était ces mots qui finissaient de le perdre. Tom était violent, imbu de pouvoir et dangereux mais il était amoureux de lui. Avec lui, Harry avait enfin la sensation d'être vivant, d'exister. L'amour de Tom le dévorait de l'intérieur petit à petit, rongeant son âme patiemment. Le jeune homme en était conscient mais il n'avait plus la force de lutter. A cet instant, Tom l'aimait, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue…une autre suivit…puis un sanglot déchira sa gorge.

Se retournant vivement, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tom et s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras, le visage caché contre sa poitrine.

Les yeux du Lord brillèrent d'un éclat victorieux.

**à suivre...**

**Dans le rochain chapitre que je 'nai pas encore écrit, Dray va passer de sales moments (comme d'hab), Harry va bien s'occuper de lui et Tom va en bouffer sa cape. Et puis accessoirement, le ministre moldu va avoir la peur de sa vie.**

**Bisous à tous! Et...à vos reviews**


	19. Chapter 18

**NdA :**** Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà après ma petite escapade outre Rhin d'où je reviens un peu plus bilingue et un peu plus épaisse (2kgs en 10 jours…la bouffe allemande n'est pas des plus diététique). Donc, me voilà de nouveau devant mon petit écran, une pomme à la main, prête à continuer mes fics et à perdre mes Kilos.**

**Je sais que je vous avez promis le sauvetage de Dray par notre Riry national mais vu la grosseur de mon chapitre (12 pages word) ce sera pour le suivant. Ne vous plaignez pas : au lieu de n'avoir plus qu'un chapitre à lire après celui-ci vous en aurez encore deux…et oui, c'est bientôt la fin. Qui va gagner ? La Lumière ou le côté obscure de la force chez notre Survivant ?**

**A vous de lire…**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous ceux qui se prennent la peine de m'envoyer un petit mot d'encouragement, ça donne du cœur à l'ouvrage.**

**Ps : Désolé pour la mise en page mais j'avais mis des démarcations entre les paragraphes et je ne suis pas sûre que ffnet les ai prises en compte.**

**CHAPITRE 18**

Drago, de retour dans sa chambre, passa un long moment devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, scrutant son visage avec une attention un peu trop poussée pour n'être qu'anodine. Son regard gris n'avait jamais été aussi grave qu'à cet instant.

Harry l'avait nommé directeur de la coopération magique internationale et Voldemort lui avait confié une mission importante : prévenir chaque peuple sorcier du moment imminent de leur révélation aux moldus.

Depuis des mois, il régnait sur le monde magique une effervescence digne de l'évènement qui se préparait. D'ici quelques jours, quelques heures même, les moldus connaîtraient enfin leur existence. Drago attendait autant qu'il craignait cette nouvelle car, connaissant peu les moldus, il ne savait pas quoi penser à propos de leurs réactions. Voldemort était certain de leur rejet mais Harry croyait en eux. Qui croire ? Qui suivre ? Les deux hommes avaient autant raison que tord et le jeune homme ne savait plus à quelle idée se rallier.

Bien sûr, il était persuadé de la suprématie de la race sorcière mais les moldus allaient ils les accueillir comme des bienfaiteurs ou des opprimeurs qu'il faudrait tenter d'éliminer ? S'en suivrait il une guerre entre leurs deux peuples ?

Drago soupira. Sa mission était fastidieuse mais grâce à elle, tous les gouvernements sorciers seraient synchronisés derrière Voldemort qui s'avérait être le chef de file sorcier le plus charismatique du monde.

Le jeune homme se sourit faiblement à travers le miroir. Dans peu de temps, Voldemort et Harry règneraient sur le monde et lui, une fois sa mission accomplie, n'aurait plus qu'à se transformer en une créature ignoble…ou mourir tout simplement. Oui, la mort était la seule solution. Il n'accepterait pas de vivre en sachant que toutes les nuits de pleine lune il deviendrait un loup garou. Il n'accepterait pas de vivre dans un monde où il verrait les deux hommes dont il était éperdument amoureux vivre heureux et le rejeter comme l'affreux hybride qu'il était devenu. Plutôt la mort que la disgrâce…

Le regard soudain décidé, Drago s'arracha à la contemplation de son visage et revint dans sa chambre. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il referma une enveloppe de papier blanc, y inscrivit le mot « Harry » sur le devant et la posa en évidence sur le bureau.

Il se leva, passa un vêtement de voyage élégant et sobre, se coiffa soigneusement et sortit de la pièce. Il avait une mission à remplir et il ne décevrait personne.

--------

« Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir, Harry… force toi un peu. »

La voix de Tom se voulait ferme mais en fait, il devait s'avouer qu'il était inquiet. Depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans son bureau ce matin, le Survivant n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Pâle comme un spectre, il avait semblé ailleurs toute la matinée.

Tom et lui avaient reçu le directeur de la gazette qui leur avait personnellement apporté un exemplaire de l'édition du matin dans laquelle étaient expliqués à toutes les pages les évènements qui étaient en train de se préparer. Harry l'avait écouté évasivement et Tom n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à table, le jeune homme n'avait pas touché à son assiette et son regard était vide et sombre.

Tom s'essuya les coins de la bouche et fronça les sourcils avant de se lever de sa chaise. S'approchant d'Harry, il se saisit de son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'il le regarde mais Harry se recula légèrement, le repoussant d'un mouvement de la tête.

Tom réitéra son geste, plus fermement cette fois et plongea son regard sombre dans celui d'Harry. Il y lut de la peur et cela le troubla plus que toute autre chose car le Survivant n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Il l'avait détesté de toute son âme mais jamais il n'avait lu eu fond de ses prunelles la peur pour lui.

Ses doigts caressèrent lentement le menton du jeune homme en s'attardant sur sa peau douce et fraiche. Harry était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais possédée. Aux yeux de Tom, il était inestimable, inégalable.

Se penchant sur lui, il l'embrassa avec douceur mais fermeté, fermant les yeux sous le contact suave des lèvres de son amant.

Se redressant, il constata que les yeux d'Harry brillaient de larmes et qu'il serrait les poings à s'en faire éclater les phalanges.

« Harry…mon amour… » Lui murmura t'il.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » dit enfin le jeune homme sur un ton tranchant, ses yeux luisants de plus belle sous l'effet des larmes qui les brouillait.

En effet, si le Survivant était prostré depuis le matin, c'était parce qu'il avait honte : honte de s'être laissé aller à un plaisir soumis et malsain dans les bras du Lord, honte de lui avoir dit qu'il était à lui, de l'avoir laissé le posséder à même ce mur comme la dernière des catins, et surtout il avait honte d'avoir aimé ça… car oui, il avait joui comme jamais, criant sa soumission à cette homme qui l'avait forcé sans aucune douceur et qui lui avait dit ensuite qu'il l'aimait. Harry était mortifié car durant le moment où il s'était abandonné face au Lord, il s'était enfin senti bien. A cet instant, plus aucun poids ne s'accumulait sur ses épaules et il s'était laissé aller, laissant Tom prendre totalement le dessus, lui donnant les pleins pouvoirs.

Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus le jeune homme, c'était qu'il éprouvait le désir malsain de recommencer. Se soumettre pour exister…se soumettre entièrement à Tom et oublier tout le reste…

« C'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin qui te met dans un tel état ? » lui susurra le Lord, lisant le trouble du Survivant avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry était désorienté et ses barrières mentales étaient très affaiblies, laissant Tom lire dans son esprit sans aucun effort.

« Tu es tellement beau, mon amour… » Continua t'il en replongeant son regard dans le sien. « Ce matin, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je te voulais tellement…je veux que tu sois à moi… entièrement à moi…mais je m'y prends mal peut être, ne m'en veux pas. »

Harry avait du mal à ne pas être hypnotisé par les yeux sombres posés sur les siens. La magie de Tom, son attractive beauté, l'empoisonnaient peu à peu. Son cœur battait trop vite, ses tempes bourdonnaient…pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à se détacher de ce regard ?

« Je…ne veux pas…t'appartenir » articula t'il difficilement. « Je n'appartiens qu'à moi… »

Tom sourit avec douceur, une douceur qui fit néanmoins frissonner le Survivant.

« C'est faux, mon amour et tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi te mens-tu à toi-même ? Jamais tu n'as été plus en phase avec toi-même que quand tu me suppliais de te prendre tout à l'heure ? Tu le sais très bien et c'est pourquoi tu es si bouleversé… »

Harry avait pâli progressivement et n'y tenant plus, il se leva brusquement, mettant un peu d'espace entre le Lord et lui.

Son cœur martelait douloureusement sa poitrine, son corps était en feu et son esprit se perdait dans une brume opaque. Oui, il désirait Tom. Oui, il avait aimé se soumettre à lui. Oui, il se sentait faible quand il le regardait ainsi…et cela le terrifiait. Tom était en train de le changer. Il l'avait savamment enchainé à lui, l'avait rendu dépendant de lui. Le jeune homme avait abaissé sa garde et le Serpentard en avait profité pour porter son coup le plus fatal, cet amour sincère et véritable qui avait fini d'achever son œuvre : Harry était tombé désespérément amoureux de lui.

Un verre se brisa sur la table, suivi d'un autre. Les derniers sursauts de la volonté d'Harry luttaient contre son envie d'abdiquer et cela se manifestait par la résurgence de l'intense magie destructrice qu'il possédait en lui.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il se dégoutait, sa faiblesse face aux tentations du Lord lui donnait la nausée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui offrait tout : sa magie, son amour, son trône, une puissance bien plus terrible que tout ce qui pouvait exister et il se sentait peu à peu basculer dans une voie qu'il ne voulait pas emprunter. Tom l'avait envouté, emprisonné dans un monde dont il avait de moins en moins envie de s'échapper.

Quand le jeune homme sentit les mains fraiches du Lord venir se poser sur les siennes, il frissonna légèrement mais ne releva pas la tête vers lui. Il avait trop peur de lire encore de l'amour dans ce regard et d'y succomber irrémédiablement.

« Harry…ne lutte pas…laisse ta magie se répandre dans tout ton corps. Ne te bats pas contre elle, elle est bien trop puissante » lui murmura Tom près de l'oreille tandis que l'air de la pièce semblait tourbillonner.

« Laisse-la te posséder… »

« Non…c'est trop dangereux…tout…je pourrais tout détruire. » balbutia le jeune homme, le visage tourné toujours vers le sol.

« L'autre jour tu m'as demandé de t'aider à la contrôler…alors laisse moi le faire. « Continua Tom d'une voix douce. « Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur ta magie. Laisse la vibrer en toi, ne la repousse pas comme tu me repousses. Elle fait partie de toi, accepte là ! »

Tom parlait de sa voix la plus apaisante tandis que ses lèvres venaient se poser dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux, savourant les vibrations intenses de la magie d'Harry. Le garçon était si puissant et si fragile en même temps ! Sa magie le détruirait s'il ne l'acceptait et ne la contrôlait pas.

« Je n'en veux pas ! » Cria soudain Harry. « Elle est sombre, opaque ! Elle veut me dévorer ! »

« Elle ne te dévorera pas, mon amour. Elle va enfin te faire devenir celui que tu dois être. »

« Je ne veux pas être ce qu'elle veut que je sois ! Non ! » Criait le jeune homme de plus belle. « Je ne veux pas t'appartenir ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Tom raffermit sa prise autour du corps du Survivant.

« Tu es déjà à moi, Harry. » lui susurra t'il au creux de l'oreille. « Ne lutte plus. Laisse toi aller…je t'aime… »

Et Harry gémit sous la douleur fulgurante qui traversa son corps. Relevant des yeux paniqués vers le Lord, il s'accrocha à lui tandis que l'air autour d'eux se faisait opaque et dense.

« Tom…qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »

« Ne lutte pas. Tu provoques une nouvelle fois le chaos mais cette fois ci tu vas le maitriser. Laisse la magie couler librement en toi et ne te met plus en conflit avec elle. » Lui répondit Tom d'une voix douce.

Harry luttait encore contre la déferlante d'énergie qui le parcourait douloureusement. Il savait que s'il faisait ce que lui disait le Lord, quelque chose de terrible se passerait…mais il avait trop mal. Le sort dévastateur du chaos avait fait voler les carreaux de la vitre en éclat et la table du déjeuner était en morceau. S'il ne voulait pas détruire tout ce qui était autour de lui, il devait écouter Tom et canaliser la magie en lui mais cette magie était effrayante, noire et violente. L'accepter serait accepter les aspects les plus sombres de sa personnalité et il ne le voulait pas.

Mais il avait si mal…

« Tom…j'ai mal… » Articula t'il difficilement tandis qu'un filet de sang se mettait à couler de ses narines.

« Harry ! Obéis-moi ! Ne lutte plus ou tu vas te tuer ! » Lui répondit le Lord plus fermement. Une crainte sincère se lisait à présent sur son visage. La volonté du jeune homme était forte mais face à cette magie primitive et noire il ne pouvait pas lutter. S'il ne s'abandonnait pas à elle, elle le tuerait.

Le jeune homme gémit à nouveau sous la douleur et Tom s'empara soudain de ses lèvres, l'entrainant dans un baiser brûlant.

Harry lutta quelques secondes encore puis la douleur l'emporta. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de se sentir brûler de l'intérieur. Ses lèvres vinrent chercher celles du Lord pour répondre à son baiser et tout son être s'embrasa.

La voix du Lord résonna dans sa tête, plus insidieuse, plus tentatrice que jamais :

« Sois mien Harry et tu n'auras plus mal…abandonne toi…tout entier… »

Les mains du Survivant s'accrochèrent à la chemise de Tom, autant pour le repousser que pour l'attirer à lui mais quand les trois mots d'amour retentirent à nouveau dans son esprit, sa volonté s'effaça soudain.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc : une déferlante d'énergie traversait son corps de part en part tandis qu'il sentait une magie puissante s'emparer de chacun de ses organes, traversant ses membres, transpirant par les pores de sa peau. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, juste la sensation absolue d'être possédé par quelque chose attenant au divin.

Sa tête lui tournait, son esprit s'embrumait et Harry succomba enfin à la puissante magie noire qui s'empara avidement de son être, dévorant tout sur son passage.

Tom, quant à lui, ne pouvait détacher les lèvres de son amant. Il sentait la magie de celui-ci irradier autour d'eux tandis qu'un profond sentiment de triomphe s'emparait de lui. Harry avait enfin accepté sa véritable puissance. Plus rien ne serait comme avant maintenant.

La sensation grisante grandit encore quelques instants puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, elle se dissipa. L'air arrêta de bourdonner et le corps d'Harry s'affaissa entre les bras de Tom.

Celui-ci détacha sa bouche de celle du jeune homme et son regard plongea dans le sien. Un sourire extatique s'afficha sur ses lèvres : les yeux d'Harry n'étaient plus d'un vert de jade mais d'une émeraude sombre et métallique.

« Plus rien ne t'est impossible, mon amour » lui murmura t'il. « Tu as enfin accepté ta vraie magie et je vais t'apprendre à t'en servir… »

« Je…ne sais…pas…je me sens…bizarre.. » balbutia le jeune homme.

« C'est normal. Ton corps a du mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle puissance. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas très vite t'y faire, je te le promets. Je veux que tu règnes avec moi, Harry…et je veux que tu m'aimes. »

Leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, Harry avait du mal à respirer. Tom lui offrait le monde, la puissance, l'amour. Comment résister à ce démon ? Alors Harry ne résista pas. Il était las de lutter, las de devoir nier tout ce qui était visiblement une évidence.

Il avança ses lèvres vers celles su Lord et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime, Tom. Fais de moi ce que tu veux… »

Le plaisir malsain de soumission qu'il avait ressenti le matin revint se nicher au creux de ses reins tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il ne voulait plus lutter contre l'évidence. Il voulait être à Tom.

Celui-ci répondit avidement au baiser du jeune homme tandis qu'il réprimait un hurlement de triomphe. Harry était sien. Il avait eu son corps, maintenant il avait son cœur. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait à présent.

« Je vais t'apprendre à maitriser ta puissance, mon amour, et nous règnerons ensemble sur le monde. Les moldus vont apprendre notre existence et ils devront nous accepter, sans quoi nous les réduirons à silence. »

Harry ne répondit rien, acceptant silencieusement. Des bribes de bonne conscience essayaient de resurgir mais il se sentait trop bien dans les bras du Lord pour y prêter attention. La magie noire coulait doucement en lui, annihilant ses derniers remords, et les lèvres de Tom finissaient de distiller en lui leur venin aphrodisiaque et hypnotique. Harry ne luttait plus à présent. Il venait de donner son âme au Diable et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien.

---------

Drago était épuisé. Il avait parcouru tous les continents en une demi-journée et la prochaine pleine lune le faisait souffrir horriblement.

Harry l'avait bien choisi pour ce poste. Le Blond parlait bien en public, il était charmant et inspirait la confiance chez ses interlocuteurs.

A la fin de cette journée, il avait prévenu tous les chefs de file sorciers des différents pays de l'imminence de la réunion entre les deux mondes. La plupart d'entre eux étaient favorables à ce projet, en ayant assez de vivre dans l'ombre des moldus mais certains étaient encore réticents, bien qu'incapables de se mesurer au pouvoir de Voldemort.

Après demain, une délégation de chaque continent rejoindrait le manoir du Lord où tout commencerait. Il y aurait une allocution à la télévision ainsi qu'une démonstration pacifique de leur pouvoir. Après, cela ne dépendrait que des moldus.

Drago avait rempli sa mission diplomatique. Il devait rentrer chez son maitre à présent mais il transplana à plusieurs kilomètres de là dans une auberge.

Il écrivit les simples mots « Mission réussie. Délégation en route. » sur un petit bout de parchemin et la tendit à une chouette postale qui s'envola en direction du manoir.

Drago ne comptait pas rentrer. Il était bien décidé à en finir cette nuit. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens et il était fatigué. Se suicider était certes une démonstration de lâcheté mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas continuer ainsi.

Quand la chouette disparut à l'horizon, il monta à l'étage de l'auberge et s'enferma dans une chambre.

Arrivé près du lit, il ôta sa cape et la déposa soigneusement sur le montant, grimaçant sous l'effet d'une nouvelle douleur au ventre.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole et s'assit sur le lit, scrutant le liquide carmin qu'elle contenait.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas été un bon père mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait bien enseigné à son fils, c'était l'art du poison et dans cette fiole, se trouvait un poison redoutable et indolore, aussi efficace que mortel. Drago connaissait très bien les effets du produit : après l'avoir bu, il se sentirait étrangement bien, tous ses soucis s'évanouiraient et peu à peu il sombrerait dans un sommeil sans rêve qui se prolongerait dans la mort. Ce serait propre et digne.

Drago déboucha la fiole et hésita une fraction de seconde. Qu'est ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté ? Serait-il confronté à tous ceux qu'il avait tué ou haï? Devrait-il faire face à nouveau à son père ? Une bouffée de tristesse le submergea en pensant à sa mère qu'il laissait seule même s'il savait qu'elle le comprendrait. Narcissa n'avait jamais été heureuse dans sa vie et une fois de plus elle aurait mal. Mais le jeune homme n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Vivre n'était plus pour lui que souffrance et même l'enfer serait plus doux.

Levant la fiole à ses lèvres, il fit glisser le liquide rouge entre ses lèvres et l'avala lentement.

Reposant le flacon sur la table de nuit, il s'allongea sur le lit, en position fœtale. Fermant les yeux, un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres : bientôt il serait libre.

--------

Tom ne pouvait se détacher d'Harry, endormi dans ses bras.

Accroupi au milieu de la salle à manger, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un mouvement du poignet pour réparer les dégâts causés par le jeune homme et maintenant, il le tenait serré contre lui, regardant amoureusement son visage pâle, le caressant du bout des doigts.

Harry dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, le visage enfin apaisé. Tom sentait sa puissante magie vibre doucement autour de lui, évoluant enfin librement. Le Lord était subjugué par le Survivant, le regardant dormir avec adoration, avec vénération même. Harry avait enfin accepté son destin et son amour. Maintenant, ils œuvreraient ensemble et rien ne leur serait impossible. Le jeune homme possédait une puissance incroyable et conseillé avec habileté, il serait tout puissant. Harry était son arme la plus terrible, son œuvre, la récompense ultime à tous les sacrifices qu'il avait du faire pour survivre.

Ses lèvres vinrent doucement se poser sur le front du jeune homme avant d'effleurer ses paupières closes, ses joues, les arêtes de son nez, puis ses lèvres qu'elles butinèrent avec douceur.

« Harry…si beau…si parfait… » Murmura t'il tandis que le garçon papillonnait des yeux, dévoilant un regard plus sombre qu'au matin mais tout aussi brillant.

Tom lui sourit, extatique, et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« Tom…j'ai fait un rêve. » lui chuchota t'il d'une voix enrouée.

« J'espère que j'y étais… » Lui répondit le Lord, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Oui…il faisait chaud et il n'y avait que nous deux…tu me disais que tu m'aimais et je te disais que je t'aimais aussi. Le monde n'existait que pour nous…nous étions… »

« Libres, Harry. Nous étions libres. Et nous le serons quand plus rien ne se dressera au dessus de nous pour nous empêcher d'être heureux. Suis-moi, mon amour, et tout sera possible. »

La voix de Tom était douce, envoutante et Harry y succomba sans la moindre hésitation.

« Je te suis, Tom… » Lui répondit le jeune homme. A cet instant il ne se posait plus de questions. Tom l'aimait et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Jamais il ne s'était senti si sûr de lui. A partir de cet instant, il laissait les pleins pouvoirs à Tom. Il était trop fatigué pour lutter et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : plonger sans conditions dans cet amour et dans ce pouvoir que lui offrait le Lord.

Les yeux de celui-ci étincelèrent d'un éclat triomphal. Il avait le pouvoir, le monde et Harry. Sa victoire était totale.

Le Survivant se redressa et se mit debout. Il resta un instant immobile, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

« Je me sens étrange…j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne m'oppresse. C'est comme si j'étais devenu léger comme l'air. »

Tom sourit et se releva à son tour.

« En effet, plus rien ne t'oppresse à présent. Ta magie s'est enfin manifestée comme elle aurait du le faire depuis bien longtemps et tu ne te poses plus de questions… »

Il poussa doucement le jeune homme vers le grand miroir qui ornait l'un des murs du salon et Harry regarda avec étonnement son reflet. Ila avait tant changé depuis qu'il était aux côtés du Lord. Du post adolescent mal nourri et maladif, il était devenu un homme remarquablement beau, irradiant un pouvoir sombre et puissant. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et ils brillaient à présent d'une profonde sérénité. En effet, à cet instant, Harry ne doutait plus de rien. La magie noire qui coulait en lui lui avait fait perdre ses doutes et ses craintes.

Il sourit à l'image de Tom qui, dans le miroir, le regardait avec adoration. Tournant la tête vers lui, il se saisit doucement de ses lèvres, baiser auquel Tom répondit avec empressement, ses bras s'enroulant lascivement autour de la taille fine du jeune homme.

Celui-ci sourit.

« Je crois que nous avons une petite visite à rendre à ce cher ministre…nous finirons cet entretien ce soir dans ton lit. » lui murmura t'il sur un ton enjôleur, ton qui fit frissonner le Lord de désir. Il aurait du mal à attendre le soir.

----------

Le premier ministre n'avait pas bougé de son lit de toute la matinée. Emmitouflé sous sa couette, il jetait des regards apeurés autour de lui au moindre craquement, au moindre couinement. C'est aujourd'hui que devait venir ce Lord Voldemort qui lui faisait si peur et qui devait lui annoncer la fin du monde.

Le petit homme grassouillet grelottait de peur et, enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, il restait sourd aux appels de sa secrétaire qui l'invitait à se lever de moins en moins patiemment.

Mais ce matin, il se fichait bien de la bonne marche de l'Angleterre…

Tom et Harry apparurent dans un craquement sonore au beau milieu d'une grande chambre au goût quelque peu douteux : des marbrures, des dorures, des porcelaines, un grand lit en velours rouge…

Harry fronça les sourcils et Tom lui lança un regard amusé, sa main étroitement liée à la sienne. Puis il se tourna vers le lit dont la couette était déformée par une énorme bosse tremblotante en son milieu.

Il s'approcha lentement et tira brusquement la couverture à lui, laissant apparaitre un petit bonhomme rondouillard en habit de nuit gris, la tête profondément enfoncée dans son oreiller, ses grosses fesses tremblotantes ridiculement en l'air.

Harry pouffa de rire et les lèvres de Tom s'étirèrent en un rictus dégouté.

« Huggins ! En voilà des manières d'accueillir ses hôtes. » Dit il d'une voix tranchante.

Une voix étouffée s'échappa du coussin.

« Tout ceci est un rêve…un stupide rêve… »

« Qui ne va pas tarder à virer au cauchemar pour vous si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement de là-dessous. » le coupa le Lord, agacé.

Sous l'œil interrogatif d'Harry, il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa vers les fesses du ministre en murmurant quelques mots.

Huggins bondit immédiatement, les mains posées sur son arrière train tandis que celui ci se mettait à fumer.

Se levant précipitamment, il se rua vers la salle de bain.

Il en sortit quelques instants plus tard, le pyjama roussi, le regard terrifié.

Son regard se posa sur le Lord qu'il avait déjà rencontré une fois puis sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Celui là il ne le connaissait pas mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ses grands yeux car ceux-ci brillaient d'une manière aussi inquiétante que l'autre sorcier.

Tom rangea sa baguette et se composa un sourire affable.

« Mon cher Huggins. Je suis absolument ravi d'être ici en ce grand jour qui va bouleverser nos vies…je vous présente Harry Potter, mon…associé. »

Le ministre jeta un regard apeuré vers Harry et, pris de vertige, alla s'assoir à son bureau. D'une main tremblante, il se servit un verre de whisky qu'il avala d'un trait.

« Harry et moi sommes venus vous voir afin de planifier les prochains évènements…j'espère que vous avez bien fait tout ce qui a été prévu. » Son ton était courtois mais incisif. Huggins n'avait pas intérêt à répondre à la négative.

Harry regardait Tom avec une certaine admiration. Il y a quelques temps, il n'aurait pas aimé voir le Lord traiter ainsi le ministre, mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus qu'une intense excitation. Huggins était méprisable et les manières élégantes de Tom combinées à sa mâle assurance donnaient des frissons au jeune homme.

Leur regard se croisèrent un instant puis Tom continua en direction du ministre.

« Et bien…j'attends ! »

Huggins sursauta et commença à bafouiller

« Je…j'ai bien fait tout ce que vous m'aviez dit…mais beaucoup de gouvernements ont du mal à me croire et… »

« C'est bien. » le coupa Tom en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du bureau, face au ministre. Il tendit la main vers Harry qui s'approcha avant de s'assoir sur l'un de ses genoux.

Huggins blanchit quand les deux hommes échangèrent un court baiser…ces sorciers avaient décidemment des mœurs déplorables et dépravées.

« Nous allons être brefs, Huggins. » Reprit le Lord. « Demain matin, à la première heure, aura lieu une terrible catastrophe. Votre reine se rend en France et va emprunter le nouveau…Tunnel sous la Manche, comme vous l'appelez. Malheureusement ce tunnel va subir quelques petites avaries et tout ça risque de se transformer en barbecue géant…bien sûr, je serai présent ainsi que plusieurs autres membres de mon Ordre et nous allons effectuer un sauvetage miraculeux. J'ose espérer que la presse sera au rendez vous… »

Le ministre, blanc comme un linge, balbutia :

« Un attentant ? Contre la reine ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le royal chignon de votre momie nationale restera intact. Ce que nous voulons, vous voyez, c'est donner une bonne image de notre peuple. Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais plutôt pensé à décapiter votre chère reine avant de forcer votre peuple à s'agenouiller devant moi mais…j'ai un bon conseiller qui m'a indiqué que la manière douce serait bien plus efficace. » Dit il en désignant par un regard amoureux le Survivant qui lui sourit en retour.

Huggins tremblait de plus en plus, complètement terrorisé par ce psychopathe meurtrier et dépravé qui menaçait la sécurité du monde.

Tom caressa du bout des doigts l'ovale du visage d'Harry qui frissonna. Le sentiment de pouvoir que dégageait Tom lui donnait le tournis et il se sentait comme ivre.

« Tom…tu devrais lui dire qu'il n'y aura aucun massacre moldu…du moins s'ils coopèrent. »

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit. Harry était définitivement à lui. La magie noire avait enfin touché son cœur, comme lui avait réussi à le faire…sa victoire totale n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

« En effet, mon amour… il n'y aura pas de massacre. » Répondit-il, regardant son amant avec adoration avant de se tourner vers le ministre.

« Vous voyez, Harry a de nobles intentions et je les respecte. C'est pourquoi je veux une bonne entente entre nos deux peuples. »

Le ministre acquiesça en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne croyait pas tout à fait à cette histoire d'entente cordiale.

« Je l'entends bien…mais je pense encore que tout ceci est prématuré et vous devriez… »

« Ne me dites pas ce que j'ai à faire ! » Le coupa sèchement Tom. « Cela fait des siècles que nous attendons le bon vouloir de votre peuple pour vivre enfin au grand jour. Pourquoi devrions-nous cacher encore ? Si les moldus ne sont pas prêts maintenant ils ne le seront jamais ! Nous n'attendons plus, Monsieur le Ministre, et nous nous passons de votre autorisation. »

Huggins s'était ratatiné dans son siège tout au long de la tirade du Lord et Harry ne pouvait que le regarder avec mépris. Comment les moldus pouvaient élire une telle larve à leur tête ? Avoir un vrai chef ne leur ferait pas de mal en fin de compte.

« Tous nos dirigeants sont prévenus… » Enchaina Harry sous le regard protecteur de Tom. « Ils n'attendent qu'un mot pour faire apparaitre aux yeux des moldus ce qui leur était caché durant tant de temps. Nos mondes cohabitent depuis toujours sans se mêler et il est temps que cela change. Nous trouverons chacun des avantages à cette réunification, soyez en sûr… »

« …par contre, j'ose espérer que les erreurs d'autrefois ne se reproduiront pas. Il y a quelques siècles, certains membres de notre peuple avaient décidé d'apparaitre au grand jour et le résultat a été désastreux. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de chasse aux sorcières car de toute façon, vous n'en sortiriez pas victorieux. » Finit Tom sur la lancée d'Harry.

« Les sorciers avaient pourtant reculé à cette époque.. » hasarda Huggins qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles face au regard acéré du Lord.

« Nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès depuis cette époque, Huggins ! Vous avez votre bombe atomique, nous avons des armes beaucoup plus destructrices… » Souffla t'il, menaçant.

Huggins pâlit à nouveau. C'était un vrai cauchemar.

Tom lui offrit un sourire sardonique.

« J'espère aussi que vous ne déconseillerai pas à votre Queen de prendre le train demain. Ce serait vraiment dommage pour Londres…une si belle ville… »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Tom ne comptait pas tout de même raser Londres de la surface de la terre…mais un regard vers ses yeux brillant de détermination le firent douter.

« Ce que le Lord veut dire, c'est qu'il est préférable pour la suite des évènements que tout se passe pour le mieux demain » conclut-il courtoisement.

Tom lui sourit avant de reporter son attention vers le ministre.

« Harry a décidemment plus de tact que moi et je vais essayer de prendre exemple sur lui… »

Il revint embrasser doucement les lèvres du jeune homme sous le regard choqué du ministre.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord ! Demain matin, tout se passera ainsi : votre reine ira jouer avec son train, un incendie se déclarera dans le tunnel et sous le nez de vos journalistes, moi-même et une poignée de mes fidèles viendront à la rescousse de son royal postérieur. J'espère que vous nous ferez bonne presse, Monsieur le ministre car sinon ce sera votre dernier jour sur cette terre. »

Le ministre acquiesça rapidement, les mains crispées sur son bureau tandis que Tom et Harry se relevaient.

« A demain donc, Monsieur le Ministre. Bonne fin de journée ! » Railla le Lord avant d'enlacer Harry et de disparaitre avec lui.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent dans le salon privé du Lord et à peine réapparus, celui se jeta sur son amant, l'entrainant sur le canapé où il l'allongea.

« Harry…je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre ce soir…j'ai envie de toi. » lui souffla t'il sur un ton impatient.

Le Survivant lui répondit en l'entrainant dans un baiser vertigineux qui laissa le Lord groggy. Ses mains commencèrent nerveusement à écarter les pans de la robe de son amant, cherchant la peau douce et chaude et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres quand il la trouva enfin. Harry était la tentation, la luxure incarnée. Il le désirait plus à chaque seconde qu'il passait avec lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui d'Harry plein de désir et d'abandon, celui de Tom plein d'une lueur sauvage.

Le Lord arracha plus qu'il enleva les habits du jeune homme et sa nervosité le quitta seulement au moment où Harry se trouva nu devant lui.

Tom déglutit et, empli d'une adoration presque pieuse, il commença à parcourir de sa langue le corps d'Harry qui frémit à ce contact.

Les deux hommes étaient affamés de contact, de plaisir et quand Harry assit doucement Tom sur le canapé et libéra son membre au bord de l'explosion de son pantalon devenu trop étroit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se permit un moment d'abandon. La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux mi clos, il laissa Harry s'occuper de son désir.

Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que ses hanches bougeaient en rythme avec les lèvres de son amant.

Doucement, il se laissa porter au bout de l'ivresse et jouit en criant le nom du jeune homme.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry se léchait les lèvres avec gourmandise. Il lui lança un sourire tendre et l'attira vers lui. Harry s'assit docilement sur ses cuisses et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Tous les deux étaient trop bien pour bouger. Harry, le sexe encore douloureux de ne pas avoir joui, embrassait doucement l'épaule de Tom. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien avec lui-même. Il n'avait plus peur, il ne doutait plus de rien. Tom était devenu son univers et il n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir.

Il hoqueta de surprise quand une main taquine vint effleurer son membre tendu et il ferma les yeux en gémissant quand Tom commença à le caresser lentement. Des doigts vinrent jouer aves son intimité et quelques instants plus tard il jouit entre leurs deux corps avant de s'effondrer, repus, contre Tom.

« Je t'aime… » Lui murmura t'il au creux de l'oreille.

Le Lord sourit et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« Je sais…moi aussi. »

Harry soupira de bien être et se pelotonna contre son amant. Qu'importe ce que prévoyait l'avenir, il voulait être à Tom, rien de plus.

Quelques coups à la porte les firent grogner en chœur. Ils échangèrent un regard ennuyé et Tom se sait de sa baguette, les rhabillant tous deux en un tour de main.

« Laisse, je vais ouvrir » s'empressa de dire Harry, posant un petit baiser sur le nez de Tom avant de se lever rapidement.

Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à renvoyer l'intrus d'un regard assassin mais il eut la surprise d'y découvrir Narcissa Malefoy.

« Mme Malefoy…que se passe t'il ? » l'interrogea t'il en l'invitant à entrer.

« Bonjour Harry…bonjour maître » dit-elle en s'inclinant devant Tom. « J'ai…j'ai reçu cela ».

Elle tendit à Harry un bout de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le petit message de Drago. Il le passa à Tom qui sourit.

« Tu avais raison, Harry. Drago est parfait pour ce poste…Narcissa, fais venir ton fils. J'aimerais le féliciter. »

« Il n'est pas rentré maître. » souffla t'elle, nerveuse. « Il devrait être là… »

Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt arriver. »

« Le hibou a déposé ce message il y a plus de deux heures…je suis très inquiète. » dit elle, soucieuse.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

« Drago n'est pas du genre à s'attarder en route…Harry, qu'en pense tu ? »

« Je pense que c'est préoccupant. Drago n'allait pas bien du tout ces derniers temps. J'espère que… » Il se tut soudain, jetant un regard inquiet vers Narcissa qui pâlit.

Il se tourna alors vers Tom.

« Laisse-moi-y aller, Tom. »

Celui-ci sentit la pointe acérée de la jalousie revenir l'aiguillonner.

« Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait se charger de cela, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry soupira.

« Tom…Drago a confiance en moi et c'est mon ami. Laisse-moi-y aller. »

Le Lord était partagé puis il attira soudain Harry à lui, lui donnant un baiser impérieux.

« Fais ce qu'il faut pour le ramener alors. Je serais quand même ennuyé si ce petit idiot était en danger... »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

« J'aime bien quand tu es jaloux… »

« Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux. » Rétorqua le Lord sur un ton acerbe.

« Alors si je dois user de mon corps pour accomplir cette mission tu ne diras rien » lui répondit le jeune homme, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Absolument rien ! » S'entêta le Lord, de très mauvaise foi.

« Soit. » Conclut Harry, railleur.

Il se tourna vers Narcissa qui les observait d'un regard chargé de mélancolie.

« Je ne serai pas long… »

Et il disparut.

Tom soupira, n'arrivant pas vraiment à calmer sa folle jalousie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Narcissa. Harry va retrouver ton fils plus rapidement que tu le crois. »

Narcissa acquiesça silencieusement. Harry avait déjà sauvé son fils une fois, il recommencerait une nouvelle fois. S'il y avait bien une personne qui puisse aider Drago c'était bien lui.

**Et voilou, fin d'un nouveau chapitre. Plus que deux et la boucle sera bouclée. J'espère que le déroulement des évènements vous plait parce que j'avoue avoir du mal à bien enchainer tout ça…il y a tellement de choses à traiter dans cette fic que j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura donc un face à face entre Harry et notre Drago suicidaire. Arrivera-t-il à temps ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode.**

**Bises à tous.**

**PS : je viens de publier un petit OS entre Remus et Sirius qui s'intitule « le temps des secrets ». Jetez-y un petit coup d'œil et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Encore Bisous !!!!**

**Darana**


	20. Chapter 19

**Nda**** Voilà donc le chapitre 20 qui est aussi l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic. Il y aura peut être aussi un petit épilogue mais rien n'est moins sûr.**

**J'ai eu du mal à écrire certains passages et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr du résultat mais bon, il vaudra ce qu'il vaudra.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui prennent le temps de me lire. Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde (manque de temps flagrant) mais le cœur y est.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**CHAPITRE 20**

Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Drago mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il aurait à jouer à cache-cache avec le jeune homme et aujourd'hui, il se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté sa part de magie noire, il avait l'impression que rien ne lui était impossible. Tout semblait plus facile, plus limpide. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien…

Il savait que le dernier endroit où s'était rendu Drago était la cour du prince sorcier Ming, en Chine. Après avoir quitté le palais royal, plus personne ne l'avait vu mais Harry savait comment le retrouver.

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il effectua quelques petits ronds dans l'espace et une sorte de petite bulle translucide et dorée apparut dans les airs.

Harry sourit car ce sort, difficile à réaliser, ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Tom avait raison quand il lui disait qu'à partir de maintenant tout était réalisable et le jeune homme sentit poindre en lui une satisfaction intense.

« Amène-moi à Drago Malefoy. » ordonna il à la petite bulle qui flotta dans l'air, immobile, quelques instants, puis soudain se dirigea vers le sud.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner quelques instants puis, d'un nouveau geste du poignet, lança un « Accio balai. » autoritaire.

Son balai, resté sagement dans son vieil appartement, apparut une poignée de secondes plus tard et le jeune homme l'enfourcha avant de s'élancer dans les airs à la suite de la bulle dorée.

Il vola près d'une heure, camouflé au milieu des nuages, savourant l'air froid mordant ses joues et la sensation de vitesse qui le rendait presque ivre. Harry se sentait puissant à cet instant…puissant et libre.

Quand il émergea des nuages, il se trouvait au dessus d'une petite ville banale entourée de prairies. Il descendit à la suite de la bulle et arrivé près du sol, dans une ruelle déserte, sauta à bas de son balai qu'il réduisit et rangea dans sa poche.

La petite bulle s'était immobilisée devant la porte d'un hôtel à la façade décrépie.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Drago se trouvait il dans cet endroit ? C'était…insolite. Mais la bulle s'évanouit peu à peu dans l'air, preuve que le Blond se trouvait forcément ici.

Harry s'approcha de l'hôtel et y pénétra. Il jeta un coup d'œil au hall, décoré sommairement à coup de vieilles affiches touristiques et de vieux fauteuils défoncés.

Derrière son comptoir, une femme entre deux âges, coiffée d'un énorme chignon, le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

Harry s'approcha et lui demanda de but en blanc

« Je cherche l'un de mes amis. Il a à peu près ma taille, il a les cheveux blonds très clairs et les yeux gris. Je sais qu'il est descendu dans votre hôtel et j'aimerais savoir quel est le numéro de sa chambre. »

La femme le regarda avec une expression bovine dans le regard.

« Je vois pas de qui vous parlez. »

Harry soupira, peu enclin à cet instant à parlementer.

« Je sais qu'il est ici alors dites moi dans quelle chambre il se trouve. » répéta t'il sur un ton moins amical.

La femme renifla sur un ton méprisant.

« Pas la peine d'être impoli. Votre ami se trouve dans la chambre 212 mais il a demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. »

« Vous m'en voyez navré… » Lui répondit Harry sur un ton sarcastique. Cette femme le dégoutait et il avait à l'instant l'étrange envie de lui faire mal.

Il n'en fit rien cependant et s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il repéra rapidement la chambre 212 et tapa à la porte. Personne ne répondit.

Le jeune homme soupira et se décida à ouvrir la porte.

Les rideaux étaient tirés mais laissaient la lumière filtrer à travers la pièce. Harry aperçut immédiatement Drago, étendu sur le lit, les yeux clos.

Un mauvais pressentiment étreignait sa poitrine et il se dirigea vers le dormeur.

« Drago… » Souffla t'il au jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit. Le Blond ne répondit pas mais sa respiration régulière fit penser à Harry qu'il était tout simplement épuisé et qu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond.

Il s'autorisa à sourire et replaça une mèche de cheveux de Drago qui avait glissé sur son front derrière son oreille. Il avait l'air si paisible à cet instant ! Harry lui prit la main et la pressa doucement.

« Drago…réveille toi, c'est Harry. »

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux et se réveilla enfin. Son regard, d'abord dans le vague, se fixa soudain sur Harry et celui-ci y lut une lueur d'interrogation.

« Tu te cachais ? Tu aurais du penser que je parviendrais à te retrouver » continua Harry, un rire dans la voix.

Drago lui sourit.

« J'aurais du le savoir…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai déjà dit pourtant que je détestais ta panoplie de sauveur du monde. »

« Menteur, tu l'adores ! » Rétorqua le Brun. « Lève-toi maintenant. Tom nous attend. »

« Non… » Souffla le Blond, son regard soudain voilé de tristesse.

Harry le regarda avec incompréhension et Drago lui sourit à nouveau, de ce drôle de sourire plus triste qu'autre chose…

« Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus chier ? C'est que je n'aurais jamais pu gouter à tes lèvres. »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

« Drago…tu me fais peur, là. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le Blond ne répondit rien mais sa main vint effleurer doucement le visage du Survivant.

« Embrasse-moi, Harry… s'il te plait… »

Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans sa demande et Harry sentit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se dérouler. Drago était trop calme, trop étrange, comme s'il était shooté.

« Drago…il faut que tu rentres avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as. »

Mais le Blond l'attrapa par le col de son habit.

« Juste un baiser Harry…juste un. »

Le ton de sa voix était brisé. Ce n'était pas la voix habituelle de Malefoy. Il n'y avait plus aucune fierté dans cette voix, plus aucun espoir et le cœur d'Harry se serra.

« Ok, Drago…juste un. » lui murmura t'il et doucement il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du Blond qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant à lui lentement.

Leurs bouches se caressèrent avant de s'ouvrir l'une à l'autre, se goutant du bout de la langue dans une caresse trop douce pour être érotique. Dans ce baiser, tout était tendresse et Harry ferma les yeux, submergé par la détresse qu'il sentait à travers tous les gestes de Drago.

Quand leurs visages se séparèrent, Harry était un peu groggy et il plongea son regard dans celui du Blond.

« C'était quoi ce baiser, Malefoy ? » lui murmura t'il.

« Le meilleur de toute ma vie. » lui répondit le Blond, les yeux brillant étrangement. « Dommage qu'il n'y en ait plus d'autres… »

Les mots de Drago étaient des mots d'adieu et Harry eut soudain peur.

« Drago, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser, et me dire tout ça sur un ton si…détaché ! »

Drago sourit à nouveau et caressa la joue d'Harry une fois encore.

« Je…quand tu es venu me récupérer après mon combat contre Greyback…je t'ai menti, tu sais ? Il m'a mordu… et dans deux jours je vais devenir comme lui…et ça il en est hors de question …plutôt crever. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent soudain. Par Merlin ! Comment avait il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Drago se transformait en loup garou ? Sa pâleur excessive, sa fatigue extrême auraient du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille !

Regardant autour d'eux, son regard tomba sur une petite fiole sur la table de nuit.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines.

« Drago…quel poison as-tu prit ? » dit il d'une voix atone.

« Le meilleur…ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sans douleur. Je ne veux pas être un monstre...et je ne veux pas que le Maitre et toi vous me regardiez comme tel. »

« Imbécile ! Tu oublies que l'un de mes meilleurs amis était un loup garou ? Comment peux-tu croire que je t'aurais regardé comme un monstre ? Et quant à Tom, il aurait accepté ta lycanthropie parce qu'il tient à toi, même s'il ne te le montre pas ! » Cria le Brun en attrapant la fiole. Il la renifla mais n'arriva pas à en déduire la composition. Il avait toujours été nul en potion et il ne connaissait pas ce poison.

Il attrapa Drago par le col de sa robe et darda sur lui un regard furieux.

« Je t'interdit de mourir, Drago ! Je te l'interdit. Dis moi quel poison tu as prit ! »

« C'est trop tard, Harry. Je ne veux pas être un monstre. » Répondit le Blond, semblant néanmoins ébranlé par les paroles de son ami.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans ce poison, Drago ! C'est un ordre ! » Rugit Harry, le regard plus sombre que jamais. Il ne laisserait pas le Blond mourir. Il ne lui en donnait pas le droit.

Drago hoqueta de surprise mais il ne put répliquer quoi que ce soit car, hypnotisé par le regard magnétique du Survivant, il savait qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre à cet instant que de lui obéir. Harry avait l'âme d'un chef et dès cet instant, Drago sut que pour toujours il lui obéirait aveuglément.

« De l'antimoine, de la réglisse anthésite et du safran souterrain… » Souffla t'il, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Harry. Puis un vertige le saisit et il ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain très faible.

Harry lâcha un juron et se releva. Il saisit le jeune homme à bras le corps et dans un craquement sonore, transplana en direction du château de Voldemort. Lui saurait guérir Drago.

Les deux garçons apparurent là où Harry avait disparu une heure plus tôt, au milieu du salon des appartements du Lord. Celui-ci, en pleine réunion avec différents membres du ministère, les congédia sans cérémonie en apercevant le corps inanimé de Drago et le regard paniqué d'Harry.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t'il vivement en s'approchant d'eux.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Drago est empoisonné par un philtre à base d'antimoine, de réglisse anthésite et de safran je sais plus quoi » répondit le jeune homme sur un ton précipité .

« Du safran souterrain ! L'imbécile ! » Souffla le Lord qui fit volte face vers la sortie du salon.

« Suis-moi ! » dit il sur un ton péremptoire à Harry qui lui emboita le pas, portant Drago inanimé dans les bras.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant une lourde porte de bois noir et verni.

Tom l'ouvrit et tous trois entrèrent dans une pièce petite et encombrée, aux murs couverts d'étagères poussiéreuses. Des centaines d'objets y étaient entreposés, fioles, pots, bouteilles et autres choses qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

« Nous sommes dans le laboratoire de Severus. » dit Tom, fouinant déjà sur les étagères.

Harry jeta un regard dégouté sur la pièce puis posa doucement Drago au sol, le gardant dans ses bras.

« Il ne respire presque plus…Tom, fais quelque chose ! » Son ton était paniqué mais le Lord siffla d'un air agacé.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! Si tu avais su maitriser tes nerfs l'autre jour, Rogue aurait pu trouver l'antidote plus rapidement que moi ! Et ce petit imbécile de Malefoy ! Pourquoi Merlin a-t-il bu ce poison ? Entouré de crétins… » Marmonnait il, rageur, tout en fouillant activement les étagères.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux vers le visage trop pâle de Drago. S'il mourait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il aurait du voir qu'il allait mal ! Et en tuant Rogue, il avait peut être précipité la mort du jeune homme.

Puis une exclamation de triomphe retentit dans la pièce.

Tom revint vers eux, une petite fiole crasseuse à la main.

« Bézoard et coquillard pillés…le seul antidote à ce poison. J'étais sûr d'en trouver ici. »

Il déboucha le flacon et le porta aux lèvres de Drago.

« Ouvre lui la bouche puis ferme là bien quand j'aurais fini, qu'il ne recrache pas tout ! » dit il à Harry qui acquiesça sans mot dire.

Le Lord fit avaler une grosse gorgée de l'antidote brunâtre et poisseux à Drago dont le corps convulsa immédiatement. Harry le maintint fermement et peu à peu, le corps du jeune homme se détendit, jusqu'à retomber mollement dans ses bras.

« Il…il est ? » balbutia Harry, livide comme un spectre.

« Non, il dort. Il va dormir pendant des heures maintenant et à son réveil, il aura un peu mal à la tête. » Murmura Tom.

Il caressa fugitivement la joue du Survivant puis lui dit sur un ton grave.

« Que s'est il passé ? Pourquoi Drago a-t-il ingurgité ce poison ? »

Harry soupira.

« Lors de son combat avec Greyback, Drago a été mordu et à la prochaine pleine lune, il deviendra un loup garou…il n'a pas voulu devenir un monstre et il a préféré en finir. »

Tom laissa échapper un juron peu aristocratique et Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas un monstre, tu entends ? Quand il se réveillera, je ne veux pas que tu le regardes comme ça. Il t'est entièrement dévoué Il a voulu se tuer car il avait peur de te décevoir ! »

« C'est plutôt toi qu'il avait peur de décevoir.» siffla le Lord. « Il te regarde comme si tu étais Merlin en personne. »

Harry soupira, peu désireux d'avoir à essuyer une nouvelle crise de jalousie de son amant.

« Peut être…mais c'est mon ami. Nous avons mis du temps à nous comprendre alors maintenant je ne le laisserai pas tomber. »

« Harry…tes amis sont ta faiblesse…et toi tu es la mienne…quand Drago se réveillera, je lui ferai passer l'envie de se suicider et puis nous lui donnerons ce qu'il faut pour qu'il traverse la prochaine pleine lune sans trop souffrir. » Lâcha le Lord qui, de son côté, se sentait incapable de tenir tête à Harry.

Celui-ci releva vers lui un sourire lumineux, tout en se disant qu'il lui raconterait l'histoire du baiser un peu plus tard, quand Drago ne serait pas à portée de baguette du Lord.

Une fois Drago déposé dans son lit et confié aux bons soins de sa mère, Harry et Tom sortirent des appartements du jeune homme. Le Survivant ne pouvait s'empêche d'être soucieux : le Blond allait passer des moments difficiles lors de la prochaine pleine lune et Harry se sentait étrangement coupable.

« Harry ! »

La voix de Tom le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna son regard vers lui. Ses lèvres furent alors avidement attrapées par celles du Lord. S'ensuivit un baiser plus fiévreux que doux et quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Harry ne put réprimer un petit soupir de frustration. Tom savait enflammer ses sens et à la moindre caresse, il devenait sa chose…c'était effrayant mais diablement excitant.

« Rien n'est de ta faute. » lui dit Tom en passant la main sur le visage du jeune homme. « C'est moi qui n'aurais pas du l'envoyer seul là bas. »

Harry le regarda soudain avec agacement.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu lis dans mes pensées, Tom. »

Celui-ci sourit et attira le jeune homme vers lui, l'embrassant à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois ci.

« Je crois que je suis incorrigible, mon amour. Fouiller en toi semble être mon activité favorite. »

Harry rougit violemment, ce qui fit rire le Lord qui le relâcha.

« Nous avons du travail. Quand Drago se réveillera, nous irons le sermonner un peu...en attendant, nous avons un sauvetage royal à préparer. » Dit il, un sourire connivent au coin des lèvres.

Harry sourit et emboita le pas à Tom. Comment résister à ce sourire ?

Le soleil déclinait quand Drago ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou autour de lui et un horrible mal de crâne lui martelait les tempes.

Son regard se fixa enfin sur le visage de sa mère qui le regardait avec…colère. Colère ?

Drago voulut ouvrir la bouche mais une gifle violente claqua sur sa joue, si forte qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Restant interdit quelques secondes, il reposa ensuite les yeux sur sa mère qui pleurait. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Il avait voulu se suicider et comme tout le reste, il avait été lamentable… non seulement il était vivant mais il faisait pleurer sa mère.

« Mère… » Murmura t'il d'une voix rauque.

« Non, Drago ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! » Le coupa t'elle sur un ton nerveux, entrecoupé de sanglots. « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Attenter à ta vie ! Nous nous sommes fait tant de soucis ! Harry t'a ramené et le Maître t'a soigné…tu…tu n'avais pas le droit…tu m'as laissée toute seule ! Tu mériterais que je te gifle encore et encore ! »

« Mère…ne pleurez pas…je pensais que ce serait…mieux » hasarda t'il.

« Mieux ? Je croyais t'avoir enseigné qu'il fallait toujours réfléchir avant d'agir ! Tu aurais du me dire que tu avais été mordu, Tu aurais du le dire au Maître ! Il y a des potions qui empêchent de se transformer. Mais tu es bien comme ton père ! Ta fierté avant toute chose ! Et tu vois où ça l'a mené ? »

Narcissa était folle de rage. Drago ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état pareil. Se redressant difficilement dans son lit, il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je pensais…je pensais…oh je suis un imbécile ! » souffla t'il. La bêtise de ses actes lui sautait maintenant à la figure. Il avait fait pleurer sa mère et avait trahi le Lord et Harry. Il s'était montré faible et d'une lâcheté sans égale.

« Je suis désolé mère. »

Ses paroles d'excuse coupèrent net les sanglots de Narcissa. Drago venait de s'excuser, chose si rare qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé.

« Drago… » Murmura t'elle avant de s'avancer vers lui et de l'étreindre à l'en étouffer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi et nous traverserons ensemble cette épreuve. »

Le jeune homme referma ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère et ferma les yeux. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Narcissa. Lucius avait toujours décrété que les embrassades ne servaient à rien et il semblait à Drago que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait sa mère dans ses bras.

Le moment de tendresse qu'ils échangèrent furent de courte durée car la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, laissant entrer Harry, l'air passablement fatigué. Le jeune homme avait du aider Tom à planifier leur action du lendemain et il était éreinté.

Cependant, quand il vit que Drago était réveillé, un sourire illumina son visage.

Il s'approcha de la mère et du fils et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Narcissa. Celle-ci sourit à son fils et se leva pour ensuite s'éclipser par la porte.

Harry soupira.

« Ca y est ? Tu as rempli ton quota de choses stupides aujourd'hui ? »

Drago se rallongea, gêné et se sentant affreusement honteux.

« Je crois que oui » lâcha t'il nerveusement.

« Tom est furieux contre toi. Tu vas passer un savon mémorable » continua Harry sur un ton faussement badin.

Drago pâlit brusquement.

« Il sait ? »

« Oui, et tu sais quoi ? Il se fiche bien que tu sois un loup garou ! Ce qui l'ennuie c'est que tu ais essayé d'en finir avec la vie. Il compte beaucoup sur toi et tu l'as déçu. »

Drago se mordait la lèvre nerveusement.

« J'ai…j'ai mal au cœur. »

Harry soupira.

« Toujours à te plaindre, Malefoy….Tom est en train de préparer de la potion Tue Loup. Ca devrait t'empêcher de te transformer mais c'est absolument dégueulasse….tu nous a fait peur, tu sais ? » Finit il sur un ton plus doux.

Drago lui tendit un regard navré et Harry soupira à nouveau tandis qu'un léger sourire venait orner ses lèvres.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux te foutre en l'air, parles moi en d'abord. Je crois qu'on peut dire maintenant qu'on est amis et je n'aime pas perdre mes amis. »

« Ok, Harry. » souffla le Blond qui, lorsque le Survivant était trop près de lui, manquait cruellement de répartie, trop occupé à le dévorer des yeux. Depuis quand Harry avait il cette assurance si séduisante ? Depuis quand ses yeux étaient ils si sombres ? Si magnétiques ? Avant il se dégageait du jeune homme une magie puissante mais incontrôlée. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait maîtrisée et bien plus forte que tout ce qui pouvait être. Drago était subjugué et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

« Tu…tu as parlé au Maître de ce qu'on a…enfin… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr ! Le fait est que tu m'as embrassé et que Tom va t'en faire baver, sois en sûr. »

Drago blêmit.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé… »

« Parce que tu me l'as demandé » le coupa Harry.

« Et tu acceptes d'embrasser tous ceux qui te le demandent ? » lui répondit le Blond, satisfait de voir qu'il avait quand même gardé ne serait ce qu'un peu le sens du dialogue.

Harry rougit violemment au plus grand plaisir de Blond.

« T'avais l'air tellement désespéré que j'ai pas pu refuser ! »

« Je te faisais pitié ? » Rétorqua Drago, horrifié.

« Rectification ! Tu me fais pitié, Malefoy ! »

« Potter ! »

Les deux garçons s'échangeaient maintenant un regard acéré mais quand Drago voulut ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé dans son élan par Tom qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Le Lord entra et regarda un instant la scène devant lui.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu vas beaucoup mieux, Drago. On vous entend de l'autre bout du couloir » dit-il sur un ton glacial en s'approchant. « Et pour ta gouverne, sache que tu n'as pas intérêt à jouer les désespérés trop souvent si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise en cendre…c'est bien compris ?

« Compris Maître » souffla Drago qui venait de perdre son début de mordant et abordait maintenant un profil bas…le plus bas possible. Il avait embrassé Harry, le précieux amant de son maître et il était étonné de n'être pas déjà écorché vif.

« La seule raison qui m'empêche de t'envoyer dans l'autre monde est qu'Harry s'est donné tant de mal pour te retenir parmi nous que je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. » continua t'il, acerbe. « Mais je préfère t'informer que la prochaine fois que tu essayes de me faire faux bond, je te promets une mort lente…très lente et très douloureuse….c'est encore bien compris ? »

« Compris Maître » chuchota Drago qui était aussi blanc que les draps dans lesquels il était allongé.

« Demain est un grand jour. Je t'ai préparé de la potion Tue Loup pour que tu puisses passer une bonne nuit et demain je te veux dans les rangs ! «

« Oui, Maître. »

« C'est bien, Drago » conclu le Lord sur un ton plus doux. Il croisa le regard amusé d'Harry puis lâcha.

« Ravi de te revoir parmi nous tout de même... »

Il s'approcha du lit et, croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine, regarda Drago, l'air pensif.

« Cette nuit va être difficile pour toi, je ne peux pas te mentir. La potion va t'empêcher de te transformer mais ton corps va lutter contre ses effets et ça risque d'être douloureux. »

Son regard se fit plus mordant et il continua sur un ton acerbe

« Harry a insisté pour t'aider dans cette épreuve alors… je te conseille de garder tes distances ! »

Harry le regarda avec exaspération. Tom ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fou de jalousie et tout à l'heure il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion du jeune homme pour l'empêcher d'aller assassiner Drago dans son sommeil.

Drago acquiesça vivement, trop impressionné par les yeux sombres de son maître pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Bien ! Demain matin, notre existence va enfin être révélée au grand jour. Tache d'être frais et dispos. » Conclut le Lord sur un ton plus aimable.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit flacon qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Il s'approcha ensuite d'Harry, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la pièce.

Quand la porte se referma, Drago émit un profond soupir.

« J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait » souffla t'il, autant pour lui-même que pour le Survivant.

Celui-ci ricana.

« Oh, il l'aurait fait mais ces derniers temps il est plus pondéré. Il faut croire que j'ai une bonne influence. »

« Et toi tu deviens prétentieux » répondit le Blond, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry lui fit une petite grimace enfantine et se leva.

« Bois ta potion et essayes de dormir. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je viendrai. »

« Et comment sauras tu si je ne vais pas bien ? » demanda Drago, un sourcil levé en point d'interrogation.

« Je le saurai… » Répondit mystérieusement le Brun. Il lui adressa un dernier signe de la main et sortit de la pièce.

Drago soupira à nouveau. Ses sentiments pour Harry se faisaient plus forts de jours en jours et le gout de ses lèvres sur les siennes avaient un gout aussi amer que sucré. Harry ne serait jamais à lui, tout comme le Lord ne l'avait jamais été…

**Fin du chapitre…**

…**et place au dernier ! **

**Comme toujours, laissez moi un petit commentaire si ça vous a plu (ou déplu). Je fais mon possible pour publier au plus vite tout en écriant quelque chose de potable alors, ne me lancez pas de pierres si je ne publie pas dans la semaine qui suit.**

**Pour être au courant de mon actu, passez de temps en temps sur mon blog (adresse sur mon profil).**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Darana.**


	21. Chapter 20

**NdA**** : Bonjour à tous ! Miracle ! Je publie la suite de 'mauvaise influence'. Je sais, j'ai été très très très longue mais comme j'arrive à la fin de l'histoire et qu'il reste beaucoup de choses à traiter, je voulais que ça soit parfait…c'est loin de l'être (sigh)**

**Je voulais finir avec ce chapitre mais en me relisant, je me suis rendu compte que 32 pages Word pour un chapitre, c'est quand même un peu long. Je l'ai donc scindé en deux et je vous livre à présent la première partie.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à présent et plus particulièrement tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review. Je m'excuse encore pour cette longue attente mais je préférais prendre le temps d'écrire quelque chose que j'aime bien plutôt que de bâcler une fin à la va vite.**

**Très bonne lecture à tous.**

**CHAPITRE 21**

Aujourd'hui allait être un grand jour…un grand jour pour le monde sorcier qui, enfin, allait sortir de l'ombre. Ses membres n'auraient plus à se cacher et les moldus allaient devoir les accepter.

Voldemort exultait. Il avait Harry, il avait le pouvoir, il avait tout. Dans quelques heures, il allait poser la première pierre de son empire. Une fois les moldus au courant, il materait les dissidents et peu à peu, prendrait le pouvoir sur le reste du monde. Comme il l'avait promis à Harry, il n'y aurait pas de massacre. Les moldus qui se rallieraient à leur cause auraient non seulement la vie sauve mais l'assurance de continuer leur vie comme avant. Seuls ceux qui s'en prendraient au nouvel ordre seraient éliminés.

Tom avait tout prévu. Chaque pays était infiltré, chaque gouvernement possédait en son sein un membre de la communauté sorcière. Les créatures qui jusqu'à présent vivaient dans l'ombre s'étaient toutes ralliées à lui, prêtes à défendre leurs intérêts et leur existence. Ainsi, vampires, loups garous, géants ou centaures n'attendaient plus qu'un mot de lui pour enfin être libres. C'était peut être cela l'idée d'un monde uni…tous les peuples seraient fédérés par une seule personne mais chacun aurait le droit à l'existence. Le rêve de Tom était sur le point de devenir réalité.

Harry dormit peu cette nuit. L'excitation du lendemain s'associait à son inquiétude pour Drago et il ne s'assoupit que par intermittence. Tom avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille et parfois, dans son sommeil, il effleurait des lèvres son épaule dénudée, provoquant de légers frissons chez le Survivant. Comment Tom faisait il pour dormir comme un enfant ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Minuit passé, Harry fut complètement réveillé par une sourde appréhension. Quelque chose n'allait pas…Drago n'allait pas.

Il se redressa doucement pour ne pas éveiller Tom mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et le retint entre ses bras, posant ses lèvres dans sa nuque.

« Reste… » Lui chuchota t'il au creux de l'oreille.

« Je dois y aller Tom. Drago souffre. Je lui ai promis de venir. » Lui souffla en retour le Survivant.

Tom émit un grognement désapprobateur et le mordilla sans douceur dans le cou avant de desserrer son étreinte. Harry en profita pour se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement, essayant de ne pas se retourner vers Tom, qui, il en était sûr, le dévorait des yeux dans la pénombre.

Une fois habillé, il revint vers Tom, lui vola un léger baiser et sortit, laissant derrière lui un Lord passablement énervé.

Le jeune homme parcourut silencieusement les couloirs menant à la chambre de Drago, sa baguette diffusant un halo de lumière pâle devant lui.

Arrivé à destination, il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Un candélabre trônant sur la table de chevet illuminait la pièce d'une lumière jaunâtre et diffuse. Harry s'avança vers le lit de son ami qui était invisible à ses yeux, enfoui sous ses couvertures. Celles-ci étaient secouées de tremblements et le Survivant déglutit péniblement.

« Drago…c'est moi. Je venais voir si tu allais bien. »

Les tremblements sous la couette cessèrent un instant avant de repartir de plus belle.

« Drago ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Harry…sors d'ici ! » La voix de Drago, rauque et hachée, avait émergé des couvertures, comme en sourdine.

Harry n'en fit rien et fit un pas vers le jeune homme.

« Potter ! Je t'ai dit de dégager ! » Hurla Drago mais Harry vint s'assoir sur le lit avant de poser la main sur ce qui devait être son ami.

« Drago…je sais que ça fait mal mais j'ai l'habitude, tu sais ? Remus a eu de nombreuses crises et j'ai réussi à parfois le soulager. Laisse-moi t'aider… »

Un grondement sourd s'échappa des couvertures.

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre ou c'est trop difficile pour toi ? Je veux que tu sortes d'ici ! »

Harry souffla par le nez de manière agacée. Il était venu pour aider Drago et il l'aiderait que ça lui plaise ou non.

Attrapant un coin de la couette, il la tira violemment vers lui, découvrant le corps de Drago à moitié dénudé, prostré sur le matelas blanc. Des traces de griffures zébraient ses flancs et jamais Harry ne l'avait vu aussi pâle. Son visage, crispé sous l'effet d'une douleur insoutenable se teignit d'une colère intense.

Harry ne se laissa pas émouvoir et posa une main sur le front du jeune homme qui grogna à nouveau, cherchant à reculer dans le lit. Sa peau était brûlante.

Harry soupira. Il savait de par Remus que si la nouvelle génération de potion tue loup permettait de ne plus se transformer elle n'enlevait pas la douleur. Le loup voulait sortir et c'était atrocement douloureux de le garder en soi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que certains loups garous préféraient affronter l'épreuve de la transformation lors des nuits de pleine lune.

« Drago…je vais poser mes mains sur toi et tu vas essayer de respirer calmement, Ok ? »

« Ne me touche pas… » Souffla le Blond, à bout de force.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te voie comme ça mais laisse toi faire, s'il te plait » répondit Harry avec patience. Voir ainsi Drago lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux et soulager sa souffrance était à présent son unique but.

« Tu…tu ne comprends rien, Potter ! » Gronda Drago en retour qui, tel un diable hors de sa boite, bondit soudain sur le Survivant qui tomba en arrière sur le sol.

Le Blond, une lueur démente dans les yeux, se jeta sur lui, le plaquant sans ménagement au sol. Harry, remis de sa surprise, tenta immédiatement de se dégager mais la force d'un loup garou dépassait de loin les siennes lorsqu'il était privé de baguette.

Immobilisé au sol par Drago qui le tenait par les poignets, il essaya de le raisonner.

« Drago, lâche-moi. Ne laisse pas le loup te dominer. »

Mais le regard définitivement prédateur de Drago le fit soudain douter de la suite des évènements.

« Potter, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça… »

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de répliquer il plongea la tête dans son cou, le mordillant en poussant un grognement de plaisir. Il joignit les poignets du Brun au dessus de sa tête de manière à n'avoir à les tenir que d'une main et de l'autre, il commença à parcourir avidement le torse tant convoité du Survivant. Celui-ci se tortillait désespérément pour échapper à l'emprise du jeune homme qui commença à introduire sa main sous l'étoffe fine, étouffant un râle quand il rencontra la peau douce sous ses doigts.

« Harry…j'ai envie de toi…laisse moi faire… » Souffla le Blond à son oreille qu'il captura entre ses lèvres avant de la suçoter.

« Drago…arrête…ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras ensuite ! » tenta Harry essayant de le repousser, la panique s'insinuant dans ses veines. Bon sang, il n'allait tout de même pas se faire violer par son ami !

« Ne te débat pas ! » Grogna Drago, inconscient de sa folie passagère. Et sans ménagement, il retourna le Survivant face contre terre, s'attaquant à son pantalon tout en maintenant son bras douloureusement tordu dans son dos.

« Drago ! Tu me fais mal ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! Drago !!!!! »

Mais Drago, devenu sourd par le désir, lui avait prestement baissé le pantalon. Harry sentit la pression contre son bras se faire moins forte quand le Blond relâcha sa vigilance le temps de défaire le cordon de son propre pyjama et le jeune homme en profita pour se tortiller sous lui.

Drago le plaqua à nouveau au sol rudement et s'étendit sur lui.

Harry fit alors ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire : il concentra sa nouvelle puissance magique autour de lui et la propulsa soudain sur Drago qui fut projeté en arrière et atterrit brutalement contre le mur derrière lui avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Harry se releva rapidement et se rhabilla, haletant. Il avait été obligé de faire ça. Drago n'était plus lui-même et il n'aurait pas pu le raisonner.

« Drago…ça…ça va ? » murmura t'il en s'approchant prudemment du corps recroquevillé au sol. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il la pointa sur le Blond et l'immobilisa d'un Stupefix avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à son lit. Là il l'attacha solidement d'un sort d'entrave et finit par un Enervatum pour lui rendre la faculté de ses mouvements.

Aussitôt Drago commença à se débattre comme un beau diable.

« Potter ! Relâche-moi immédiatement et laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé ! »

« Tais-toi ! » lui répliqua sèchement le Survivant. « Si tu avais fait ce que tu comptais faire, Tom t'aurait tout simplement massacré…et moi aussi. Maintenant tu vas te calmer pour que je puisse te soulager. »

Drago lui répondit par un juron fort peu aristocratique qui fit lever un sourcil à Harry. En soupirant, il posa sa main sur le front brûlant du Blond qui se débattit de plus belle avant de commencer à se calmer. Harry avait fermé les yeux et, comme avec Remus autrefois, il entreprit d'envoyer à Drago un sort d'apaisement qu'il avait appris il y a longtemps grâce à Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago respirait plus calmement et il avait cessé tout mouvement.

Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis plus qu'un monstre…pardonne moi… »

Des mots de pardon dans la bouche d'un Malefoy…c'était assez rare pour être souligné et Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Sans la guerre, sans Voldemort, Drago aurait eu une vie ordinaire. Son père ne l'aurait pas forcé à devenir mangemort…tout aurait été si différent…

Il déposa une caresse dus dos de la main sur le visage encore chaud du blond qui murmura quelques mots inaudibles, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Harry se sentit soudain très misérable. Tout ceci n'était il pas un peu de sa faute ? S'il avait moins écouté ses rancœurs pour Drago pendant leur adolescence, il l'aurait sans doute mieux compris. Ils auraient pu être amis…plus peut être. Drago était beau et maintenant qu'il le connaissait mieux il aimait sa compagnie. Oui, il aurait pu facilement tomber amoureux de lui et sans doute tout aurait été différent. Il l'aurait aidé à choisir sa voix et à ne pas se laisser diriger par son père, l'issue de la guerre aurait elle aussi pu être différente…mais à ce moment là il n'aurait jamais cessé de voir en Tom un monstre tyrannique.

Harry sentit une bouffée de remords l'étreindre douloureusement. Lui, le Survivant, celui qui était censé protéger le monde de Voldemort, était passé dans son camp. Pire, il était devenu son amant et n'aspirait à rien d'autre aujourd'hui. Tom était devenu son univers et vivre sans lui lui apparaissait absolument vide de sens. Il avait tout renié pour lui…

Il ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Dans quelques heures seulement, le monde entier allait être mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers et même si cela le répugnait toujours autant, il savait qu'il y aurait des morts et qu'il ne ferait rien pour en empêcher Tom…car il avait raison. Les sorciers ne devaient plus se cacher pour satisfaire les moldus. Ce temps là était révolu.

Il reposa les yeux sur Drago et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Pardonne moi pour tout… pour ne pas t'avoir compris plus tôt, pour t'avoir volé Tom, pour ne pas t'aimer comme tu veux que je t'aime…je suis tellement désolé… »

Un simple grognement répondit à sa confession. Son sort d'apaisement semblait, comme le reste, beaucoup plus puissant qu'auparavant et Drago somnolait paisiblement à présent.

Harry le libéra de son sort d'entrave et pos quelques sortilèges de cicatrisation sur les automutilations que le Blond s'était faites sur le corps. Il le recouvrit de ses couvertures et vint s'allonger près de lui. Instinctivement, Drago se tourna vers lui et enfouit sa tête contre son torse en soupirant. Harry le laissa faire en priant pour que Tom n'ait pas une soudaine envie de venir voir ce qui se passe et qu'il recommence à s'imaginer divers scénarios rocambolesques.

Le matin se levait à peine quand Harry ouvrit les yeux en baillant…avant de sursauter violemment en croisant le regard sombre et rougeoyant du Lord.

Se redressant sur le lit, il repoussa doucement Drago qui dormait toujours, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda t'il par la pensée à Tom qui le regardait toujours fixement.

Assez pour voir que tu préfères dormir dans les bras de Malefoy plutôt que dans les miens.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Tom recommençait ses crises de jalousie et il fallait immédiatement calmer les choses avant que ça ne dégénère.

Arrête de faire l'enfant. Drago était au plus mal et je suis resté avec lui pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

Et il a besoin de te tripoter pour se sentir mieux ? répliqua, rageur, le Lord.

Il ne me…oh Tom, tu es impossible… » Souffla Harry, se passant la main sur le visage.

Viens, laissons le encore dormir un peu.

Et faisant fi du regard courroucé de son amant il se leva précautionneusement du lit et l'entraina hors de la chambre…où Tom laissa éclater tout son mécontentement.

Plaquant ménagement Harry contre le mur du couloir, il cracha, haineux :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a empêché de l'écorcher vif quand je vous ai vu tous les deux ! Et toi avec ! »

« Tom ! Tu m'avais promis de te montrer moins jaloux ! » Répliqua Harry qui, face à la colère du Lord essayait de trouver une solution sans risquer sa vie ou celle de Drago.

« Moins jaloux ? Tu me quittes au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller rejoindre Drago ! Tout le monde sait ici qu'il est fou de toi et je vous retrouve des heures plus tard enlacés comme des amants dans son lit ! Je ne le tolèrerai pas, Harry ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de partager et j'étranglerai Drago sans la moindre hésitation s'il essaye de t'enlever à moi, tu entends ? »

Tom était hors de lui. Sous sa poigne, Harry avait du mal à respirer.

« Tom…personne n'essaie de m'enlever à moi…et même si quelqu'un essayait il n'y arriverait pas… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler plus car les lèvres impérieuses du Lord venaient de s'écraser sur les siennes, l'entrainant dans un baiser violent qui lui laissa un gout sanglant dans la bouche.

« Tu es à moi, Harry ! »

Et sans laisser au Survivant le temps de réagir, il l'entraina par le bras jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Dans quelques heures, le début de notre ère va commencer. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis toujours et je veux que tu sois à mes côtés. Ne me trahis pas, Harry, ou je ferai de cette terre un enfer de feu et de sang ! »

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Tom était un être violent et passionné et la jalousie qu'il ressentait transcendait cette violence, la rendant presque palpable dans l'air.

« Tom…ne fais pas ça…ne transforme pas ce que tu ressens pour moi en haine… je me déteste de t'aimer mais c'est comme ça et j'ai appris à l'accepter. Je ne te trahirai pas mais toi tu dois me faire confiance ! »

Tom franchit la distance qui les séparait avant de saisir le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, sondant son regard vert de ses yeux sombres, cherchant à entrer en lui… ce qu'Harry laissa faire.

« Je ne veux rien te cacher…vois tout ce que tu veux voir » lui dit il en fermant les yeux, ouvrant grand les barrières de son esprit.

Tom s'y engouffra avidement. Dans sa jalousie, il piétina tout sur son passage, refermant mal les portes derrière lui, en fracassant d'autres en les ouvrants.

Quand il arrêta enfin, satisfait de n'avoir rien trouvé de compromettant, ce fut pour découvrir son amant inconscient dans ses bras, du sang coulant de ses narines, un masque de souffrance peint sur le visage.

« Harry…Harry !!!! » hurla t'il en s'apercevant qu'il ne respirait plus.

Il le déposa en courant sur leur lit. Harry avait cessé de respirer et son teint pâle ne présageait rien de bon.

La douleur intense que se mit à ressentir Tom fut tellement douloureuse qu'il ne parvint pas à rester debout. S'asseyant près de son amant, il pointa sa baguette sur lui mais l'Enervatum qu'il lui lança fut inefficace.

Le Lord était pour la première fois de sa vie confronté à une mort qu'il n'avait pas voulu causer et il était désemparé. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir ! Ils devaient régner ensemble sur le monde ! Ils devaient vivre éternellement côte à côte ! Et c'était lui qui l'avait tué de ses propres mains à cause de sa stupide jalousie !

« Harry ! Je t'en supplie ! » Gémit il tandis qu'il prenait le corps inerte dans ses bras.

Il se rua dans le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec Bellatrix. Celle-ci le regarda avant de poser les yeux sur Harry. Son regard s'agrandit sous le choc.

« Maitre…il est…mort ! Qui a fait ça ? »

« Son cœur ne bat plus ! Il lui faut un médicomage ! Je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste ! »

« Non ! » le coupa Bellatrix. « Ce sera trop tard. Monden est dans nos murs depuis une heure. C'est un grand guérisseur pour les gens de sa race…suivez moi ! »

Tom courut derrière elle, serrant Harry contre sa poitrine. Son corps était peut être lourd mais il aurait pu le porter sur des kilomètres tant l'urgence était pressante. Il ne connaissait pas les talents de guérisseur du vampire Monden mais il avait confiance dans le jugements de Bellatrix.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient aux sous sols.

Monden, toujours aussi pâle et maigre qu'à leur dernière rencontre les regarda entrer dans sa chambre avec stupéfaction avant d'apercevoir le corps sans vie du Survivant.

« Harry Potter ? » dit il avec exclamation quand le Lord déposa le jeune homme sur le lit.

« Il ne respire plus… » Commença à expliquer Tom d'une voix saccadée. « Je suis entré dans son esprit…et il ne respire plus » répéta il avant de se perdre la tête entre les mains.

Bellatrix, qui n'avait jamais vu son maître dans un tel état de panique se jeta à ses pieds, son regard vague troublé de larmes.

« Monden…je sais que vous êtes un grand guérisseur ! Faites quelque chose ! »

Le vampire s'approcha d'Harry et sans regarder les deux autres sorciers leur intima avec autorité de s'éloigner un peu.

Il s'assit près d'Harry qui était devenu plus pâle que la mort.

Il passa la main sur son front avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tout est ravagé à l'intérieur. Son esprit est en morceaux et il ne l'a pas supporté. Son corps est encore chaud et je peux faire rebattre son cœur mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui rendre sa conscience. »

Tom fut pris d'un vertige et il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Bellatrix vint immédiatement s'installer à ses pieds, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Bellatrix…c'est moi qui l'ai tué…j'étais jaloux. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Drago et lui… »

« Maitre, ne vous en faites pas. Tout va bien aller. Monden va le soigner »

Et Voldemort éclata en sanglots étouffés, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir le corps sans vie d'Harry à quelques pas de lui et de savoir qu'il en était la cause.

Pendant ce temps, Monden avait dénudé la poitrine inerte d'Harry et sans hésiter, il posa sa main à l'emplacement du cœur du jeune homme, commençant à psalmodier des paroles dans un langage inconnu. La psalmodie se fit de plus en plus forte tandis que ses ongles entraient dans la chair du Survivant.

Tom n'osait regarder tandis que les lèvres de Bellatrix semblaient reproduire à mi vois les incantations du vampire.

Puis tout cessa et une respiration sonore, semblable à celle d'un noyé déchira le silence. Le cœur d'Harry venait de recommencer à battre et ses poumons s'étaient à nouveau remplis d'air.

Satisfait, Monden retira sa main qui avait laissé une trace ensanglantée sur le torse du jeune homme et se léchant un doigt avec gourmandise, se retourna vers le Lord.

« Mr Potter est plus tenace qu'il n'en a l'air. Son cœur est solide et il semble tenir à la vie…mais c'était juste. Une minute de plus et je n'aurais pas pu le ramener. Quel dommage ! Si beau et si jeune…maintenant il faut que je m'occupe de son esprit. »

Tom s'était approché, n'écoutant pas un traitre mot de ce que venait de dire le vampire. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la poitrine de son amant qui s'abaissait et se soulevait régulièrement. Il avança une main pour le toucher mais Monden l'en dissuada d'une petite tape sur la main.

En d'autres lieux, Tom aurait très mal pris ce geste mais là, il recula, laissant le guérisseur continuer son travail.

Monden posa ses mains de part et d'autres du visage du Survivant, et front contre front, il fit comme Tom l'avait fait précédemment, entrant dans son esprit et parcourant tout ce qu'il y avait à parcourir. Il referma les portes grandes ouvertes, rebattit celles qui étaient détruites et tenta de tout remettre en ordre.

Une longue heure plus tard il se releva enfin et se tourna vers Tom et Bellatrix qui le regardaient avec appréhension.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ai réparé ce qui a été brisé mais l'esprit est complexe et je ne sais pas si à son réveil tout sera comme avant. »

« Quand est ce qu'il va se réveiller ? » murmura le Lord

« Je ne sais pas. Dans une heure, dans une semaine, dans un an…je ne peux pas le dire. »

Tom, pâle comme un mort, s'approcha d'Harry et s'assit près de lui, lui prenant doucement la main.

« Merci… » Dit il à Monden qui haussa les épaules.

« De rien…vous pouvez le ramener dans sa chambre. Mais le mieux serait de l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste le temps qu'il reprenne connaissance. »

« Non ! Je dois rester près de lui s'il se réveille ! » Rétorqua vivement le Lord.

« Nous avons une lourde mission, my Lord » répondit Monde, soudain très grave. Nous travaillons dur depuis des années et ce serait injuste que tout notre plan tombe à l'eau maintenant. »

« Oui… » Surenchérit Bellatrix. « Aujourd'hui vous allez enfin accomplir ce que vous avez toujours voulu désiré. Nous ne pouvons plus différer ! »

Tom, hagard, fixait le visage endormi d'Harry. A cet instant précis, il se fichait du reste du monde. Il avait tué l'homme qu'il aimait et malgré que son cœur s'était mis à rebattre, peut être ne retrouverait jamais il la raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Survivant à son sort. Il devait être là à son réveil…et pourtant il fallait qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé il y a si longtemps. Le destin du monde sorcier était entre ses mains et il ne pouvait se soustraire à ses obligations…pas maintenant.

« Je…je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, Harry… » Murmura t'il. « Là bas, les meilleurs médicomages te soigneront et pendant ce temps je mènerai ce combat pour nous deux. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras le maitre du monde et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Il prit délicatement Harry dans ses bras et sans un mot, transplana.

Deux mois plus tard

_Noir…tout était noir. Harry courait à en perdre haleine dans cette noirceur qui semblait infinie. Il n'y avait ni terre ni ciel. Aucun obstacle ne venait barrer sa course et il n'entendait même pas le son de ses pas sur le sol. Même ses cris étaient étouffés par le néant qui tourbillonnait autour de lui. _

_Quand l'absurdité de l'endroit lui paraissait trop difficile à supporter il se recroquevillait sur lui-même en hurlant. Où était la lumière ? Où était-il ? Qui était-il ? Des fragments de sa mémoire en lambeau resurgissaient parfois : une femme aux cheveux roux, un château, la sensation de voler dans les airs…et puis il y avait cet homme beau comme le diable qui tantôt lui souriait, tantôt le regardait cruellement. Quand il le voyait dans son esprit, son cœur battait plus vite mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Qui était cet homme ? Que ressentait-il pour lui ?_

_Alors quand les souvenirs se faisaient trop dérangeants il se remettait à courir dans ce néant, hurlant après une aide qui ne venait pas…_

« Maitre…vous devriez allez vous reposer. Je vais rester auprès de lui si vous le désirez… »

« Non, Bellatrix…rentre dormir. Je vais rester encore un peu » répondit le Lord à la femme qui soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Bellatrix ? »

La femme se retourna vivement.

« Tu as toujours été la plus fidèle de tous ; celle qui me comprend le mieux. Je saurai te récompenser pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Bellatrix, le souffle coupé par ces paroles depuis toujours attendues, s'inclina profondément.

« Aucune récompense n'égalera jamais ce que vous avez accompli. »

Et un sourire sur les lèvres, elle sortit de la pièce.

Tom soupira. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait failli tuer Harry et que celui-ci gisait dans ce lit d'hôpital, sans connaissances. Le jour où il l'avait laissé aux bons soins des médicomages il lui avait fait une promesse : à son réveil, il serait le maître du monde. Et aujourd'hui le Lord attendait désespérément qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

Les moldus étaient désormais au courant de leur existence et de grands chamboulements avaient ébranlé la face du monde. Les sorciers, infiltrés dans les plus hautes sphères des gouvernements, avaient revendiqué leurs droits et partout sur la terre, les moldus avaient réagi différemment. Il y avait eu des combats et des morts par milliers avant que les esprits ne s'apaisent. Des lois avaient déjà été votées et d'autres étaient en instance de l'être. Lord Voldemort apparaissait comme le chef de file de la puissance sorcière et son autorité s'était naturellement assise dans la population moldue. Certains voyaient d'un bon œil ce rapprochement entre leurs deux mondes. D'autres par contre étaient effrayés et nombre de pamphlets anti-sorciers avaient vu le jour.

A ce jour, il n'y avait plus de conflits directs. Les deux camps se battaient plutôt à coups de lois et Tom était intransigeant sur la non supériorité des moldus.

Mais ces victoires avaient un gout amer dans la bouche du Lord. Celui avec qui il aurait aimé partagé ces moments était dans ce lit blanc, enfermé entre les quatre murs de cette chambre d'hôpital. Depuis deux mois, il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Certaines fois ses paupières papillonnaient rapidement. Les médicomages prétendaient que c'était parce qu'il rêvait et que c'était bon signe mais Tom désespérait de revoir à nouveau les grands yeux verts de son amant.

Harry lui manquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'être amputé. Une partie de sa magie s'était même envolée… Harry l'aimait et tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était le détruire. Il l'avait séduit, il lui avait pris son corps et son cœur puis il l'avait avili comme il avilissait tout ce qu'il touchait. Il avait fini par le détruire quand il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais le pouvoir absolu sur lui.

Il avait appris lui-même la nouvelle à Drago. Celui-ci avait failli avait failli en mourir sur place et il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion des médicomages pour l'arracher au corps inerte du Survivant quand il s'était rendu à Sainte Mangouste pour le voir.

A ce moment là, Tom n'avait même pas réussi à être jaloux. Drago était amoureux d'Harry…comment pouvait il l'en blâmer car qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de lui en restant un temps soi peu à ses côtés ?

Tom s'était alors juré de ne plus entraver l'amitié d'Harry envers le jeune Malefoy si son amant se réveillait un jour. Il ne les détruirait pas une nouvelle fois.

Plusieurs fois il avait même pensé laisser Harry à Drago. Lui il saurait l'aimer comme il le méritait. Mais cette pensée lui donnait envie de mourir…il aimait trop le Survivant pour le laisser partir.

« Harry, si tu savais comme tu me manques…j'aimerais que tu puisses voir tout ce que nous avons accompli. Et tout ceci est pour toi. Dans le monde que j'ai crée, tu ne seras plus jamais considéré comme un monstre. J'ai essayé de faire le moins de dégâts possibles…je sais comme tu détestes les massacres inutiles… oh Harry, réveille toi. J'ai besoin de toi… »

Comme tous les jours, Tom posait sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Ainsi, il avait l'impression que son amant était juste endormi. Il se réveillerait, ils feraient l'amour encore et encore puis le monde serait à eux…

…mais Harry ne se réveilla pas ce jour là et Tom ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard en entendant des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna pour trouver Drago qui regardait Harry, les lèvres pincées, les yeux douloureux.

« Toujours rien ? »

« Non.il n'a pas bougé…mais il a beaucoup rêvé. »

Drago se rapprocha et s'assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit.

« Je me demande à quoi il rêve. »

« Moi aussi. Certaines fois j'ai terriblement envie de plonger dans son esprit et de le ramener mais les médicomages me l'ont fortement déconseillé. Cela le traumatiserait trop… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Drago soupira bruyamment.

« A son réveil, je partirai, maître. Je continuerai à vous servir bien sûr mais cette situation ne peut plus durer. Vous savez que j'aime Harry depuis toujours et ce qui s'est passé la nuit de…l'accident se reproduira. Je ne pourrai pas l'aimer de loin et vous ne me laisserez pas l'aimer de près…ce sera mieux si je pars… »

« Sûrement… » Répondit le Lord. Drago formulait pour la première fois ses sentiments envers Harry et la brûlure de la jalousie se mêlait au souffle de la culpabilité dans le cœur de Tom. Il ne pouvait arracher cet amour à Drago et l'éloigner d'Harry lui paraissait la solution la plus confortable mais ce n'était plus à lui de décider pour Harry. Il l'avait trop de fois fait auparavant. «… mais il en décidera par lui-même à son réveil. S'il te choisit, je ne ferai rien pour l'en empêcher. S'il nous veut tous les deux à ses côtés, je ne m'y opposerai pas non plus. Je lui dois bien ça, à lui comme à toi. »

« Maitre.. » bredouilla Drago. Tom venait clairement de lui dire qu'il était prêt à lui laisser Harry ou à partager son amour avec lui et ça, Drago ne s'y était absolument pas attendu.

Le souffle suspendu, il reporta son attention sur le visage paisible d'Harry. Le jeune homme, même dans le coma, était toujours aussi beau et Drago en avait la gorge serrée. Il l'aimait à en crever et savoir qu'il ne se réveillerait peut être jamais lui donnait des nausées.

« Je…je vais vous laisser… » Souffla t'il, ébranlé par ce que venait de lui dire le Lord. « Bonne soirée, Harry…Bonne soirée, Maître. »

Et le jeune homme sortit, laissant Voldemort songeur. Il savait que la prochaine bonne soirée qu'il passerait serait celle du réveil de son amant.

Harry se réveilla trois semaines plus tard. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il était dans le coma.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc de sa chambre d'hôpital, tellement blanc qu'il dut refermer les yeux : il avait erré bien trop longtemps dans le noir pour ne pas être ébloui.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut une odeur indéfinie de potion de guérison qui lui donna la nausée.

La première chose qu'il entendit fut le chuchotement des gens qui passaient dans le couloir derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était. Ses idées étaient confuses, comme si il émergeait d'une nappe de brouillard qui l'avait désorienté. Il voulut bouger mais une vive douleur au crâne l'en dissuada. Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

Alors la panique le submergea. Il venait d'émerger d'un monde obscur pour un autre, aussi terrifiant.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue…que s'était il passé ? Où était-il ?

Soudain une exclamation retentit à son oreille, se répercutant de manière douloureuse sur les parois de sa boite crânienne. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir un médicomage en robe médicale accourir vers lui.

« Mr Potter ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! »

Potter…Harry Potter…Maintenant il se souvenait. C'était son nom.

Il voulut de nouveau parler mais sa gorge sèche l'en empêcha.

« N'essayez pas de parler si ça vous fait mal. » reprit le médicomage. « Hochez juste la tête pour me répondre…est ce que vous savez où vous êtes ? »

Harry hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« Vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste. Vous êtes resté longtemps dans le coma mais maintenant tout va aller mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Harry avait du mal à assimiler les paroles de l'homme. Il avait mal à la tête.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être fou de joie quand il va apprendre la nouvelle. »

A ces mots, Harry sentit une foule d'émotions monter en lui. Peur, bonheur, douleur… tout se confondait de manière incompréhensible et la respiration du jeune homme se fit saccadée alors que des bribes de souvenirs remontaient à son cerveau : un baiser sur une plage avec un homme magnifique, une violente dispute, des mots d'amour, un corps à corps torride dans un lit de draps noirs et puis la douleur…une immense douleur qui l'avait terrassé.

Harry, désorienté et paniqué, se laissa docilement installer plus confortablement dans son lit. Le médicomage lui fit prendre une potion au gout douceâtre et il disparut en disant qu'il allait bientôt revenir.

Le jeune homme ne resta pas seul bien longtemps. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte d'ouvrait en grand, laissant entrer l'homme qui hantait ses souvenirs brumeux.

Harry, les yeux fixés sur lui, retint sa respiration. Pourquoi cet homme lui faisait il cet effet ? Il avait à la fois envie de rire, de pleurer et de hurler et il ne savait pas ce qui allait sortir de sa gorge quand il pourrait enfin parler.

« Harry… enfin » murmura le Lord avant de se précipiter vers lui et de le prendre à bras le corps dans ses bras.

Quand il s'aperçut que le corps qu'il tenait contre lui tremblait et ne bougeait pas, il relâcha son étreinte pour plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Dans les grands yeux verts se lisait l'incompréhension et la peur et Tom sentit une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir.

« Harry…tu te souviens de moi, n'est ce pas ? »

Mais le jeune homme hocha négativement la tête.

Tom se recula alors, un masque d'effroi sur le visage.

« C'est moi…Tom. Oh mon amour, ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens de rien… »

Harry se prit le visage entre les mains. Oui, il se rappelait de baisers et d'amour mais il se rappelait aussi de sang et de souffrance et il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de se souvenir.

« Harry…cela fait trois mois que tu es dans ce lit. Je suis venu tous les jours, je te parlais, je te racontais ce qui se passait dans le monde. Je n'attendais qu'une chose : que tu te réveilles. Alors ne me dis pas que je t'ai piétiné l'esprit au point de te rendre amnésique…dis moi quelque chose, je t'en supplie… »

Se rapprochant à nouveau, il saisit délicatement le visage du Survivant ente ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes…

…et les souvenirs revinrent…

Harry repoussa soudain le Lord avant de s'enfoncer le plus loin possible dans son lit.

« Tom… » Dit il d'une voix rauque et sèche. « Je me souviens…c'est toi qui m'a fait ça…j'avais si mal…je criais mais tu n'écoutais pas…puis c'est comme si mon cerveau explosait et… » Horrifié, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, la nausée lui montant aux lèvres. Tom, son ennemi, son amant, son amour…il avait tout saccagé dans son esprit…il avait osé.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » souffla t'il.

Tom n'avait pas esquissé un geste. Il savait que quand Harry saurait ce qui s'était passé il serait hors de lui mais il n'avait pas imaginé que le jeune homme souffre autant…il avait tout gâché…

« Harry…écoute moi. Après tu pourras me dire que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir et je partirai. »

Devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme, il continua :

« Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé ici. Pour tout t'avouer, il y a trois mois je t'ai tué. Quand je suis sorti de ton esprit, tu ne respirais plus et ton cœur ne battait plus. Un autre sorcier, plus doué que moi en guérison a fait rebattre ton cœur et a remis de l'ordre dans ton esprit que j'avais ravagé…mais tu es resté dans le coma jusqu' à aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais tellement jaloux que ça a obscurci ma conscience. Je voulais savoir si tu aimais Drago, ça me rendait fou…je t'ai tué, Harry…maintenant si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrai pas. Tu auras tout ce que tu souhaites et je ne m'approcherai plus. Pars avec Drago si tu le veux. Le pauvre, il t'aime autant que moi je t'aime peut être mais lui il ne te tuera pas à la moindre contrariété. »

Le Lord se leva, une profonde douleur inscrite sur le visage. Avant Harry il n'avait rien ressenti de tel. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait rien ressenti avant lui à part de la haine ou de la colère. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait vieux. Habitué à ne rien regretter, le poids des remords était aujourd'hui trop lourd à porter.

Mais la main d'Harry l'empêcha de s'éloigner du lit. Le jeune homme avait attrapé la sienne et il l'agrippait avec le peu de forces qu'il avait.

« Tom…mes souvenirs sont en lambeaux. Tu me les as détruits alors maintenant tu dois réparer…raconte moi tout…je ne te laisserai pas partir avant… »

Le Lord se rassit sur le lit et leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, il lui raconta tout.

Il parla pendant des heures, mettant des mots sur leur histoire, sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était dur pour l'un comme pour l'autre et quand il se tut, Harry s'était recroquevillé dans ses draps, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié de ce qu'avait raconté le Lord. Ses souvenirs étaient mutilés et il en ressentait une telle souffrance qu'une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de parler…de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se sentait las.

« Et qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » murmura t'il au bout d'un moment.

« C'est à toi de décider, Harry » lui répondit Tom. « J'aimerais que tu reviennes avec moi pour que je puisse te montrer le monde que j'ai bâti pour nous deux. »

« Je ne sais pas, Tom…j'en ai assez de souffrir. »

« Je ne te ferai plus jamais souffrir ! Je te le jure ! » Souffla le Lord dans un élan désespéré.

« Ne promet pas une chose que tu ne pourras pas tenir. » répondit Harry sur un ton las.

« Harry…rentre avec moi. Je me tuerai plutôt que de recommencer ce que je t'ai fait »

Le Survivant émit un petit rire nerveux.

« Arrête…j'ai l'impression d'assister à une scène de film de série B. »

Il se releva dans son lit et l'espace d'un instant son regard brilla de la flamme ardente qui l'illuminait autrefois.

« De toute façon, la prochaine fois que tu me fais souffrir, c'est moi qui te tue, Tom. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Lord. Il retrouvait enfin l'homme qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, Harry le repoussa doucement.

« Il va falloir que tu sois très patient. Ce que tu m'as fait, je ne l'ai pas oublié et je ne suis pas encore prêt à te pardonner. »

Tom se mordit la lèvre. Il brûlait de montrer à Harry combien il regrettait tout et combien il le désirait mais s'il insistait il ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Harry était légitimement en colère et il ne lui pardonnerait pas une nouvelle violence.

Il soupira donc et se releva.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer alors. Je repasserai demain matin. »

Se dirigeant vers la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le jeune homme, pâle et faible qui s'était recouché, visiblement éreinté. Le remord étreignit une nouvelle fois son cœur.

Une fois seul à nouveau, Harry réprima le hurlement qui montait dans sa gorge en se mordant le poing jusqu'au sang. Depuis son réveil il était perdu dans ce monde qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Certes il se souvenait de certains choses mais d'autres restaient floues. C'était comme si ses souvenirs se mêlaient les uns aux autres de manière absurde, menaçant de le rendre fou. Tom lui avait fait une chose affreuse. Il lui avait démoli l'esprit par simple jalousie. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour. Il sentait au fond de son cœur qu'il aimait cet homme et son corps, pendant leur entretien, n'avait aspiré qu'à venir se blottir contre lui. Mais même si Tom semblait souffrir de ce qu'il lui avait subi, le Survivant ne voulait pas retomber dans ses bras aussi facilement. Cela conforterait le Lord qu'il pourrait recommencer et qu'Harry lui pardonnerait…et ça c'était hors de question.

Le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé et tout son corps était lourd. Il avait besoin de dormir avant d'affronter la réalité de son retour à la vie et surtout d'affronter les sentiments tumultueux qui l'étreignaient.

**Merci d'avoir lu. Le prochain chapitre sera la fin de cette histoire. Il est déjà écrit et ne recevra sans doute que quelques modifications avant sa publication. Je sais que la tournure de l'histoire dans ce chapitre vous a peut être paru étrange, je m'en excuse mais comprenez que je ne me voyais guère transformer Tom en gentil agneau…ce qu'il ne sera jamais d'ailleurs.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : le retour de Drago, la décision d'Harry, sa découverte du monde nouveau et quelques rebondissements de dernière minute.**

**A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques petits commentaires.**

**Bises**

**Darana.**


	22. Chapter 21

**NdA**** : Bonjour à tous. pour commencer, BONNE ANNEE! **

**Désolé pour cette longue, très longue attente mais comme promis, ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le boucler. Je l'ai remanié tant et tant de fois que j'ai préféré le laisser en friche quelques temps avant de m'y remettre et de me résoudre à enfin le publier.**

**Enfin, c'est fait et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par cette fin qui, pour moi, était la seule vraiment envisageable. Une séquelle pourra peut être être publiée plus tard mais ce n'est pas sûr.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et surtout d'attendre cette fin, désolé encore.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**CHAPITRE 22**

Quand Harry se réveilla, le jour tombait à peine. A travers les fenêtres de sa chambre, il pouvait voir la pluie tomber en bruine fine et couler le long des carreaux. Cette vision lui faisait étrangement du bien.

Absorbé par son observation des gouttes d'eau glissant sur le verre, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas la mince silhouette s'approcher de son lit avec précaution.

Il sursauta quand il se rendit enfin compte de la présence près de lui et posa les yeux sur le jeune homme blond et pâle qui se tenait immobile au milieu de la pièce, le regardant avec anxiété.

« Drago ? »

Drago se passa alors une main sur le visage tandis que le soulagement s'insinuait dans ses veines.

« Tu te souviens de moi…j'avais tellement peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Harry esquissa un demi-sourire.

« Mes souvenirs reviennent peu à peu...et puis comment oublier un casse pied comme toi ? »

Drago lui rendit maladroitement son sourire et vint s'assoir précautionneusement sur le rebord du lit.

Harry le détailla du regard. Le Blond semblait exténué. Son teint était plus pâle encore qu'à son habitude et ses yeux clairs étaient profondément cernés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Une petite cicatrice barrait son menton.

Alors Harry se souvint que Drago avait été mordu par Greyback et qu'il était à présent un loup garou. Son cœur se serra. Lui aussi n'était pas le seul à souffrir…

Drago semblait étrangement timide, n'osant pas regarder le Survivant dans les yeux. Ses yeux fuyants ne savaient sur quoi se poser et il faisait à Harry l'effet d'un animal apeuré.

« Drago…regarde moi. Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. » Lui dit le Brun avec toute la persuasion dont il était capable.

Alors les yeux de Drago se voilèrent soudain et il se leva vivement, se tournant vers la fenêtre, sa fierté ne l'autorisant pas à pleurnicher devant Harry.

« Et pourtant tout est de ma faute. Tu es venu dans ma chambre pour m'aider et j'ai failli te violer…je me souviens des moindres détails. C'était comme si j'étais à la fois moi-même et quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais que c'était mal mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le faire. Si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté… »

« Mais je t'ai arrêté ! » le coupa le Brun.

« Oui ! Et tu es resté avec moi…et c'est pour ça que le Maître est devenu fou. » Répondit Drago sur un ton qui laissait transparaitre sa détresse.

Harry se redressa en grimaçant sur ses coussins.

« C'est Tom qui est responsable de tout ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu n'y es pour rien et si je ne t'en veux pas je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles toi non plus. »

Drago se retourna vers Harry, le regard brillant d'une lueur pleine d'espoir.

Il s'approcha à nouveau lentement du lit du Survivant et s'y assit avant de soudain se pencher en avant et poser sa tête sur les jambes du jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais… »

Harry sourit et posa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme qui sourit béatement.

« Moi non plus. J'avais l'impression d'être en enfer. Tout était si sombre…je hurlais et il n'y avait personne pour m'entendre… »

« C'est fini, Harry. Maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous, tout va redevenir normal » lui répondit Drago sur un ton chaleureux qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Le Brun se crispa néanmoins. S'en rendant compte, Drago releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard troublé du Survivant.

« Je ne sais pas, Drago. Il s'est passé tellement de choses que je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir pardonner à Tom et mon passé est encore trop flou pour que je puisse avoir les idées claires. »

« Le Maître t'aime…il était fou de douleur durant ton coma » répondit Drago, détournant les yeux.

« Oui…il m'aime et il me tuera encore à la moindre contrariété. » rétorqua Harry sur un ton acerbe.

« Tu veux que je partes, Harry ? » prononça soudain Drago sur un ton grave. « Sans moi, le Maitre ne sera plus jaloux et… »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » Le coupa Harry avec virulence. « Je ne veux plus que Tom interfère dans mes relations avec les autres. Ces derniers temps, il m'avait possédé à un point que je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais en train de devenir sa chose et il n'est pas question que cela recommence ! J'aime passer du temps avec toi et il n'a rien à redire à cela. La prochaine fois qu'il essaie de me faire du mal ou de t'en faire, je le tuerai ! »

La fureur était presque palpable autour de lui. Tom l'avait trop fait souffrir pour qu'il redevienne la petite chose transie d'amour et de désir qu'il avait été. Sa relation avec Drago était trop importante pour qu'il la sacrifie. Depuis que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient pardonnés et enfin compris, un lien inexplicable et intense s'était crée entre eux et Harry ne se voyait pas vivre sans ce lien. C'était étrange et indéfinissable. A la fois amicale, fraternelle et amoureuse, leur relation était l'une des choses principales dans son existence privée jusqu'à peu d'amitié et d'affection. Drago était un lien entre son passé et son présent et il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

« Harry…ne dit pas ça. » répondit Drago sur un ton las. « Tu l'aimes et vous serez bientôt à nouveau réunis alors je t'en prie, cesse de prendre systématiquement ma défense et de me donner de faux espoirs. »

De faux espoirs…Harry baissa les yeux, conscient de la situation.

« Je suis désolé, Drago…je vais partir. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul et de reprendre possession de mon esprit. »

« Partir ? » balbutia Drago, soudain choqué.

« Je reviendrai et tout sera plus clair pour nous tous. » lui répondit le Brun sur un ton plus doux.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il va… » Commença Drago avant d'être coupé par l'index d'Harry se posant sur ses lèvres.

« Tout se passera très bien. » lui souffla le Survivant avant de doucement attirer son visage près du sien.

Drago retint son souffle quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis, fermant les yeux, il s'engouffra entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry, lui donnant le baiser qu'il avait toujours rêvé de lui donner.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le Blond vint caresser de ses doigts tremblants le contour du visage du Brun.

« Ce baiser avait un gout d'adieu… »Souffla t'il.

« J'ai très soif. Tu pourrais aller me chercher un verre d'eau ? » Lui répondit Harry dans un sourire.

Drago acquiesça et se leva, encore chamboulé par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger et il disparut par la porte de la chambre.

Une fois seul, Harry soupira. Pourquoi avait il embrassé Drago ? Il en avait eu envie sur le moment et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago était étrange et ce baiser lui était apparu d'un naturel déconcertant. Son cœur en battait encore avec affolement dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait décidemment bien besoin de prendre un peu de recul avant de perdre le peu d'esprit qui lui restait.

Quand Drago revint quelques instants plus tard, le lit était vide et il n'y avait plus de vêtements dans le placard.

Le jeune homme vint s'assoir sur le lit et effleura de ses doigts l'oreiller qui gardait encore la trace du corps du Survivant. Il ne lui restait plus d'Harry que ce reste de chaleur imprimé dans les draps blancs et le gout sucré de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry Potter disparut de la surface de la terre durant une année entière. Malgré tous les efforts du Lord pour retrouver sa trace, personne ne le vit ni entendit parler de lui pendant ce laps de temps. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un mirage trop vite envolé.

D'abord fou de douleur et de colère, Tom le fit rechercher sur tous les continents, promettant la mort à ceux qui le cachaient et la richesse à ceux qui le verraient. Nombre de fois il avait été déçu, croyant enfin le revoir et s'apercevant en fin de compte que ce n'était pas lui. Ses rêves avaient été pleins de leurs étreintes et ses réveils pleins de désillusion.

Puis il avait compris qu'il ne le retrouverait pas. Alors il avait continué sans lui, essayant de garder au plus profond de sa mémoire son souvenir tout en étouffant sa colère et sa souffrance.

Drago lui aussi avait continué. Difficilement. Douloureusement. Sa lycanthropie était comme une maladie qui le rongeait peu à peu, annihilant sa fierté, amoindrissant ses forces. Plus d'une fois il avait pensé en finir mais le souvenir d'un certain baiser lui donnait la force de continuer sans se plaindre.

Ses rapports avec le Lord n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes depuis le départ d'Harry. Celui ci était à la fois un lien et une blessure entre les deux hommes. Ils étaient à la fois unis et déchirés dans cet amour qu'ils ressentaient. Drago servait toujours Tom mais il avait cessé de voir en lui un Dieu inaccessible. Etrangement, il n'avait plus peur de lui. C'était comme si, en partant, Harry avait emporté avec lui la crainte qu'il avait pour le Lord noir.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble du Survivant. C'était un sujet tabou entre eux et ils gardaient jalousement chacun de leur côté les instants de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé avec le jeune homme.

Durant cette année, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'approchèrent d'autres hommes car l'espoir secret que le Survivant reviendrait repoussait la tentation loin d'eux. Il n'y eut qu'un seul moment d'égarement à la fin duquel les deux sorciers en sortirent plus meurtris qu'autre chose. Par solitude, par désespoir, ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois auparavant mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Plus jamais ils n'avaient recommencé.

Harry revint un matin de Janvier.

La neige recouvrait les routes et le vent froid soufflait sur tout le pays, obligeant les gens, moldus comme sorciers, à rester chez eux, douillettement cloitrés dans leurs maisons.

Il arriva au manoir au petit matin.

Quand il pénétra dans le hall, les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient furent figés par l'étonnement, le dévisageant avec incrédulité et appréhension, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Il parcourut longuement des yeux les lieux et soupira, une bouffée de souvenirs lui sautant violemment au visage. Cela faisait un an qu'il était parti sans donner de nouvelles. Il avait savamment brouillé les pistes, effacé son être de la surface du globe et parcouru le monde. Il avait eu besoin de ce temps pour se reconstruire, faire le vide dans son esprit mutilé et apprivoiser cette magie puissante et sombre que le Lord lui avait fait découvrir et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à maitriser.

Cette retraite avait été aussi nécessaire pour démêler ses propres sentiments, si confus à son départ qu'il aurait fini par devenir fou. Ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque pour Voldemort avait été bien trop ambigu, bien trop intense pour son équilibre et il aurait fini par en mourir. Haine, amour, répulsion, adoration, tout était trop contradictoire… et puis il y avait Drago, son amitié, leur relation fusionnelle qui au fur et à mesure était devenue plus amoureuse que fraternelle, ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, son besoin d'être avec lui…tout ceci s'était mélangé étroitement dans son esprit, lui faisant presque perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

L'élan passionnel et violent qu'il ressentait pour Tom était mis en balance avec la tendresse et la complicité qu'il partageait avec Drago et pour pouvoir prendre les bonnes décisions il avait du partir.

Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de revenir. Ce retour n'allait il pas bousculer le semblant d'ordre qui régnait ici ? Les sentiments se déchaineraient ils à nouveau ? Son cœur et son corps seraient ils encore mis à mal ? Durant les derniers mois il avait beaucoup réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait revenir pour clore enfin cette blessure ouverte, quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait en ce début de janvier venteux et glacial immobile au milieu du grand Hall du manoir du Lord, emmitouflé dans une longue cape d'hiver recouverte de givre, emprisonné l'espace d'un instant dans ses souvenirs.

C'est un bruit de cavalcade et l'appel par son nom qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Se retournant vers les grands escaliers de marbre, son regard croisa celui de Drago, qui, essoufflé, s'était immobilisé en haut des marches, les yeux exorbités par la surprise.

L'instant d'après, le jeune homme blond dévalait les escaliers avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau à quelques mètres d'Harry, visiblement trop ému pour esquisser le moindre geste ou la moindre parole.

Harry lui sourit.

«Je suis de retour. »

Et enfin Drago retrouva toutes ses facultés, lui souriant en retour.

« Tu as failli nous faire attendre. »

Et Harry franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient pour l'enlacer avec effusion, la joie des retrouvailles effaçant en lui tous les doutes qu'il avait ressentis quelques minutes plus tôt. Drago s'accrocha immédiatement à lui, enfouissant son visage contre la peau froide de son cou, s'enivrant de son parfum retrouvé, de la force de son étreinte.

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. Il était enfin de retour. Toutes ses peurs venaient de s'évanouir face à la joie de Drago.

« Je suis désolé… » Lui murmura t'il sans relâcher leur étreinte.

« Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus. » lui répondit le Blond. « Un an ! Tom t'a cherché partout, en vain. Certains pensaient même que tu étais mort… »

« Toi aussi ? »

Drago releva vivement la tête vers lui, ses yeux gris plongeant avec solennité dans ceux d'Harry.

« Jamais ! Tu es le Survivant, non ? Personne n'a réussi à te tuer jusqu'à ce jour. »

Harry sourit doucement.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de Survivant. Je suis juste Harry, rien de plus. »

« Ca me suffit. » répondit avec empressement Drago, se retenant visiblement de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis avisant ces mêmes lèvres bleuies et le teint un peu trop pâle du jeune homme, il se recula légèrement.

« Tu es glacé. Viens au salon près de la cheminée ou tu vas attraper la mort. »

Harry acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard, il réchauffait ses doigts engourdis par le froid près des flammes tandis que Drago le dévorait du regard, assis dans un fauteuil près de lui.

« Où étais tu tout ce temps ? » lui demanda il au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry soupira et vint s'assoir face à lui sur un long canapé de cuir sombre.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous me retrouviez alors j'ai usé du polynectar pendant un temps...j'ai voyagé, j'ai vu de loin s'accomplir l'œuvre de Tom et j'ai été d'ailleurs surpris qu'il n'y ait pas plus de dégâts. Je pensais qu'il y aurait une guerre… »

« Le maître t'avait promis qu'il l'éviterait » rétorqua Drago.

« Je sais mais pour tout t'avouer je n'en croyais pas un mot. Il a tant fait de mal autour de lui… »

Le regard du jeune homme se teinta d'une fugace lueur de tristesse qui n'échappa un regard de Drago.

« Tu l'aimes encore… » Souffla t'il.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il a fait de moi. Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais devenu sa chose et j'étais prêt à l'être jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…mais ça ne lui a pas suffi et tu as vu les conséquences. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. »

« Il a changé, tu sais ? » répondit Drago d'une voix douce.

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Pourquoi plaides-tu sa cause auprès de moi ? »

Ce fut au tour du Blond de soupirer.

« Que préfèrerais tu que je te dise ? Qu'il n'a pas changé et que si tu retombes dans ses bras tu vas le regretter ? Je pourrais le faire en effet pour te garder près de moi mais moi aussi pendant cette longue année j'ai changé. Avant toi j'étais comme mon père, je pensais que tout m'étais du et je te haïssais pour ne pas être à moi. Mais j'ai compris qu'on n'obtient rien des gens en leur mentant ou en les forçant. Si tu choisissais de rester avec moi, je serais le plus heureux des hommes mais ce n'est pas à moi de choisir à ta place. »

Harry le dévisagea longuement. Drago avait tant changé en un an…ses traits fins avaient perdu le peu de rondeur enfantine qui y subsistait, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui maintenant caressaient ses épaules et son regard acier avait perdu la lueur arrogante qui y brillait constamment autrefois. Il était beau mais d'une beauté éteinte, presque transparente, comme si en lui quelque chose était mort.

Harry sentit une bouffée d'émotion le saisir à la gorge. Il avait presque oublié qu'à présent Drago était un loup garou. Il se mordit la lèvre sous le choc. Comment avait il fait pour oublier ?

« Et toi ? Qu'as tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? » Demanda t'il, mal à l'aise.

« Les choses ont suivi leur cours. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail depuis le début de l'ère de réconciliation. » Répondit le Blond, le regard soudain fuyant.

« Et les soirs de pleine lune ? » Souffla Harry.

Les yeux de Drago se fermèrent, comme pour fuir le regard du Brun.

« Comme tu le sais, il n'y a pas de remède. Je reste enfermé dans ma chambre et Mère se sert de sorts pour m'entraver et m'empêcher de me faire mal. »

Devant le silence qui suivit ses propos, Drago rouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans l'émeraude d'Harry.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne me plains pas et je ne veux pas que les autres me plaignent ! Et surtout pas toi ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire hasardeux. Le Drago d'autrefois n'était tout de même pas envolé. C'était rassurant.

Drago soupira à nouveau et se leva.

« Il faut prévenir le Maître de ton retour. »

Harry déglutit et acquiesça non sans appréhension. Il redoutait cette confrontation car il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait réagir. Malgré tout, Tom l'intimidait toujours autant. Il avait peur de redevenir face à ses yeux sombres et hypnotisant la petite chose tremblante et soumise qu'il était presque devenu.

Devant sa soudaine pâleur, Drago posa une main apaisante et chaude sur sa joue encore glacée.

« Ne crains rien, il sera aussi heureux que moi de te revoir…mais il a changé depuis ton départ. Il est très fatigué et je soupçonne qu'il y a une maladie derrière tout ça. Bien sûr, il ne m'a jamais vraiment avoué que c'était grave mais il le fera pour toi. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Tom, malade ? Cela lui semblait inconcevable et pourtant si Drago le lui disait c'est que cela devait être vrai.

« Allons le voir alors » répondit-il, une drôle de boule coincée au fond de la gorge.

Drago retira comme à regret sa main de la joue du Survivant et tous deux sortirent du salon.

Un elfe de maison fut envoyé à Voldemort qui se trouvait en réunion au ministère. A peine trente secondes s'écoulèrent entre le départ de la petite créature et l'arrivée du Lord…trente secondes durant lesquelles Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas s'enfuir au courant.

Quand Tom transplana au milieu du grand Hall, il fut comme figé en posant les yeux sur Harry. Celui-ci, tout aussi immobile, avait cessé de respirer. Son cœur n'avait plus battu aussi vite depuis plus d'un an et il n'arrivait pas à démêler les différents sentiments qui l'étreignaient. Il avait imaginé de nombreuses fois cet instant mais à présent qu'il était confronté à la réalité, toutes ses belles convictions s'effondraient une à une, ne laissant place qu'à une peur grandissante. Cet homme devant lui était tout ce qu'il adorait et détestait en même temps. Son corps et son esprit était tellement encore pleins de lui qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, comme si quelque chose l'étouffait de l'intérieur.

Tom était toujours aussi beau. Ses yeux sombres, sa haute stature à la fois si impressionnante et si envoutante, son teint pâle, rien n'avait changé si ce n'était la lueur dans son regard. Aucune trace d'arrogance, de cruauté ou de cynisme. Immobile comme une statue, les yeux fixés sur le Survivant, il semblait perdu.

Une seconde ou une éternité passèrent puis un simple murmure vint franchir les lèvres du Lord.

« Harry… »

Le cœur d'Harry fit une embardée en entendant son nom. A cette seconde, il aurait pu exploser en sanglots et s'effondrer sur le sol sous le coup de l'intense émotion qui le traversait mais il n'en fit rien. Immobile lui aussi, il attendait sans trop savoir quoi.

Puis Tom fit un pas en direction du jeune homme, suivi d'un autre, le regard toujours rivé au sien, comme si plus rien au monde n'existait à part ces yeux verts et sombres qu'il avait tant cherchés.

Un seul mètre les séparait encore et la promiscuité d'Harry sembla enfin sortir de Lord de sa torpeur. Il franchit en un élan la courte distance qui subsistait encore entre eux et l'enlaça violemment, le serrant contre son cœur avec force. Se penchant vers son cadet, son visage vint se poser au creux de son cou.

Harry, figé, ferma les yeux, presque chancelant, tandis que l'aura du Lord se répandait à nouveau dans ses veines, comblant un manque qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Tom battre aussi vite que le sien dans sa cage thoracique. Il pouvait même sentir son sang pulser avec affolement dans ses artères.

« Harry…Harry… je n'y croyais plus… » Souffla le Lord d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour du jeune homme.

« Tom. Je ne peux pas respirer » rétorqua Harry. Tom s'écarta vivement mais garda une main sur la poitrine du Survivant, comme si le toucher lui permettait de constater que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Je t'ai cherché tellement longtemps… » Murmura t'il à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu es de retour pour toujours ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit Harry, ébranlé par le fol espoir qu'il venait de lire dans les yeux du Lord.

« Prends tout ton temps alors…tu es libre maintenant. Ce monde t'appartient et…oh Harry, j'ai tellement de chose à te raconter… » Soupira Tom, dévorant le jeune homme des yeux, voulant certainement garder cet instant imprimé à jamais dans sa rétine.

Harry déglutit difficilement tandis que ses yeux avaient du mal à ne pas se noyer dans ceux de son ancien amant. Pendant des mois il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait lors de leurs retrouvailles. Il s'était juré de se montrer ferme, déterminé mais maintenant, il était de nouveau perdu.

Il se laissa ainsi entrainer par le Lord jusqu'au salon qu'il avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt.

Drago resta immobile. Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête tandis qu'une main fine se posait sur son épaule.

« Il est donc de retour. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. »

« Mère, si tu avais vu son regard quand il l'a revu… je n'ai aucune chance avec lui… et le pire c'est que je l'ai toujours su» Souffla t'il d'une voix rauque.

« Les choses changent, Drago. » murmura la femme sur un ton énigmatique à l'oreille de son fils avant de tourner les talons.

A l'intérieur du Salon, Tom avait conduit Harry devant un grand fauteuil avant de s'assoir face à lui.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent de longues minutes, n'osant parler ni l'un ni l'autre.

Harry sursauta quand un elfe posa devant eux deux tasses de thé fumant. Il en saisit une et se réchauffa les mains au contact de la porcelaine tiède.

Tom se racla enfin la gorge.

« Pendant ton absence, le monde a bien changé. Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher maintenant. »

« Je sais…j'ai assisté de loin à tout. Comme je l'ai dit à Drago tout à l'heure, je croyais qu'il y aurait une guerre. » Répondit le Survivant, le regard fuyant.

« Quand tu es parti, j'ai voulu mettre le monde à feu et à sang. J'étais prêt à tout pour te retrouver…puis je me suis souvenu qu'un jour je t'avais promis de privilégier la parole à la force. Tu avais raison. Tout a été plus facile ainsi… »

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Il t'aura fallu du temps pour comprendre. »

« Mais j'ai compris à présent ! » le coupa le Lord. « Je sais que j'ai commis des fautes impardonnables mais j'ai changé…je suis en paix à présent… »

« C'est bien. » Souffla Harry, n'osant toujours pas croiser les yeux de son ainé. « C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. »

Tom était en paix, il l'avait dit lui-même alors avait-il le droit de revenir dans sa vie et de tout chambouler à nouveau ? N'aurait il pas mieux fallu qu'il ne revienne jamais ?

Se levant difficilement, il tituba légèrement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« C'était une erreur…je n'aurais pas du revenir » murmura t-il, nauséeux.

Mais la main du Lord qui se saisit doucement de son bras le retint.

« Ne repars pas… » Lui souffla Tom, l'emprisonnant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop laisser transparaitre la vive émotion qui le traversait. Tom derrière lui, ses bras enlacés autour de son torse, ses lèvres près de son oreille…la sensation était trop intense pour qu'il puisse respirer. Il suffoquait à nouveau.

« Harry…reste…je peux te montrer que j'ai changé…je t'en prie…»

La tentation était forte. Le torse délicieusement chaud pressé contre son dos, la voix rauque, les mains accrochées à sa chemise, le souffle près de son oreille, tout concordait pour faire plier le Survivant. Pendant toute cette année, il n'avait pu se sevrer du manque qu'avait occasionné son départ. Les contacts entre Tom et lui lui avaient tant manqué que nombre de fois il avait cru devenir fou. Et pourtant il ne devait pas capituler. Il devait être fort et ne pas retomber dans cette dépendance délicieuse mais abjecte qu'il ressentait pour le Lord.

S'arrachant à la douce étreinte, il se retourna vers Tom, le regard incertain, pâle comme la mort.

« Il faudra du temps, Tom. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé…je ne veux pas redevenir ce que j'étais. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout s'arrangera mais si tu fais des efforts, j'en ferai de mon côté. Je vais rester mais il me faut du temps… »

Un sourire désabusé naquit sur les lèvres de Tom.

« Du temps…soit…j'attendrai alors… »

Le ton résigné et la voix altérée du Lord fit frissonner le Survivant. Tom lui dissimulait quelque chose. Il en était sûr. Peut être cette absence de flamme dans son regard de grenat sombre…Le souvenir des paroles de Drago lui revint à la mémoire. Le Lord, malade ? Quelle maladie pouvait donc vaincre le puissant mage noir ? Et pourquoi ne la ressentait il pas lors de leurs contacts ? Drago devait se tromper…et pourtant Harry ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourir l'échine.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Harry, de retour dans ses quartiers, était empreint d'une intense mélancolie depuis son retour. Tout avait changé autour de lui et il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses repères. Le monde n'était plus le même et il se sentait comme étranger à tout ce qui se passait. Tom avait réussi à façonner un univers conforme à ses idéaux mais Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Tout marchait bien sans lui. Il n'était indispensable en rien.

L'inutilité de son existence lui sautait au visage.

Durant ces quelques jours Tom avait mis ses nombreuses activités entre parenthèses pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. La cour qu'il lui faisait aurait pu charmer profondément Harry si le fantôme des violences passées ne l'entachait sans cesse. Le Survivant avait du mal à croire que l'homme amoureux qu'il avait en face de lui était le même qui l'avait tué par jalousie il y a de ça plusieurs mois. Il brûlait de répondre aux avances du Lord mais quelque chose l'en empêchait encore. Pris entre deux feux, le jeune homme sombrait lentement dans une tristesse profonde qui le faisait douter chaque jour un peu plus du bien fondé de son retour. Il était rentré trop tôt. Les blessures qu'il avait laissées derrière lui étaient encore ouvertes.

Quand un soir Drago entra essoufflé d'avoir trop couru dans ses quartiers, le Survivant était assis sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le feu qui ronflait dans la grande la grande cheminée.

« Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes ! Le Maitre ne va pas bien ! »

Le jeune homme tourna un regard circonspect vers le Blond.

« S'il allait mal, je le ressentirai. »

« Je ne plaisante pas ! » le coupa Drago. « Il faut que tu viennes ».

Harry se leva, plutôt incrédule. Grace au lien qui les unissait, il aurait détecté si Tom était malade. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru Drago quand celui-ci lui en avait parlé à son arrivée et aujourd'hui encore il ne ressentait rien d'une éventuelle maladie chez le Lord.

Il suivit pourtant Drago à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements de Tom. Le Blond entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper et Harry s'engouffra dans la chambre de son ancien amant, lieu dans lequel il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis un an.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par un grand chandelier cuivré posé sur la table de chevet et le feu de l'âtre qui crépitait dans un coin. La chaleur étouffante qui régnait fit suffoquer le jeune homme.

Tom était allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé dans une position fœtale et emmitouflé dans une lourde couverture sombre. Son corps, secoué de tremblements, était totalement dissimulé aux yeux des visiteurs.

« Il fait une crise. D'habitude, cela ne dure que quelques minutes mais ça fait maintenant deux heures qu'il est dans cet état » murmura Drago sur un ton inquiet.

Harry s'approcha doucement du lit, hébété. Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à ressentir le malaise de Tom ? Il aurait du le percevoir…c'était inexplicable.

Il posa une main hésitante sur ce qui devait être l'épaule du Lord.

« Ca lui arrive souvent ? » souffla t'il d'une voix rauque.

« C'est de plus en plus fréquent. Il se met soudain à grelotter et à perdre l'équilibre. Durant la crise, il ne répond à aucun stimuli puis quand la crise commence à passer il se plaint qu'il a froid. Son corps lui fait mal ensuite pendant des heures et il est épuisé. » Lui expliqua Drago, pâle comme la mort. « La crise est très longue aujourd'hui… »

Harry souleva la couverture pour entrevoir le visage de Tom, crispé sous l'effet d'une douleur intense, le front en sueur, le visage blanc comme un spectre.

Le cœur du Survivant fit une embardée tandis qu'une vague de panique et d'incompréhension le submergeait. Tom n'était jamais malade, jamais faible. Quel était ce sortilège ?

S'agenouillant à côté de lui sur le lit, il posa une main sur son front bouillant et ferma les yeux.

Durant cette année d'exil il avait appris à canaliser et à utiliser ses nouvelles forces. En donner à Tom le remettrait surement sur pieds.

Il envoya donc un flot de magie dans le corps du Lord qui en premier lieu sembla faire effet. Puis soudain, la magie retourna dans son corps si violemment qu'il chuta à la renverse, tombant du lit, haletant, les tempes bourdonnantes. Le corps du Lord venait de rejeter avec force sa magie bienfaisante et Tom était plus pâle que jamais.

Paniqué, Harry se précipita vers lui, hurlant à Drago :

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Je n'arrive pas à le soigner ! Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu lors de ces précédentes crises ? »

« Les meilleurs médicomages sont venus et personne n'a trouvé de quoi il était atteint. Certains pensent que c'est sa magie interne qui s'essouffle peu à peu… » Souffla le Blond.

« Ca veut dire ? » répliqua Harry, se retournant vivement vers lui.

« Il meurt. »

Ces deux mots avaient été soufflés de manière presque inaudible par Drago mais pour Harry c'était comme s'il les avait hurlé.

« Non ! Il ne peut pas mourir. C'est impossible. »

« Harry…le maître est beaucoup plus vieux que ce qu'il parait…il m'avait fait jurer de ne rien te dire. Je suis désolé. » Répondit Drago sur un ton navré.

« Je sais tout ça » le coupa le Brun.

« Il a morcelé son âme, il a puisé dans ses réserves pour accomplir tout ce qu'il avait à cœur, il s'est donné corps et âme dans sa tâche… et son corps aujourd'hui ne peut plus supporter la fatigue qui s'est accumulée au fil des ans… »

« Moi je peux le rendre fort à nouveau…je dois y arriver… » Murmura à nouveau Harry, se saisissant du Lord inconscient et posant son front contre le sien. Mais le flot d'énergie qu'il lui transmit lui fut retourné comme pour la première fois.

« Tom ! Tom ! Réveille-toi ! Je ne suis pas revenu pour que tu meures ! Je te l'interdit ! » Se mit soudain à hurler le Survivant, secouant le Lord avec force.

« Harry ! »

Drago se précipita vers le jeune homme, l'immobilisant entre ses bras pour l'arrêter.

« Il va revenir à lui. Calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'une crise. »

« Mais tu as dit toi-même qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte que les autres. » cria le Brun, de plus en plus affolé.

« Chut… » Lui souffla Drago, l'enlaçant plus étroitement et posant son front contre son dos. « Calme-toi…il va se réveiller et en te voyant il ira beaucoup mieux. »

Harry baissa la tête et, le Lord toujours inconscient dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou fiévreux. Il se sentait si impuissant, si faible à cet instant.

Les mains apaisantes de Drago caressaient doucement son dos et ses bras, calmant un peu son angoisse tandis que le corps secoué de tremblements de Tom semblait moins agité contre sa poitrine.

Lentement, les spasmes musculaires qui tétanisaient le Lord s'espacèrent et disparurent. Sa peau, toujours aussi chaude semblait moins moite et sa respiration plus calme. Harry avait fermé les yeux, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de son ancien amant et profitant de l'apaisement que lui procurait Drago toujours niché dans son dos, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Harry… »

La voix rauque de Tom le fit soudain ouvrir les yeux. Il rencontra le regard grenat du Lord, encore flou.

« Harry…il fait si froid… »

« Je vais rajouter un peu de bois » murmura le Survivant mais Tom s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

« Non…reste, ne me laisse pas. » lui répondit Tom d'une voix désespérée qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je suis là, Tom. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais… » Souffla le jeune homme, saisi d'une vive émotion.

Drago se leva et sans un mot alla raviver lui-même le feu dans la cheminée avant de s'éclipser, le regard résigné.

Tom leva une main tremblante vers le visage du Survivant pour lui caresser la joue.

« Je t'est déjà dit que tu étais beau ? »

« Oui, tous les jours depuis que je suis revenu » répondit Harry, un sourire crispé au coin des lèvres.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué et j'ai fait tant d'erreur…Harry, je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre sur terre…tu auras été le seul… »

« Tom ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! On dirait des adieux ! » Supplia le Survivant, se saisissant du visage du Lord et posant ses lèvres contre son front.

« Je vais mourir, Harry. Personne n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça. Il faut croire que l'immortalité est impossible à atteindre… » Souffla Tom dans un demi sourire.

« Ne dit pas ça… tu es le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais existé. Tu as réussi à duper la mort durant tout ce temps. Tu réussiras encore. »

« Pas cette fois je crains. Lord Voldemort a malheureusement atteint ses limites. Il me reste peu de temps et j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à accomplir ce qu'il me reste à faire… »

« Je t'empêcherai de mourir, Tom ! » Le coupa Harry mais le Lord secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu vas m'écouter s'il te plait… J'ai pris mes dispositions et c'est toi qui es le légataire de tous mes biens. Je sais que je te laisse un lourd fardeau sur les épaules mais je n'ai vraiment confiance qu'en toi. Tu vas continuer ce que j'ai commencé et mener notre intégration à bien. Tu es bien plus puissant que tous les sorciers qui peuplent cette terre et si certains rechignent à te suivre, je sais que tu sauras te faire respecter. Drago t'aidera. Il te suivra jusqu'à la mort, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mes fidèles te seront fidèles car ils connaissent ta valeur et l'estime que j'ai pour toi… »

« Tom… » Supplia Harry, peu désireux d'entendre ces mots qui sonnaient comme un glas.

« Laisse-moi finir… pour mon enterrement, je veux quelque chose de grandiose. Des funérailles nationales et un monument sur ma tombe. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie…Promet moi… »

« Je te le promet » souffla Harry, hébété. Au grand jamais il n'avait pensé à ces détails. Il n'envisageait pas un monde sans Tom et maintenant qu'il y était confronté il se sentait démuni de tout.

« Harry…ne fait pas cette tête…je préfère quand tu souris. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire… » lui murmura le Lord, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. « Tu sens si bon…reste avec moi…je t'aime… »

Une larme se mit à rouler le long de la joue du Survivant. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Lui murmura t'il. « Malgré tout je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… »

Tom leva un regard apaisé vers lui.

« Embrasse-moi alors. »

Harry sourit enfin tandis que tous ses doutes s'envolaient. Ses lèvres vinrent doucement se poser sur celles du Lord et tous les deux frémirent quand leurs langues commencèrent à danser l'une contre l'autre avec sensualité et langueur.

Harry fit basculer lentement le Lord sur le matelas et l'étreignant de tout son être, l'entraina dans un baiser passionné. Tom referma ses bras autour du jeune homme et le monde s'arrêta de tourner autour d'eux.

Quand l'aube réveilla Harry, le jeune homme se leva lentement du lit aux draps froissés par leurs étreintes et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de la chambre, laissant l'air froid et sec venir mordre son corps nu. Dehors, le soleil brillait et la neige donnait au paysage un caractère irréel.

Il inspira un grand coup tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Derrière lui dans le grand lit, Tom semblait dormir. Son beau visage n'avait jamais été aussi apaisé. Il avait fallu toutes ces souffrances pour qu'il soit enfin en paix avec lui-même.

Harry revint vers lui et caressa du bout des doigts son visage glacé. Il remonta jusqu'aux épaules la couverture sur le corps dénudé et posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres encore roses.

Le Survivant ne s'était jamais senti aussi vieux qu'à cet instant. Tom n'était plus alors qu'il était revenu et qu'il avait enfin finalement choisi de rester à ses côtés. C'était comme si la vie le punissait d'avoir trop attendu, trop demandé. Maintenant que Voldemort avait cessé de vivre, son existence lui semblait dérisoire. Toutes les années de haine puis les quelques mois d'amour semblaient vouloir s'effacer, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Le Survivant se sentit vide à cet instant…mais quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bellatrix Lestrange, le visage ravagé par les larmes mais le regard ancré avec espoir au sien, il sut que tout ceci n'était qu'un commencement.

La mort de Voldemort fut comme un coup de tonnerre dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Certains voulurent en profiter, d'autres se rallièrent à son successeur mais Tom Elvis Jedusor avait réussi son œuvre. Le monde qu'il avait crée n'était ni meilleur ni pire. La nouvelle ère n'engendra pas un monde de paix. Il y eut d'autres conflits, d'autres atrocités car l'être humain reste ce qu'il est.

Tom ne fut jamais oublié. Pour certains, il est resté un tyran fou et ambitieux mais pour d'autres il est le libérateur du monde sorcier. Lord Voldemort a en fin de compte triomphé de la mort…

**FIN**

**Et voilà une belle aventure qui s'achève. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous aurez pris aussi beaucoup de plaisir à la lire.**

**Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de "secrets et confidences" (on touche aussi à la fin) et sur le deuxième chapitre de "sombre jeu", je sais que beaucoup l'attendent et il est à moité bouclé.**

**Bises à tous et merci encore pour tous vos commentaires.**

**A très bientôt,**

**Darana. **


End file.
